Getting it Right
by Mrs. Iris Jane
Summary: Constantly trying to make up for past mistakes, Elena finds herself playing baby sitter to the Winchester brothers.
1. Chapter 1

If someone would have told me four years ago, that I would be a vampire and occasionally traveling with an Original or two I wouldn't even have laughed, it would have seemed so absurd that I would have felt sorry for them. Life is crazier than I ever could have predicted, even with the supernatural involved. So here I stand waiting on Elijah, the sun is shining and it's the making of a perfect day, I would have enjoyed it more as my mortal self. Sadly, the little town I am in is far from home but is beginning the hold the same terrified stories as Mystic Falls.

That's why we are here to stop whatever vampires are wreaking enough havoc to draw national attention. This has become somewhat regular for us, try to help them gain control and blend in, or "help" them stop murdering innocent people. Often, we end up walking away with blood on our hands. Something has started a whole different race war beyond vampires, werewolves' and hybrids. They are driven by something far darker than the bloodlust or power.

He watches her as he approaches. Her face turned up towards the sun; soaking it in. She is by far one of the most alluring creatures he has ever known. Her predecessors lacked the warmth and compassion that Elena emits, she pulls you in like the sun and sometimes for just moments, I mourn the mortal life that was taken from her. It's early spring but her knee length crème skirt flutters around her with the breeze making her look even more innocent. As always, she has a relaxing top on because she seems to worry more for comfort than to appeal to others these day, and it suits her well.

"Elena" I finally call out to her I am relieved she is smiling when she addresses me, often I can catch her with a wistful expression along her face that makes me wonder what has her thoughts tied up. With the life, she leads now though it could be any number of things and the only comfort I take is in knowing she will come to me if in need of something, even if it's just someone to talk to.

The timber in his voice is always comforting to hear. A small smile lifts my lips as I turn towards my mentor and somehow despite it all; friend. "Elijah, I hope that your trip was well." He is still in his trademark suit like always. I hug him tightly a privilege he seems to indulge me in, considering I have yet to see him hug another beyond Rebecca. "Any trip with you at the end is always worth it lovely Elena" His smile is slightly upturned in a teasing manor that causes my head to shake. "Any trip huh…" The sarcasm in my voice makes his head tilt in thought.

"If you are referring to the time I came to get you from Europe, I still stand by the fact it was worth it, despite you destroying my favorite tie." A tie I would let her destroy a million times over; along with anything else I hold dear, if it keeps her from perishing under the weight of the eternal struggle that is this immortal life. She always speaks of that time in a joking manor but stays in my nightmares until this day; a desperate goodbye and take care of Jeremy that will haunt me for years to come.

"How was your visit with Jeremy? Is he faring well in his classes?" I let out a small huff that says how exasperating my little brother can be. "He still wants to be out with me and I have seriously thought of compelling him to never bring it up again." He stays quiet waiting for me to tell him more. "I would have never started this endeavor if it wasn't for him, you know that, he couldn't handle all the bloodshed. Things were dark in Mystic Falls for a while when your…. well you know, but it's nothing like this."

"Do you mean the other array of creatures that go bump in the night? Or the slaughtering of our own kind on a regular basis?" Elijah draws with amusement in his voice. We shouldn't be amused at this at this point but this will be the seventh "excursion" in two years. He has shown me that there are far more supernatural creatures than I could have ever thought. Most of them seem ridiculous and some look like the terrifying creatures my brother brings to life on his canvases.

"All of it I guess, he is doing well in his classes though, he has two pieces of art going up in this big gallery next month. He acts like it's nothing but I intend to make it back and celebrate with him." I don't bring up that I am hoping to pick up Bonnie to go back with me. Bonnie has discovered a new coven and has blossomed even farther with her craft. With their tutelage, she has discovered that despite me turning, my doppelganger blood is still powerful and priceless. Elijah is apprehensive of the witches and their knowledge of my existence, apparently even in death there is little peace for me.

He opens the door to a small diner letting me pass through before him, his hand glides along my back guiding us to a booth with practiced ease. We usually have coffee and sometimes even eat before we get down to business. "How is the Michaelson's clan doing? Did Rebecca kill Kol like I predicted?" An even odder occurrence than my side job with Elijah was the fact that I sometimes find a traveling companion in Kol. "If you mean did she destroy an antique table and shove it leg through his liver for destroying her favorite car, then yes she did."

"Come now I don't think it was completely destroyed, surely it can be repaired." I throw out casually as I order a water and club sandwich. His scoff is endearing and I have the decency to look down to try and placate him. "I do want you to know I told Kol that traveling that fast in the rain was a bad idea." Plummeting off a cliff in what was probably a million-dollar car was terrifying and fun. "And if it makes you feel any better the landing did hurt like a bitch."

"I would think so, you aren't completely invincible Elena. Despite how good your fighting skills are, to die by being impaled on a tree with my little brother is not how you are going to die. Better yet you will not die, I swear you are somehow taking years off my life." He desperately tries to implore to her the importance she holds in his life as he gazes at her. He leaves out the part where he did snap his brothers neck the moment he heard of the incident. Kol always was the wild one and the friendship that blossomed between the two both drove me crazy and comforted me somewhat; it was a maddening feeling.

I reach across the table to squeeze his hand for a moment and am slightly surprised when he turns his hand to hold mine for a moment before withdrawing. I am usually the one to initiate contact between us. I must have scared him more than I thought, which truly makes me feel bad; considering everything he has done for me. "I will try not to get into any more cars when it is your brother behind the wheel." The quick dip of his head lets me know he is appeased but he bussies himself with his coffee putting an end to the discussion.

"So how many incidents has been in the area?" I ask while pulling my phone from my pocket to see multiple texts from various people. As I look up I can see that Elijah is intently watching something outside the diner as I turn to see what has his attention; two men stand next to an old car arguing from the looks of it. "Damn it Sam we are not, ARE NOT using you as bait for whatever is draining bodies and leaving corpses everywhere. Not happening, end of discussion." My eyebrows must be under my bangs at this point, I have never seen hunters beyond the ones that have roamed Mystic Falls. "Well Dean do you have a better idea? Going to let these poor people keep dropping dead, that sounds just great. You're not the only one making decisions here, so I say we are doing it. We have been here for three days and can only guess at vampires."

"Once again VAMPIRES cannot control people's minds Sam. That's what the chick said, it was like her boyfriend's mind was being controlled." I feel Elijah pull at my arm and realize I have been turned staring far too long for a normal person. We both stare at each other as we listen to their argument being carried out. "I am taking a stroll tonight Dean and hopefully you will follow to where ever they take me." There are car doors slamming and I can hear them bickering back and forth but am too preoccupied with my thought to make then out anymore.

"So, do we want to let them handle this, they clearly have no idea what they are up against." I ask as I take a bight of my sandwich. Elijah looks irritated but shakes his head. "We should probably take care of it before they get hurt, but be careful we do not know what they are capable of if they happened upon us. It is a tad bit more concerning that these babies are being so sloppy and leaving behind witnesses." He smiles at the waitress as she is dropping our food, the poor girl nearly drops my sandwich in my lap she is so taken with him.

"Thank you" I say it politely but loud enough to snap her out of whatever daydream Elijah has induced within her mind. I bite my lip to withhold laughing at the poor girl as she mutters an apology and flees from the table. Elijah has an eyebrow raised at me in question. I shrug my shoulders, I know the girl's infatuation all too well; even as a human I was drawn to Elijah. It's not just his impeccable looks though, he and I have always understood each other morally and connected at a level that I couldn't obtain with people I lived my whole life with. Maybe it's the way he watches me or the gentle touches but I have never questioned his intentions with me.

There are times when I feel like we are flirting with disaster, an underlying draw between us that neither will touch for fear of losing the connection we have developed. "Well Eli…. Let's get this over with, we still have to find their hide out before that idiot becomes some ones' dinner." "My dearest Elena what have I told you about calling me that?" I finally let a small bubble of laughter free and am delighted when he pulls me from the booth into him with a shake of his head. Dropping money onto the table he guides me forward mumbling about insufferable woman.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like I might shake him to death if he doesn't stop being an idiot, that goes against taking care of him though, so I refrain from bruising his brain. "Damn it Sam we are not, ARE NOT using you as bait for whatever is draining bodies and leaving corpses everywhere. Not happening, end of discussion. "He can tell from the look on his brothers face that he is going to have to lock Sam in the bathroom at the hotel tonight.

In these moments, Sam Winchester really wishes he was an only child. "Well Dean do you have a better idea? Going to let these poor people keep dropping dead, that sounds just great. You're not the only one making decisions here, so I say we are doing it. We have been here for three days and can only guess at vampires." The girls tear stained face as she retold her sad story of the week made his stomach churn for some reason. He has seen dozens of these cases and yet he couldn't help but feel like there was something they were missing with this case.

Dean sighed, he wanted nothing more than to keep fighting with him over it, but he knew that the two of them at odds meant more trouble than them working together. "Once again VAMPIRES cannot control people's minds Sam. That's what the chick said, it was like her boyfriend's mind was being controlled." He wishes that freaking Angle would pop up to help him sometimes. The brutality being unleashed here worried him more than a little.

"I am taking a stroll tonight Dean and hopefully you will follow to where ever they take me." He stared his brother down over the top of the car before Dean finally broke away to climb in the car. "We can call Bobby, see if he has any ideas, or can dig up anything useful on what we are looking at here. These people are helpless though Dean, sometimes we just have to have a little faith."

"Okay Castiel. Calm down, we make a game plan first. Call Bobby and we gear up with everything we can think of." It's times like these e envy's Sammy's ability to have faith in anything. After the pit, he didn't trust himself half the time, even with Castiel on his "shoulder". He fired up the impala and turned the radio up, hoping to avoid the pull in his chest that something was about to happen he wouldn't be prepared for.

They're roaming the town swiftly to see if there are any signs of were the vampires are holing up, but luck is not on their side. The vampires have left the stench of blood saturated in quite a few different areas and much to her dismay darkness is settling over the town and they have yet to find them. "We might not be saving that poor idiots." She says is with a hint of amusement but it doesn't feel humorous at all. "Why did they have to make such a mess everywhere? This isn't normal, it's like they turned a bunch of psychotic people and they are extra crazy."

He doesn't need to look at her face to know she is concerned despite her words. He didn't care if the hunters lived or died. Idiots was the right word, although he has been bested by a hunter in his life, it was long ago and nothing has touched him in a long time that was still human. Well beyond Elena…. she has always been an exception to about every rule of his apparently; even when it was against him he muses to himself. Elena on the other hand came from a long line of hunters and probably feels a familial obligation to these two, or maybe it was just that they were humans trying to save innocent people, not that different from her path. He would have probably taken up this endeavor without her at some point but she began it on her own far sooner than he would have and after the first time she got in trouble he decided she wouldn't enter a fight by herself again.

One of the few things she promised him, but even his family was growing concerned with the death toll, we hid our lineage and tracks well and these cretins were threatening what little peace we have fought to obtain. His interrogations have turned up with nothing but the name Polly Ann. Which isn't enough to go on and this Polly Ann seems to have vacated just as fast as she has turned them. "Let's hurry back and see if we can hunt said idiots down, maybe we can use their bait as our bait." HE knows she disapproves but they are left with little options.

"Well there's not much else we can do, I haven't been this frustrated since that hell hole in Wyoming." Wyoming when she barely escaped what she thought would be a din of four to five new vampires that turned out to be 11 inside and even more that were coming back. "The town should be to the left a bit, there was only two hotels so let's hope they are at one of those." They stop on the out skirts taking in the night, they don't usually run for three hours before fighting. She looks to Elijah and sees him watching her intently.

"Elena make no mistakes tonight, if you feel bested, retreat, they can't kill me forever." He tucks her hair behind her ear in a moment of weakness; she is still young to battling the way she does. As he pulls his hand from her hair she nods slowly once but then smiles at him cheekily throwing in a wink before darting off. He smiles at her retreating form and dashes off to keep up with her. They stroll leisurely along the road once they reach the town. Just as they pass the same diner the can hear a scream in the distance. Dragging her into the shadows they take off towards the sound. As they draw closer they can hear laughter and angry shouts.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL EVERYONE OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS IF YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" She feels Elijah drag her to a stop at the top of a hill overlooking a rundown farm house. As her anger rises with each hoot and cackle she hears from the vampires within so does the monster she keeps tucked away. "Let's go."

"Elena, I will head in first there seems to be more than we expected. Remember what I said. If it gets ugly get to safety." She nods and fallows him down the hill. A young woman steps out the front door as they descend the hill. She looks behind her and smirks before darting at them. Elijah has her by the throat two feet in the air before she realizes what it happening.

"I th..oug..ht y…y." With a squelch sound; her heart is dropped to the ground with her body falling shortly after. Elijah flicked blood to the ground before gliding forward. We are in the center of the house before anyone else notices our arrival. As we stop taking in the scene the noise falls and she can see the idiots now. One is being fed upon and the other seemed to be sruggeling to stand; bruised and bloody.

"Who are you beautiful?" The man that calls to me seems to leer at me despite the anger on my face, his bloody hand is dripping and I notice then the hole in one of the hunters' stomach, my eyes linger for a moment before looking to the other man. His face is contorted with pain and desperation but he doesn't move when a young girl steps away from him.

"She is none of your business, tell me who turned you?" Elijah has shifted slightly halfway blocking me from what appears to be their leader. I am finally counting as he talks. Nine, not too bad, this shouldn't be too bad.

"I didn't talk to you ass, now move out of the way so we can speak with the little lady." Elijah's whole body tightens in front of me, I place my hand upon his back; letting it slide down his arm as I stride towards this imbecile. He looks pleased as I approach until I drop into a crouch and dip between his legs, as I pull myself up the other side of him; bring his legs with me as I rise. As his head hits the floor I slam my boot into his mandible and yank hard on his legs, detaching his skull from his torso. I throw his legs to the side his body hitting with a thud. "My companion deserves respect and an answer before we both lose our temper." My gaze falls on Elijah and I fight a smile at the approval in is gaze.

It is in moments like these that I want to take her and throw all caution to the wind. She is the light but also the darkness. She distracts me from our task at hand but I must break eye contact if we are to finish up before day break. "Thank you Astvinur." He should not be giving her nicknames at times like this but she pulls at his instincts and he sees a flash from the right and moves quickly. So much for this being peaceful. I yank our two hearts before I can turn back to Elena. She is kicking someone though a wall and pushing the taller of the hunters towards the dying one.

"Get him up now." She is slightly sad they aren't attempting to save more of these new vampires. Maybe it's the level of savagery they saw in this little town or the fact that it reminds her of home that has her throwing in her towel in so early. She hears two of them flee out the back as she snaps a man's neck dropping him to the floor. She turns to the hunters, the one she believes is Sam is trying to pull the dying one from the floor. "Dean…. come on we have to go." I flash over to him and he pulls his brother to him defensively. I look back to make sure Elijah has everything under control before biting into my wrist.

"I won't hurt you, or him." She holds her wrist out and wills the man to trust her. His brow slowly unfurrows as he stares at her and he weakens his hold a little bit. "He has to drink my blood, it will heel him." As he is shaking his head I shove my wrists over the hunter on the floor and watch the blood drop into his mouth before turning back to Elijah. "Stay put and out of the way hunter, I will protect you idiots." Elijah has already taken care of the remaining vampires. I grab a chair leg and plunge it though the vampire with the snapped neck, watching the veins rise and his skin turn ashen. "Astvinur huh? Should I be insulted."

I shake my head at her as I step over a body towards her. "Not at all, quite the opposite, it…." I hear the twang of a bow string before I can finish my sentence and there are two of them approaching from the back, but a wooden arrow flies towards Elena and I flash in front of her flicking it to the side with a hiss as I realize it is covered in vervain. I move to remove their hearts and hear another attacker from behind me but hear the shot before I can turn. As I watch her fall to her knees with a hiss covered in bullet holes I let the rage take over and her attackers head is cleaved from its body before they have time to recover from their first shot.

I am at her side before she makes it to the ground. As I pull her into me she has the audacity to raise an eyebrow as if she is still waiting for an answer. "It means beloved friend. A beloved friend that has got to stop getting distracted, now we must go get these out of you." He looks her over and notes that her wounds aren't healing. How did ones so new know about vervain?

"I healed him… we have to protect them Elijah." He locks his jaw and looks to the young man still holding the bloodied one in his lap. The young man's stare is blank and he looks like he is unsure if he should fight me or thank me. She mumbles a please before she passes out sealing my fate to dragging them with us.

"Do you have a car nearby? A place to stay?" He sees the conflict there but as the boy trails his eyes to Elena he watches the worry fade before he nods his head.

"We have a car parked in the underbrush just east; a little walk and uh a room at the Bakers Inn not far from here?" He isn't sure if he should be telling him this, he is positive that this thing will obliterate him if needed; especially after watching him toss heads and hearts around like they are base balls, but she said she would protect them so that had to mean something.

"Can you carry him? He will not be up on his own yet despite his expedited healing." HE has already stood with Elena, tucking her head into his shoulder. The young man nods once more but struggles under the other man's weight. He feels his eyes roll at this situation and wishes Elena was awake to berate her for the trouble she causes. "Stand. You will carry her, do not drop her. Do you understand?" He sees confliction once again and takes a step closer pressuring him to rise. HE hands her over carefully, staring the young man in the face.

"I will take care of her if you will take care of him." He says it uncertainly as if he is unsure I will return his request. "That's fair enough, let's move." I have already pulled the other hunter over my shoulder holding his wound away from my body. The hunter groans as I set off at a brisk pace looking back to make sure the other is keeping up with my strides.

Sam is not sure where the night went so wrong, well that's not true. It went terribly wrong from the beginning. These "vampires" had been stronger and faster than any they had come across. The bite in his neck proves the brain control theory; as he stood there and let them eat upon them without a fight. He has a feeling his brother will be yelling "I told you so" as soon as he wakes. He looks away from the other man who is loading his brother into the back seat to the woman in his arms, she was beautiful, but his brain flashed to her removing that things head and shivers. He feels a gush of wind and realizes she is already being lifted from his arms and watches as the man retreats to the passenger side of the vehicle and slips in carefully with his cargo in his arms. One thing was certain; Dean was going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure if it was the loss of blood, the adrenaline still coursing through him or the two terrifying creatures sitting next to him, but his hands were shaking like a leaf as he turned the impala onto the main road. He was watching them out of the corner of his eyes and repeatedly checking Dean in the back through the review mirror. He jerked the car back to left as he realized he was drifting off the road.

"Your friend will live, we will not harm you, so please pay attention to your driving." Elijah says it as politely as possible with his mounting irritation. The more blood Elena loses, causes his anger to rise at this ridiculous situation. He seriously contemplates leaving these idiots at the hotel and taking care of Elena elsewhere. He pushes some hair from her face and breathes her in deeply. For her, he would try his best; then lecture her later. He looks to the young man and stares for a moment. The human fidgets slightly but doesn't look back at him. He turns off in front of a hotel and I find pity on the young man. "My name is Elijah."

Sam's head jerks towards him as he puts the impala in park. Exchanging pleasantries was the last thing he expected, but this wasn't a normal situation; even for a Winchester. He stares back at Elijah and comes to the realization that he somehow trusts the man. "I'm Sam, that's Dean my brother." HE points over his shoulder at Dean as he turns the car off. "I don't quite understand everything I just witnessed but you are welcome to come in with us." The more information he could get the better, god knows what the price would be for Deans fast recovery.

"Well Sam we can discuss all this later now I need to tend to her, you will be stuck with us for the next 24 hours, then we will be on our way."

"24 hours? Why so long? No offense I'm just curious." Sam is hoping Dean will not wake up for the next 24 hours.

Elijah pushes himself from the car being careful not to jostle Elena. "Sam, later." HE repeats do your best to himself three times as he watches Sam jump from the car and run to open a door to a small room with two beds. Elijah sighs but walks to the second bed and lays Elena down before turning back to door. Watching Sam struggle with his brother again in the car. He silently walks to pull Dean from his brother with ease and deposits him on the bed by the door. Removing his destroyed suit jacket he tosses it to the floor and rolls up his sleeves as he looks at the measly supplies in the bathroom. "Sam, would you happen to have a pair of tweezers?" He turns to see Sam staring at Deans once wounded area in fascination, he wonders how many times these two have been at deaths door. Most people would be appalled by Deans wounds.

"Yeah let me grab the first aid kit from the trunk." Sam rushes out the door ready to help in any way he can considering they have saved bot their lives tonight. He is curious to why she isn't healing if her blood was healing Deans life threatening wound. He pulls some of their bags from the trunk intending to cut Deans shirts off. He steps back into the room as Elijah sets down a cup on the night stand and rolls Elena onto her side. "Turn away for a moment please." The words are said slowly but Sam hears the tension in his words. This man is protective of her obviously, he turns and faces the door for only a moment before he is told a quiet thank you.

Taking that as his okay to turn he pulls the tweezers from a bag settling them on the nightstand and notes the woman looks so young in the light. Her top has been removed but a towel is draped over her to protect her modesty. "Do you need anything else?" Elijah perches himself next the brunette and shakes his head. Sam turns back to Dean, plucking the scissors from the kit he removes Deans shirt before retreating to the bathroom to clean all the blood from his skin.

"Why is she still hurt if her blood can heal something so devastating so quickly? Uh, if you don't mind me asking." He looks over to realize he has already pulled multiple wooden chunks from the girl's chest.

"There is a plant on the wood fragments, it's one of the few things harmful to us. He looks up at the hunter and decides some ground rules need to be laid out. "The things you learn here are never to be used upon us do you understand? My companion seeks to save vampires and humans alike so I will be of no threat to you this night, if however, you or your brother ever do come after her or anyone I hold dear it will be the last thing you do; do you understand?" He stares the young man down once more and watches as the hunter swallows slowly before nodding.

"I was merely curious, I didn't mean to upset you. I don't tend to go around killing people that save us." Sam finally gets the courage to look back at Elijah and realizes he had yet to look away from him. After a few moments, he dips his head and turns back to his task. Dean grumbles before rolling to his side, still a long way from waking. Sam grabs some water off the table and downs the whole bottle before finally washing himself up.

Elijah never would have wanted to see Elena this way. Especially with two other males in the room. Despite his avoidance of relationships; especially after the wolf, he sometimes found himself fantasizing about the young vampire. He did his best to keep her covered and cleaned one area at a time before pushing the clothe back. He was debating if it would be worth it to clean the blood off her. He chastised himself, he was a thousand-year-old vampire, he had seen hundreds of women. Cleaning one would make no difference, he would not leave her soiled if he could help it.

"Sam, I will need you to leave us for a minute." He says it as he stands from the bed with the realization he had nothing to put on her once he was done. As he looked around the room he saw Sam walk to his duffel bag and pull out a worn t-shirt.

"It's not much but you can take it."

The hunter thrusts the shirt forward and he excepts it slowly. "Thank you, I can compensate you for it."

Sam lefts out a humorless chuckle." That's hardly necessary, I will step into the bathroom. Just let me know when you are done." Sam enters the bathroom quickly and waits. He hears her soft voice through the door, to faint to make out the words, then hears Elijah chuckle. For the hundredth time, he was hoping Dean stayed knock out for the remainder of their time with them.

Elena groans as she is pulled from her pain induced slumber. She peeks an eye open to see Elijah pulling her arms through a shirt. She is momentarily mortified, but still too weak to really do anything about it. She remembers the idiots and attempts to look around as Elijah is laying her back down. "Did the idiots make it out?" Elijah smiles and let out a chuckle.

"The idiots did indeed make it out. We are currently in there less than satisfactory hotel room. You are in fact now sporting their well, let's say vintage…" Elijah's eyes pull from hers down to the shirt then back up." Led Zeppelin t-shirt."

She lets out a small laugh, watching the tension drain from his shoulders. "Thank you, I know it is not something you would do on your own." Her eyes drift close as the blood loss is still affecting her body.

Elijah's brow furrows as he watches her eyelids slide shut. He grabs her hand to gain her attention. Her eyelids flutter once more. "You need to feed. I am reluctant to leave you however in the presence of hunters." He already knows she has something smart ass to say with the smile that pulls at her face. She seems to think better of it however.

"Elijah, what ever will I do with you?" She wishes he wouldn't worry for her so much.

"Really Elena? I am not the one suffering from blood loss." As he says it the comment yanks at his heart. He should not have missed the third vampire; her injuries were just as much his fault as hers.

"Is it okay for me to come out now?"

The third voice has Elena pulling up more alert than before. She hears one of the hunters from what she assumes must ne the bathroom. She looks to the right and sees the hunter she had given blood to asleep on his side.

"Yes Sam." Elijah has pulled back slightly, putting a more respectable difference between them, even though he still held her hand. They both watch him appear slowly, peeking around the wall at them before entering the room completely.

Elena takes in his tall frame and is relieved to see he seems somewhat comfortable with them. Elijah must have been cordial with him during her slumber. She smiles at him politely as he awkwardly watches her while crossing the room. "Hello Sam."

"Hello…. uh, hello. I didn't catch your name." He stands across the room by the door shifting on his feet slightly.

"Well as social standards go we are far behind schedule." She squeezes Elijah's hand as she stands and walks towards him. She watches him step backwards once and feels a pang of sadness. "I would hope you would get a girl's name before bringing her back to a hotel room." She watches his face become red before a smile takes over his face.

"I have a feeling my brother would get along with you." He wants to be afraid as she approaches; but some part of him relaxes despite the knowledge she could rip his apart like a gorilla. Her smile is warm and her humor is something her companion seems to lack.

"I will assume sleeping giant here is your brother?" She glances back at the male that seems dead to the world.

"Yeah. That's Dean and I am Sam, which you already knew somehow." He remembered in that moment that she called him by his name in the farmhouse. His fear rises as he looks her straight in the face; while watching her companion from the corner of his eyes.

"Calm down Sam, I can hear your heart racing. My name is Elena. Beyond my excellent cooking abilities, I have heightened hearing and might have heard two grown men bickering like a married couple today." She puts her hand out for him to shake and turns to look at Elijah as she hears him scoff. "And what is so funny to you sir?"

"Excellent cooking skills? Lying is very unbecoming of a lady." He says it in a chastising manor but the mirth in his eyes shows his amusement.

"Fine! I can't cook a bag of popcorn and my name is Elena." She is happy to see Sam smiling once more as he shakes her hand.

"Okay, Elena I am going to retrieve my vehicle. Will you come with me or am I to leave you with Sam."? She knows by the way Elijah worded it that he would prefer her to go with him but she can't risk it, not after last time.

"I would rather not risk it Elijah, I am up; we will be okay until you return." She returns to sit on the bed patting his arm as she passes. She notices him staring at Sam.

"She will come to no harm from us." Sam held his hands up slightly as Elijah stares him down. Sam really wished Elena would rub off on Elijah and make this man a little more laid back. He seems to have decided I would be no harm to her as he strides quickly from the room; closing the door behind him.

Elena watches as Sam takes a seat at the table set up by the window. Looking to the slumbering hunter once more she notices slight freckles upon his face; she isn't' sure why she cataloged the information away but realizing she was staring at Dean, she looked back to Sam to see him staring at her. "I am sorry for Elijah he can be a little intense when it comes to protecting people. He really is the one of the best people I know."

"I understand." He is slightly unnerved by her undivided attention. She seems tired but somehow happy despite the events they just endured. He wondered how many times she was in situations like these. "Elijah said we would be stuck together for a day. Would you be able to explain that?" He watches her smile fade as she rakes her hand through her hair.

"The short story is that for the next 24 hours my blood will course through your brother's body. If he was to die in that 24 hours he would be in transition to become one of us. So, until a day has passed I will keep him from harm." She waits for the barrage of questions.

"You need to know that we have fought things much stronger than your kind. Last night we were not prepared, so you do not need to worry about us being killed in the next day." Sam says it politely hoping she will be gone before his brother wakes. Dean didn't like people he did know, let alone whatever these two were. Maybe Dean would be to distracted by her beauty to notice her super human abilities he mused to himself.

"Well then humor me Sam. I don't take turning people lightly; you would be surprised how fast things can happen." She can tell he is uncomfortable about something and watches as his eyes flicker over to his brother with a huff. She doubts their abilities considering the state they were in when they arrived but will not embarrass him by stating so.

"Well let me warn you Dean will probably be less than polite. He wasn't born with people skills."

"I'm sure I have endured creatures far worse than your brother. Don't worry, I unlike your brother; am excellent with people." There is one swift knock and she is pulling the door open before Sam has noticed her movement.

"She does not embellish on her people skills like she does her culinary skills." Elijah hands her a travel mug before retreating to the bathroom to change his clothes. He hears Elena's light steps towards the door and pulls it open quickly. She leans against the door jamb before drinking half the mug with one gulp. Her hunger is obvious as she holds the cup out to him. "No, that is just for you." He shifts through his small duffel displeased there isn't anything not covered in blood for her to wear. "So, you wouldn't have happened to break your 1 hour out rule this trip, did you?"

She had a fluke run in with a certain blue eyed Salvatore the led to the destruction of her car, and despite his assurance that he was under control she took to leaving her vehicle at a good distance from where she was staying. It probably did nothing but she felt better with the idea that he couldn't find her car easily and stop her from leaving. The choice seemed particularly dumb in this situation. "I really should stop doing that I guess. I just worry I will be stuck stealing a car to flee from his demented ass again." She shifts away knowing it will only cause an argument if it is left open for discussion.

Elijah rolls his eyes behind her. He is still incredibly mad that she hadn't dealt properly with Damon yet. Although she claimed to not be afraid of the older Salvatore, her need to flee him easily doesn't set well within his chest. Kol happened upon him once and assured him that the problem was taken care of, if Elena knew Kol had interfered with Damon's plans to take Elena home, she would hold a grudge for a long time. "We can retrieve it tomorrow then. I am sorry I only had one change of clothes in my car; I hadn't planned on staying here this long."

She is resettling on the bed and pats the other side of the bed. Sam is typing away on a computer appearing to give them space. "It has been a long night you should get some more rest."

"Sam?" Sam has been listening the entire time and finds that he can't distract himself no matter how hard he tries. Her voice pulls him from the news headlines. He feels his chest tighten as he looks to her as she rises from the bed.

"Here you sleep. It has been a long night, you need to recoup."

She is standing by him and the fast movement catches him off guard again. He shakes his head quickly. "I can lay with my brother if I need to. You take the other bed I will be fine." He sees her hesitate but gives her a small smile before waving him off. Elijah gives him a small nod before sitting next to Elena with his back against the headboard. Elena stretches out facing her companion before turning out the light. He can't fight the curiosity with these two. They are not human, but they appear to still have their human emotions and attachments.

He had never run across something he should rightfully kill; that appeared to take care of humans and love one another. He wonders on the real nature of their relationship as e notices Elijah run his hand threw her hair. He mostly wonders what they are exactly. One thing he knows, these two have something he wants, well wants from someone beyond his brother and Bobby; companionship. He loves his brother but sometimes he would like to enjoy friendship, someone how understands this life that he can talk to. He will do his best to stay awake and give Dean one less reason to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4 Social Skills

The last thing Dean remembered was dying. Watching Sam stand there motionless while the fuckers ate at him. As he shifts he thinks it must have been a dream because he feels great. He peels his eyes open and is stunned by the woman resting across from him. He wants to fist pump whatever gods let him bang a chick that hot, as he stares though he realizes one great flaw; she is in the other bed. Why is she way over there?

Why is she in his favorite Zeppelin shirt? As he stares a flash of her in a green shirt removing some ones' head with her lady ninja skills comes to him and he flings himself backwards. He feels a large body behind him and throw his weight into whoever it is and feels momentarily bad when he realizes it was his brother he just threw from the bed.

Sam was never ever going to share a bed with Dean ever again. He came to quickly when he saw Deans panicked face looking down at him.

"Sam why is she in our room.?" Dean whispers.

"They are in our room because, A. they saved us, and by us, I mean more so you; B they have to protect us for a day and C I'm not a dick." Sam says it calmly hoping that Dean doesn't totally freak out. He knows all hopes are dashed when he hears Elena chuckle.

Dean slings his self around and notices she is standing now with the man from the night before next to her. The small smile contradicts the bad ass she had been the night before and Dean can't help but stare at her. Oblivious to the way it grates on her companion's nerves.

"Dean, this is Elijah and Elena." Sam motions to them both and finally breaking Dean from his mental lapse to look back at his brother. Sam seems healthy and has no flesh missing which is a good sign.

"Elena why don't we step outside and give these two a moment." Elijah is guiding Elena out as he speaks hoping that the other hunter would come to his good senses once they returned.

Sam nods his head gratefully but notices Dean is watching them like a hawk as they cross the room. He is momentarily thrown when Elena touches his arm and gives him a big smile as they pass. He wasn't used to people being affectionate." We will just need a moment." He waits until he hears the door closed before looking back at his brother. Deans face is exactly what he predicted it would be; brows drawn, a condescending smirk spreading across his face.

"What will we owe for my life Sam?" Dean asks the question quietly, trying to not let his frustration take over. It was a never-ending cycle of them giving parts of themselves to save one another. Although he would give anything for Sam, Dean was starting to wonder if it was ever going to end; or if they were going to grow old fighting to keep the other alive for the rest of their lives.

"Nothing. Elena healed you, you have to be watched for the next 24 hours which will end around 11 tonight and we will be on our way."

Sometimes his brother just didn't learn. When did they get an actual "free" pass, never; that was when. He groans as he turns away from him trying to gather his thoughts. "Sam when will you learn, huh? Do you think they will just save one of us and not want something in return? And judging by the way they decimated those guys last night it won't be exterminating some demon for them, you know that right. What do they want really? My soul, yours?"

Sam throws his hands up in frustration. "Dean I didn't offer them anything, well except your shirt. They just want to make sure nothing happens in the next day and they will be gone. Don't be an ass about this. They are protecting us and you should be grateful. You were dying Dean. Like guts missing not going to pull out of this one dying, until she stepped in."

"Okay then why do they have to protect us for a day? Doesn't that seem fishy Sam?" He notices the way Sam shifts his feet in a nervous habit and his irritation spikes.

"She fed you some of her blood. It apparently has healing properties, the down side is though that if you were to die within the day you would turn into one of them, I guess. So, she makes sure you stay alive and we part ways."

"That's all, nothing else?" Dean still doesn't buy it. Sam has too much heart sometimes to really judge people. He marches towards the door and throws it open surprised to see Elena standing there with a tray of coffees and a bag of donuts on the hood of a car. The man, Elijah is typing away on his phone. They look odd, no they looked human and it was odd because he knew they weren't. Elena steps away from the car before he can step out of the room.

"I know things are confusing but we really don't want anything from you. I don't take saving people or the possibility of them turning lightly. I would just appreciate your cooperation for the rest of the day and then you and Sam will never see us again. Well hopefully never, you two really should avoid situations like the one you were in last night." He rolls his eyes, and notices Elijah stiffen next to her. He didn't need some power tripping asses telling him what to do.

"Yeah look Elena; last night was a slip up. We have fought things you probably couldn't understand so thank you for helping, you two can leave now."

"DEAN!" Sam is shoving his way past him out of the room. "He doesn't mean to be a dick, I did warn you about his people skills though." Deans brows knit together and he wants to hit his little brother.

"What the hell Sam." His anger rises as he watches Elena smile, his anger turns towards her and he notices her friend lifting his weight from the car. Then he hears her chuckle and the sound has him relaxing before he even realizes it. It apparently has the same effect on her friend as Elijah relaxes back down next to her.

"You know Elijah, this reminds me of Kol and Bonnie when they are around one another." She is watching them and he wants to be angry but can't seem to muster it up with her smiling that way.

"Now I don't believe Miss Bennet would ever use the word dick." Her laughter rings out and she walks right passed them into the room her friend following close behind.

"Sam, Dean, I got you some simple breakfast. Our staying for the day isn't debatable. This has gone wrong before and I will not have innocent blood on my hands. So, you can cooperate or not I will make this work either way." She really would hate to compel them, but if push comes to shove she would.

She waits as Sam enters slowly followed by a more reluctant Dean. She sees Elijah tapping away on his phone again. He doesn't usually have it out around people this much. "Is everything okay?" She directs the question to him and notices the turmoil in his eyes as he looks at her.

He knew looking at her that she would not leave them but he needed to get back. Rebecca hardly asked for help with their family and if it was bad enough between our brothers that she is reaching out to him he should return. He was debating on telling her Kol would need her but putting her in the same vicinity as Niklaus would only raise Kols hackles more. Looking to the hunters he saw Sam watching them while eating a donut, Dean seems reluctant to eat and sat with his arms crossed in the chair. "I fear I must return home before one of my family members ends up in a coffin bound."

"Is Kol okay? Do I need to provide a distraction?" She says it with a hint of humor but the concern is evident when I look at her face.

"No. Will you be okay here?" After the fateful incident, he will not ask her to change her plans, despite the incredible need for her to leave with him.

Dean is all too happy to offer her an out. "Of course, she doesn't have to worry about us. We will be fine if she leaves with you." The grin on his face is wiped of when he sees how angry Sam is with his comment. When did, Sam start to care so much for what these people wanted. What transpired after he passed out.

"That will not be necessary, unless you need to go, in which case we will be fine. Uh, if Elena wants to stay though, she will be fine with us." Sam fidgets under both Elijah's stare and his brothers glare. Elena seemed so conflicted about leaving them alone that he knew there was some significant reason for her request.

"Elijah, go. I can take care of two boys by myself. I accomplished while I was human, if you remember correctly. This will be nothing." She worries for Kol now. He and Klaus have always been at odds and sometimes she fears he will wind up back in a box, hidden from the rest of the world with no way to find him. "He promised me Africa and he can't do that from a box."

"My brother promised you Africa?" This is news to Elijah and it is a place his brother has yet to share with any Michaelson. He found another thing to ponder over about the twos relationship. Deep down he worried there was more than friendship between the two, although he knows he holds no rights to Elena, he can't deny that he wants her.

"Well now you know I had to give something for him to agree." She says it with a laugh but remembers her and Kols quiet words to one another. It had been the most serious Kol had ever become with her and she doesn't take the trust they hold for one another lightly. She decides to push Elijah for the door giving the brothers a smile as she walks him out.

"Africa." Elijah says it as if it is a foreign word and causes her to laugh.

"Yes. Now you go. Be safe Astvenoor." She knows she has butchered the word terribly but cares little because it makes Elijah laugh.

"Now my dear Elena, that was just sad. We will work on your dialect next time, Astvinur." He pulls her in for a hug. Elena has always been an affectionate creature and hugs him tightly. "Promise me you will not be unguarded around these two Elena." He whispers it in her ear and pulls away.

She doesn't hesitate to nod and reaches onto her toes to kiss his cheek before backing away from him. Elijah leaving has become a regular occurrence but it always makes her sad. "Until next time Eli" She smiles cheekily as he shakes his head. She retreats into the room once more and realizes they have nothing to say to one another. For an entire day, what fun. She was going to have to pull out her special social skills to win Dean over.


	5. Chapter 5 Car Rides

Sam decides to have mercy on Elena and start some sort of conversation. "Do we have to stay here or can we leave the town. We don't usually stick around once a job is taken care of." She is plucking their bloody clothes from the floor and throwing them in a bag. He feels bad when he realizes some of them are Deans and jumps to his feet to gather the bloody towel by the table before handing it to her.

"Thank you, Sam. I don't usually stick around either. I have a car a little east of here, the town is quiet and friendly enough. We could spend the day there if you would like." She notices Dean is finally eating when she looks over at him. She attempts to give him a smile and he seems even more skeptical.

"You know you guys were only outside for like 10 minutes, how did you get coffee and donuts?" Dean at least for is credit just sounds curious which is a plus in her book.

"I can fly obviously." She says it with a straight face while she ties the bloody garment bag shut. She can see that Sam is torn between laughing and curiosity. Does he really think I can fly? Dean looks more freaked out.

"What, are you some sort of fallen angle? I feel like I would of heard about your kind by now, surely Cass would have said something." Dean is staring at her hard, trying to figure her out. He cant help the way his eyes drifts to her legs and back up. If she was a fallen angle it would be the most cliché thing he has come across; and he has seen some ridiculous shit.

Elena lets out a sad laugh. "No, I am far from an angle. Wait…..have you seen angles?" She is terribly curious now. How could she take religion seriously with how her life has turned out. You think god would of done something for all the innocent lives she has seen snuffed out.

Sam lets out a grunt and Dean shrugs avoiding the question. "They must be terribly fascinating if they are real."

"What do you mean if they are real? Do you not believe in heaven or hell?" Dean is astounded that she can be some sort of supernatural being and not understand what forces she was created by. Maybe she was just a bad ass ninja and not too smart.

"Why would I? I feel as if I have seen heaven and hell. To me they're not a set destination. I have died multiple times and never once did I see a version of what the bible describe as heaven or hell. I guess I came to believe the only true good vs evil is within us." She isn't sure why she just unloaded that information on two complete strangers but the way Deans eye lose some of their tension tells me he understands.

"Enough with religion. Would you like to travel a couple towns over? They have a sweet little movie theater that looks like its plucked straight from the 50s." She is going to try and make this a pleasant day, she has a feeling these two need it.

Dean can't fight her invitation, not after she just laid her heart out in front of them. Something told him this woman had seen far more than he originally thought. Then again with everything he and Sam had been through, he shouldn't be surprised the things people can endure.

"Well to be honest Dean and I aren't really let's take a day off kind of guys so we might not be good movie going companions." Sam is trying to give Dean an out but realizes he may not need to worry about Deans reluctance anymore, his brother is staring at Elena once more but the harshness is gone from his face.

"Well it's not like I frequent the theater either. To be honest I can't even remember the last time I went. It's silly we can just find someplace to hang out. There is this little dinner, they lady is so sweet and she makes the best pancakes." She can't figure out why her mouth keeps rambling, but in the back of her mind she thinks it may be Dean. He is an attractive man and when he isn't trying to stare you into nonexistence he is even more appealing.

"Okay, we will figure it out on the way. Let's get out of this hell hole before something else eats my pancreas." Dean slaps the table as he stands, wanting to get out of this forsaken town before they end up stuck with any extra woman in his vehicle.

"Oh, Dean wait, I need to uh…put gas in the car first." Dean turns with an eyebrow raised.

"Sam we put gas in the car last night. Wait, what did you do to my baby." He is yanking the door open looking over the impala quickly.

"Did he just say his baby?" Elena stage whispers to Sam but becomes quiet when she notices how stiff Sam is. "What's the..."

"Oh, come on! Sam is that blood all over the back seat, and the front seat! Seriously clean the car before you clean me, you know the rule."

Elena is shocked. This man calls himself a hunter but is grilling his brother for driving him to safety and taking care of him. She feels anger rising as she hears a quiet sigh from Sam. "Yes, Sam, maybe next time you should leave him to die and make sure the car gets to safety." She can tell she hit a touchy subject by the way they both look at her; one horrified, the other has gone back to scowling at her.

"That is not… you know I do not have to explain anything to you." He wishes she would sprout wings and fly far far away. Yet there she remains apparently upset with him, but some part of him doesn't care as the light seems to come to life in her eyes. He shook his head attempting to rid himself of his ridiculous thoughts. "And all I am saying is that you just put me in one spot or another, I don't need to bleed all over the car Sam."

"Well Dean you weren't the only one injured last night." Sam really wants Dean to stop being an ass.

Elena tries to think of something to change the topic but is coming up with nothing. "Okay how about we get in the car, then when we reach that little town we have lunch and then we clean your…. uh baby?"

Sam notices smoke rising in the distance and points at it. "Isn't that about where the farm house is located?"

"Yep, Elijah set it on fire earlier. Can't have people really looking at those bodies. That reminds me, were they really going to eat your pancreas?" She looks back at Dean but he is still staring off at the smoke rising into the sky.

"Uh yeah, that's what he said anyway. Why? Pancreas eating not normal for whatever those things were." They are all climbing into the car, Elena sliding into the back despite Sam's offer for the front.

"To be honest vampires don't eat organs. There was something off here though. I have yet to figure it out." She is scrolling through her phone as she speaks, missing the way Dean stares at her through the mirror.

"So, Elijah said you were attempting to save humans and vampires alike." Sam throws the statement out as casually as possible, hoping to get some answers from Elena. He sees a sad smile on her face as she looks his way.

"Attempting to, but the truth is I haven't saved that many. More humans than vampires. It seems that whoever is turning them finds humans that are far beyond saving. Or at least that's what I think it happening. That they are so twisted that once they turn there is no chance of finding humanity ever again." There she goes again, talking too much.

"So, let me get this straight. You are a vampire?" Dean is less subtle with his question, he feels his guts twist in anticipation.

"If my answer was yes would you try to kill me?" The radio plays quietly in the back ground, the only sound for a few minutes as Dean digests the information. What the fuck had they gotten themselves into. As he looks at Sam he realizes his brother might already know the answer.

"Well I have never seen vampires move that fast or control some body's mind. Are you considered normal? Are the ones from last night considered deranged?" Dean is telling himself to cut her head off but as he sees the longing on her face as she stares through the window he knows he probably never will.

"Normal has never been my strong suite."

Cryptic answer. He doesn't like cryptic answers from vampires riding in his back seat. She gives him directions to her car and he sets off down the road. Dean decides to let it slide for now.


	6. Chapter 6 Trust

The ride has been pleasant even with the lack of conversation. She likes the atmosphere with Sam and Dean, despite Deans uneasiness towards her. She laid her head one the back seat and stared out the window and stared at the steadily passing trees. From her reclined position her hearing is trained on everything around them. This was the first time she kind of looked forward to spending the day with someone she has saved. Sam defiantly seems more willing to accompany her; Dean at least isn't arguing the whole way.

She found herself torn between liking the fact that they were hunters and hating it. As hunters, they knew some things at least about her nature, it was freeing in a way. She did miss the trust, people always have trusted her and the brother's unease sits heavily in her chest. Their steady heart beats soothes her conscience.

"Holy Shit Dean slow down, look at that." She turns her head and is startled to realize Sam is gawking at her car. How long had she been daydreaming out that window? Sam is plastered as they approach it.

"Yeah Sam, it's just another factory surplus sports car, calm down."

"Actually, Sam would you like to drive that surplus sports car to the diner?" She says it with a bored tone, enjoying the way Sam twists quickly in the seat with what can only be described as boyish wonder on his face.

"Of course, that's your car." Deans scathing grumble makes her eyes roll for just a moment before Sam's excitement negates his brother's grumpy demeanor.

"OF COURSE THAT'S YOUR CAR!" Sam practically shouts it in excitement as he jumps from the impala to rapidly circle her car. She has to admit she likes the car, although it took a long time to accept it from Kol. She couldn't imagine spending that amount of money on something for herself but he insisted that I live a little, and gifted it to her last year when Damon thought destroying her previous car would halt my excursions away from Mystic Falls. I stand by Dean watching Sam look through the window.

"A BMW i8, how in the hell do you have this? I thought they were ridiculously expensive." Sam feels like a twelve-year-old, hoping that after he has acted like a child she will still offer to let him drive her car. He is more intrigued by her after discovering her taste in automobiles.

"Let's say I have some friends who are frivolous with their money. I had an…incident that destroyed my last car and he insisted that I needed something fun and I am somewhat environmentally friendly so this is what arrived when he …demanded to help me out." She hands her keys to Sam and watches him enter the car rapidly, she lets out a small chuckle.

"Uh, sorry about Sammy he hasn't really grown up yet." Dean is slightly horrified at this man child that is supposed to be his brother. He watches her from the corner of his eye as she smiles at the spectacle his brother is creating. He is happy for the distraction though, the view of her relaxed, head back in his car was becoming a hazard, she was too beautiful for his own good. As she laughed next to him his conflicting feelings towards his "savior" lessened. She was more human than any other super natural being he had encountered. She appears to wholesome for him to exterminate. Even with her badass ninja skills, she was using them on the people eaters; so, he guesses he should just get through the day.

"Don't be sorry, my little brother did the exact same thing." She smiles brightly at him before approaching his little brother. Something they apparently have in common.

"There is a little diner about five miles down the road, if you want to meet there. Just please don't kill yourself in that five miles." She is showing him a few things as she speaks. The way she bends over into the vehicle makes a nice view, until he notices his brother starting at her fondly. The look throws him off, he hasn't seen Sam look at anything like that since…. well ever. Not that it maters the last thing either of them need is getting involved with a vampire; he was going to keep Sam in check for the remainder of the day.

"Aren't you going to ride with Sammy?" He is telling himself he wants her to decline so they are not alone together but his conscience knows differently.

"Nope. Knowing my luck, you would be hit by a falling tree or some freak accident. So, if you can tolerate me I will be in your baby." The uptick of her mouth when she says baby has him glaring at her; although it is halfheartedly. They watch Sam take off without looking back to check on either of them.

"A tree falling? Really, that is not how I am going to die." He gives her a small smile as they head back towards the impala

"Tell me Dean, do you know how you will die?" She is happy he has started some light banter; her special social skills are winning.

"I don't think anyone could know how they were going to die. It would be horrible to know anyway, all the anticipation."

"It's not the anticipation that gets you, it's your family and friends anticipation that will be destroy you." She is watching the trees go by as she speaks but something in her town speaks from experience.

"Well I can agree with you there. So, you knew when you were going to die?" He remembers the anticipation of not knowing when the hell hounds were coming, apparently, something else they have in common.

"The first time, yes. So, Dean, you have died before?" She honestly needs to shut up but her mouth has ideas of its own. Her curiosity and his willingness to converse with her has her excited.

"Yep, it's a blast." The cocky smirk on his face makes her laugh.

They see Sam standing in front of the diner still admiring her car. He parks the car and watches Elena shake her head when Sam offers the keys back to her.

"We will probably go somewhere else after food, so you can drive it for the rest of the day." She walks past Sam who is already talking a mile a minute about the car as Dean approaches. They follow Elena into the diner to see her being fawned over by an elderly lady. She looks at home with her and he wonders how long she has been staying in this little town.

"Well now who are these strapping young lads you brought with you today dearie?" Elena waves at a man who is making food in the kitchen as they are being guided to a booth.

"They are just some friends from home, Sam and Dean. Where is that grandson of yours today?"

"Oh, he is at school, thankfully. I love that child but well you saw, a real handful. That Mystic Falls seems to produce some real lookers, might have to send the boy there when he is old enough, he finds someone half a sweet as you and I will be happy." The old lady laughs before telling them she will be right back for their order. Clearly, she has been here long enough for the woman to find out information from Elena.

Sam notices the way Elena's smile faltered when the woman brought up Mystic Falls, when she tucks her hair behind her ear he sees a faint scar on her neck and finds himself leaning closer to look at it. "I didn't think you could scar." Her hand goes up to cover the scar and the sad smile she gives him is wistful and confusing.

"I can't anymore, this I got when I was still human."

He wants to ask more questions but the little old lady is back. "Well Miss. Elena would you like the pancakes again? There are other things on the menu you know."

"Pancakes are my weakness, so if Thomas can whip them up I will have them please." Dean is taking in all the little exchanges and new information as open minded as the hunter in him can.

"Now Elena I will whip up whatever you want, you saved my ass the other day." The man from the back leans through the kitchen window to shout at her. Elena is shaking her head with a smile as the old woman turns abruptly with a scoff.

"Boy you better not cuss like that within my vicinity ever again let alone in front of my customers."

"It's okay mam, I promise he will not offend our ears." Sam tries to save this Thomas from whatever lecture was about the spout from the little lady's mouth.

"Doesn't matter, I swear, anyways, boys what will you be having, we have fried chicken and waffles today."

"Uh, I take back the pancake order, I definitely want that." Elena chuckles as she changes her mind.

Both men order as Elena starts rolling through the messages in her phone. She has nothing from Elijah yet but knows he will contact her when he has time. Caroline wants her to check in so Stefan will quit driving her crazy. Ric doing his normal check in and one from Bonnie telling her to call when she had time. She felt her eyebrows furrow, Bonnie always texts her. "Excuse me for a minute."

As she leaves through the diner door, Dean pulls out his phone to call Bobby. Although he isn't fighting his day long companion anymore doesn't mean he should have any information he can about her.

"Who are you calling." Sam doesn't like how quickly he is trying to make this call after Elena's absence. He is even less happy when Dean ignores him.

"Hey Bobby…. uh huh, we found something all right. Did you know there was another type of vampire? No, seriously. Yeah well…. I don't know we didn't exactly come out on top of the situation. Yeah, we are fine, but could you do some digging. Yeah, look up stories around a Mystic Falls. No I don't know what state. Fine, yeah, you too." He looks to Sam as he closes his phone.

"Seriously Dean, what are you hoping to find out? She has been perfectly nice to us, she saved your ass and will leave us alone tonight. Maybe we should not go digging where she may not like it." He really hopes Dean doesn't try something stupid. He hasn't dared to tell his brother of the harm they would face it Elena ends up injured and he hoped his brother wouldn't make him stand against a girl who saved them for no reason.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared Sam. Anything we could know would only help." Deans exasperation with his brother returns tenfold.

"You should have told your friend to look up Elena Gilbert." She is slightly disappointed Dean has called someone to gain information about her. What if these people went to Mystic Falls and created trouble for Caroline and Stefan. This must be the masochist rearing its head again. Why she was hell bent to put herself out there for people that could care less or end up afraid of her she can't even explain it away anymore; it's just something she needs to do.

Dean does his best not to choke on his soda as she stands behind his seat. Well fuck, how to explain this one. He feels bad the moment he looks at her disappointed face. What was she doing to them? He shouldn't give a rat's ass what a vampire thinks of him. Silence engulfs the table and she has yet to sit back down. As Sam goes to apologize she holds her hand up to halt him.

"I have been honest with you two about any questions you have asked, I have literally saved both of your lives and yet you act as if I am hiding some conspiracy from you. The fact is I would have been truthful about any other questions you would have asked, until I heard that phone call. I have no reason to trust you with my life now, so I will keep you safe from afar today, I hope you enjoy your food. Don't do anything reckless I am feeling less than obligated at this moment to save you a second time."

They watch her approach the counter and take a seat, still too surprised to move or speak. The little lady gives her a new drink with a curious look and after a few words are exchanged between the two the old lady is shooting daggers in their direction. The look pulls Sam from his horrified state enough to slap Dean in the back of the head.

"I really do hate you sometimes Dean."

Dean still hasn't pulled his eyes from Elena as he hears his brothers sigh before he notices Sam sitting next to Elena. She hasn't looked at Sam, but whatever he is saying is making her stiff posture loosen up. He doesn't quite understand why either of them are so mad, but he realizes he miscalculated her at some point in the day. He is debating on his options as his burger is dropped unceremoniously in front of him. Well there's one less person he will have to make pleasantries with. Laughter rings out from both Sam and Elena and he jerks his head to the side wondering how they could possibly be that chummy already.

He decides to make his day a little easier and raises from his seat to approach the two. Sam gives him a scathing look and Elena doesn't even acknowledge him standing by her stool. He is debating on just walking back to his seat, why should he care what she thinks anyway? Their conversation from the car floats to the front of his mind. She was more like them than he wanted to acknowledge. "I, uh, well I guess I should apologize." He sounds like a blubbering idiot.

"You guess you think you should?" Sam is still the only one to look at him. Elena keeps eating her waffle with gusto he notices.

"Oh, Thomas, how I will ever live without you is beyond me." Thomas chuckles but never appears in the window. She turns quickly to see Dean with is jaw locked tight in irritation, but conflict easily shown in his eyes. Sam had said he was bad with people, he probably should have said his brother was super bad with people and doesn't trust anyone for anything. She wonders momentarily if he had always been this way or if something changed him.

"Get your burger Dean, I will not be leaving my waffles." It's not an acceptance to his apology and you can tell my attitude chafes him a little. Elena watches him march back to the table with heavy steps, Sam pats her once on the back and it makes her smile. It's not often anymore people willingly reach out to her once they discover what she is. Dean returns and sets on the other side of Sam and they finish their food in silence.

Elena excuses herself one more time and Dean refuses to turn and meet his brothers pointed look. "Yeah Sam, I know okay." He shoves his plate away catching sight of the little old lady eyeing him suspiciously.

"That little woman doesn't need any scoundrels messing with her, so I hope you boys are on your best behavior." She is clearing their plates but eyes Dean the whole time she is talking; she reminds him of Missouri. Dean guesses it was easy to figure out who put Elena off enough to move tables, but seriously.

"You know Elena pretty well?" Sam is all sorts of curious how the vampire has this little old lady on her side. He knew Dean wouldn't acknowledge her especially after Elena was still brushing him off.

"That little lady saved my hide a few days ago. Poor Thomas's boy got in a fight at school, of course he just had to go all the way out there to get him, and I was left here alone during the lunch rush. She noticed and offered to help, she made a real attempt in the kitchen before I stuck her out here taking orders. Of course, my customers keep asking for her now, seems this old bag of bones isn't as friendly as dear Elena."

"You put Elena, I can't cook a bag of popcorn in charge of the kitchen? How bad was that?" When did Sam learn that Elena couldn't cook? Sam is smiling so honestly that Dean realizes he hadn't seen his brother really smile in a long time. Even when he got to drive Elena's car he was happy, but something with his smile now was different, and Dean didn't really know why.

"Well now I said she made a real attempt, that BLT was something horrible though."

"Now I think if you like black bacon it would have tasted just fine." Elena appears besides them, defending her horrible sandwich, her smile strained as if something is bothering her.

"Yes honey, I believe Jeffery ate it black bacon and all, poor man couldn't bring himself to getting another one after watching you slave over it."

Elena slaps way too much money onto the counter and hugs the woman goodbye. He guesses that means they are leaving, He nods at the old lady as he stands, not daring to open his mouth. He stumbles a step when she gives him the stink eye as they are walking out. Is this day really happening? Maybe he did die and this was all his mind messing with him.

Elena hadn't been able to reach Bonnie a second time which wasn't unheard of but Caroline had said she hadn't been able to get ahold of her either. She stops realizing she has no plans and no idea what she was going to do with these two for today. She wanted to head towards the coven but with two humans in tow she wouldn't dare it.

"Well gentlemen, movie, sleep, I believe there is a little bar that plays sports all day if that's your thing, but I need to know what you want to do." Sam and Dean look at her like she is crazy and she wonders which offer has them looking so perplexed.

"Like Sam said we don't really take days off, whatever you want should be fine. Just try not to make it too girly." Dean is just going to go along for whatever she plans, it's just a day.

"Yeah, I am okay with whatever there is to do here." Sam is just happy that Dean seems to be extending an olive branch. He watches Elena look off into the distance not really focused on anything before a smile spreads over her face.

"Do you have swim trunks?" Her smile is infectious but both men haven't been swimming in ages and they are both unsure if they will even enjoy the trip.

"Not a problem I was going to make a stop anyway. Why don't you wait right here I will be back in a minute?" She turns to leave but halts and turns towards Dean and the look on her face makes Deans chest constrict.

"Honestly, Dean you probably don't want your friend digging up information on me or where I am from. There is a reason why I am not longer home. For your safety and theirs it's best if they don't dig."

Dean can tell she is being honest, and doesn't get a chance to reply before she is out of sight. He picks up his cell phone with a sigh and calls Bobby one more time. "Hey Bobby, yeah I know, listen…. What? Weird stuff around one girl mostly huh? Gilbert, huh? Seriously.…. yeah, what do you mean he acted funny. That's odd alright. Listen don't worry about it anymore. Just what I mean, leave it alone we have it all figured out. Thanks Bobby."

He hangs up before he gets a reply and rubs his neck once more feeling guilt wash over him.

"Bobby already found out about her huh?" Sam asks quietly but Dean can tell that he is curious about the conversation.

"A Gilbert family that is surrounded by death, a town with a lot of mysterious disappearances and animal attacks. He said the odd thing is that he called Rufus to see if he knew anything about Mystic Falls and he said one weird thing over and over; I have no recollection of a town named Mystic Falls and I don't believe I have been there. Bobby said Rufus said it so odd, that he would never talk like that."

"One of my friends probably compelled him." They both turn and see her standing with a cooler and a bag next to her car that they were leaning against. Jesus, she was fast.

"Hey, I uh was calling to do as you said, I wasn't…" Dean really doesn't need any more stink eye today and tries to explain the conversation away before she becomes too upset.

"Dean its okay, I meant what I said the less people know the better. It's the birth place for a lot of magic and often brings many things in because of it." She gives them a sad smile thinking over how her family is synonymous with being surrounded by death.

"Okay but I mean we may not know a lot of magic but we have fought Lucifer so that magic stuff we could probably handle. And what do you mean a friend compelled Rufus, what's compelling?" Dean never thought he would be having a who's done more contest with a tiny slip of a woman.

"Lucifer, seriously, I may have to revisit the religion thing huh? Did he have horns?"

Sam laughs so hard because the whole conversation seems ridiculous and both Dean and Elena join him. It's the first time they all seem to mesh until Elena stops laughing abruptly.

"No really, horns? No horns? Oh, wait does he have a tail?"

Both men laugh harder and she watched them with a frown as their laughter dies down into a chuckle.

"Damn, no horns, no tail he looks like a normal guy." Dean chuckles the whole time he is talking to her and steps forward to remove the cooler from her hands. He tips forward not judging the weight right, he forgets she is inhumanly strong and feels mollified with the miscalculation.

"Well that's slightly more alarming, they never look as terrifying as they should." She is talking mostly to herself as she is digging through the bags. She pulls what must be the ugliest men's trunks out of a bag handing them each a pair.

"Compelling is well, like mind control. If this Rufus was digging close to danger someone probably compelled him to forget Mystic Falls but more specifically they said that exact thing that he was saying "weird" and that's all he will ever say when he thinks of Mystic Falls."

Dean has no idea where she is taking them but Sam is close behind in her car as she gives him directions. "So, this might be a weird question, if you are a vampire why haven't I seen you drink blood and well you eat human food; how does that work. I have never seen a vampire eat human food."

"I guess it has to do with how we were created. I am not sure how the other vampires were created but my fri…. uh ancestors, I guess, were created with magic. Our body still has normal human functions it just stops aging and comes with perks. The perks aren't really worth the downside of it all but I can't really go back now."

"You mean there is no cure?"

"There is rumored to be one but I just can't see it being real. I know vampires that have lived for hundreds of years yearning to be human, surely if it existed someone would have known about it by now."

She isn't sure why she is sharing information with him. He clearly is unsure of her nature, but something about him comforts her. It's confusing to be so relaxed around someone you barley know but she feels like she has known this man for years.

"The downside being the people sucking." Dean isn't trying to be an ass he is intrigued about her origins and the more she reveals the more questions she has.

"The blood lust is horrible but you can learn to control it. I haven't fed from a human in years, even then I healed them and sent them on their way; not that it makes it right. I only drink from bags these days. Worse than all that will be eternity, at least I think it will. Turn right."

"Do you mind me asking ow old you are anyway?" Surely, she hasn't been in this extended life for long, at least not the with the information Bobby had given him.

"Well which age, what age should I be, what age was I when I was turned?"

"Well both I guess." He looks at her as she points down a path and he can see a shoreline and water at the end of it.

"I was 17 when I was turned but I would be 20 by now." She sounds wistful and Dean realizes she is so young to be living this life. What made her "Turn" if she talks so negatively about it.

Elena climbs from the car and pulls the cooler to the sand before Dean or Sam have time to emerge from their seats. She approaches her car and pulls her stashed blood from the trunk along with her suit before telling them she will return. Disappearing into the trees she sucks down the blood quickly before changing into her suit. She hears them talking in the distance but decides to not listen in on the brothers.

"Hey Dean I'll trade you these American flag trunks for your flame covered ones." Sam says it with sarcasm still being slightly miffed with his brother. He just wishes Dean would follow his lead sometimes, it's like he can tell him a thousand times he should trust Elena but Dean never takes him seriously.

"Not a chance" Dean can't believe he is about to swim, in ugly trunks he walks to the cooler and flips it open to find a cooler full of ice and beer. Well maybe Elena just earned more points in his book. He pulls one out tossing it to Sam as he approached before plopping onto the warm sand and pulling his own out before taking a long pull from the beer. He should admit he could use a relaxing day, but he isn't sure he is programmed to relax anymore.

"Holy shit." The words are muttered as he watches Elena come back into view, tucking tings into her car before she flashes to the cooler, standing in front of both of them. Dean does his best not to look her over as she pulls a beer free before walking towards the water. He is relieved she didn't spare them a glance as both he and Sam appear to be gawking at her like children.

"Come on boys. The water is nice." She shouts it back at them and Sam is marching off towards the water without a second thought. She smiles back at both of then disappears from view only to appear across the small lake, on the ridge above the water. She has propelled herself into the center of the lake with her strength and falls in gracefully. Dean hears Sam chuckle but he still feels uneasy about her strength.

Sam wades into the water only to see her surface right in front of him. Her playful demeanor infecting him instantly. She pulls his legs out from under him and he falls back submerging in the water. He hears Dean laughing from the shore but doesn't see Elena again. Sam catches a glimpse of her blue bikini through the water next to him and attempts to grab her, she is too fast though; and her head pops out a moment later with a lopsided grin.

"Sorry Sam, I'll quit messing with you, at least with my vampire abilities." Sam splashes water at her and she lets it hit her. Sam looks so much younger standing there in the water. She sees Dean sitting by the cooler still. Maybe he doesn't like water.

"I must admit this is somewhat unexpected but fun. That jump looked awesome by the way."

"Want to jump?"

"Yes, well no I don't know how long the walk around there is and there is no way I could clear that leap." The twinkle in her eye tells him differently and he is wondering how much he should trust her.

"Well Sam you are really tall, like seriously you're a giant but I can get you up there and over that leap no problem. Might need to find a comfortable way to carry your weight for the run." She is looking him over like he is a math problem.

"No, no I don't want to that bad. I can't have a girl carrying me around. It's bad enough we were the damsels in distress last night."

Elena laughs hard, she bets being the hunters that they often fit the knight in shining armor description. "Come on Sam, I think I could just hold you to my side. It will be fun, as long as you don't vomit on me." She grabs his arm and starts pulling him from the water, he goes willingly but still proclaiming it isn't necessary.

Dean perks up with them both approaching but they stop once they reach the shore and Elena slings Sam's arm over shoulder before pulling him into her side. His curiosity is piqued when she bends slightly and he realizes Sam's feet are off the ground, they are gone from sight before he can fully climb to his feet. Panic sets in for a second before they appear once again, on the ledge across the lake. He sees Sam double over for a moment as she lets him go. Elena is leaned over him seemingly checking Sam over.

"You okay Sam?" Dean is amused when Sam waves him off but stands straight, Elena waves at him and he finds himself waving back.

Sam gives himself a moment to get his bearings before standing and looking at Elena. She is waving at Dean and he can't make himself look away from her. As she turns towards him her smile softens.

"Ready to jump? I could just propel you out or take you with me?" She feels like a dwarf standing next to Sam and has to shield her eyes from the sun as she looks up at him.

"Why don't you just take me with you?" Elena brings him back into her side and he puts his arm around her. Its odd, feeling her lift his weight from the ground. He imagines they must look ridiculous but he can't contemplate it long before Elena takes off and he feels his feet on the ground once more as she bends into a jump before throwing them off the edge. Elena pushed him away slightly before they hit the water. He fell deeper into the water than he expected and it took him a minute to surface. Elena was floating nearby with a smile on her face and he could still see Dean standing on the shore.

"I won't get your brother to join us, will I?" She hasn't cut loose like this since she was last with Kol and that had been several months ago. She hears Elijah's warning of not letting her guard down and feels like she has failed him a little bit. She can't deny the feelings of normalcy with these two despite them being hunters. She realizes sadly that she hasn't spent this long with a human in a while beyond Ric and Jeremy.

"Hey, we warned you we weren't really take a day off kind of guys."

She smiles mischievously at Sam before heading for the shore, she turns and gives him a small wink before she walks right past Dean towards the cooler.

"It's kind of hilarious watching you tote Sam around, what are you like 5ft not…..heeeeeyyyyy"

Dean lets out a surprised yelp as she hurls him from behind out into the water, a few feet from Sam. Sam is laughing hard and watches Dean surface with a scowl on his face. If looks could kill she is certain she would be dead. "Come now Dean you need live a little."

"Says the dead girl." Dean couldn't stop the insult from flying from his mouth and wishes his mouth filter worked sometimes. He waits for her face to contort in anger or sadness and is momentarily thrown when pity crosses her face.

"If a dead girl is what it takes to make you live a little, then so be it." She should be insulted but she can't bring herself to when she feels bad for him. Did they do anything beyond hunting, have anyone beyond other hunters? She hoped so because even though her life somehow ran parallel to theirs at the moment, she still knew when to take time for herself, time for her friends, and family. She hates the tension and decides to throw the man a bone, or herself literally. She runs and jumps landing just inches from Dean soaking him all over again. She can hear Sam laughing again as she swims farther out.

Dean shooting Sam a scathing look before turning and trying to serve some retaliation but Elena had swum too far out for him to get her.

"It's not fair to run after starting a fight." He shouts.

"It's not fighting Dean its playing. You'll know when I am fighting." She doesn't lift her head from the water as she floats looking at the sky. She hears a hint of sarcasm but Dean sounds content so she doesn't feel bad about water logging him. She listens to them wading through the water. She hears her phone ringing in the distance and swims for shore.

"Hey now you throw me in only to get out, that hardly seems fair." Dean splashes water at her as she passes and she chuckles before muttering phone. She retrieves her phone happy to see Elijah's name on the screen.

"Hello Elijah."

"Elena." He sounds relieved and Elena's guilt doubles when she looks out at the brothers in the water.

"Is everything okay, Elijah?" His continued silence worries her.

"Everything is fine Elena, I am just relieved you are okay." Elijah's irritation with his family doubled when he arrived home to find Kol and Klaus destroying the house. He had yet to find out what they were at throws over. Rebecca claims Kol barged in and attacked without warning and after he separated them they both marched in opposite directions. Neither had emerged and his worry for Elena tore him from the tension in the house long enough to call her.

"Elijah, I am perfectly fine, we moved back to the town my car was in, ate some lunch and everything is fine, they aren't normal hunters from what I can tell." She can tell he is tense through the phone and wishes she could help him in some way.

"Just be alert, please. I can't leave or I would. Let me know when you are away from them." He watches Kol approach him from across the field, Kol makes a motion to follow him and he does with Elena still on the line. His worry grows when he realizes his brother is leading him far enough that their siblings won't be able to hear them.

"Are you sure you're okay, is Kol okay?" Elena's voice calms his nerves and he sees his brother become more tense when he hears her through the phone.

"We are both fine Elena, I have to take care of something, promise you'll call tonight." He watches his brother as he runs his hand through his hair. Something has him upset, not mad but upset, something he didn't see in his youngest brother often.

"I promise. Take care of yourself, and Kol please."

"Of course." He closes his phone and waits for Kol to say whatever he needs to say,

"I heard from a friend, one of the witches, word is out that Elena's blood still holds power. Not only that but that our dear brother has already sought out the information in the first place. He will have her hunted and you know it. I wouldn't put it past him to be the one spreading the information in hopes that someone will find her for him, I didn't tell him though, did you?" Kol is stalking back and forth as he talks his temper rising with every word. Elijah's chest constricts, will Niklaus never be happy with his family?

"You know I didn't, I didn't even tell you and she sees you as a close confidant. I will handle Niklaus, now we need to put these rumors to rest before the entire supernatural population is seeking her out." Elijah stares at his phone where her name still stands and he wants to take her and run.

"We need to, damn Elijah I don't know, we need to tell her. She needs to hide, or we can go with her."

"Now, we know how she would handle be locked away, look where the Salvatore's lost her. We will tell her and we will do what we can to protect her, but we can't remove her choices from her." As much as taking her far far away appeals to him.

"She is occupied at the moment but she will contact me tonight, in the meantime, we compel every vampire and witch in the city until we are certain we know everyone one they told, and that they are never to tell anyone of her or her existence, for their existence."

Kol grunts, "That could take forever and there are only two of us."

"Finn would help, he never liked Klaus's desire for hybrids and he wouldn't want any more harm to come to her."

"I don't know Elijah after everything with mother, how do we know he wouldn't try to use her again."

"He wouldn't, he has helped her once when I couldn't reach her in time."

"Europe"

The one word seemingly harmless unless tied to Elena. Apparently, Elena hadn't shared the whole story with is youngest brother. Finn was still angry when he remained a vampire and their mother was gone. Finn had left the family to travel. He kept in touch with Elijah though and when he received the call, he knew Finn was closer to her and would get to her faster. Although he didn't think they were best friends by any means, Finn and Elena bonded over their pain with their existence. Finn had stayed with them for a month, keeping Elena company when he could not. Though he never heard them speak much he did find Elena in tears and Finn awkwardly patting Elena on the back one night about two weeks before Finn took his leave. What words were said between them he does not know till this day. "Yes, Europe."

"She never said." Kol still sounds unsure of including Finn but Elijah is confident in his sibling.

"Elena, wouldn't she holds all relationships dear, no matter how significant." He sends a text to Finn as he speaks and motions for them to walk farther south. Couldn't have all three of them disappearing in the same direction, Klaus would react childishly.

"We will meet him at the border of town and go from there." Elijah looks at his phone debating on calling Elena now but hesitates, she is with two hunters she should focus on them.


	7. Chapter 7 Odd Encounters

Elena hangs up the phone with a frown. Elijah wouldn't lie to her but he sounds worried. Elena tries to push the thought from her head as she sees a text from Bonnie apologizing for missing her calls. She is apparently busy with classes. She grabs the towels and heads towards the cooler. Spreading a towel out she grabs a beer before plopping down on her towel, watching the brothers drift around in the water. She relaxes back throwing and arm over her eyes and lets the sun heat her skin. She hears them approach, lifting her head slightly to smile at them as they spread their own towels out on the other side of her, surprisingly Dean is the closest. She hands them each a beer before assuming her relaxed position.

Dean stares at her and can't deny how gorgeous she is. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun and he admires the way the water still clings to her skin. Her scar is even more visible in the sunlight and he makes out the pale bite mark easily. His brow furrows but he looks out of the water determined not to stare.

"You know, I realized I don't know your last names." Elena glances over seeing Sam with his head turned towards her with a smile and Dean sitting up staring across the lake.

"Winchester" Both men answer at the same time making Elena giggle.

"Well Sam and Dean Winchester, how is it that you two became hunters?"

"Family business." Sam answers quietly thinking of their parents.

"Hmmm my parents would have liked yours then. They founded a council to fight vampires."

"Would have liked?" Sam knows the answer before he asks, but has to be sure.

"They died years ago, car went over a bridge. Where are your parents? You guys don't travel together?" She notices Deans back tense and backtracks her question.

"You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry, it is very personal."

"It's fine" Deans tone is soft when he finally replies. He debates on telling her, faced with her openness he finds himself speaking before he thinks more of it. "They both passed, mom a long time ago and dad not so long ago."

She looks to both; watching them tense; scowling at the scenery. "I'm sorry, that's a pain I wish no one would have to endure."

No one speaks for a while; the beer is steadily disappearing and she wonders how they will hold their liquor.

"Hey Elena?" Dean turns to look at her and she finally sits up facing him.

"Why did you become a vampire, I mean your parents were hunters and if you dread the "downside" of being one."

She pulls her hair from its knot on her head and runs her finger through it. Shielding her face from the Winchester brothers. She looks to both their kind faces and decides to be honest.

"I didn't choose to be a vampire, actually I fought not to become one for a long time. People I love died so I wouldn't become one. In the end, it's the most pathetic thing really." She breaks eye contact with Dean to look out over the water.

"I had been drained of blood, being human my body couldn't handle the loss. I remember painting a room with my brother and passing out. Turns out my brain was bleeding from all the trauma and a doctor we knew saved me the same way I saved you, with vampire blood. The downside, she didn't tell anyone that she had done it. The real pathetic part, I fought some hybrids that very night, walked away with a few cuts and bruises but my friend was injured and while I was taking her back to the car a truck came out of nowhere and hit us."

All three-remained silent for a while, neither brother knew what to say. They had been through a lot but it was always hard to hear of other people's struggles.

"Well Elena Gilbert that does suck." Dean says it with a straight face that makes her laugh somehow.

"So, what happened to your friend, if you don't mind me asking." Sam leans around Dean to ask.

"Oh, she is fine, she had been turned by a vindictive bitch out to get me about a year earlier." She pulls a beer from the cooler, downing it quickly.

Dean swallows, watching her do that was incredibly hot. "What's a hybrid?" His mind produces some form of question to distract himself.

"Part vampire, part werewolf."

"Say what? Your shitting me right. How in the fuck does that happen?" Dean almost choked on his beer when she had said it.

"Not shitting you, but how is complicated and honestly not one of my favorite stories to tell."

Dean notices the way Elena's hand covers her neck, where the scar was hidden under her hair while she was talking and decides to leave it alone.

"Enough about me, you tell me you have fought Lucifer himself, and that you know angels. So, you should have some good stories to tell me."

Dean grunts and looks to Sam who leans back against the towel with a shrug. Obviously, Sam was going to let him choose a story.

"Okay let me tell you about this one time in Oklahoma. Now this isn't Lucifer but my god was this thing ugly."

Elena listens enthralled with both Dean and the story he was telling.

Elijah was exhausted, he has been speaking with more vampires and witches this night than he cares to converse with in a decade. Kol and Finn must have been slacking. He was happy that most the people he approached had no knowledge of Elena. There were only a handful and he had found the witch Klaus had been collaborating with. He contemplates what to do with his brother as he approaches the compound. Finn is standing at the entrance.

"Elijah, I only found two individuals that knew and they had yet to share the information with anyone else."

"Thank you, Finn. Your help is appreciated."

"May I ask what your next step is? Surely this information wasn't contained to New Orleans. Maybe someone should accompany the girl until this passes."

Elijah had thought it was odd he hadn't found anyone wo had spread the word beyond New Orleans himself. He couldn't trust honesty from the witches. The Bennet witch flashes through his mind and he tells himself he will ask Elena later how her friend is acting.

"I don't know that it will ever pass brother, it will likely be a constant struggle as long as she exists. I will speak with her tonight, I am not sure how she will handle the new information, but yes Kol and I both have already considered her need for a companion."

"I may not know her well, but if she ever needs, I am happy to join her." Finn turns and walks into the house ending their conversation.

Once again Elijah is stunned by the relationship Elena has with one of his siblings. He follows him into the house and decides he should look for Kol. Hearing Niklaus growl from across the house he decides to investigate. Upon entering his brothers' office, he sees Kol and Klaus sitting across from one another, in what appears to be a staring contest.

"May I ask what we are discussing in here brothers?" He had hoped to address Niklaus without Kol around. Kols temper leapt to quickly and they would once again come to blows before anything could rationally be discussed.

"Well Elijah, our baby brother here seems to think I am once again out for your little pet." Klaus's voice drips with contempt as he speaks to Elijah, his eyes never breaking from Kols.

"Well now Niklaus, are you saying you didn't seek to find out information on Elena?" HE hangs the bait, but he can tell by the way Niklaus fists clench that he knows they know the truth. He doesn't think he will be granted an answer after a few minutes so decides to continue. He starts to circle around the room looking out the window as he passes.

"I find myself confused brother, why is it you seek to make more hybrids? You have us, reunited, Haley, and most of all Hope. Do you believe we are all not enough for you?"

"Now you know we have enemies brother, I no longer seek others of my kind, but to build a force too strong to be challenged. I have a daughter to think about after all."

"Enemies you created and undoubted will encourage an attack from if you seek to make an ultimate force. Remember brother, power brings challenge. Do you wish to challenge our entire race? If that is the plan you would not being doing Hope any good."

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO PROTECT MY FAMILY BROTHER. YOU THINK …." Kol has Klaus pinned against the wall before he can even react to Klaus's outburst. Apparently, they were going to do this the hard way.

"Tell me bother." The controlled rage in his younger brother makes him approach the pair quickly. Although Kol was the youngest he was the most volatile if provoked, he fought with a viciousness he had never seen in another creature, if Kol decided, he would dismantle Klaus in a heartbeat. "Why do you think you get to do anything to someone I consider family? Do you think I would not protect her? She is off limits to you, if I find one person you sent after her or that you yourself had the stupidity to approach her I will make sure you wish you never knew her name." Kol release Klaus but stays in his face for a moment before leaving the room.

"If that little idiot doesn't think I will rip his head off he is wrong." Klaus snarls while fixing his shirt.

"I think you should understand I will not stand with you on this brother. I agree with Kol, I would rather you come to your senses in a mature fashion." He hopes to see a flicker of understanding in Klaus but he is still to riled from being roughed up by Kol.

"You would oppose me brother?"

"You are confused Niklaus, you are opposing Kol and I. We will not allow for you to cause her anymore harm, let alone to make more hybrids that hold no real loyalty to you. I will not allow you to tear us all apart for your selfish desires." He is surprised when Haley enters the room.

"I won't allow you to make any more hybrids either, that choice isn't up to you. No more of my kind will suffer through that." She stands back straight ready to fight, as if she was waiting for the three of them to come to blows.

In proper Niklaus fashion he destroys a table and door on his way out without another word. He turns to see the concerned face on a woman he still held feelings for. "Thank you, but you do not need to yourself with this matter, my brother will not be getting his way this time."

"I don't need any more of my pack being subjected to him." She turns to leave but pauses by the door staring at nothing. His breath catches as he waits for whatever words she will say.

"Don't risk your life for some girl though Elijah. Hope needs her uncles."

He bristles at her audacity, she would tell him how to live, after making clear where he stood in her life. He once wanted all of her, but after everything he finds nothing but heartache and anger when he looks at her. "Don't worry yourself about my life choices, I will be there for my niece, and anyone else I deem worthy."

He strides by her, relieved to see an empty hall. The less people that witnessed his encounter with Haley the better. As he climbs the stairs he hears Kol moving around in his room and approaches the door. Kol calls for him to enter before he even knocks. He enters the room to find Kol swiftly packing a suitcase, throwing a few books into the heap of clothes.

"Leaving brother?" He already knows his destination and wonders briefly if Elena would be content traveling with them both.

"Has she called you yet? We need to set a place for me to meet her." He is zipping his bag and throwing on a jacket.

"She was only about 5 to 6 hours away last I checked with her. She will be occupied for another 4 hours or so I think." He looks down at his watch calculating the time.

"Occupied? Wait, is she babysitting humans again? I swear she can be a blast, but she is too saint like for our kind sometimes." Kol sounds exasperated and he wonders if he can stall his brother so he doesn't have a run in with the hunters. He doesn't think Kol will like her current companions.

"She is currently keeping two humans safe." He debates on occompanying his brother but still doesn't trust Klaus to be left unsupervised.

"Alrighty then point me in her direction brother. I will call her from the road, do you want to tell her or would you like me too?" Kol never looked as mature as he does in that moment. Maybe Elena is good for him, maybe he wont take the hunter information horribly.

"I will call her in a moment, and send you the cordenence. Kol you should know she isn't protecting normal humans and she would not react well to you mistreating them." He watches Kols brows furrow and a scowl pull across his face.

"Okay just spit it out."

"They are hunters."

"Oh, for fucks sake. What was she thinking, better yet what were you thinking?"

"You act as if I could have changed her actions. You know better than that Kol."

"Damnit, fine, I swear, she kills me sometimes."

"Be careful brother." He pulls Kol in for a brief hug and he knows in that moment, Elena is rubbing off on him.

Elena lets out a laugh as Sam tells the story of the vengeful ghost with enthusiasm. She thought she had seen a lot. She couldn't hold a candle to the Winchesters.

"Seriously your lives are crazy. How do you guys keep surviving this stuff?" Elena starts pilling their empty bottles back into the cooler a she talks.

"Pure brilliance and my good looks." Dean answered before winking at her.

She shook her head with a laugh, he was more relaxed and showing a whole different side of himself as the eavning rolled by. She heard her phone buzzing, Elijahs name flashing on the screen again, not bothering to move away from the brothers while answering.

"Hello again."

"Hello Elena, are you still faring well?" She notes he sounds more exhausted than he did earlier.

"I am fine Elijah, whats going on?" He sighed through the phone and she could feel her muscles tensing ready for some form of bad news.

"Word has somehow spread about your …. condition."

She didn't know how she felt about the information. She had a feeling it would happen eventually, but she really never gets use to being chased by things wanting to use her. At least this time she had some sort of strength to protect herself.

"Okay, how many people know, I guess what exactly do they know about me?" She fists the towel beneath her needing a distraction as her head drops to stare at her toes.

"Well we did what we could to stop the rumors and think we may have gotten to at least all the vampires but the witches we cant be sure of. They only know that somehow your blood still holds magical properties that can give them some sort of power" Despite her anger at the situation she is overwhelmed with sadness that someone she cares about is once again fighting to keep her safe.

"Well, I guess I just need to be more careful, move around faster, I guess. I…I will be fine Elijah. Don't worry about me. I have had training from some excellent teachers." She tries to project some humor into the situation and isn't surprised to hear him huff on the other end of the line.

"Elena, I know you are an excellent fighter, but you know what Bonnie said, your like a well of power for some reason and if it is taped who knows what could be done."

"I will be fine, I am more worried about my brother. I will be heading his way, although that might be a bad idea if they are looking for me."

"Finn has offered his assistance, one of us could go to Chicago."

She contemplates her choices, but knows that despite Jeremys acceptance of her relationship with the Originals that he will never be comfortable with them.

"Let me talk to Ric and Jeremy first. I wont make his disiciions for him any longer. The offer is very appreciated though."

"Very well, Kol has left already heading in your direction. Before you dismiss the need of a baby sitter Elena I need you to understand, he needs away from here as much as he needs to protect you. So try not to give him a hard time. I need to know how many were privildged with your information." He uses his commanding voice that she rarely hears directed at her and shakes her head.

"I take it everything wasn't okay at home." His silence makes her wonder what he isn't telling her. And she already knows he won't like the answer. The facts are there are only 7 people who knew including the Mikealson brothers.

"How many Elena? Who?" He can tell she is skipping the question. He know she won't like the fact that her friends have given up her information.

"You probably know who and its five besides you and your brother." She hears Elijah sigh before she gives in and rambles off the list. His silence after words worries her greatly, hopfully he wouldn't pull a Damon and kill someone she loved. He wouldn't do that right?

"Niklaus knows."

The two words should make her heart race. She is surprised they no longer have that effect, maybe it is her vampirism or maybe she was becoming use to this twisted world.

"Is he coming for me?"

"No, it has been made clear he will not be allowed to even approach you." She is happy he seems so conifant, but a memory of fire and Jennas pale face has her standing and marching quickly into the trees. Old anger and hurt resurfacing with the images.

"I will be in touch Elijah. Take care of yourself." She forces her tone to be neutral although she finds herself being swept into the grief and anger the past few years has brought her.

"Elena, be careful and contact me if you need anything."

She hangs up the phone without replying allowing her body to release some of her anger on the surrounding trees, momentarily forgetting her charges.

"Is he after me?" Elena utters the words further interesting the Winchester brothers. Sam watches her with growing sadness. He has barley known her for a day but she obviously is a good person, or vampire, no person seems right. She may be different but she has displayed to many human emotions and traits for him to think of her as anything else.

When she marches away abruptly, Sams worry abruptly grows. He turns to Dean, his brother watching her retreating form with a frown and clenched jaw. "I wonder what could possibly be after her?"

"You heard what she said, she asked what they knew about her." Dean finally looks away from the tree line but both brothers jerk their heads back towards the forest when they hear a loud crack then te sound of a tree falling. Sam is on his feet in a moment striding for the trees, only to have Dean hold him back.

"I don't believe she is in danger Sam. I think that was her."

"Toppeling trees?" Sam sounds confused as he speaks.

"She is stressed, remember she popped that dudes head off like it was a bottle cap. The tree probably finally opposes some sort of challenge."

Dean sits back down on the cooler this time, his body tense dispite his assurance to his brother. He still wasn't sure where his feelings with Elena stood. The hunter in him said exterminate the monster, but he hasn't seen a monster to exterminate. He was drawn to her, he couldn't explain it. Maybe its because she had saved him, maybe its her happy disposition, maybe its just been a long time since he has been around a woman. All he really knew is that he didn't like the fact that something or someone was after her.

"What ever is sending her running has to be bad, maybe we can help her Dean" Sam still stands; arms crossed gazing off at the tree line waiting for Elena to return.

"I don't know Sam, we barley scraped by last night, we would probably be a hinderance to her."

"You would though, help her?" Sam turns to look at is brother, shocked slightly that he would agree to such a thing.

"Yeah, Sam. I may not understand this situation we are in completely, but she isn't a bad person or whatever."

"Yeah, but if we were prepared you know we could help. We always figure it out." Sam is going to push for this as much as he can. Elena may be a vampire but they should return a favor to her.

Elena appears behind her car without sparing them a glance, she rustles around in her trunk for a minute before returning to sit besides them. Her calm demeanor seems forced and they notice she breathes deeply a few times before addressing them.

"Okay brothers Winchesters, where were you heading after this?" She gives them a lopsided smile while she addresses them. It didn't appear forced and Dean wondered if what ever pain she inflicted upon the trees was enough to get her over her frustration with what ever situation was being thrust upon her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam tries not to hover over her but he finds his self standing over her. His tall frame casting a shadow across her in the eavning sun.

"No, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. I am sorry I wouldn't have taken that call in front of you if I realized what it was about. Now, boys, tell me where is your next stop, or do you go home after a hunt."

"Well we usually have to do some tracking, find the next lead, and if nothing comes up we head home until something else comes up." Sam watches her smile widen and wonders what about the sentence pleases her. "Why are you smiling all of a sudden?"

"It's nice to know you guys have a place called home. At the end of the day you need somewhere to rest your head. Something separate from this life." She waves her hand around then gestures to herself as she speaks. Like she is the thing they will need to escape from.

"What about you? Do you have a place to rest your head?" Dean doesn't usually do this much of the touchy feely conversations in a week; unless Sam is feeling particuallry moody.

"Yes; it's not so much the place anymore, but the people that remain there." She smiles at them again before excusing herself to get dressed, disapeering once more into the trees.

Both brothers dress quietly on separate sides of the impala.

"Dean, we were just heading home, maybe we can just travel that way together if she wants too."

"I some how don't see Bobby being really accepting here Sam." Dean shakes his head as he pull his t-shirt over his head.

Elena appears behind the car giving them both a sad smile. "Sam, you don't need to worry about me. If you remember I saved you last night. I may not fight Lucifer but I will be fine. I have a friend that is meeting up with me anyway, I will not be alone. Although I must admit I will miss Deans angry faces."

She is dressed in a simple sundress, and flats and looks so soft and feminine looking that it makes Deans stomach tighten. The way she laughs at herself before digging through her trunk again makes his heart ache. How someone can be so uplifting and sad at the same time is beyond him.

"That's good, you never know when we might need you to pop a vampires head off for us." Sam yells, laughing as he says it but its obvious he is still concerned.

"You know your right. Here give me your phone" she grabs Sams phone before he can really register it and hands it back before he can ask her what she is doing.

"If you guys ever need help don't hesitate to call me. I could help you with the compulsion but you would have to give me a address to send something to." She knows she is asking for a lot of trust and when they don't reply she waves it off like a stupid comment.

Dean walks over and takes Sams phone. Typing in their address he sends it to the newly saved number. He doesn't say a word as he sits in the impala fiddling with thing in the glove box.

Elena smiles as their address appears on her phone. Tossing her keys to Sam, they agree to go a few hours south to a little bar the guys had been to a few times. They drive in companionable silence her pointing out that Sam is way to into the music he is listening to in the car behind them.

"Elena?" Deans voice is just loud enough to hear over the radio.

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you for saving me. Sam to I guess. I just uh, well…. I have met a lot of two faced people doing this job and more often than not people end up being something they don't appear to be. I treated you shitty and I am sorry for that."

She stares at Deans profile in the setting sun and wonders if she was still human if she could have someone like Dean. She loved Stefan and to some extent Damon, but sometimes she wonders if she had never decided to stay in Mystic Falls when all the vampire stuff began, where she would have ended up. In Montana on a ranch, Italy in a coffee shop, even on the road with Dean and Sam? Would Jenna still be alive, would John, Grams? Or Isabelle for that matter, would Caroline still be human, would Abby still be a normal absentee mom? It all seems pointless to wonder about, Klaus would have found her eventually but sometimes she wishes she had taken a different course.

Then maybe she wouldn't be looking at Dean Winchester thinking of all the things that could have been or that she could have been. She wonders if he has any "could have" been memories. Surly with the life they lead he does. "I'm not offended Dean, I know how cruel the world is. As a human I was always looking for the good in people, which usually led to heartache, I guess that is one advantage to my transition, I'm not as nieve."

"You don't look for the good in people anymore?"

"No, I will probably always be looking, it's just who I am. I'm just a little less accepting than I use to be."

"No offence but I wouldn't have a clue what you are talking about. You excepted Sam and I like we grew up together or something."

"Well Dean Winchester I just couldn't resist your good looks." She gives him a cocky smile before turning back to the road.

"At least your honest, a lot of people can't admit they fell for all this."

She laughs in earnest as he geastures to himself. Her phone rings and she gives Kol the destination they will be heading too and he agrees to meet them there around midnight.

Dean watches her talk into the phone, wondering how many friends she has willing to travel with her. How many of her kind can there be? He has been all over this continent and never witnessed one before. Well at least that he knows of. After interacting with her he realizes he could have been around one of her kind and had no idea.

"Sorry about that." She tucks her phone underneath her leg before turning up the radio. She was never big on rock but between Rick and Jeremy she had found some she enjoyed.

"Okay Gilbert you should know I have strict rules about touching my radio."

"Even just to turn it up?"

"Well, no, but I had to make it clear before you got any ideas about putting god knows what on."

"Oh no, are you allergic to pop music? Country? Does it make your manliness shrink?"

"Alright now; nothing makes my manliness shrink. I just will not be subjected to that crap though."

"Dooly noted Mr. Winchester." She mock salutes him before turning to look back at Sam. He seems to have calmed down.

They arrive at the tiny bar before they know it and are sliding up to sticky booths that has Elena grimacing. Dean watches her shift around and is delighted that she has been covered in blood and yet cant handle some old beer. Then he remembers; she is a vampire, she drinks blood. They all seem to be hyper aware of the fact that the 24 hour mark is just around the corner and despite their comfort with one another no one seems to know what to say.

Drinks come and go; Sam is surfing the web looking for their next story, Elena jumps on her phone to help and they find themselves laughing at some of the stupid things in the news. Dean watches them both, wondering if they will ever see her again. Will one of them ever use the cell phone number saved in Sams phone? He downs his beer with the realization that he will want to see her, probably sooner than he should.

"Listen before I send you the…..herb, that can protect you from compulsion you should know that if a vampire removes the talisman I will have made, they will still be able to compel you, so try not to give it away, you get the upper hand by letting them think you have been compelled. What ever it is they ask repeat it back to them. I will send some extra you can drink it if you want, it's a failsafe but not always easy to do."

"Don't want to tell us what this herb is Gilbert?" Dean doesn't seem upset when he asks but is wondering why she seems to trust them and yet keep information that would help them from them.

"For whatever strange reason I trust you two, but I have other vampires I protect too. I know it's probably not what you want to hear but we are not all bad. If you were ever to hurt someone I cared for I wouldn't forgive myself. So, for now I will give you the tools to protect yourself, and as I said before I will always come if you need help."

"A wooden stake works though right? I remember that from the other night." Sam feels bad for the question when he watches her lips press together.

"Yes."

"Well this all seems very final, planning on kicking us to the curb?" Dean is trying to lighten the mood. Sam looks distraught and Elena slips a large smile on her face before waving the waitress over for shots.

As the tray of shots return she passes them each one before holding them up. "To finding suprises around every corner."

"Uh, Gilbert, I don't really like suprises."

"Too bad Dean, they are good for you." She smiles at them before downing her shot. Both men do the same.

"It's about that time gentleman, you'll be free of me in oh about 10 minutes." She laughs when she says it but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Well you know, I wouldn't mind a game of pool, how about you Sam? We could use a little extra money."

It takes Sam a second to realize Dean is finding a reason to stay with Elena after the 24 hours is up. He shakes his head enthusiasticly and they watch Elenas brows furrow.

"Pool sharks?"

"It's not like we get paid for our services Elena."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, why don't I help you guys out."

"We don't need your money Gilbert." The way Dean has started calling her Gilbert makes her want to giggle, but she doesn't giggle anymore she reminds herself.

"Nope, not money, just my charms." She ruffles her hair before sliding from the booth and walking slowly to the pool tables. She looks back at them emploring them to get off their asses. They shrug before going over and engaging in the familiar game with two dumb asses. What they were more than happy with was the distraction Elena became after the game started. Dean was lucky he had watched her lay around in a bikini all day or he might have been just as easily distracted.

"There you are Ellie."

The voice has an accent, very similar to Elijahs and he wonders if they are related somehow. As he turns from the game to see Elena embracing the young(he would assume vampire) he is curious by the tight hug she receives and the way her friends shoulders deflate upon seeing her. How much trouble was "Ellie" in exactly? He cant hear what is being said but he can't fight the irritation that builds while they continue to embrace eachother while conversing. They seem so comfortable. She turns and approaches them with a smile and her friend in tow.

"Kol, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean, this is my friend Kol." As she gestures back and forth Dean and Kol seem to be sizing each other up and Sam takes the lead stepping forward to shake hands.

"Hi." Sam feels like he should be able to converse with someone easier than this (especially with how much they lie about who they are) but he is at a loss for words. His hand is shook a little to firmly for his liking and he watches Elena elbow Kol discreatly.

"Right, hi. Ellie here tells me you two have been very good company today."

"I think it would be more accurate to say Elena has been the good company. Sam and I are pretty lousy entertainers." Dean likes the surprised look on Elenas face as he talks; he likes the smile that spreads across her face even more.

"Well at least you got a fun day Ellie. Not fun day Ellie tends to be a drag." Elena stomps on Kols foot and enjoys the way his face scrunches when he does it. Kol was possibly one of her favorite people at the moment. He could be serious but easily slip into having fun; no matter how horrible things were at the time. She would deny it for eternity if ever asked; god knows he would be insufferable if he did.

"Really, well we will have to take your word for it."

"You all will have to quit talking about me like I am right here." She rolls her eyes and smiles at Sam.

"Very well, you ready to go Ellie?"

"Yeah just let me get the tab." All three men reject her idea emmidiatly, Dean goes to march to the bar but Kol is already there. Dean grunts turning to look at Elena with a raised brow.

"The man didn't even drink anything." Dean is disgruntled that they apparently appear as if they need to be a charity case. Elena leans in close to whisper in his ear like she is telling him a big secret.

"He really wont even blink at buying this bar if he wanted to. So never feel bad about him paying for something, he could buy the country probably." The way her breath fans over his neck has his skin heating and he pulls away slightly before he starts staring like an idiot; again.

"Oh, Ellie. You wound me; I could buy many countries." Kol throws his arm around Elena and leads them to the parking lot.

"I am going to take a guess you bought little Ellies car." Dean looks at the car parked along Elenas and shakes his head. Sam is already looking at the front of the car smiling.

"I call her Ellie mate. As for the car, I can't have her traipsing across country on foot." Dean nods. Obviously someone was possessive of "Ellie".

"Kol." She gives him a scolding glance and he steps back, hands raised in surrender before turning and walking for his car without another glance at her human charges.

"Well Winchesters, it has been…different. I will be sending you that package. You two be careful and call if you ever need a little assistance. I promise not to shrink your manliness if I assist." She steps in hugging Dean briefly, throwing him off guard. All he does is nod, watching as Sam pulls her in for a hug after she releases him.

Sam feels confused, they have left behind many people they form attachments too; but this time it feels different, wrong somehow. "You take care. Hopefully we see you real soon, in less precarious situations." Sam gives her a big smile before handing over her keys.

"That would be nice. Take care of each other, good night." She hesitates in front of them, still confused by the difficulty this separation seems to be creating within her.

"Good night Elena." Deans voice send a shiver down her spine but is just the catalyst she needs to get her moving. With a small smile she finally turns away from the brothers.

"Oh, and if you see me, just be careful, it may not be me. She resembles me to the T but she will kill you just because I saved you." She doesn't turn to look at them as she unlocks her car but hears Dean laugh and Sam scoff.

"You mean, like a shape shifter?" Dean is super intrigued by this.

"Yeah, something like that." She doesn't want to drag these two into the doppleganger mess. Although Katherine cant be worst than Lucifer. Right?

"Well now how are we supposed to know?" Sam sounds exasberated and she finally faces them one more time.

"I don't know, who about we have a code word. You don't say it to her just say it within her or my vicinity I will hear you without you having to approach her or I."

"How very James Bond of you." Deans sarcasm is laced with affection (she thinks it's affection anyway) and she hears a barely discernable huff from the car next to hers; where Kol is waiting.

"Well then how about pink pony?" She mocks with a serious face. Both men laugh but Dean is shaking his head no vehemently.

"Apple pie" Sam calls out completely serious and she smiles but catches the frown Dean throws his brothers way.

"Apple pie it is. Good night boys." She gives a small wave before settling into her car and starting the engine. Kol pulls out and she follows him, giving one last look at Sam and Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

"Apple Pie?"

Sam had been waiting for Dean to say something for the past two hours. Dean seemed confused; then mad and finally decided not to bring up his code word selection for their new acquaintance. After a good night sleep and some miles behind them it seems Dean finally gave in. "Would you like me to get you apple pie Dean? We are a little too far from a town for me to make one appear for you." Sam watches Dean clench the steering wheel in frustration and fights not to laugh at his brother.

"Damnit Sam. You know what I am asking."

Dean clearly doesn't feel like joking around about this but Sam can't help himself. "Dean, I'm not a mind reader if you have an actual question just spit it out already." He fluffs the newspaper he was reading to block him from Deans view; no doubt driving Dean even more insane.

"Out of all the code words you could have with a vampire, you pick Apple Pie. Why? And if you make me ask again I will leave your ass here.

Sam continued looking the paper over contemplating how to explain it to Dean. He himself wasn't quite sure what possessed him to use that term. Even though it was just a dessert it held significant meaning for the Winchesters and he is positive he will sound crazy if he tries to explain it to his brother. Elena just feels like what those particular two words came to mean to them. Apple pie equals normalcy; a home, comfort and so many other things he hasn't even considered yet. But when he said them to her it just made since, she seems like home, and comfort which is beyond strange considering her nature. Dean huffs and he decides to just bite the bullet and throw it all out there.

"I didn't plan it. It was out of my mouth before I could process it Dean. It's just Apple Pie." Sam leaves it hanging there; hoping Dean will let it go.

"Yeah, Sam, it's just odd, considering what we always use that term for that you would choose it."

"Does it?" Sam watches his brother; Deans brows furrowing as if he is trying to do physics.

"What do you mean? "

"Seriously Dean, exactly what I said. Does it feel odd to use that term with her?"

"Since she is a vampire and the way we met her, yeah."

"Well, we have been friendly with worse than vampires and she isn't like the vampires we have ran in too. She just made everything simple, and okay; if only for that day, she was comforting and fun." He sees Dean tense out of the corner of his eye and waits for his brother to have a meltdown. He is surprised when his brother lets out a laugh.

Dean has been going crazy all night, afraid to ask why of all the things he could have told Elena. Why did he have to say Apple Pie? He feels a slight twinge of jealousy with the way Sam describes her and wants to punch his self. He can't be jealous if his brother likes the vampire. Sam has a penchant for things that are damned. Mentally shrugging the whole situation; it's not like they were going to see Elena any time soon; possibly ever. He would have fun with Sam though; something had to come from the situation.

"Oh Sam, I didn't realize you had formed a school girl crush on the vampire."

"First, her name is Elena. Second, I never said one word about a crush."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elena. Didn't need to Sam, she clearly does it for you." Dean loves that he has finally riled Sam up.

"HA! Does it for me? Dean you about lost your jaw in the sand when she appeared in that bikini."

Dean growls low, Sam had him there. "Touché brother. Although you have to admit that girl was smoking hot."

"I will admit nothing but the fact that you are delusional." Sam lets out a chuckle.

"So, you didn't think she was hot?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that either."

"Sam, Seriously though?" Dean baits his brother, sounding all concerned and brotherly.

"Yeah Dean?"

"You should have seen how stupid you looked being carried around by your girlfriend." Dena keeps a straight face and isn't surprised when Sam smacks him with the paper. Little does Dean know that he will be seeing Elena far sooner than either party expected.

Elena was exhausted. She had spent the last three months moving from place to place, barely stopping to visit with family and friends. Kol had been good at distracting her. Even Kol could get bored though; she saw him starting to go stir crazy and finally demanded that he take a break from the road; they hadn't had one problem this entire time. Finn and Freya had taken care of the last batch of vampire younglings on the loose.

Somehow, Finn had managed to convince two of them to let them teach them. Without me around though it appeared to be difficult for the Original family to teach young vampires (lack of patience seems to run in the family). With Caroline and Stefan in Chicago they were left with few options and she had to call in a favor with Damon to donate his time to showing them how to coexist peacefully. It was rough for them though, Finn had to kill the other two and the memory seems to keep them at arm's length from what Damon says.

She had just pulled into a bar hoping to eat before she decides which direction she was headed in next. Her phone rang, Bonnies name appearing on the screen; she declined the call but typed a quick reply that she would call her back later. She loved her family and friends but she needed some space. Despite her vampirism, they still smothered her sometimes. Ric seemed to understand but still expected a text at the end of the night.

Sliding onto a bar stool she notices a woman throwing herself at a man. She wants to scoff at the display but something about the woman's actions has her alert; vampire. She contemplates intervening on the man's behalf, but they are moving for the door before she can decide. She considers her options but decides to let them be. Maybe she was wrong about the woman anyway. If she isn't then hopefully nothing happened to the man.

The bartender is sweet and reminds her of Caroline the way she talks so enthusiastically, non-stop chatter fills the air. She nods along as she waits for her food; happy that she doesn't have to supply much for the conversation. Her drinks disappear along with a plate of fries and she notices the woman is back; sitting by the door with a different man this time. Elena waits for the bartender to quit explaining the plans for her wedding before inquiring about the woman.

"Michelle" Michelle quits talking but smiles in her direction. Elena takes that as her que to talk and slides a little closer to Michelle so the woman hopefully won't hear her.

"Who is that woman with the man by the door?" She watches Michelle glance over and shrug her shoulders.

"I couldn't tell you, she seems to get around fast whoever she is." She watches the woman hoping she wouldn't be upset with the bartenders' comments but the woman doesn't look their way.

"I thought I saw her with someone else earlier, thought maybe I was being a little crazy." Elena twirls her finger making the crazy motion; Michelle laughs as she washes the counter.

"Nope, never seen her before…. but she apparently moves fast." Michelle points towards the door. Elena watches as the woman disappears through the door with another poor idiot. Deciding she would have to intervene, she hands Michelle cash and bids her good night; wishing the girl good luck for her wedding. Moving quickly hoping not to lose the pair she sees them speed off down the road. Deciding to leave her car she follows on foot, throwing her purse in her car, she sets off after them. Damning the weather as the rain soaks her clothes; her favorite shoes being caked in mud. Little did Elena know, she wasn't chasing a vampire.

Sam was tired. Dean seemed restless after their last encounter with a demon. He wanted to head home. It had been two weeks since they had work but Dean had insisted they keep moving west. Sam had listened to Dean snore for far too long he had decided; jerking the car to the left; he is unusually happy with the way Dean bounces off his door.

"Damnit Sam, be careful with the car. Stay on the damn road." Dean rubs his face trying to wake up. He hadn't been sleeping well. Nightmares of fire and red eyes plaguing him at night. The thing that has really been keeping him awake is the brown eyed woman who seems to chase the demons away. Dean is entirely troubled with the way his brain conjures her in is moments of need. They had received her package, containing two bracelets with small pendants attached, a small bag of some purple weed and the strangest thing; banana bread, with a note attached promising she didn't make it. Each pendent had Norse symbols that they had to research to find answers too. Which drove him crazy, if she was from this century why did she choose Norse symbols that apparently stood for the journey of a warrior; that's if they were reading them right.

Sam had been delighted with her thoughtfulness but Dean was irritated by it. Like she had any idea about the journey they had been on or would be on; irritating woman, no irritating vampire. An irritating vampire that he can't get his damn mind off half the time. Dean flips the pendant between his fingers, glowering at the tiny object as if it was diseased.

"Hey Elena!" Dean jerks his head up at his brothers' exclamation to see her car parked at a bar alongside the road. Dean was stunned, irritated and relieved all at the same time. Part of him wants to keep going; scared of what might happen when he sees her. The other side of him wants to leap out of the car, like he sure Sam will when its parked but he remembers her sad smiles and happy eyes that invade his dreams and he is still as a statue when Sam slams the car door.

"Damnit Sam." He huffs but Sam is already in the door, he stares at her car, then the pendant, then the car, waiting for a sign apparently. When he realizes, he is acting completely insane he takes long strides to the door and pulls it open with a little more force than needed, feeling stupid when everyone looks his way as it slams against the side of the building.

Ignoring the stares, he walks towards Sam; noting the absence of a certain brown haired woman. Sam looks over and the concern on his face has him quickening his steps.

"Should have known that was her car; girl left me a ridiculous tip. I thought it was a wedding present of sorts. That beautiful thing sat here all alone for a while, kept me company until about 11ish I believe. We haven't called about the car yet. I will let it stay if its hers." The girl's bubbly personality shining through as she stares at Sam with enthusiasm.

"We were supposed to meet up with her to head to a …school reunion and she appears to have ran off on us. You wouldn't happen to know where she was heading when she left last night or if she was with anyone would you, we still have a long way to drive, I would hate to leave her behind." Sam lies easily, worried that she hasn't been back for her car and that she is traveling alone.

"Oh, uh, no. She ate a plate of fries we talked about my wedding, we gossiped about slutty travelers and she left." Dean rolls his eyes at the mouth on this woman, if they stayed to long she would slow them down with useless information.

"Slutty travelers, huh. That's an interesting topic." Sam laughs playing into the gossipy personality of the girl, hoping she would elaborate.

"Oh, yeah we had a good laugh at this woman. She left here with two different men with in the span of an hour last night. It was crazy, I mean how would you ever even get done having, well you know and be back within 30 minutes. Anyway I hope she is okay. There was a body found outside the other night."

Dean wants to smash his head into the counter, all that rambling and she doesn't bring up dead bodies. What was wrong with woman?

"A body?" Sam grits the words out and the girls smile falls.

"Oh, don't you worry I am sure your friend is just fine. It was a man's body anyway, apparently had been ripped up by an animal of some sorts." She waves her hand in a dismissing manor and smiles at them real big again.

"Sam, let's go; I am sure she will answer her cell phone." Dean is dragging Sam away from the counter ready to find out more about the body. He wants to wonder if Elena did it, but it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Before they make it to the door he notices Sam's phone tucked to his ear and turns once they hit the parking lot to see if she will answer.

"It went straight to voicemail." Sam ends the call but tries again one more time ending with the same result. He looks up and realizes Dean is peering through Elena's car windows and he follows to do the same on the opposite side.

"Her purse is right there in her seat. Do you think she went a town over like she did before?" Dean is mapping the area in his head trying to figure what the closest town was.

"She quit hunting for a while, was laying low. I think she had decided not to do the town over thing again after last time anyway." Sam rambles out as he looks through her backseat, noting nothing out of place. Forgetting entirely that Dean had no idea he had been texting with Elena on a couple of occasions.

"She what? How would you know." Dean is staring at his brother through the car now; eyebrow raised and once again irritated. He should feel happy at Sam's surprised face but he feels oddly betrayed that he wasn't privy to the information.

"Well, it started with a quick thank you for the pendants, and it just turned into tiny spurts of messaging every now and then."

"We will discuss that later. What was the last thing you guys talked about?" Dean is running his hand over his head trying to rub the headache he feels developing away.

"She was in the Rockies with her friend, she was just saying how much she thought we would enjoy this one part of the forest. Nothing even related to supernatural or hunting. She implied that they had seen many different sights since we saw her."

"Still running from whatever was after her." Dean sighs, contemplating their next step. Should he even be concerned? He hears her faint voice echoing through his head. _"Is he coming for me?"_

"Let's find out where this body is, what exactly is wrong with it and go from there." Dean slides into the driver seat of the impala, Sam handing over the keys as they head for the center of town. They don't eve make it two miles before they hear a loud crunching sound from the woods and a distant yell. Dean pulls over and they both jump from the car and wait for another sound to give them some idea of what they are hearing and where it is coming from.

Sam's starts to think they were just hearing things when they hear another shout. Definitely feminine but sounds far off in the distance. Followed by an inhuman screech. Dean is yanking the trunk open and grabbing their duffel before the brothers take off though the woods. As they run they start to notice downed trees and bloody rocks. They hear glass breaking and wood splintering and veer to the left to follow the sound. They see it then, an old cottage with a side wall demolished, the old car sitting outside unnaturally smashed and covered in blood.

As they stop they can't hear anything but their breathing and are straining to hear something.

"Dean" Sam whispers.

"SSShhh" Dean shoots him a look making his way towards the building slowly. Pulling his gun from the bag as he goes. Then Deans heart lurches to his throat when they hear her yell, without a doubt its Elena.

"Just stay down, damnit. Why in the hell won't you just die already!"

Another screech tears through the house as Dean and Sam enter though the hole in the side of the house. They approach the hole in the floor carefully and stop when they see a flash of white and hear Elena yelp before there is more scuffling sounds coming from the basement.

"Run human. Just Run, please." Her broken plea sends Sam skirting around the hole looking for a door to let him down. Dean follows close behind.

Sam slings the door open before calling her name. "Elena"

"Sam?" Her questioning voice comes from the dark and they hear a concrete crunching, a sick squishing sound before Sam finally trains his flashlight on her. He can't see her face but notices the white thing she appears to be pulverizing into the basement floor.

"It just won't die. I have done everything and it won't die." Her voice is hoarse and Dean finally realizes what she is holding down.

"Lamia, Sam you know what we need, I'll help Elena." Dean approaches, noticing the blood covering Elena, the Lamia seems weak but lashes out throwing Elena back. It lunges in his direction and before he can get a shot off Elena tosses it into the opposite wall; a washing machine is the next thing she throws pinning the creature for a moment. He can hear Sam rummaging around upstairs. He really hopes they have rosemary.

Elena stands ridged, her back facing him but he can see she is favoring a leg and her chest seems to be rising and falling with irregular breaths.

"Elena"

"Dean"

"We can take it…." He can't finish his sentence because the Lamia has finally freed itself and launches the washing machine in their direction. Elena moves fast changing its trajectory. The Lamia seems to have sunk into the shadows with the distraction. Elena is in front of him, standing close like a shield and he feels his irritation rising. HE continues shining his light into the dark trying to find it.

"Elena go up with Sam." It's a soft command but a command none the less. A tone she never heard from him. And she finds the energy to huff. She was tired; so, so, so tired. She had no idea how long they had been fighting, it felt like days. She was pretty sure this was the worse she has ever felt. The image of the poor man with his chest pulled open makes her growl and the Lamia apparently couldn't help but to attack when it heard the sound. It hits Dean from the side and it takes a moment for her to pull it off him before flinging it away.

As she turns to check on the hunter she realizes he can see her features now. Dark veins and black eyes. He stares hard for a moment before opening fire at something behind her shoulder. She spins to pin the creature one more time. She felt like she was human again, her punches coming to slow and her sight starting to blur. Sam appears over her as she grapples to keep the creature down. She realizes he is throwing something onto it (and her) but doesn't care as long as they are about to kill it.

She sees the illumination of a match before Dean tells her to get off it. She jumps off and the creature is on fire before her back can it the wall. Its screeches filling the air, she doesn't care for its thrashing as she slides down the wall, happy to close her eyes for a moment.

"Elena"

She hears Sam but doesn't want to open her eyes. She can feel the darkness trying to take over, but knows she must get back to her car if she is making it out of here. "Sam, can I send you to my car?"

"Yeah, we saw it back by the bar, but we need to get out of here, the house will go up with the Lamia." He reaches to pull her up but his hands slip on her wet clothes. He frowns as his hands come away saturated in blood, from the Lamia or her he doesn't know.

"Elena, we have to quit meeting like this. I'm going to pick you up, okay?" He gets ahold of her legs and her head slumps as he pulls her away. She passed out already apparently.

"Come on Sam, the floors already catching fire." Dean urges Sam to move as he watches the flames rise.

Sam finally has her arranged, and is following Dean quickly up the stairs. They exit the house and Dean drops additional matches as he walks. They don't stop as they hit the grass, but he notices Dean pause to take in the destruction. Sam can't bring himself to look down, he can tell from the copper smell wafting around he won't like what he sees.

"There's a lot of damage here, it appears to come from the north; in the woods." Dean throws out the observation, fighting from marching ahead of Sam to see how bad Elena was hurt.

"I am surprised we have seen another Lamia." Sam finally looks down and pauses in his steps, she has a hole in her shoulder, he can see her muscles and wonders why she isn't healing. He wonders briefly if she had a run in with the herb that can hurt her; how would a Lamia know about that?

"Dean, she should be healing. Your skin was stitching back together within twenty minutes of digesting her blood."

"She said get her to her car, maybe she has something in there that can help her." Dean finally gets to see her face and grabs Sam urging him forward once more. They see the break in the trees and rush towards the car as they hear sirens in the distance. Apparently, someone in town notices the rising smoke. Dean pulls the passenger side open for Sam before pulling a blanket from the trunk.

Dean throws it over her as Sam gets her settled in the back. Sam shooting him a dirty look as he starts the Impala. "What Sam, she looks dead, well she is dead, but we don't need anyone seeing the murder seen in the back seat."

Dean whips the impala around hurrying in the opposite direction of the oncoming sirens. "Sam, you need to take that shirt off."

Sam starts unbuttoning his shirt, sighing when he realizes the blood seeped into his under shirt as well. "Elena, you're always ruining my shirts." He peers back hoping for some reply from their female companion; nothing, she is so still it freaks him out.

Dean pulls the car up next to Elena's and turns to lift the blanket off her face. He grimaces at the blue covering one side of her face and reluctantly reaches over the seat to shake her. He shakes her shoulder and she groans before opening her eyes slowly.

"Dean?"

"Hey, what do you need from your car?" He pushes her shoulder down gently as she tries to rise. "Stay down, Sam can grab it, it's the middle of the day; we don't want anyone seeing you right now."

"There is a black case in my trunk, its metal." Elena fishes her keys out of her pocket and is exhausted from the tiny movement. Sam plucks them from her hand as he exits the car pulling a shirt out of their trunk before opening hers. He finds the slander case under her largest bag and hands it through the driver window to Dean.

"Want to follow me?" Sam has a good idea what's in the case and wonders if Dean will handle the situation okay. Dean slips the box under the Elena's' cover before starting the Impala; not bothering to answer as he waits for Sam to get Elena's car on the road. He notices Elena hasn't moved to open the box yet and turns to nudge her shoulder once more.

"Elena your box is in your lap." He follows Sam back down the road and waits for her to move or respond but she stays still under the blanket. "Shit"

"ELENA" HE shouts her name and regrets it almost immediately. He knew she was a vampire and had seen her face in the basement. Up out of the shadows the blood was more prominent and the creature that jumped from under the blanket was nothing like the girl he had spent the day with, black eyes and bared teeth. Just as fast as she had jumped at me calling her name the black starts to fade and she deflates in the back seat while watching me. She must feel her case under the blanket before she pulls it out; popping it open to pull a bag of blood from the container with shaky hands.

Dean focus on the road as much as he can; noting the fact that she has drained three bags of blood in seconds. She must be finished eating Dean notes; silence reigns over the pair, only the sounds of the tires on pavement to fill the air.

"You two really do fit the knight in shining armor role pretty well." Elena chuckles as she peers under the blanket at her destroyed clothing. She wasn't expecting to be saved, she had come to terms with the fact she might not have made it away from that fight. She had superior strength but she hadn't been prepared for that things resilience. After an hour, the creature had tried to flee but she remembered the state she found the man in, the one she let he leave with, and knew she couldn't let it go. After dawn at some point she just wanted to walk away but the creature had apparently made the same decision about her.

"I don't know about shining armor, you seemed to have been holding up pretty well. Considering you seemed to have demolished a house, a car, about 20 trees and god knows what else." Dean sees the frown on her face as she watches her car through the windshield.

"Yeah, it was bad." The reality of her situation was sinking in. She could have died out there where no one would have been able to find her. She was going to have to be good when she was by herself. She attempts to pull her hair back and grimaces at the stiff, dirty texture of it. "Do you know how far it is until the next hotel?" She feels exhaustion taking over again.

"It's going to be about two hours or so." Dean is mapping out where they are and tries to decide where to take her. He would need gas soon and they would figure it out at the next gas station.

"Oh, shit. Can I use your phone? Ric is going to kill me." She is alert once more, her panic pushing away the exhaustion. Dean hands his phone over without a word. She dials the number and pinches the bridge of her nose waiting for Ric to answer.

"Hello?"

Ric sounds just as exhausted as she feels and she feels ten times worse than she already does. "Ric." She wishes her voice was stronger and that she had thought of something else to say, but her brain had faulted when she heard his voice.

"Elena! Jesus, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm okay, I got a little tied up last night and didn't get a chance to call you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"A little tied up? You're going to have to do better than that, I had to call Elijah for Christ's sake Elena."

"Elijah? Oh, no."

"Yeah. He probably decapitated a town by now."

"Ric!"

"Okay, okay, he is worried though. Probably holding up better than Bonnie and Damon, though"

"Seriously Ric, who didn't you tell?" She feels irritated with him, but knows she would have done the same.

"Don't act like that, you never miss a text, hell most of the time you call. You didn't answer your phone and by this morning I decided to see if anyone else had heard from you."

"Your right. I'm sorry for worrying you, can I explain it all later? I need to rest."

"As long as your safe and you promise to call me back when you get up."

"I promise. Is there any way you could call off the Calvary for me?"

"Shit. Yeah, be careful." She can visualize Ric pinching his nose the same way she was a minute ago; a tic she thinks she picked up from him' and smiles.

"I will Ric, thank you." She disconnects the call and hands it back to Dean. Pulling the old blanket up to her neck.

"Thank you for helping me, and letting me use your phone."

"It's nothing you have to thank us for. I kind of owe you anyway." He winks at her in the rearview mirror and she can't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"Sleep, we won't be doing anything exciting for a few hours." Dean kind of wants her to stay awake; to ask her who Ric is, how things got so out of control with the Lamia, why she haunts his dreams. With one glance at her heavily lidded eyes he knows she needs to rest. She reclines back into the seat and is asleep before has a chance to send a text to Sam giving him their next destination. He sees Sam swerve and waits for a call back from his brother. Sam seems to be silent on his destination choice and keeps driving. Dean glances back one more time, happy to see the blue fading from her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was trying to digest Dean wanting to take Elena back to Bobby's. Sure, Bobby allowed them to crash at his house. He doubted Bobby would be okay with Elena staying there. Then again Bobby ate most of the banana bread, so maybe? He was proud of Dean for trusting Elena with this, something personal to them; beyond the road and the hunt. He was also worried that Bobby would try to kill her. Then again, he was sure Dean would have too.

Either way they were heading home and he would be happy for the break. Even if it meant sleeping on the floor. Taking an exit, he pulls off into a gas station and checks Elena's dash smirking at the still full tank; he was really going to have to convince Dean to get a car with better gas mileage. Dean is already filling the Impala when he approaches and leans down to check on Elena. She sleeps on, looking a lot better than she had before. Her skin is still caked with dirt and he looks to the building wondering if it housed a shower.

"Dean, I'm going to see if they have a shower, do you need anything?"

"Good idea. Whatever I can eat will be fine."

Sam nods approaching the building, the sun is just starting to set but luckily the stop is dead. He sees the sign for shower stalls shaking his head at the fee they charge and tries to figure out how to get Elena through the building without raising suspicions. He sees the rubbery looking hot dogs and decides to pass on the questionable food. Purchasing a turn in the shower he heads back towards the car. Elena is sitting up in the backseat conversing with his brother. He observes Dean for a moment, the way he is turned around facing her completely, shaking his head at something she has said. He hasn't seen his brother give a woman that much attention since…well in a long time.

"Sam!" Elena's smile is contagious as she calls out to him and he is smiling before he even acknowledges her.

"Elena, you seem to be feeling better." Sam is happy to notice the light back in her eyes as she looks to him.

"Thanks to the Fantastic Winchester men." Her smile turns cheeky and he hears Dean huff.

"I don't know about fantastic but I have found you a dirty old shower to use."

"Sam. You're my favorite, just don't tell Dean." Dean laughs at that one out right before getting out of the car.

"One problem, the showers in the back you have to go through the building looking well like you slaughtered a couple cows." Elena's head tips to the side before peering into the building.

"Is it just the one tenant in there right now? The gangly guy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well then, I got this." Sam turns away as she starts to undress under the blanket.

"Sam, could you get the grey duffle from my trunk?"

Sam is nodding, while having a staring contest with his brother, Deans face lit up like a child in a candy store and his is red with embarrassment. By time he returned with her bag she was standing beside the impala, the blanket rapped under her arms; clearly naked underneath. Dean was rubbing the back of his neck and Sam seemed to be choking on his words. Elena oblivious to it all, thanked him, and promised to be quick; plucking her bag from his hands. The brothers watched her strut, covered in dirt and blood directly into the building; the tenant springing up to greet her, stumbling over himself trying to open the shower stall for her.

"She apparently has it alright." Dean laughs as he says it, but scowls when he notices the tenant linger outside the closed shower door.

"Where's my food Sam?"

"Dean, the stuff in there looks like it could be older than you. Lets' just wait until the next diner or something."

"Fine." Dean huffs but it's totally for show. He is trained on the building now, waiting for her to reappear. Mildly irritated with the tenant and himself for being protective.

"Why Bobby's? Aren't you worried about how he will react. He never wanted us to bring girls around; let alone the undead variety." Sam says it softly wondering if Elena is listening in.

"She needs to rest, and you have been yapping for a week to go home. So, lets' go home, rest, let her rest." Dean is playing with his bracelet now, but keeping watch on the creepy station tenant at the same time.

"Hey, I won't mind at all, I just…. well I didn't see you being okay with it. Bringing a vampire home." Despite Deans words, Sam still wonders if this will blow up in their faces. The last thing he would want to do is offend Elena.

"She was fighting that Lamia because it was killing people. She saved our asses and well I may have over heard a phone call with her, uh…. someone, they are worried and she sounds tired. Sometimes a hunter needs to rest and she apparently can't get that when she is alone so we will help her with that."

Sam was stunned, his brother was short with words on a regular basis. The fact that he gave such a lengthy response makes Sam wonder how long he has been putting those words together. "You been practicing that for Bobby?" Sam smiles at his brother this time, noticing his brother twirling the pendent Elena had given him.

"Possibly, figure one of us should call before we show up." Dean shoots his brother a smirk as if he was going to make him do it.

"I'll leave that to you, remind him she sent Banana bread." Dean steps away, biting the bullet and calling him now.

Sam sees Elena emerge from the bathroom and skirt around the tenant as he holds open doors for her. She waves over her shoulder but rolls her eyes when she turns back to him, making him laugh.

"Sam, you really are one of the best, it may have been questionable 70s porn location in there but I still feel awesome." She shoves her bag into her car. Noting Dean in the distance on the phone and comes to lean next to Sam who is still laughing.

"70s porn location huh? How would you know what they look like exactly?"

Elena exaggeratedly flips her hair over her shoulder before smiling at Sam. "Well a girl has to keep some secrets."

"Say what now, did I just overhear something about you being into porn?" Deans eyebrows are both raised in disbelief. A slight hope in his eyes.

All cheekiness dies with Deans comment and Elena gives Dean an eyeroll. Sam shooting him a disbelieving frown.

"Dean, I hate to disappoint you but I don't need porn." She smiles as Dean tries to brush it off like he wasn't really interested.

"Well, Bobby is home and demands we be quite when we get there, apparently "he" has been working even if we haven't."

"Well you should have told him your knight in shining armor was put to use today; if saving me isn't work, then I don't know what is." Elena bumps her shoulder into Sam's as she talks. Dean watching them both.

"Well uh, Elena we are heading home for a while or until the next job pops up. Your welcome to join us, take a break." Dean scruffs his boots while he talks staring at the pavement. He is aware of the silence that reigns after his offer and wants to take it back.

"I couldn't possibly put you guys in that position. It's a very tempting offer but I can just take off from here."

"It wouldn't be putting us in any position. You by no means have to come, but we are more than happy for you to come with us. No offence but the two hours couldn't be all the rest you needed. You kept us safe while we recovered, now we get to repay you." Sam declares sincerely, watching Elena's head lean to the side and a small smile pull at her face.

"Sam, you must know I never want repayment for helping you guys. Besides, that debt is for sure paid after you saved me back there."

"How about you crash at our house, and the next time we need to sleep when we are around your home, we can." Dean shoots a dirty look as Sam makes the offer, no doubt disliking the obligation to stay at anyone's home.

Elena stares them both down for a minute; debating. She could use a good night's sleep; surly a hunters home will be safe. She acknowledges that they would be the biggest threat, every friend she has would tell her not to take the risk; she goes with her gut and nods slowly at them.

"Okay, thank you. But you will not be obligated to anything for me, your friends if you like it or not." She smiles at the childish face makes at the words "friends" from Dean and sticks her tongue out at him. His eyebrows shoot up before he smiles, turning without a word and climbing into the impala.

"I guess you can follow us?" Sam's questioning tone makes Elena chuckle.

"Sam, would you care to drive, I will need to reassure a few people of my living status."

"I am more than happy to help." Sam's cheeky smile makes it clear he will happily drive her car in any situation.

"Hey, we will follow you okay?" Sam calls over to Dean, watching his brother start the Impala and wait for them to get in the car. Sam climbs into the driver seat, watching Elena pull her phone out to see the screen light up with 102 messages and 35 phone calls. He can't stop the laugh that escapes him.

Elena shakes her head looking at him. "You would think they would realize I could see the first ten messages and calls they made. I mean, they must think I would be horrible enough to not return a call." She starts drifting through the messages, the massive amount from Damon; the last one reading "You better be ALIVE.". There is a mixture of people she needs to call but the message that jumps out at her is from Jeremy, just one message "I love you.". She dials his number and waits for him to answer, he always does for her; unless he is in class.

"Elena, you better have an excellent story to tell me." Her brother sounds stern but she can tell its halfhearted.

"Well let's just say I thought I was tracking a vampire, and it defiantly wasn't a vampire."

"Jesus Elena, this is why I should be with you, if you would."

"Jeremy." She cuts him off, her voice quiet, with a bit of sharpness that he recognizes at this point. This argument they revisit almost every month. She continues when he stays quiet. "I am fine, the thing is dead and you know I can't have you out here with me, you know…" She sighs the weight of everything weighing her down. She misses him, she honestly wants him with her most of the days, but when trouble comes or she travels to see him; thriving in school, in life; she knows she will never change their arrangement.

"I know, I'm sorry. Okay, so if it wasn't a vampire, what was it? How did you kill it?" Jeremy switches quickly from protective brother to intrigued brother mode with ease.

"It was something called a Lamia, I didn't kill it. The hunters I told you about found me and did the exterminating portion." She throws a small smile at Sam as she talks.

"Okay, that only made more questions. What did it look like? Do you know where they come from? If they did the exterminating portion what did you do?"

She reminds herself that she loves him as he rattles off questions. "It looked, human, then once the going got tough it looked like a crazy, demented Gumby that was white. It really was strange Jer, I have no idea where it came from; I wasn't exactly exchanging pleasantries with it. I did the uh? herding portion of the job." She shakes her head to herself convinced that was a good way to tell it. Maybe Elijah would fell for the herding bit?

"They originate from around Europe, it's actually really rare to see them here in the States." Sam comments, hoping to help her with what appears to be a unfun 21 questions.

"Seriously Elena, only you would have an unscheduled run-in with a rare foreign creature. Is that one of the hunters? Can I talk to him?" Jeremy lays on the nonchalant voice making Elena's eyes roll.

"No, you may not talk to Sam, he is driving and has already helped me out enough today." She hears Caroline call out dinner in the back ground and mentally cheers for the distraction. She sees Sam's hand raise in front of her face while she is talking, he nods once as if indicating she should hand the phone over. With a shoulder shrug she does, hearing Jeremys rebuttal coming from the phone as she hands it off.

"Hello." Sam has no idea what compelled him to take this call but he did, so here he was; about to play the unfun questions game.

"Uh, hello. I take it this is Sam?"

"Yes. Your Jeremy, Elena's brother." Well this conversation is starting off swell, only made more obvious by Elena's giggles.

"Right. Okay, I just wanted to say thank you for helping my sister out."

"No thanks are necessary, we kind of owe her one. Plus, it's our job anyway, she just got a head start for us."

"That's my sister; always a risk taker, that one." Sam can hear the worry underneath the funny tone her brother tries to project and feels bad for him. He remembered how it felt to be separated from Dean, never knowing when they would see each other again or if they ever would. He knows Elena can hear the conversation by the way her fist clench in the seat next to him. A muffled argument comes through the phone with the only tangible words being "Damnit Caroline" being grumbled by Jeremy.

"Sorry about that, some people have no manors." Sam can hear who must be Caroline still throwing insults at Jeremy on the other end.

"Listen." Sam hears the total change in Jeremys voice, he recognizes it all too well. He has heard that tone a million times from himself and his brother and knows he is about to get some form of threat from Elena's younger sibling; he smiles even as Elena tries to grab the phone; obviously recognizing it as well. He elbows her hand away and waits for Jeremy to continue.

"Elena told me a little about you and your brother, she will consider you two people she has to protect now; which is just fine, but I am her brother and she is all I have left of my family. Do you understand? You have to promise me no harm will come to her from either of you or anyone you are associated with; especially if she is traveling with you."

"Jeremy, I wouldn't save her if I had plans to hurt her. I wouldn't invite her home if we had dubious plans for her. I promise she will come to no harm from either of us or anyone else we call a friend."

"Good; okay. That being said, I need you to understand that even though my sister is obviously stronger than I am and has two of the oldest creatures in the world somehow on her best friends list, it will not stop me from being the worst thing you will endure if you ever lay a finger on her." Elena face palms next to him, her attitude a contradiction to the current tone of the phone conversation. He smiles at her while nodding his head, forgetting for a moment that Jeremy can't see him.

"Right, I understand completely. You have nothing to worry about from either of us, besides her being traumatized by my brothers people skills." Elena laughs at the same time Jeremy does; _had she told him Dean was standoffish?_

"Elena is a magnet for awkward people, they are her specialty. Hell, they will probably be best friends in two days. Believe me, she started the home for the strange before she knew about vampires."

"Home for the strange?" He looked to Elena with a raised eyebrow. _Did she have an actual halfway house or something? Was it going to be like mythical creatures warehouse there?_

"Not an actual home, it's just Elena, she's the common denominator in many of their homes. It's a long story and I have my guard dog; one of said Elena's awkward people breathing down my neck. And I will do you the first solid….by saying goodbye." The phone call dies but he hears a feminine screech through the line. He turns to hand Elena the phone with scrunched eyebrows.

"I believe he just hung up on me."

"Nope, that was saving you from the Caroline inquisition. I am sorry about him, he is a little protective."

Sam watches her tuck air behind her ear and starts to think it must be a nervous habit. He wonders briefly how she knows two of the oldest creatures in the world. He feels like he would have known about them, maybe he does. Then again, he runs with angles and demons and she runs with vampires so… might be a different set of individuals.

"It's alright, that was pretty mild actually, we should have Dean teach him some good threats, he knows how to creep Demons out." Sam smiles at her, but she gives him a small one in return.

"Eh, I will let him stick to threatening humans, I try to keep him away from this life. Well, as much as I can, you heard Caroline, she is a vampire and one of my best friends. I am lucky enough to have friends that will protect him for me." She stares out at the night, thinking on the loft the three share now, eating dinner; Caroline still giving Jeremy dirty faces while Stefan tries to make peace. She wishes she was there once more but the road doesn't feel as terrible tonight with Sam beside her and Dean leading them to their home.

"You would have to trust them very well. Dean and I have gone our separate ways at times, but we always end up in bad situations, and end up trying to save one another. It's just easier to do it together."

"Yeah, we all grew up together, made it through this crazy transition together, I guess we lived and died together. In the end, Jeremy and my friend Matt are the only two that stand to have normal lives; well as normal as you can have when your friends and family are vampires, witches and ware wolves."

"Why do you have to be separated from him if you have vampires watching him anyway?" Sam sees the hair tucking one more time and is for sure it's a nervous tic now.

"Well; let's just say, I'm not your average vampire. It seems my human curses followed me into my living afterlife." She gives him a sad chuckle and turns away from him; clearly ending the discussion.

Sam wonders what her human curse was? He sees Dean pull off onto an intersection, dim lights flashing in the distance that say diner. "Well, ready to watch Dean inhale a disgusting amount of meat?"

Elena lets out a laugh before shaking her head at Sam; happy they will be getting out of the confined space for a moment and away from the topic of her "situation".

She stretches looking her phone over, trying to decide who to call next. Caroline will get the run down from Jeremy, Stefan will most likely be there. She finds herself sliding into a booth besides Dean, pushing the calls aside for food.

"Sick of Sam already." Dean comments with a smirk while looking the menu over.

"Actually, I can see his face better from here." She fires back seriously, also reviewing her menu choices. Sam grunts from the other side of the table, and Dean sets his menu down to stare at his brother.

"He is very good looking isn't he. Is it the long hair, maybe I should grow mine out?" Dean leans closer as he talks, enjoying the irritating scowl his brother is now winning.

Elena can't help but to lean closer and join in on the younger brothers teasing. "The hair is nice, I think it's his eyes, no maybe the smile."

"Alright, everyone loves me. Let's move on." Sam hides his face behind his menu.

Elena shares a large smile with Dean before her phone begins ringing. She sees Bonnies name decides to take the call. "Could one of you just order me some fries and a chocolate shake." They both nod and she answers the phone while exiting the diner.

"Bonnie."

"Elena, would have appreciated a phone call by now, you know let us know your still breathing."

Elena is only thrown by Damon's voice a little. Bonnie and Damon had grown closer, Bonnie helps him with the newbies that he is housing for her. It's a strange friendship but she must admit it seems good for him. "Damon, I have only been awake a little while. I called my brother, I was about to eat some food and then call. You act as if I didn't have Ric tell everyone I was fine."

"Don't! Do not act like nothing happened. You could have died, what were you thinking? Were you thinking when you decided to fight something you had no clue about. Are you absolutely clueless Gilbert?" Damon drones on, his anger rising with every word. Her ire rises and she should reign in her anger before she says something she won't mean.

"Damon. Stop. I will not explain myself to you. I did what I thought was right, I would do it again."

"Listen have you spoken to Elijah yet?" His voice changes and Elena strains to hear every sound over the phone. Bonnies heavy sigh comes from the background along with the sounds of tires on pavement.

"What's going on? Is Bonnie okay?"

"We did some research and with his help; or his little witchy friends help I guess we should say, we found some stuff out." She hears the phone being jerked from Damon and Bonnies voices comes over the line.

"God, that idiot drags stuff out I swear. Elena, please don't scare me again." Bonnie sounds tired and she starts to wonder if this life really is better for everyone.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I…. it was killing people, in the worse way. You understand, right?" Her voice is quiet, very different than her tone with Damon. Bonnie is her best friend and despite the struggles and adapting they still meant the world to each other.

"I get it, we just worry. You know I am proud of you every day for what you do. Don't forget that." Bonnie always seemed to know when I was doubting my choices and just what to say to make me feel better. "That being said, we have reason to believe some witches might be looking for you."

She sighs, looking in the diner, Sam is reading his phone, but she makes eye contact with Dean. He must see the worry one her face as his scrunches with worry. She smiles and waves her hand in a dismissing manor before turning away. "Well, how do we know that? "

"I spoke with Leah when you gave us a scare, she said a witch had been giving them trouble; always trying to gain more power. She has been handling her for years, suddenly, she went missing the other day, but it's like she left on her own. She found the word doppelganger on a notepad with a bunch of other nonsense really. I called Elijah and he had a friend look into it. A total number is 5; 5 witches that have been looking into doppelgangers or Mystic Falls founding families, that have just vanished from their lives."

"Well, that's great." She isn't sure what else she should say.

"Elena, I can take a break from school, let me come with you."

"Bonnie, I love you. I left for that reason, I'm always happy for help but for now running is working. You guys haven't been in any drama since I left. It's not ideal but everyone is in less danger this way, even me. As much as I hate to admit it, Katherine did one thing right." She hears Damon scoff in the back ground and what sounds like Bonnie hitting him.

"You don't have to be alone all the time, I know the originals travel with you, but we can too."

"Don't you understand Bonnie, very little can kill them. I left so you guys could live, and for Jer, but all of you weighed in on that decision as well."

"I won't exhaust us both with this argument, we gave Ms. Forbes, Matt and Ric pictures of them. Hopefully they crop up and we can get catch them by surprise."

"That sounds good Bonnie, have you told Stefan? They need to keep close eye on Jeremy. Are you guys home now?"

"Yeah, we called them this morning and I don't have class again until Monday, so I am sticking around, getting some witchy barriers up. Hopefully I will feel them before anyone notices them."

"Barrier?"

"Yeah, if it works it will just send me a pulse if another witch crosses it."

"That's amazing Bonnie. My food just arrived is it okay if I call tomorrow?" She sees Dean eating her fries and throws a rock at the window startling him. He smiles mischievously and picks another one off her plate.

"Yeah and be careful okay?"

"Of course, Bonnie, I love you guys, be careful."

Returning to the brothers, she drags her fries to Sam's side of the booth before sitting beside him. Dean rolls his eyes and Sam chuckles while she starts to eat her food in silence. Contemplating just leaving now. How would they find her here anyway, without Jeremys blood she could be in Japan for all they know? She decides to take a few days break, then depart from the Winchesters.

"So, how far is it to your house?" She inquires while starting in on her shake.

"About 3 more hours. We probably won't get there until 11 or so. Why Gilbert? Got big plans already?" Dean inquires jokingly but is still curious about the troubled face she wore during her last call.

"No, not really. I will have to keep moving in a few days."

"Got a hot date?" She notes that Dean takes huge bites of his burger and wants to laugh at him.

"I will be honest, and if you don't want me to come to your home I understand. There is a reason I am not at mine." She stares at Dean as he sets is burger aside giving her his full attention, she is aware of Sam turning towards her and she takes in his salad with a raised brow.

"I might have a handful of witches looking for me, they won't be friendly." She starts on her shake as they stare at her and she realizes for a moment that they can intimidate her if they want to.

"Meh. Witches aren't a worry for us, not many can find Bobby's. You'll be safe there, don't worry." Dean goes back to eating his burger acting like it wasn't a big deal at all. _Lucifer, Elena, they fight the devil._

"It's not me I am worried about but thank you."

"So, what did you do to these witches, still the cauldron?" Sam jokes while shoveling food into his mouth. He is so much like Jeremy.

She gives them a sad smile before standing. "I exist." She focuses on her food and silence takes over the trio, each in deep thought.

Elijah has decided Kol might be hairless before the week is up. He keeps tugging at his hair as if it offended him. He watches him pace some more and stops himself from commenting. At least they knew she was okay. From the way, Ric sounded it hadn't been explained but she was in some type of situation that she needed to recover from. Ever since they received the first call in the early hours of the morning they had been blaming themselves and beating down doors. The news that witches were looking for a doppelganger from Mystic Falls only made them look harder.

He had yet to hear if Niklaus was involved but from everything he has discovered his brother has laid low since their last confrontation. His dear sister made it clear where she stood, choosing Elena over Niklaus was treachery to her. She had ignored them both for days and finally caved when Haley called her a child, and explained she wouldn't condone her or Niklaus actions around her child. Rebecca still only spoke to them briefly and went back to being mad when they went on a hunt upon hearing Elena was missing.

He sighed when Elena's ring came from his phone and nearly threw Kol across the room when he jumped into his personal space upon hearing it as well.

"Hello."

"Elijah."

She sounds almost completely normal, but he hears the hint of sadness in her voice and must stop himself from crushing the phone. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am sorry Ric worried you."

"What happened Elena, you told Kol you would lay low."

"Well I was, then there was this woman. She was brazen enough to take two different men out of this bar within 30 minutes of each other, and I don't know from the moment I saw her I was aware she wasn't natural. After she took the second one I couldn't just sit there so I followed intending to talk, or save the poor sap at least. But, when I got there Elijah it was horrible. She had flayed their chests open and was eating their hearts. Obviously, me popping up angered her and she attacked, I didn't even realize how different we were until an hour after we started fighting."

"Different? What was it Elena?" Kol is back to pacing the floor and he is happy for the distraction.

"It was called a Lamia, apparently, they are from Europe or something. Anyways that sucker didn't want to die at all. In all honesty Elijah, I started laughing when it turned into this rubbery white thing." Her laugh is humorless, and he watches Kol as he finally plops down in a chair; pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And, how did you finally get away or kill it?" Just uttering the words get away makes his throat feel like he is swallowing sand.

"Well, luck would have it that the Winchesters were driving through and stopped to assist." He can hear the reluctance in her voice. She knows he is uneasy about the hunters but if they helped her, they were one step closer to being clear in his book.

"Are you still with them?"

"Yes, they have been nice enough to offer me a place to rest for a few days before I take off again." Elena never says a place to rest unless she is exhausted or sad or maybe nostalgic; he wonders which one it is. How bad was she hurt?

"How long were you fighting that thing Elena?" He asks quietly moving away from Kol as his agitation starts to rise. She lets out a heavy sigh and he knows he won't like the answer. "Remember Elena. Honesty."

"I know." She sighs the words out. "I think about uh….14 hours give or take. It was resilient Elijah. I was ripping pieces of it out, almost decapitated it and it just kept popping back up." Her rambling does nothing to distract him form her answer.

"Elena."

"I'm sorry, I will do better next time." HE growls into the phone; _does she think he is disappointed with her battle prowess?_

"Elena, I don't care about how good you did, you should have run. You promised, if it ever gets too bad to run."

"Oh, that's what I meant that I would do better at staying safe next time. You know I am not trying to get killed, I was really doing what I thought was right Elijah." HE feels bad at the sympathy lacing her words. No doubt, she has had this conversation with many people and he turns only to nearly run into Kol who has apparently been following him down the halls.

"Elena, I am sorry for giving you the third degree. I was worried, Kol was worried. As long as your safe, are you sure the hunters are safe to be with."

"Oh yeah, I mean Sam literally carried me to out of the basement and got me blood. They wouldn't do all that for no reason Elijah. Plus, we are in the middle of nowhere so I will be okay for a while."

"I take it you spoke with Ms. Bennet?"

"Yeah, it will be okay Elijah. I will be okay." Her quiet voice tries to sooth him over the phone and he watches the way Kols shoulders relax and he turns to enter his room without a word.

"I want to know when you are leaving the hunters house. I would like it if I could join you for a while, maybe travel a bit. What would you think?"

"Elijah, all I do is travel." There's the cheekiness he loves and hates.

"Come now Elena. What about New Zealand? Its beautiful right now."

"New Zealand huh? Let me think on that, it's pretty far and I have to be in Chicago next month for Jeremys big show." She loves that they are always willing to travel with her, she sometimes wonders how hard her life would be right now without them. She would have never thought there would have been a time when she couldn't imagine a life without them. Yet here she is, speaking more freely with Elijah then she can with about anyone else in her life.

"Whatever you decide to do, I would enjoy a break from my family." He takes advantage of her big heart and makes it about him; knowing she won't resist helping him, even if he really just worries for her safety. He struggles to admit to himself he also just misses her.

"I'm always happy to have you with me Elijah." She blushes as she says the words, feeling every but of stupid.

"And I with you." He wants nothing more than to go to her now, especially after her sweet words but knows she will not like being smothered. "Sleep well Elena, please be careful with the Winchesters."

"I will Elijah, good night." She hangs up the phone and turns towards the house, the junk yard wasn't what she was expecting, then again, she has no idea what she envisioned. Dean steps out of the house and motions her into the house. She feels her blush rising again as he stares at her as she approaches. There is one thing she knows for sure, Dean Winchester confuses her.


	10. Chapter 10 Slumber Parties

Elena takes in all the books sitting in stacks and the way the house isn't dirty but it's not necessarily clean either. Dust lines the shelves but the house feels warm and inviting, or maybe that was Deans hand on her back as he guided her into the front room. Sam is moving the coffee table around, rubbing his eyes as he goes; clearly, he is tired and she feels bad for having him drive.

"Do you need help with that Sam?" She moves to help but Sam is shaking his head no and waving her off.

"Well Elena, this probably isn't as nice of digs as you're use to but it's home. The bathroom is upstairs and the fridge probably has something to drink in it. You can take the couch, Sam and I will bunk on the floor."

Dean is grabbing blankets from a closet as he talks and she starts shaking her head. She would have expected their home to have their own room but she defiantly wasn't taking the couch from them. She flashes out to her trunk and grabs her sleeping bag and pillow. She pops back into the house and throws her bag on the floor.

"I am not taking the couch, one of you take it. I have my comfy sleeping bag I will be good on the floor." She starts rolling it out a foot from the couch on an old woven rug. She should have known they would both object but Dean snatching her pillow and throwing it on the couch was childish in her opinion.

"I think not, your sleeping on the couch Sam and I will be just fine on the floor." Dean is staring her down, she doesn't have much leverage from where she kneels next to her sleeping bag. She contemplates how long they will argue about it and just flops down on her bag throwing him a smirk as she snuggles down into it for emphasis.

"Dean, I am a girl, slumber parties are a regular thing, I happen to like the floor so humor the slumber party loving little girl inside and take the damn couch." She is removing her shoes as she talks and notices Sam throwing her pillow at her as he lays down on the couch. Throwing him a big smile she catches the pillow before trying to get comfortable once more.

"Damnit Sam, I said she was sleeping there." Dean rubs is eyes in exasperation and Elena quickly makes up his blankets a foot from hers where the coffee table was moved from. Neither man notices as they bicker quietly to one another. She is tucked back into her bag before Dean notices and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Dean, lets sleep, your tired, Sam's tired and I am tired. We can fight about it in the morning." She checks her phone one more time before Dean is removing his shoes and plopping down onto his blanket. She smiles at him through the dark before letting her eyes drift shut. She can tell Sam is asleep and Dean isn't quite there when sleep claims her.

DPOV

Dean is exhausted but can't seem to fall asleep despite their long day. He would like to chalk it up to the fact he brought a "vampire" home, but he knows as he looks over at her once more it's about Elena and her soft features and has nothing to do with her "nature". He shouldn't be staring at her but he can't stop. Even on the floor in her giant orange sleeping bag he feels like she belongs there. Not just with him, but nestled safely between Sam and him. He remembers stern protective faces and knows she already has people willing to protect her. Her plea for them to run earlier that day echoes in his head and he wonders why she was alone in the first place.

He has spent countless days protecting people, putting other people's lives before himself. Saving her today felt different. He has felt restless for a week, he felt like it faded when he saw her car that afternoon. It returned double once he realized she was MIA; he could feel the weight lift off him once more when she was settled back into the impala. He can't get rid of this crazy thought he was being drawn toward her. He watches her brows draw together in sleep and throws himself onto his other shoulder; facing away from her.

He knows he shouldn't feel this protective of her; she is a vampire, damned for all time apparently. He wonders how many countless days she has been protecting people, putting their lives before hers and wishes he didn't feel like he was being weighed to the floor with the overwhelming feeling of rightness as he turns back to face her once more. Determined to get some rest he forces his eyes shut and thinks of white walls.

Dean wakes to the bright morning light and an empty bed roll next to him. Sam is absent from the couch and he stretches his aching body before getting off the floor. The house is quiet and he wonders where the occupants are. He jogs up the stairs to the bathroom only to stop in his tracks by the upstairs hall window. There was Sam and Bobby working on a car in the junkyard, the odd thing is Elena holding an old car up as Bobby removes something from under it. Sam's covered in grease and laughing as Bobby throws tools at him from under the car. Dean takes in Elena's form fitting jogging shorts and shakes his head before turning away from the scene.

EPOV

Elena was struggling not to laugh at Bobby as the motor dumped oil out onto him. She bit her tongue; determined to keep in Bobby's good graces, especially since he seemed so unsure of her.

"Sam Winchester, I will kill you myself if you don't stop cackling and hand me the proper sized wrench already." Bobby yells from under the car making her snort with the amount of effort it takes to stop from laughing.

She looks to Sam as he digs threw the tool box, her knee is propped under the front body of the car holding it up for the two. She had found them struggling to get the tireless car into the garage so they could pull some parts from under the motor and was more than happy to lend a hand. Especially after the cold greeting she received from Bobby. Sam had said that was as nice as Bobby gets but she was set on making a friend out of him before she left though.

"Elena, you wouldn't happen to be magical enough to reach over four feet to undo this bolt, would you?" She can tell Bobby is joking but he still sounds pissed since Sam seems to be missing the correct tool for him repeatedly. The olive branch is recognized and she finally laughs out loud before responding.

"Sorry Bobby, I may have super strength but elastic arms were not included in the upgrade package I was given."

"Figures. Damnit Sam go look in the garage if it's not in the box."

"Seriously Bobby, your acting like you're the one holding a car up with your leg." Sam calls as he heads towards the garage.

"Would you like me to throw a rock at him for you Bobby?" She jokes looking between the gaps to see Bobby covered in oil, only his eyes have been wiped clean and she snorts once more.

"Well now, you can stop laughing first, but thank you for helping out. I would like to stress once more to please not let anyone see you doing that."

"Relax, I have excellent hearing, for example I just heard Dean cuss at your coffee maker. If anyone approaches I will know well before we are visible to them." She smiles and shifts her other knee under the care to relieve the other one of its duty.

"Uh, I can get out from under here if you need a break?" Bobby sounds so much like Ric in that moment that she wants to laugh once more. The confused, uncomfortable mumbling making her long for Mystic Falls.

"Not needed, I was merely stretching my leg. So, Bobby, how long have you been hunting?" She tries to get him talking, seeing as Sam seems to still be looking for the tool.

"A long time. And you? The boys made it seem like you haven't been doing this long."

"A few years, although it isn't a constant thing like Sam and Dean. I don't really consider myself a hunter." She is happy to hear Dean approaching from the house. She has a feeling Bobby wouldn't appreciate her view on vampire rehabilitation.

"Well, you're out there fighting to save people from the supernatural. That's close enough."

"Close enough to what?" Dean asks as he kneels next to the car, peeking under to see the very dirty Bobby.

"Mind your own business boy. Go help your brother find the ¼ wrench so I can get done with this, and this poor girl can quit HOLDING A DAMN CAR UP!" Elena's eyebrows shoot up but she sees Dean fighting to laugh as he rises to his feet.

"You mean the ¼ wrench by your head?" Dean laughs outright as he says it. Elena can hear Bobby grunting and fumbling with tools under the car. She shares a big grin with Dean and tries to peek under at Bobby once more without shifting the car.

"Elena, I see your strength has returned. Although I must admit you look very strange propping this up." Dean smirks at her, his amusement with the situation evident. Bobby finally frees his car part and hands it out to Dean before shimmying from under the car. Bobby sends her an awkward nod before turning towards Dean.

"Not one word to your brother." The way he holds his finger up at Deans makes her grin as she lowers the car to the ground. He turns and marches off towards the house with some mumbled thanks thrown over his shoulder. She heads towards the garage, intent on retrieving Sam from his useless task. She spots an old grill along the garage and gets an idea for later into her head. She would win Bobby over one way or another.

Sam emerges from the garage with a triumphant smile upon his face. HE stops short seeing her standing not far from him and throws the wrench down. "He is done, isn't he? I had to dig through so much crap to find that thing." Sam runs his hand through his hair in frustration. She loops her arm through his and turns back to the house without a word.

After showering she arrives back downstairs to see Sam searching on a computer and Dean eating a bowl of cereal. Bobby is nowhere in sight and she contemplates if she should stay one more day or take her leave. She decides one more night couldn't hurt but she knows she needs more blood. She sits on an old chair and pulls her phone out looking to see if they have a clinic or hospital.

"Got big plans today Gilbert?" The way Dean speaks through a mouthful of food makes her eyes roll but she can't stop from smiling.

"Not really, I don't know what you guys usually do, but I saw that old grill out there and thought about putting it to good use later." She is relieved to see they actually have a small hospital here, they usually stock more blood and she won't have to feel so bad about taking some.

"Uh, you can't cook popcorn remember?" Sam sounds afraid making the statement.

"Why I am offended, Sam Winchester." She throws her hand to her chest dramatically but beams at him. Sam throws his hand up and goes back to what he was reading.

"Really, though, surely one of you can grill, I can handle a veggie and baking potatoes, we can make a big salad and whatever you guys would like."

"What's the need for a last super? You dieing sometime soon?" Deans comment is laced with amusement but as she looks at him she is pulled back to the diner last night, he is still curious about the witches and what she is running from.

"See, I knew you guys never just took a minute for yourselves but grilling steaks isn't a last super its spending time with family, eating food and relaxing. I'm already dead Dean. If you guys really don't want me too that's fine." She feels dumb, clearly, they weren't raised with the close-knit community that she was. She was at a family function or town gathering every week it felt like.

"No, no, that all sounds great. We just don't ever think of doing those things. I can take you to the store." Sam is shutting his computer down as he speaks. She knows they know that she needs human blood but accompanying her to steel some is a whole different thing.

"That's okay Sam. I can get there on my own." She waves him off, hoping he doesn't insist. Apparently, her hoping was in vain.

"No, I need to get some things anyways." She tries to decide what would be best and thinks maybe Sam won't be so awkward if he sits in the car; shrugging her shoulder she grabs her bag and heads for the door. She hears Dean telling Sam what he wants as she enters her car. Realizing her cooling case is still in Deans car she jumps back out to grab it real quick.

As Sam enters the car she decides just to tell him, just in case he wants to bail. "Sam, I will have to stop at the hospital for just a second." She leaves it out there and Sam looks her over almost forgetting her inhuman abilities when she threw the comment out.

"The hospital? You're not still hurting, are you?" Sam stares at her while she drives towards the hospital, the early she gets there the better. She found that sneaking in to steal a couple bags worked better during the day when she wasn't having to damage doors to enter.

"I need to pick up some…... provisions for me." She raises her eyebrow at him as he puts the pieces together; he gives a simple shrug and faces back towards the road. She wonders why he is taking it so well, Bonnie had a lot harder time adjusting when she changed; even with Bonnies previous experience with Caroline. She arrives at the hospital quickly and with five minutes and two compulsions she is back in the car.

"Alright Sam, where is the store?"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*DPOV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Dean was stuffed. He was leaned back into the couch watching Bobby go over some books with Elena. He was bewildered watching the two of them. He never thought Bobby would adapt to her so quickly or if he would at all. Sam has his face shoved into the laptop again and he should probably be doing something beyond staring at the two of them but can't seem to make himself get up. He closes his eyes, listening to Bobby scoff as Elena laughs and he hopes this will be the pace for a few days.

He wakes in the middle of the night, still on the couch with a blanket thrown over him. Sam is asleep but Elena's sleeping bag is empty. He rises from the couch to find her; he doesn't hear anything from upstairs and makes his way into the kitchen. A glass of water sits half empty and the door is slightly ajar. He makes his way outside and wonders through the mass of empty cars. He sees her then, over the fence standing in the field behind the lot staring into the woods. She doesn't move as he approaches and he wonders if she realizes he is out here; surely with her hearing she does. As he gets closer he hears music playing and realizes she might not hear him over the noise. The music is defiantly not his style, too soothing, melancholy, too sad.

"Elena?" The music stops and she turns towards him. Her face is calm but he sees the sadness in her eyes.

"What are you doing up Dean?" He stops when he is finally beside her tearing his eyes from her face to look at the stars.

"Well, someone had to make sure you weren't out here eating people." He bumps shoulders with her as he says it, which ends up being a little awkward with her small frame but she gives a small laugh anyway. "The real question is what are you doing up? I figured you would sleep for days after your little run in the other day."

"Now Dean, you know I heal much faster than humans, although I am relieved to not be driving someplace new in the middle of the night I can't seem to shake this feeling. So, maybe I am going crazy." She sighs taking a seat on the ground and he does the same.

"I get those feelings sometimes, had one for a few days, not too long ago." He recalls the need to keep going, to find what he was being drawn too. Silently wondering if it was still her.

"What did you do?" She looks from the woods back to him and he wonders for a moment why fate seemed to be against her.

"I guess I listened to it and went where I felt like I needed to go." They both seem to break eye contact at the same time and silence over takes the two for a while.

"Did it take you anywhere important?" Her quite voice startles him and he takes a deep breath before looking back at her; debating if he should tell her the feeling led back to her.

"I believe it did." He watches her brows scrunch in thought with his answer and wonder where her feelings are pulling her.

"What is the feeling if you don't mind me asking?"

"That's the thing Dean, I wouldn't know how to follow it if I tried. It's just…. I feel like something is about to happen. It feels…. dark; I know that sounds stupid but I feel like darkness is coming and it's setting on my chest trying to suffocate me." Her voice trails off and he contemplates her answer.

"That doesn't sound crazy, there are a lot of bad things out there. Now, whether your monster radar is kicking in is one thing but just to be sure; do vampires get depression?" He smiles as he asks the last part; making her hit him on the arm as she laughs pulling him up with her. Throwing him off slightly despite knowing her strength.

"Come on you joker, let's get some more sleep." She doesn't let go of his arm and he pulls her a little closer as they make their way back to the house.

"Seriously though, maybe you just need to feed from some Prozac taking human." She laughs, shaking her head and letting go of his arm as they enter the house and she slips back into her sleeping bag facing him as he lays down on the couch.

"Really, though, you know if you ever need help, Sam and I are just a phone call away." He wonders when he became the person to comfort someone and shakes his head as he watches her face become worried once more.

"Thank you. Goodnight Dean."

He grunts and wonders what made her worry once more but leaves it alone and drifts off too sleep.

He wakes to find Elena still asleep but her sleeping bag has drifted closer to the couch and he is horrified to realize his has already reached out to stroke her hair. He jerks it back like she is on fire and sets up quickly. Hoping she will stay asleep while he removes himself from the couch. When he looks up he is even more horrified to find Bobby leaning against the door; smiling like the Cheshire cat. Obviously, Bobby had witnessed his hand being possessed and Dean makes a dirty face that only makes Bobby smile more deviously before retreating to the kitchen. That was the last thing he needed. Looking down at Elena once more he pushes himself from the couch and goes to do damage control. He hears the phone ringing and Bobby answering it when he enters the kitchen.

He is immediately alert when he sees the look on Bobbies face; something is terribly wrong. He is startled by Elena magically appearing next to him, her face strained and trained on Bobby. He realizes in a moment she can hear the conversation. He finds himself watching her more than Bobby, he blames it on her rumpled appearance but attentive face.

"Well, the boys are here we can head right over." Bobbies dejected voice pulls him from his thoughts and back to Bobby.

"Could you ask her what time that happened Bobby?" Elena is quiet and she can tell her ease dropping seems to have annoyed Bobby slightly; apparently not enough to stop him from asking the question.

"They believe between 2 am and 4 am this morning." He feels his head jerking back to Elena as Bobby relays the information. Her face is scrunched and she doesn't try to hide the occurrence of her midnight tormenting and whatever happened. He tunes out the rest of Bobbies conversation as Elena strides past Sam who just entered the room; rubbing a towel against his head.

"Uh, what's wrong with everybody?" He ignores Sam's question and follows Elena to the front room where she is gazing at her phone.

"Elena?" He tries to sound calm but her nerves are starting to get to him as he watches her seem to tighten into a ball of nerves.

"It can't be just a coincidence. I woke up at 2:22 last night, that feeling it was that. I think…. which makes no sense. Maybe I am over reacting but…." She trails off staring at her phone harder; never looking up at him.

"But? What happened Elena?" She never gets a chance to reply before Bobby enters the room and starts talking.

"Okay, we have a problem. Not even an hour south of here there was what appears to be a mass sacrificing. I mean 6 people dead, two of them teenagers. My friend at the station says this stinks of our kind of problems. She says there is a massive scorching in the field where the bodies were found." Bobby rambles the words as he enters the room.

"Oh, shit." The words slip from Deans mouth and Bobby starts flipping through books.

"Yeah, oh shit. Dumbass. Listen I told her I would send you two over and I would stay here just in case anything funny happens here. She is already going over with a few deputies to handle the case since this is such a big hit for the station there. So, you guys will have some back up, get there, see if you can find some clues as to what happened. Or what we need to be hunting." Bobby starts rambling as he starts yanking more books from his shelf in frustration. Dean finds himself looking to Elena once more, wondering if whatever is chasing her could have done this.

"Why would you feel it happening? I mean you were facing that direction and everything." The question makes Bobby and Sam stop moving and look back to the two of them staring at each other.

"I don't know." She is sincere and he wonders why she would be involved or if she even was involved.

"You looked more worried when we laid back down last night. Why?" He can tell his questions are starting to worry her.

"What is going on here?" Bobbies voice rises slightly as he steps closer to the two of them. Dean waves him off feeling slightly bad as Elena looks dejected at his mentors changing demeanor.

"I told you I just felt this wait and as we laid back down for a few moments it doubled and I felt like the darkness was going to suffocate me. It makes even less sense to me now than it did last night. I just thought I was missing my brother or worried that I was going to get someone killed." The way she starts defending herself against them makes his stomach turn and he feels horrible for ever implying she might have something to do with it.

"What do you mean feelings, what is going on?" Bobby has apparently had enough as he comes to stand directly in front of them.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I woke with this feeling of dread and I tried to walk it off, but it just kept increasing. This feeling was…. well like I told Dean last night; it felt like darkness and it was smothering me. It was 2:22 when I woke up. At around 4ish we came back in and that's when I felt the feeling intensifying. I…. this doesn't happen to vampires, it makes no sense. My heart tells me it can't be a coincidence though." Bobby stares at her real hard before Sam breaks the silence.

"You said you have witches after you. Wouldn't they use sacrifices." He says it quietly almost like he hates saying it but Elena starts shaking her head immediately.

"They want my blood. Killing 6 people won't help them achieve that." She is yanking at her hair clearly lost in thought despite her reply.

"What about him? The one you thought would come after you?" He hates the frown that pulls across her face and sees Bobby plop down into a chair as if irritated with all of us.

"No, his brother would never let him do something like that. He would also have no need for it" She makes eye contact finally and he can tell she feels that's the truth but her answer only brigs more questions to the front.

"Okay, wait. Have you ever had that feeling before?" Sam seems to be the calm one of the group.

"No…. well yes. Twice, maybe. It isn't the same thing." She sits on her bed roll and pulls her legs to her chest as she talks.

"What do you mean it isn't the same thing? Was it that feeling or not?" Dean is growing frustrated and watches as something seems to set her back ridged and he knows he has touched a sore subject.

"Well Dean, the first time I was drowning in a car watching my dad die next to my already dead mother. The second time I watched my aunt, first be forced to turn into a vampire, then die at the hands of the man that would moments after her death, kill me. So, I am sure it's not the same, my family is usually…" He knows the moment it clicks for her and watches her flash to her phone and shove it at her face as she paces out the front door.

He trails behind her and watches her shoulders slump as she greets whoever is on the other line. He feels like a pit has formed in his stomach at her confession. This explains the constant sad eyes despite her cheery demeanor. He knew there was more to her story but he felt like he was out of his depth with trying to help her.

"Jeremy, how is your morning going?" He has to give her credit, she sounds completely normal despite her turmoil.

"Wow, that's awesome, I can't wait." He leaves her and goes back to Bobby and Sam.

"Well, all these revelations will not help us figure out what is happening. It's time to quit fucking around and get over there. I suggest you take Elena with you, maybe see if she would be willing after we grilled her like a convict." Bobby shoves them both towards the door and they both walk towards Elena with heavy hearts and she dials another number. No doubt checking on someone else she loves. Dean can't stop the vision of her concerned face in the night; or the dread that fills him with the thought that she somehow might be tied to something else beyond her control.


	11. Chapter 11 Demon Eyes

Elijah's POV

"Hello, Elena how is your day going?" Elijah is happy she has finally called. He is eager to leave the compound for a while and finds nothing more appealing than joining her on the road. He has grown weary of the silence that has overtaken his siblings. Usually Haley's visits with Hope have them all coming together to spend time with the child; even that has become a disgruntled affair where they all try to ignore one another.

"Good Morning Elijah. I am in a hurry and need to ask you what will most likely be a weird question." Elena's voice is tight and he wonders when he will stop getting calls from her that make his teeth grind.

"I will answer to the best of my ability. What is troubling you?" He hopes Kol is out of the compound. He doesn't need his brother breathing down his neck.

"I have spoken with Bonnie and she will be doing some research for me but have you ever came across a vampire that can…I don't know really; I guess feel other supernatural beings?" He stops short of taking a drink from his glass and sets it down.

"What do you mean by feel them?" He honestly has never heard of such a thing but wants more detail than her vague question gives him before answering.

"Like you know when they are nearby, that they are doing something horrible." He is up in a moment pulling a suit case from his closet and throwing it on the bed.

"What happened Elena?" He hears her sigh and is about to ask again before she sets in to the long details of her night and the sacrifice nearby. He agrees that it is too much of a coincidence. HE has never heard of such a thing though and wonders himself if he is over reacting.

"I will do some research myself. Where are you now?" He is pulling clothes as he speaks.

"Following Dean and Sam, we are going over to see if they can find out what did it or who I guess."

"You are heading to the town that you felt this foreboding thing happen in? Elena."

"Elijah, now I have demon hunting men with me I will be fine. Besides they believe whatever it was will have left since it made such a mess. I just…. I need to know. I hope there are some answers there as to why I could feel it." She cuts him off before he could tell her to turn around and he wants to break something. He pictures Damon Salvatore and knows he cannot rule her life, or fear losing her if he tries.

"Okay, where is this town? I am coming to the closest airport. You will need to pick me up but I will send you the information. And please don't argue with me about this one."

"I won't. Let me know where and when. I will be there." Her quick agreement tells him more than her casual attitude. For every time, he has joined her she makes sure it's not bothering him or interrupting his life before she agrees to him joining her. Whatever this is has her bothered, possibly scared and it makes his mouth turn down as he bids her goodbye. He hopes as he makes flight arrangements that she is safe and in one piece when he arrives.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_DPOV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

He watches her through the rearview mirror as she talks on her phone while driving and he realizes he watches her far too much.

"Why do you think she could feel this happening?" Sam is reading through a book on sacrifices hoping to be prepared for whatever they find.

"I don't know Sam, but I am telling you after seeing the way she was staring in that direction last night, it has to be that. She was…. scared, maybe worried I don't know. I think I got a glimpse of "Not Fun Elena" that British dude was talking about."

"I wonder if she just heard you call her not fun." Sam looks back giving a cheeky smile; feeling dejected that she doesn't break from her phone conversation.

"Well, I don't think she did. Sucks, wanted her to give you a hard time about that one." Sam goes back to his reading.

"Shut up Sam. This is weird enough without your smartass." Dean follows the directions they were given and turns down an old gravel road. It doesn't take long before they see all the police vehicles and they pull along behind them. They exit the car Elena in tow; they all approach quietly and the Deputy approaches them.

"She said to let you two in but she didn't say anything about a woman." He motions towards Elena with an apologetic look upon his face.

Before either of them can make an excuse Elena waves them off. "I will hang back by the car, maybe take a walk. Let me know if you need anything, just yell if you need help."

They approach the field and see the multiple sheets of plastic thrown over bodies. The amount of blood staining the ground makes them stop for a moment. These people didn't die easily from the mess they can see around the sheets. The Sheriff approaches them with a slight head nod. They have sadly done this with her before and she just starts going over what she knows. Showing them the bodies as she talks and then takes them further into the field to see the scorching of the ground. Which isn't an entirely accurate description, the earth was burnt, the ground black with everything dead for about 100 feet or more by Deans guess. It looked like a contained blast in that direction of some sort.

"What do you boys make of this?" She waves her hands out and they both shake their heads.

"I am not sure honestly. I haven't seen anything like it. We are sure it wasn't here before?" Sam always was good at coming up with the questions. He walks back to the bodies, lifting a sheet and finding a young man, maybe even one of the teenagers. His chest is torn up almost looks like something tore it open. He covers the body quickly walking back a few steps to get a few gulps of fresh air.

"Do all the bodies look like this one?" He calls back, interrupting Sam's conversation but she comes to him anyway.

"Well yes, and no. Did you notice his hand?" He shakes his head and she sighs heavily before throwing the cover off a body. Sam grunts at the sight and he wishes he hadn't looked at his hand. Someone's eyeball is hanging from his fingers.

"What the fuck? I mean uh, is he a victim or not? Do you have any idea?" He throws the cover back over and turns to look at her.

"To be honest, it looks like, they…. well, like they just started killing each other. It sounds crazy but well you know, I have seen enough with Bobby to know this isn't in my jurisdiction."

"How do you know that's not the attackers eyeball?"

"It's from the body lying next to his, which also has nails in her back from the girl over there." She points a body farther away and Dean starts rubbing his head.

"Are these people related or do they have some connection that you know of?" Sam questions as he looks under a different sheet only to drop it quickly.

"Not related well two of them are married, the younger ones are twins. They were all at the same movie last night." She holds up a plastic bag with a bloody ticket stub inside.

"Well a chick flick, maybe that's the problem." Dean says an immediately regrets it as he feels a sharp sting in his shoulder blade.

"What the fuck?" He throws his hand over the wounded area only to see Elena standing at the side of the road with her arms crossed. The way she is shaking her head tells him, the back pain came from her somehow and he holds his hands up slightly in defeat.

He turns back to the Sheriff and Sam watching Sam write some things down, he approaches the two and is relieved when she says there is one witness.

"Where are they at then? What have they said?" Dean rubs at his arm still wondering what Elena did to make it hurt. Did she flash up at pinch him or something?

"Well that's the thing, he was found two fields over, no blood or anything on him but he hasn't woken up. They say his tests all come back fine but he seems to be in some sort of unexplainable coma. He was not at the theater, but his roommate says he usually comes out late this time of year to get pictures of the moon or something. So, him being a few miles from home in the middle of the night wasn't odd for this time of year." She grabs the paper from Sam writing the patients information down and telling them she would have to get the bodies moved and to call if they find anything out.

They walk back towards the cars, watching the deputy fawn over Elena as she helps him block off the road from oncoming traffic. Dean watches her wave goodbye and make her way towards them.

"What did you do to me? My shoulder hurts damn it." He wants to be mad at her but is more irritated by the deputy staring at her ass as she walks towards them.

"Well you deserved it. Don't act like I killed you, it was a pebble." She leans against her car and Sam shakes his head but Dean can tell he is staying out of this conversation.

"Well, Gilbert, maybe you shouldn't throw rocks so hard next time."

"IT. Was. A. Pebble Dean, oh seriously let me look." She is jerking his shirt down and looking at his back before she finishes speaking and he takes a deep breath trying to be patient with her.

"Okay, Dean there is a red mark there, I am sorry if it hurt you but seriously, that was a horrible joke." She raises an eyebrow at him, daring him to argue about it.

"Fine, I will forgive you, but you owe me. He grabs the paper from Sam's hand and reads the guys information.

"Now, we need to go check this Jack guy out. Hopefully he will wake up and tell us something good, or at least useful."

"If he isn't awake, I might be able to help." They both look back to Elena quickly and Dean wonders what she hasn't told them about herself.

"We might have the ability to enter people's minds. Now I haven't done it to someone in a coma but I could try and see if anything makes since in there." She tucks her hair behind her ear and he figures that their hard starts are making her uncomfortable.

"Wait! Have you entered my mind?" He hates how alarmed he sounds and grunts, shrugging his shoulder in nonchalance.

"No Dean, I need to physically be touching you and it works best with a calm or sleeping person. It's usually done to sleeping people to mess with their dreams." She pulls the paper from his hand reading the information Sam has written down.

"So, you might not be able to do it?" Sam sounds defeated when he asks, hoping they can take the easy way out and have Elena work her magic on the guy.

"No, like I said I haven't done it that much, it's one of those, the more you do it the better you get things. Maybe if I can't I can get my friend too."

"Your friend? Is there someone else here?" Dean wishes he trusted her more but his doubts start rising again with that statement.

"No, not yet. He was going to be joining me anyway and with last night he decided to meet me earlier. You know him anyways, it's Elijah." She turns from them heading for her car.

"Well are you guys ready to head to the hospital or do you need to do something else?" She calls back at them while opening her car door. Dean pushes his confused feelings aside and walks towards the Impala; Sam following close behind.

"No, we will just head over there." He can't help watching her for a moment while she enters the car. She sends him a small smile and he feels stupid for ever worrying.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elena POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

She feels like something horrible is starting and tries not to let her worry flow over into the brothers as they walk to the hospital room. Since this morning things have been a weird combination of tense and friendly depending on the topic at hand. She understands the hunter's hesitance with her though, she herself worries about the connection that may be happening between her and this sad, sad taking of human life. She still aches a little over the accusing tones that were used questioning her today.

Pushing it aside she can tell they are having trouble getting in to see the patient. No officers are around but the hospital security sits outside the room. She steps forward to take care of the problem before Deans head explodes.

"Mr. Petty, Mr. Jones. Have you had a chance to look him over yet?" She nods at them both in a professional manor as she says making up fake names for them and smiles toward the security officer.

Both brothers frown before shaking their heads. "Not yet, it seems clearance hasn't been sent over yet. People like wasting my time apparently." She smiles at Dean slightly; he is good at this.

She turns towards the officer giving him her full attention. "We will be allowed to see this patient as many times as we need too. We are Special Agents on this case. We will need our privacy while with him. Do you understand?" As she compels him he nods and repeats it back as expected.

"Thank you for all your help." She walks past him, the boys following and she sees the mystery photographer laying in the bed. She walks over to a computer and is surprised to find it unlocked and locates their guy. Jack Emmerson seems to be a picture of good health. His labs are clear and so are all her scans as she rolls threw them.

"Sheriff said they couldn't find anything weird about his health. What are you even looking for there?" Dean says as he pokes Jack like that will wake him up and Sam is rubbing his face in exasperation. Clearly Dean and my bickering is getting to him.

"Anything, nothing. Doesn't hurt to be certain." She closes out the computer and walks towards Jack, feeling a slight twinge at his sleeping face. Did she even want to try and see what was going on with him? What he witnessed was horrific.

"So, you know all that doctor crap then?" Dean is still poking Jack in various places and Sam slaps his hand away.

"My father was a doctor, I was going to go for med school before well… you know." She places a hand on his head feeling for something…. anything. She isn't sure what she is looking for. Maybe she should call Bonnie back again. There must be a reason for her feeling this crap.

"Wait are you doing it now? Is she doing it now?" She feels an eyebrow twitch and wants to laugh at Deans constant chatter. He can be quiet when wants to be that's for sure. She feels a little happiness that he is being so laid back at the moment.

"Not yet, I will need to get comfortable on a chair and you will need to leave me alone. No talking. I need to focus. Is there anything you guys need to do? "She looks up and Sam is jerking something out of his bag. As he turns is on it starts beeping quickly and they both look at Jack with brows drawn.

"What does that mean." She doesn't know why she is whispering, they both seemed to get so serious that she just did it.

"Demon." Dean starts pulling chalk from a bag and writing on walls. Sam is on the phone with the sheriff and she pulls the door closed. She waits for their instructions not sure what their next step will be.

"Sheriff is on her way. You almost done sealing the room?" Sam calls while he starts drawing on the floor around the bed Jack is laying in. She is terribly curious as she watches the two of them work quickly.

"Do you need help with anything?" She stands blocking the door as Dean pushes her aside and starts drawing symbols on it.

"Don't let anyone in, unless it is Bobby or the Sheriff. Don't mess up the drawings they will keep things out and keep him contained to that circle." Sam is efficient drawing and she is amazed at their speed.

"I will go talk to Frank." She steps out to the security guard and calls his name. Compelling him to keep everyone out unless they give the okay she steps back in to find them both flipping through books. Dean a phone hanging from his ear.

"I know Bobby, but he is comatose. I don't know what to do with him. Yeah well, he isn't really talkative you know…. yeah…. fine okay I will call you back." Dean shoves his phone in his pocket.

"Well Bobby doesn't know either." Dean says never looking up from his phone. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out finding Elijah's flight information.

"Do you think he is one of those, you know that can over power them or something? We don't see many of them but that might explain his comatose state." Sam looks at her as she sits in a chair staring at Jack.

"It sounds like our best guess, why hasn't he left the body yet though, especially with us in here. You think it would have high tailed it when we started marking the seals." Dean rubs his neck while talking.

She hums to herself wishing she could help them more. Unsure if she could even enter Jacks mind with a Demon having taken over is body. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He looks at her waiting for a reply and she wonders if this is a good idea but says screw it once more. A habit that seems to be more common around the Winchesters.

"Is Jack still in there, like could I still try to enter his mind?" She looks to them both waiting for an answer and wonders who will speak first.

"Well, he is, but I don't know how complicated this is, or what you do is. Can you get hurt? Have you ever hurt anyone doing it?" Sam asks, Dean stands silently beside him still contemplating something.

"No and no, I would just have a physical connection and concentrate. Worst that's happened to me is a headache so nothing major. What other options do you have?"

"We could go on ahead and start an exorcism in hopes of bringing the demon out. Then maybe they will talk." Sam seems to think that is the best answer but she notices Deans prolonged silence and wonders what he is thinking.

"If Jack is overpowering the demon wouldn't that just give it the upper hand?" She asks

"No, maybe. We have never seen this and we don't really know that's what is causing it." Sam obviously doesn't like the unknown.

"Well, I say it can't hurt for me to try, but ultimately; this is your case so I will follow your lead." She hopes they will just let her try in hopes of finding some quick solution for this man.

"Let her." Dean walks over to her and pushes her chair up to Jack before going back to wait by the door; clearly taking up guard mode. She gives him a quick nod before turning back to Jack. Placing her hand on his chest and the other on his hand, she focuses.

She flinches from the noise when she enters and has a hard time concentrating. She thinks this must be Jack as she tries to focus on what appears to be a bonfire in the distance. She turns and sees him holding his head as tears run down his face. She turns once more and realizes she can't make out the scene due to the static within is mind. She decided to focus on him as he hasn't taken any notice of her presence yet, she can at least make him out and feel him when she reaches him. He jerks back ready to scream but stops once he looks at her.

"Jack, I am here to help. I mean you no harm." Her words only make him cry more and she is unsure if he will respond. Her heart aches as she faintly hears grunts and screams through the static sound overlapping everything. She tries to be as comforting as she can and when she reaches for him this time he calms more and leans into the hand she placed on his shoulder.

"Jack, I want to help. I need your help to do that. Can you tell me anything about what you saw or what happened to you?" They both tip slightly as the world they are in seems to jar back and forth before stopping. She looks back and realizes everything is even more distorted and focuses on Jack once more.

"It keeps trying to take me with him. I don't want to go. It…" The world jarred once more and she has ahold of him by both arms now anchoring him to her.

"Jack, you hold on. I will help you okay, you will make it out of this ju…." A screech is drowning them both out and she screams as she appears in front of a black form with shiny black eyes that she can tell is leering at her from the dark.

"You will be his." Its voice is so dark but she doesn't feel anything as her chests pounds and suddenly, she is looking into Deans eyes, laying with her back to the tile. Sam is peering at her from over Deans shoulder. She scrambles to her feet, appearing on the other side of the room before either man can register it. She breaths deeply for a moment running her hand over her neck trying to calm herself. Well that was not what she expected. She realizes Dean is standing in front of her once more and feels Sam's hand drop on her shoulder.

"How did I end up on the floor?" She asks quietly.

"You were sitting there normal then, all of a sudden your body went unnaturally stiff and you screamed. I tried to just shake you but ended up hafting to jerk you out of the seat to stop it. What happened?" Dean explains and she leans into Sam trying to digest everything that just happened.

"Jacks in there, he was so scared and I couldn't really make anything out. I could kinda see the people screaming in the field but everything was so…. static covered. Like white noise over his mind or maybe that was his mind I don't know. I don't think it was. When I finally got him to talk he said it keeps trying to take him with it and he doesn't want to go." She feels Sam hug her to his side and she closes her eyes, fighting the emotions welling up at Jacks desperate words.

"Did anything else happen?" She looks back at Dean and wonders how they deal with this crap on a regular basis.

"I was trying to reassure him, when I think the demon jerked me from his mind. I think that was all the static and every time I talked to Jack the world seemed to quake and twist. It was just black on black but I could make out a weird shape and see its black eyes reflecting back at me. It said, "you will be his." Then I was looking at you."

"So, I take it the static and earth shaking isn't normal by your description?" Sam asks.

"No, it usually is just like entering a dream. That's what you do essentially, we can manipulate the dreams and interact with them but never anything like that."

"I wonder what he meant by that." Dean mutters.

"Did he mean Jack I wonder?" Sam asks.

"He, or it was looking right at me, but I guess it could have." pulling her phone from her pocket to look at the time. She sees a missed message from Elijah telling her he would meet them at the hospital and to notify him if she left. She shoves it back into her pocket and turns back to Jack watching the monitors and his chest rise and fall. His heartbeat is steady and she excuses herself from the room for a few minutes. She passes the Sheriff as she exits the room; she sees her brow rise and she knows the brothers will be questioned about her presence. A better reason to take a walk.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elijah POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

He hates the smell of hospitals, he hates all the overly white walls and the amount of prayers that are muttered in the halls in vain. Elena said she had been sitting in a court yard for a while and he follows the sounds of trickling water over rocks. He finds it after a few twists and turns and finds Elena working alongside an old woman, apparently helping her pull weeds. He shakes his head and watches her for a moment. He sees movement from above and looks to see the hunter Dean watching her as well. He hums making his presence known. She beams at him, excusing herself from the old lady who thanks her for her help.

"Elijah. Was your flight okay?" She doesn't stop in front of him as she has so many times and steps in to embrace him quickly. Although they are no strangers to embracing she doesn't usually do it so quickly. He pulls her in tighter and turns his head into her hair before replying.

"Yes. Anything new happen?" He keeps an even tone but worries about her answer. He looks up once more to see Dean turn quickly from the window. Putting his attention back in Elena he waits for her to start. Guiding her arm through his she heads for the room; explaining the odd occurrence that she experienced while dream walking and the sad state the victims were found in. He doesn't shutter the way she does at the news. He has lived far too long to be surprised at the gruesome killing of these humans; he does pull her tighter feeling the grief roll off her at what she witnessed in this town.

He was not prepared for the human she described as Jack to sit up quickly when they entered the room; machines blaring and the hunters slamming doors and closing curtains quickly. They all seem unprepared for him to start slapping his chest and face and yelling no. He holds Elena back as she goes to reach for him and calling his name. The human seems to hear her, calling her name he reaches in her direction as if he can't actually see her.

"Don't Elena." Deans voice makes him pull his eyes from the human to find the brothers preparing for an exorcism.

"Dean. He is hurting and confused." Elena's plea can barely be heard from the gutted cries coming from Jack.

"Maybe we should compel him to calm down." He suggests and steps forward only to be pulled back by the one he remembers as Sam.

"Don't step over the markings", he looks down and sees the spells binding the floor.

Everything goes silent and Elena's breathing quickens behind him. He goes to look at her but stops in his tracks. Jacks eyes are Black and he sits silent and unmoving, staring at Elena. He steps in front of her, hoping to pull its eyes to him. Only to be vexed with its continued gaze being drawn to her.

"Okay. Now that your ass has decided to join us, why don't you tell us what you're up too." Dean steps to the opposite side of the room while talking. He can see the hunter is also uncomfortable with its unwavering stare set on her. The demon doesn't reply and he feels Elena's hand drift from his back as she walks towards the window. Its eyes following her the whole way. She takes a seat, composed and stares back just as sternly. Minutes pass before she breaks the silence.

"Where's Jack?" She uses a tone he recognizes from her attempt to train one unruly baby vampire.

"He's in here, reliving last night, calling your name light barer. Seems to think you will save him." Its wicked smile doesn't distract him from what he called her. Apparently, it alarmed Elena more because her composure slips and she steps up next to the spell on the floor staring the demon down.

"What do you know of Petrova Fire?" Elena asks her voice tight. He sees both hunters look at each other in question and he steps closer to Elena. Uncomfortable with how this situation is playing out. What would a demon want with a doppelganger? He had said the Petrovas had fire but he was referring to their will and strength. He didn't think it was actually something she bore for demons to see.

"Petrova?" Jack, or the demon within asks back head cocked to the side. "I know nothing of this fire you speak of."

"What did you mean by light barer." He asks after Elena seems to be done asking questions. The demon watches her closely before bursting into laughter.

"This is wonderful. You don't know what you are, do you child? That's okay, we can help you. We need people like you to help our cause."

"I have the distinct feeling that I will never help you." She smiles but he can hear the confusion still coloring her words.

Jack gives a sinister chuckle. "Well, you will either help or we will break you, either way you will be stuck with us."

A growl rips from is throat and he steps in front of her once more. The demon finally looks at him pulling his gaze from her. He has witnessed a demon or two in his time but never been this close to one so blatantly stupid. He hears chanting start and looks to find Sam reading from an old book. Dean has stepped closer to Elena at some point. The demon within Jack laughs at the attempts.

"Please, keep reading. It doesn't matter I have already sent the message along. They all know a light barer has risen now, she will be ours." His cackling continues and Elijah finds Elena's hand behind him, holding it tightly. As the demon starts to seize before being exercised from the human. What did it mean. His head jerks to find sad brown eyes staring at the body lying on the bed before them. She makes eye contact for a moment before Jack seems to choke back to life in front of them. She releases his hand and steps up to the bed, grabbing the humans hand.

"Jack, take a few deep breaths." He pulls his eyes from Elena to look at the hunters. They both watch her with furrowed brows, apparently just as confused about what transpired. He steps up to them, listening to Elena sooth the human as he starts to cry.

"Have you ever heard of a light barer?" His asks the hunters.

"No, not in any book or at any hunt. What's Petrova fire?" Dean fires back quickly after answering his question. He looks back to see Elena nod her head at him slightly. Apparently, she is okay with them knowing her story.

"Petrova is her lineage. The fire she spoke of really came from me, just a description of their traits. Every Petrova of her …. Kind, that I have encountered has been strong willed and showed incredible strength." He hopes the human Jack will quit crying or he will have to compel him too. He wants answers and to take her far, far away.

"What do you mean her kind? As in vampire?" Sam Whispers the last part so Jack doesn't over hear. Not that the human probably cares after being possessed by a demon.

"She is a doppelganger."

"Wait, like a real doppelganger." Sam asks in what can only be amazement.

"The shapeshifter. It's not a shape shifter, is it?" Dean asks Elena. She shakes her head no and Elijah realizes she warned them about Katerina. He grows irritated with the divergence of the conversation. The cries have slowed behind him and he turns to find Elena running her hand through the man's hair. He fights down the jealousy, knowing she is just soothing the human. Jack has a grip on her hand and his eyes are closed tight.

"We need him to tell us what all he saw last night." Sam is quiet but at the words Jacks hands tightens on Elena's.

"Jack. I know this is hard, I know it's all scary but we need your help so we can fight this okay." Elena's shifted into the nurturer he has seen so many times, with Jeremy, Caroline and countess others. Even himself on occasion.

"I…I was set up in one of the trees; getting photos over the tree tops of the moon. I heard all this commotion, at first I thought it was a party of some sort. But the more I listened the more I became alarmed. I realized I could hear sobbing. I tried to call the police but I didn't have any signal. I made my way towards them. I could barely see what was going on in the distance. It sounded like they were screaming …but…no one was running from what I could see. The next thing I know there was silence and a huge blast of wind and fire and a giant like…. black cloud took off. I thought that was it and I started to run to the road to get to my truck when something slammed into me and then, it was inside of me." His crying seems to have subsided though he still breaths heavily while speaking.

"Could you tell ow many of them were out there?" Dean asks

"No, not really. I could barely make out anything with the way they were fighting, I think there was three standing still outside the ones that were fighting. Maybe more but I am not sure."

Elijah's thoughts were still all over the place. Wondering what the demon thought Elena was, what they would need her for. If she had light why couldn't he see it, or Bonnie for that matter. He watches her closely, looking for something he has missed. But he knows, he could not have missed anything about her.

"You need to go." Jack is looking intently at Elena now. "That thing had become distressed, given up the fight inside me. Then you appeared and it became enthralled, I guess would be the best description. It seems to think it has found the holy grail. I'm not sure how but I know it told others." Elijah isn't surprised at how fast Jack seems to have taken to Elena, that's just how people are around her. He considers his options; which aren't many.

She is now being sought by demons, witches were one thing but he isn't sure how to protect her from demons. He looks to the hunters, loath to admit he will need their help. Dean makes eye contact and motions him out the door. He can hear Sam and Elena trying to get more information from the man. "Well, that was not how I wanted this day to go." Dean mutters as he turns to face Elijah.

"No. Mr. Winchester. I would have to agree with you. There wasn't any good information to go on, beyond that once again Elena should run." He feels his jaw locking and listens to her wuiet voice from the room to calm down.

"Well, I will be honest. More often than not, where Demons are concerned they will find what they are looking for." The hunters comfort with him bothers him slightly. He blames that on Elena.

"You know of no way to shield yourself from them?" He asks.

"The best thing to do it shield yourself from possession and be prepared to fight whe….." As Dean speaks he hears Jack speaking again and focuses on his words. He holds his hand up to stop the hunter from speaking while he listens.

"Jack has said he remembers the demon saying it would raise Berith the Red Knight. Does this mean anything to you?" Dean seems stumped again and they are joined by Sam shortly; coming to inform them of the update. Dean pulls his phone from his pocket and attempts to make a phone call.

"Castiel, the whole point of this phone was so I could reach you easier. Shit, call me back I need your help." Elijah's brows furrow he hopes this person will be of some help.


	12. Chapter 12 Art

DPOV

He sighed heavily watching Sam help Elijah load things into Elena's car. They had stayed with Jack for another day, hoping to find other helpful information; but like always nothing turned up when they needed it too. Castiel had yet to return his call even when he went to the field and yelled for him. He knows the angle said he was fighting his own war but what's the point of telling me to contact him if I couldn't? He turns back to see Elena embracing an unwilling Bobby and smiles at the sight. Bobby turned tail as soon as he was released and he heard her chuckle.

"Did you do that on purpose?" He asks quietly as she approaches.

"Well, I knew he would hate it but not that much." She smirks at him as she says it and he lets out a good laugh.

He would miss her. She hadn't been with them for long but the warmth she emits has already seeped into his surroundings weather he likes it or not. She comes to a stop in front of him and he can see where he drew a seal on her skin just peeking out from under her collar. He wishes they would reconsider and stay with them or at least that she would, she seems bent on not dragging them into it; but agreed to take any help they could send them with. Sam is loading the goodies from the vampires 4-hour demon hunting crash course, though he felt it wasn't enough. He made her promise to call should she encounter anything more than they could handle.

He remembers Elena is a veteran at being hunted and frowns staring down at her brown eyes as she looks up at him. He isn't sure if she moved first or if he did but he finds himself hugging her tightly and doesn't want to let go. Her small hands grip the back of his shirt and she turns to whisper in his ear. "I probably wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you and Sam; thank you Dean." She pulls away with a sad smile and he is conflicted with the feelings she brings out in him.

"I will be in Chicago in about a month if you and Sam are up that way. It's going to be relaxing with family, my baby brother's big art opening …. and well you might not want to come now that I think of it." She turns walking out side while she talks, and he follows still stuck in a pool of confusion.

"What Sam and I aren't artsy enough for you." He jokes as they descend the porch stairs; relieved with the lighter conversation.

"No! Well, my brother may have used me as his muse in a few of his pieces and Caroline told me to be prepared so I may not want anyone I know there." She laughs as she says it but he sees the flush cover her cheeks; there's the damn confusion again.

"Caroline?" He questions as the approach Sam and Elijah.

"Oh, one of the awkward people Elena has collected." Sam smiles at Elena as he says it and his eyebrows raise watching his brother tease her.

"Caroline will die if you ever call her that." She chuckles but embraces Sam, hitting him in the side.

Elijah holds his hand out to Dean as Elena says goodbye to Sam, giving the two a little privacy. "Thank you for helping Elena, and the supplies. Are you sure we can't pay you for the supplies?"

"No, a few old shot guns and drawings will not be lost to us. Just call if you need anything else." He shakes his hand firmly and feels like he and the vampire are leaving things on a better note than when he saw him last. "If she gets in trouble we will be there." He says it quietly despite knowing she can overhear the two of them. Elijah dips his head before getting in the car. Elena follows the vampire, calling a goodbye when she reaches her door. He swears she flickers while she is entering the car and he watches them drive off with a heavy stomach. He follows Sam into the house only to see her giant sleeping bag and a wad of cash sitting on the couch. There's a small note on top. "For room, board and supplies. Be safe. Elena." He growls and shakes his head at the ridiculous amount left for the floor she slept on and the $20 gun.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elena POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The sinking feeling of growing darkness lessons when they had left the town weeks ago; and despite the uneventful trip she was restless. Something still felt wrong and Elijah was all too in tuned with her to leave it be. Taking her restless energy, they had found a nice piece of wilderness to get lost in and had been sparring with one another. Occasionally they would practice shooting a gun. He sat beside her quietly and she wondered how very boring this all was. She had grown to love the untouched parts of the woods. The quite dissimilar to the towns she usually ended up in on the road.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?" She turns to look at him and is surprised to find him staring at her with a grave face. "What's wrong Elijah?" She sets her hand on his and watches closely as his eyes drift shut at the contact. Things were still as confusing as ever between them, the closeness they have developed, the uninterrupted time spent sparing and existing in close quarters has only added to her stack of Elijah feelings.

"I will only ask this once, and I hope you won't hate me for it when I do." He turns his hand embracing hers as he faces back towards the sky; orange fading into blue and the stars coming alive at the suns descent. She waits quietly giving his hand a little squeeze when it becomes clear he is waiting on her.

"What if we just went away for a while. Some place people don't reach? I could bring your brother and friends out when you wanted. Just until this pass." He asks quietly.

She pictures her and Elijah some place more secluded then the stretch of woods they are lingering in now; with no care or worry for anything beyond the silence seclusion could bring. She longs to settle somewhere for longer than a couple weeks; but her friends have had more peace in a year than they did for the two years prior to that. Jeremy is in school, becoming a talented artist with his whole human life just starting to take off; she looks back at the stars flickering to life with the suns departure and wishes for a moment she was able to be the girl that runs off with him.

When she finally looks back at him her sad smile must convey what she is going to say before she ever utters a word, her heart sinks at the small display of disappointment that shows in his eyes before he blinks it away. "Elijah, I would love nothing more. I honestly would if it wasn't for my family. Even if I was tucked away safely that would just put them in danger, you know that better than anyone. I know you loath the trips I take and do not enjoy the traveling so I understand if you want to return home. I will be okay, you know that right?" She pulls their joined hands into her lap wrapping both of her hands around his one.

"I heard what you said to that hunter Elena, you thought you would have died that day. I would have no idea where to even find your body, its maddening Elena." Elijah pulls his hand free and rises to his feet before entering the dark woods.

Elena gives him a moment, contemplating which way she wants to steer this conversation. Jumping to her feet she decides to tempt fate and throw him a curve ball. Flashing at him she leaps; landing gently on his back; throwing her arms around his shoulders she perches upon his back and flashes him a cheeky smile. "Eli, your always so worried, let the world roll off your shoulders and enjoy yourself for a while." She feels her heart accelerate as he flashes her favorite half smile.

"Mrs. Gilbert, what are you doing?" His voice turns husky and she kisses his cheek before releasing his back and taking off at a run.

"LIVING A LITTLE ELIJAH" She probably didn't need to yell as she realizes he has taken the bait and is chasing her through the woods. She veers to the left and leaps off the cliff; freefalling into the water below. She is happy to hear Elijah enter the water before she surfaces. Pushing the hair from her face she can't stop the giant smile that spreads over her face as he surfaces a few feet from her.

"Elena, you are more trouble than either of your predecessors." He jokes.

"Hey! I take offense of that. Katherine is pure hell." She splashes water at him slightly offended by the comment. He growls and lunges for her, tossing her easily into the deeper part of the water. She comes up once more and sees him swimming for the shore line. She joins him on the sand before falling onto her back looking at the stars through the tree tops.

"Katerina always did know how to make a bad situation worse, being the selfish creature that she is. I was raised with selfish creatures, I myself can be selfish a lot of the time, you on the other hand are far from selfish. I fear that selflessness will lead you to your death and that, my lovely Elena wreaks havoc with my emotions; on a daily basis." He says laying down beside me.

My heart constricts at is words, I never would have wanted to wreak havoc on anyone but I can't go back on my word to my brother or take away the safety my absence brings him. She wants to be selfish for once and just kiss him, despite the confused feelings that swirl around the man next to her, she wants to be brave enough to put this friendship on the line. She remembers quiet words whispered about a wolf that broke him and knows she could not, nor could she risk losing him if he were to reject her. She knows he must care for her more beyond some promise to help her endeavors, but to what degree she cannot say for sure.

Taking a deep breath, she takes advantage of some of the intimacies they share, grabbing his hand she laces her fingers with his before turning to look at him. "You know I have every intention on living, right? I foresee me wreaking havoc on you for a long time, or at least as long as you put up with me." She smiles as he shakes his head before turning to look at her.

"I will never grow tired of you Astvinur." She smiles at his words before turning back to the stars.

"Well, maybe if you keep calling me Eli." She laughs at his words and silence overtakes them, each wondering if there would ever be a time for them to be more than what they are now.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Deans POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

He once again finds himself wishing he could kill his own brother; last time he trusts Sam to drive. He was tired and ready to go home, but his brother ambushes his lovely nap with a detour to Chicago, more correctly a detour to Elena and her brother's art opening. He would admit to himself that he wouldn't mind seeing her again, her texts are always nice when they inquire if she has encountered anything but Sam has commented that she isn't as chatty as she usually was once or twice. He wonders how many nights she stays awake hoping music will dispel the darkness she speaks of. He was frustrated with the lack of information they had found.

Rufus was sending a book he "thinks" is about a mass of killings when someone was trying to raise a demon named Bofry which from there research should be the same demon. The information available on Berith was abysmal and varied greatly about his character. Dean reminds himself they have stopped apocalypses before and that this historic demon would probably amount to little work once they encountered it.

Sam seemed to vibrate with energy as they pulled into the lavish hotel he had no doubt they would stick out like a sore thumb in. Sam types in a code Elena must have given him and they pull on through. He was not ready to be submerged with the vampire's family and had to stop himself from hitting Sam once more.

"You know, this is going to be weird right, we are probably about to spend the day with a bunch of vampires. And why are we here so early the show doesn't start for hours." He follows Sam across the parking garage. He sees a couple of guys unloading liquor from a SUV and wishes he could follow them. A little alcohol would help this situation. He stops when he realizes one of them is watching them cross the garage. He pulls Sam to a stop when the tall guy approaches. He must be late 30s but doesn't seem to be a threat.

"I would take a guess and say you're the Winchesters." Deans brows rise at the statement and he realizes this man must know Elena.

"That would be us, Sam and this is Dean." Sam answers motioning to me.

"Well, I am Ric it is very nice to finally meet you guys." Ric gives them both a firm shake.

"Ric, I wish I could say Elena told us all about you but she is good at leaving off names when she tells us things." Dean tells him awkwardly, but recalling this was the man she called when they pulled her from the basement.

"Yeah, well, I think Elena believes the less people know about us the safer we will be, she is up in the suite if you would like to go on up, we just have a few things to bring up and then we will be there." He points them towards the door.

"We could help you guys, no sense in us walking up empty handed." Sam offers following behind Ric.

"Thanks, this is Matt, Stefan and Damon. Guys this is Dean and Sam Winchester." Dean takes in the men standing before him and once again can't tell if they are vampires or not. The one he believes is Stefan steps forward easily moving a crate of liquor into one hand giving away his strength and holding out a hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you two. Thank you for all the help you have given Elena."

"Oh, it's nothing. We kind of owed her anyway." Dean says shaking Stefan's hand. Sam has already grabbed a crate from Ric and the blonde Matt approaches him keeping his cooler grasped between both hands. "Well, don't ever say you owe her. If you start a tally system with her she will drag it out for years. Her birthday gifts are a nightmare especially since she can do super human crap now. I'm Matt."

"Oh, we already started that." Sam says with a laugh.

"Your screwed then my friend." They are all entering the elevator and Dean hates how Damon is staring at Sam and him.

"Now Matt don't act like you don't like your present from last year, and really it was from all of us so don't blame Elena for it." Ric says as they all squeeze into the elevator.

"You're going to tell me it wasn't her idea." Matt says.

"Now, no one said that, she practically dragged my ass out there and let me tell you with Barbie barking orders it was hell." Damon says and he hears Ric mutter a curse as they elevator doors open.

"Okay, in all honesty we retreated because Elena and Bonnie had started blaring pop music when decorating started." Ric says and they all stare at the door like it's the only thing saving them from the apocalypse. Music can be heard through the door and Matt shoves his way to the front of the group.

"I swear, you act like they are spreading cuties or something." Matt throws the door open and as they enter he takes in the gigantic room. How much did this cost? He sees a dark-skinned girl attempting to dance on a chair while hanging a banner and Elena is turning around the room with a dark-haired man. He watches the way they pull and push each other, clearly way better at dancing than many people he has ever seen but neither seems to be trying too hard, what makes a smile spread across his face is Elena singing loudly to the song.

"Maybe I should stop and start confessing, yeahhhh" She lets out a giggle as the man spins her and they both finally notice them. He panics for a moment as she leaves her dance partner making her way towards them, he shakes his head which makes her grin wider before she grabs Matts cooler depositing it on the floor before pulling him into quick steps across the space.

The other men make their way to the left where a kitchen area sits. He can't pull his eyes from the happy creature; steps slowing in time with the music and the way she seems to be singing to her friend, the words making him wonder if they mean more to each other. He makes himself turn towards the others and make is way to the kitchen.

"Sorry, she gets a little weird when she has been gone a while." Ric says

"Well we did spend a day with Fun Elena, so it's not that alarming." Sam says over the music. He feels a breeze and isn't surprised to feel her small frame leaning into his.

"Dean, Sam. I am happy you could make it." She looks at Sam while talking and he looks down at her face once more, finding it tanner than he remembered last time; has she been outside a lot? She looks up at him and he must stop himself from leaning in to pull her into a hug.

"Well Gilbert, that was a nice performance." He smirks at her teasingly and she pinches his side before pulling away.

"I take it you met the guys already seeing as your carrying things up with them." She asks and he nods before a tumbler or bourbon is slid to him. He grabs it quickly before giving a nod to Damon as he pours drinks for everyone. He takes a sip and enjoys the smooth drink. Way better quality then they are use too.

"You must be the legendary hunters." He turns to see the small dark-skinned woman behind him.

"I don't know about legendary but we are hunters if that's what you heard." He takes her in, all bright eye and confidence. There is zero resemblance between her and Elena but one is clearly reflected in the other where personalities are concerned.

"Saving Elena makes you legendary in my book. Listen I have been going through some things and found some drawings I don't understand; would you be willing to look at them." He has no way to say no because Elena is already pulling Sam around the table and guiding him off to another room. He shrugs his shoulders and follows behind them. He takes a seat next to Sam but examines the multiple old books lining the bed across from them.

"I forgot to tell you, I am Bonnie. These are books taken from witches we believe are hunting Elena. Some of it I thought was just crap but Elena says some of it reminds her of the Demon seals you made." Bonnie hands each of them a book and Elena sits on the floor in front of him, back leaning against the bed across from them. She watches them and he looks up at her as if asking if she needed something.

"Was there something you needed to say Elena?" She smiles and shakes her head and he gets the feely she is leaving things out.

"Can you still feel it?" He asks quietly but Sam and Bonnie still turn to look at her after I ask.

"Yes, nothing like it was at your house, it's just this weight in my chest." She bites her lips as she says it and he knows she had not shared that information with anyone. He grunts at the news but looks down to the tattered book in his hands. Flipping through the pages he feels is interest rise.

"These are binding spells for angels. Some of them I don't recognize but if we could get some copies we could look through some of our texts." He comments and realizes Sam is still staring at the same page in his book. Looking over he can't make sense of it but Sam must see something.

"What is it Sam" He asks, Elena slips to her knees perched between them on the floor looking over at the book.

"I am not sure but it looks like this will be for opening something. I recognize some of these symbols from that day." Sam stares at the book but he doesn't need to elaborate as to what that day is. He feels his tension rising and is surprised to feel Elena's hand land on his knee. She gives him an imploring look but he just shakes his head.

"Opening what is the big question then, why would witches care about binding Angels though?" Bonnie asks no one in particular.

"My angel connection seems to have cut me off but I will see what we can find." Dean says, mentally picturing punching Castiel in the head.

"Has there been anything else you're not telling me Elena." Bonnie asks like she is her mother and Sam chuckles next to him taking photos of the seals within the book.

"Bonnie, I just didn't want to stress you guys out, this is all kind of out of our hand right now anyway." Elena says turning to rest against his legs. He doesn't know when they became so comfortable with each other but he likes it. He doesn't usually like sharing personal space with anyone but he enjoys her trust with him and he feels himself relax; not realizing how tense he had been since the y arrived in Chicago.

"Yeah, well I might be able to help you with it. I mean the best guess your super duo and I have concluded is that maybe your developing your own magic; which is well…. not likely but our best guess. So being your best witch friend, I say you follow me back to Mystic Falls this weekend and see if we can't tap into it." Bonnie rambles stacking up her mess of books.

"I thought we were afraid of what would happen if we "tapped" into it; and what super duo are you talking about?" Elena makes quotes as she emphasizes tapped.

"Well, we are better off knowing, I think. When have we ever shied away from a challenge? The super duo being the questionable siblings you run with; although I got the feeling this conclusion was a family collaboration." Bonnie throws a pillow at Elena missing by a long shot and hitting Sam which causes both girls to laugh and both he and Sam to look at them like they are crazy.

"Well, Elena, Dean, Sam, I say we go get a few drinks before we have to endure the artsy college crowed.

"Hey, my brothers are in that crowd, who happens to be your ex-boyfriend." Elena doesn't move as Bonnie exits and he and Sam stay sitting. Elena turns once more sitting on her legs, giving us a small smile.

"I am happy you are both here; I know running with my kind might be weird for you but I assure you they are all good people." She seems to really want us to get along with her friends and he wonders if she realizes that they don't let people in often. She had already blended into their lives a little too quickly; he didn't see them adding on the half dozen people outside their door anytime soon.

"Well, you know us. Super social, had to get our outing for the month in now why we can." Sam jokes and they all three rise to leave the room.

"By the way we will move the books out, this is your room tonight." Elena exclaims.

"We could sleep on the couch, we don't need to take some one's bed." Sam says.

"Relax, you're not taking any ones' bed. It was going to be empty anyway." They join the group in the kitchen once more, Ric motioning to a seat at the island next to him. He still felt out of his element with this group of people but with Elena shifting around the room, her hand landing on his shoulder every occasionally, he knew he wouldn't feel that way for long.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elenas POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

They had arrived at the gallery and she was overwhelmed by her brother's name written so large in the front window, Of Memories and Myths written below his name. She feels Ric's hand on her shoulder and knows he understands by the way he squeezes her shoulder. She was so worried he would be forever scarred by the horrors she brought to his life, yet here he is, thriving in college and making a career for himself. This moment makes every night she spends driving worth it tenfold.

"Guys! I'm happy your all here. We need to let you go through before we open." Caroline's bubbly voice calls from the entrance and pulling her attention from the window display. Jeremy breaks out the door a moment later and marches straight to scoop her up. She had yet to see her brother since she arrived so late last night and he was busy today. She squeezes him back being sure not to do it too hard.

"Jeremy, I have missed you." She says into his hair that is in desperate need of a cut. Jeremy must take notice of the hunters and walks over to shake their hands without putting her down. One arm holding him to her while the other sticks out to shake hands.

"Hi, you must be Sam and Dean. Thanks for coming and watching out for this hot mess." She laughs at his antics but demands to be put down. She smiles at Deans wide grin as she finally readjusts her dress and introduces them formally. The moment is short as Caroline the "planner" emerges and starts shoving them in the door demanding that they not ruin her schedule. Damon mutters demon Barbie and they all with hold a laugh as she twirls around and chucks a pen at him.

"Damon Salvatore, I will hurt you." Caroline turns and motions them to follow the wall and that she would be back with drinks.

Elena sees it then, the first painting on the wall and she stops short. She knew there would be family captured in these pieces of art but she was unprepared for how well Jeremy illustrated her parents sitting in their porch swing. Jeremy pushes her forward, the two of them separating from the rest a little bit. Neither say anything but she reads the card hanging below the painting and feels her eyes water. "To the parents that brought us happiness and sheltered us from the storm." She has no doubt the storm he refers to is the vampires and she loathes her existence for a moment.

Jeremy guides her down and she hears everyone finally step up to look at her parents' photo apparently deciding to give the siblings some space. The next is of Jenna, laughing with an umbrella held over her head and she can't stop herself from reaching out to touch the picture. "I miss her" She mutters quietly.

"To my aunt, the light at the end of the tunnel." Jeremy reads the card to her and she feels the tears leak over. Trying to wipe them away quickly she sees a tissue stuck in front of her face and turns to see Stefan watching her with worried eyes. She realizes she is crying in front of all of them and takes a deep breath.

"I'm fine, sorry. Jeremy's art is just so bad it hurts." She jokes, shoving her brother a little when his arm comes around her shoulder. Her friends chuckle but leave her be. Luckily for her the next one is of Jeremy and I; we were much younger and he was riding her back while she ran down the dock at the lake house, the card making her tears almost start again; "To my sister, forever carrying my load." She smiles at him as he leads her along. The next one is of Ric, Jenna, Jeremy and I. She recalls this day very easily, it was before everything went sideways. Ric and Jeremy had insisted on watching some old war movie and Jenna and I were adamant it had to be My best friend's Wedding. Needless to say, a fight for the controller ensued and Ric ended up laying on the remote only to have a dog pile topple onto him. "This one, is mine." She says and turns to see her brother smile at her. "You might have to fight Ric for it."

She turns to give Ric a dirty look. "Jenna and I won that war, I say I get it." She reads the one word on this frames card. "Happiness"

"Uh, Elena we share a house. I'll leave it to you when I'm dead." Ric says dryly. "Besides you can't count fake injury as winning a war."

"Please, you were impressed by our quick thinking, admit it." She says as she turns to go on to the next picture.

"Impressed? Maybe freaked out by whatever psychic wavelength you two were sharing." Ric laughs but she hears the sadness in it. She laughs at the next drawing and sends Jeremy a questioning look after reading the card, "The Chain Gang."

"Oh, come on. I can remember watching this exact scene happening in front of our house." He says but she turns to smile at Bonnie and grabs her hand. The painting would be when they were about 11, Caroline is dragging Bonnie by her hand, Bonnie and I have locked arms; me trailing behind her with my hand wrapped around Matts, dragging him along to wherever Caroline is taking us.

"God, why did no one tell me my hair was that wild." Bonnie touches her short hair while looking at her unruly long hair from her childhood.

"Tell me this one is mine." She looks at her brothers panicked face. " JER!"

"You talk to Caroline, or I will make another one, Okay."

"Fine." She mutters pulling Bonnie along she turns to throw a smile at Sam as he stops to take a closer look at the picture saying something to Dean. Caroline pops up handing out Beer and Wine to the group. Music starts up and they know it must be close to opening. Caroline drags Jeremy away and he asks that they not go too far without him. They continue down the line passing a picture of Vicki and Matt, another of Bonnie, Caroline and me. She looks back to find her brother but he is nowhere in sight.

She falls to the back of the group coming to stand by Dean. "So, you probably didn't know you were about to see gangly teenage Elena, did you?" Sam shakes his head behind them and she puts her arm through Deans.

"Wait, I thought you still was gangly Elena." Dean says holding a straight face and she leans her head on him letting out a good laugh, she realizes they have stopped and looks forward seeing they have reached the partition that separates the back wall from the rest of this room.

"Why did we stop." She peaks her head around to catch Stefan's worried face. "Stefan." The fact that Ric is staring in the hallway his back towards her, quiet makes her panic for a moment and she releases Dean to step around Bonnie and Tyler.

"Wait Elena, I think Jeremy wanted to be with you to see this." She doesn't miss how unsure he sounds and it takes her a moment to really take in what she is looking at. She steps past Ric and Stefan and she feels like the air is being sucked from her lungs. She walks forward like a zombie, her glass slipping from her hands as tears run down her cheeks. She feels like she is fighting for breath but can't seem to get her lungs to work.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Deans POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

He heard Elena's pained gasp from the front of the group and they all collectively shift forward at once only to hear glass breaking. He sees Stefan pulling Elena into him and he looks up to find the cause of her distress. He is confused for a moment before it hits him, all the past comments of being forced to live for eternity and missed chances with a human life shift through his mind as he takes in the five large paintings. Each of Elena as she walks down a street, each painting a frame of her during the walk and in each one she appears about a decade older. The first of appears to be of Elena at the age she is now and the last her hair is turning grey and she has laugh lines around her eyes.

"Please, distract him, he can't know." She is mumbling from where her face is smashed into Stefan, to no one in particular, but Tyler leaves quickly and Sam is kneeled helping Bonnie clean the broken glass from the floor. He never really realized how much she longed to be human until this moment, she always made comments but she was always so confident in her own skin that he thought she was content in her "life". He feels stuck standing there watching, Ric steps up behind her and sets his hand on her back. He is unsure what to do with himself but finds himself taking the glass from Bonnie and helping Sam find a trashcan before returning to the group.

Elena is hugging Ric now and wiping her face, and Bonnie is exchanging quiet words with Damon. He looks at his brother wondering if they shouldn't just make an exit now, give them some space. Then he hears Jeremy "I wanted to show her those, Caroline." Everyone shifts, as if collectively knowing they weren't to act funny around Jeremy. Then he sees just how much Elena loves her brother, as she steps into him with a giant smile, gushing over his art; despite the pain the pictures had brought her.

"I wanted to show you these. Why have you been crying." Jeremy asks as they all stand silently behind the pair wondering what she will say.

"Well, Jeremy, you hit me with all the Mom, Dad and Jenna and then you do the worst thing ever; give me gray hair." She laughs as she says it and he doesn't miss the way her brother frowns for a moment, but he turns her anyway pointing to small items in the background of the paintings that mean something personal to the siblings.

"Well, I was trying to figure out how to make the "Myths" and memories flow from one to another and these came to mind. You're my bridge Lena, between the two, which seemed fitting considering you are my bridge to the supernatural." Jeremy continues on proudly and they all watch Elena hum in acknowledgement and touch one of the giant frame.

"What's the red sticker for?" Bonnie asks attempting to change the subject.

"They sold already." Caroline comments looking at something on her board before looking up with a guilty face at the same time Ric chokes on his beer.

"SOLD?" Which surprisingly comes from not only Ric and Elena but Damon as well.

"JER." Super loving sister has left as Elena glares up at Jeremy.

"Hey, ask Caroline, she talked me into it." Jeremy hold his hands up and everyone shifts towards the blonde, I take a swig of my beer wondering if this group was always this entertaining.

"Well, it was a lot of money and quite frankly he would have just kept upping his number and you would have been mad about that. Don't look at me like that; you always insist he is "honorable" and crap. So, talk to him if you have a problem with it." Caroline exclaims, clearly not liking all the prying eyes staring her down. Caroline grabs Jeremy and drags him away once more and he hears Damon groan.

"I hate the Mikaelsons." Damon comments and he wonders what problems Damon has with Elijah.

"Damon" Elena says in a chastising manor before grabbing Bonnie and continuing ahead of them.

He sees a giant picture of a dragon on the night sky and walks ahead of the group to look at a picture of a blonde woman and a brunette woman and although they're profiles he gets the feeling its, Elena and Caroline, between the two of them runs a giant wolf with yellow eyes. He is joined by Sam and the others. "Wow, the cape is an improvement to my chucks and bloody jeans." Elena laughs. Which cause him to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well my coat is darker than that, he has me looking like Hayley." Tyler comments while smiling at a servant across the room. Sam spills his beer and Dean is happy he wasn't the one making an ass of himself. Well, she did say she had werewolf friends or wait…. was he a hybrid. Tyler catches him looking at him and starts laughing. He looks away quickly to see Elena watching him.

She grabs him by the arm once more moving onto the next picture. Just a black werewolf in the darkness. "He is a hybrid, he also grew up with me and is one of my best friends." She looks at him and he shrugs like the information didn't creep him out a little. He sees Sam talking to Stefan and turns to see Elena watching him.

"What?" He asks curiously.

"This is more people interaction than you do normally isn't it." She raises a brow as she says it but gives him a small smile.

"Hey, you seen the extent of how we live, that was it Gilbert." He stops at another photo; a dark-skinned woman, her green eyes glowing, standing in a tornado of leaves. "Is that Bonnie?" Elena nods and they move on, leaving the group two pictures back. He glances over and is curious as to why Caroline seems to be keeping the others behind. They pass a few others of dark silhouettes in the woods and just creepy things. I guess Jeremy has probably seen many of those. They come to stop in front of one that makes Elena tense next to me. I look down to see a frown upon her face and look back at the frame.

A brunette (most likely Elena) walking down a forest path in another dark riding cloak her head held high. She walks in the dark her path lined by various creatures, their hands covered in blood. A blood red full moon sitting seemingly at the end of her path. This photo has a small plaque on the bottom of the frame naming it "The Martyr." Jacks black eyes and scratchy voice fill his head and he has to dispel the memories this painting seems to bring to the forefront of his mind.

"Did you tell him about the sacrifice and Jack?" He asks quietly.

"Huh, oh, um … no. I mean not in detail, this is of my sacrifice I think, when Jenna died." She stares continually at the canvas.

"I didn't think there was so many "things" at…. When that happened." He feels weird talking about her list of sacrifices as if they are discussing old houses.

"There wasn't, I assume he didn't want to actually put him in any of the frames, so I would interpret these as his demons I guess. That group of flowers there were my aunts favorite." She points to a bush that can be seen lining the woods on one side. The "him" must be the hybrid she told him about.

"No, one has caught that yet, I knew you would though. Caroline didn't know what that one was about." Apparently, Jeremy had been listening to their conversation. "But, I am curious as to what sacrifice Dean was talking about." Jeremy hands Elena a glass as he steps in front of them.

"So, Jer. I see lots of red stickers here. You ready to build me a castle?" Elena chirps, changing the subject.

"Please, if it would keep you in one place. I definitely would." Jeremy lets her change the subject. "Besides, I will probably only use a little bit of it and donate the rest."

"My good Samaritan brother." Elena throws her arm around him and yanks them both to the bar.

He doesn't remember how he got into a bed, but he wakes when Elena sits Tylenol and water on his table. He takes in her pajama shorts and old t-shirt. "Elena?" He asks groggily. A night filled with laughing girls, scowling men and liquor flashes through his mind.

"oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. It's very late, go back to sleep. I was just dropping some provisions in your room." She is folding his discarded shirt as she talks and he looks back to see Sam sleeping and his side of the room much neater than Dean remembered. Sam also had pills and a bottle of water on his table.

"Elena, you don't have to clean. We can take care of ourselves you know. You should get some rest too." His voice is thick with sleep and he grunts trying to clear it.

"I know I don't have to Dean. I want too, I don't get to be around much and doing these little stupid things makes me feel closer to everyone." She crouches down beside his bed and looks at him and he feels his chest expanding with a deep breath as he takes her in; all calming and gentle and she smells like something sweet and he wants to face palm at his brains direction. "Dean, you should just relax and let someone take care of you sometimes. Let someone lighten the load okay?" She is talking about more than the folded shirt and he just stares at her as she leans over to hug him awkwardly, he drops an arm heavily over her back returning the hug.

He wants to pull her down and fall asleep next to her like they did at Bobby's. She pulls away and he feels his heart constrict at the smile she gives him before kissing his cheek and leaving the room. He stares at the closed door debating on calling her name and inviting her to rest beside him. He takes a few steadying breaths demanding sleep to take over once more before he acts like a lonely dog and follows her into the other room.


	13. Chapter 13 Lost

Elena's POV

I try not to wake Caroline and Bonnie as I slip from the kings sized bed we all had shared last night. Listening closely to the occupants of the suite I realize everyone is still asleep. Grabbing my phone, I walk into the entertainment area and out onto the balcony. It's still early and the sun has yet to peak over the tall buildings of Chicago yet. I scroll through my contacts wondering briefly if it's too early to bother Elijah yet. I decide to chance it, especially after his extravagant buy last night. The phone is answered on the third ring but not by Elijah.

"Ellie, you know I might get offended you called my brother right? I mean, you just spent all that time together and now you call him first." Kol drawls sarcastically and I know without a doubt that Elijah is listening by the smugness in Kloss voice; no doubt irritated that his brother took his phone.

"Now Kol, you know you sleep in. I was just going to call you in a while so my best buddy could get all the sleep he needed." I say as if I was saying to a toddler and hear Elijah snort in the background.

"Well, I will decide to ignore your tone and take the best buddy as a compliment. Although I think best buddy is a little juvenile for us; don't you think Ellie." Kol says.

"You're right, although I must admit I have yet to find the perfect term to define our friendship Kol. How have you been?" I decide to ask him something serious despite him not being the Original I intended to speak with at the moment.

"Bored, we should do something. Whenever you are done visiting family."

"That sounds wonderful, I will be going back to Mystic Falls for a few days. Let me know when you are free and we can meet up." She is momentarily blinded by the sun finally rising over the buildings.

"Good. Be careful Ellie." She hears the phone being handed over and Elijah chastising Kol. She lets out a laugh and hears Elijah huff before answering the phone.

"Elena, I didn't expect to hear from you this soon, is everything okay?" I curl into the bench and lets his voice drift over me.

"Yes, everything is good. I was just calling to enquire on your large purchase last night, what were you thinking." I laugh as I says it but wonder why he purchased those paintings.

"I knew they would be important to you one day Elena."

"I must admit to you that they were hard to look at Elijah." I say quietly recalling my breakdown the night before.

"I understand Elena. That's why I will be putting them in a safe place for you, one day they will mean the world to you." Elijah's voice takes on a soothing tone and I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. I know he mean once Jeremy is gone and it makes it even harder for me to speak.

"Thank you, I don't know that I would have had that foresight. God knows they would have looked horrible on the Gilbert staircase." I chuckle.

"No thanks are necessary. How was the rest of you evening? I looked at his work on the gallery website, your brother is talented."

"I know, the crowed there last night was amazing. I had too many old women fawning over their newest talents "muse" but I loved it all the same. The Winchesters came, I think they were going through culture shock." I earn a laugh out of him with that comment. I hear heartbeats picking up and knows someone is waking.

"I would have loved to see that. Hope started speaking yesterday."

"Elijah! I am happy you were there, what did she say? She probably spits out some very eloquent words didn't she."

"Well I don't think Eloquent was what came to mind, although Kol was horrified and Hayley tried to kill him."

"Oh, dear it wasn't bastard, was it?"

"Hussy." Elijah laughs while saying it and I laugh harder.

"Oh. Can't say I blame Hayley there. Why was he saying that around her anyway?"

"To be fair he had called Rebeca that not realizing Hope was in the room, the best part is she seems to think that is his name." I laughed harder, breathing in deep once to get control of myself. Feeling a moment of regret for calling him, distracting him from his family.

"I will have to start calling him that. I miss you but I should probably get back in there, people are waking up." She stands turning to find Ric already making coffee at the island. Mentally kicking myself for telling him I miss him; what am I 13?

"Be careful, and call if you need anything. Okay?"

"Always. "I hang up the phone, staring at it for a moment and commanding myself not to dwell on Elijah for today.

Turning back to Ric, I make my way into the kitchen to join him. "Morning Ric, I wasn't expecting you up so early." I say pouring myself a cup of coffee and sitting beside him.

"Well, I didn't drink as much as everyone else. I am happy your coming home for a few days." Ric says

"It will be nice to visit, although I will admit I am a little nervous about tapping into whatever this is." I say gesturing to myself.

"Well, we will be as prepared as possible, but we are better off knowing how to control it Elena."

"Yeah, what do you want for breakfast? I was going to cook but I think I will splurge and just get us all room service." I pull the menu from the cabinets and glance over it.

"Well if you aren't cooking then I will definitely get food." Ric says sweetly making me scowl at him. A door opens and Caroline steps out closing the door and coming to rest against the counter beside me. She lays her head down, yawning and steeling my coffee off the counter.

"Care, there is a whole pot. Do you have to take mine?" She doesn't verbally respond she just nods her head, also taking the menu from my hand.

"Let's just order a variety Lena and everyone can sit down to eat." Caroline says grabbing the phone and apparently releasing me of breakfast duties.

I listened to Caroline call in way too much food and decided to check on everyone. Not surprised to find Stefan sitting up in is bed reading with Damon still passed out in the bed across from him. Stefan sets his book down and pats the bed beside him. I flop down on my stomach lying beside the man I once thought I would spend the better part of my life with. Stefan and I took a few months hiatus from each other after I hit the road the first time, which hurt but was needed in the end. We have moved past romantic ideas about one another but a bond has formed that I wouldn't trade for the world.

"How are you feeling this morning Elena?" Stefan slips down, lying on his side to face me; whispering as to not share their conversation.

"Good, it's nice to be with everyone."

"It's good to have you around, although I do wonder when you will stop dragging people home with you." He says teasingly.

"Hey, the Winchesters are not like everyone else I drag home. They at least don't need room, board and babysitting." I laugh quietly.

"That is true, they seem like good guys. I went to Mystic Falls last weekend and met the newest two Fin sent to Damon. The girl was possibly bubblier than Caroline and watching Damon with her was comical. Did he tell you Kyle came back to help him?" Kyle was one of my favorite vampires I had taught how to live peacefully; he was also the fourth person I had successfully helped teach.

"No, why isn't he here then?"

"He offered to stay back, the new guy, Adrian may have had a lapse and is being held in the cellar." I frown at the information, hoping Kyle was handling the situation okay.

"Oh, Stefan. Now you have her all worried." Damon calls from the other bed apparently awake. I lean up to look over at him and he smiles before jumping from the bed and exiting the room.

"Well, then I will get to see him when I go back at least, meet these new additions. Jeremy told Sam that I had a home for awkward individuals or something, he was referring to Caroline but I found it funny, because if anyone had a house of individuals it would be the Salvatore's." She jokes.

"Hey, it's your fault." Stefan says pushing me from the bed, we both follow Damon out of the room and find that most of the occupants had woken, Jeremy, Sam and Tyler were still absenting from the group.

"Dean, did you sleep well?" I ask sitting beside him on the couch.

"Yes, besides the late-night cleaning lady I slept like the dead." Dean smiles at her as he leans back heavily into the couch.

"Hey, next time I will leave you with a hangover." I push his shoulder and he shakes his head. There is a knock at the door and the poor wait staff drags in a few carts laden with food.

"Come on Winchester, let's get you fed." I pull him from the couch and we end up eating way too much food.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Dean's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I sigh looking at the clock, we had departed from Chicago 5 days ago and gotten side tracked by a murder happening in Indiana. Sam had thought they were going to find the supernatural but the case was solved by the arrest of a deranged man on a mission from "god" to cleanse the earth. Sam was immersed into the pages of the books Bonnie had given them. I had received a call from Cas finally but the angle didn't even give him time to talk, just told him to lay low and he would be in contact soon.

I was wondering how Elena's experiment went. Pushing the thoughts from my head I turn into a gas station. Sam asks for his normal snacks and I shove the gas pump into the car and make my way into the gas station. Being late at night meant all the food looked charred or made or pure grease. Making a face I pick some chips and grab Sam's snacks before approaching the counter.

I start to rush as I see Sam is on the phone pacing in front of the car. Something must be wrong, Sam never paces. Shoving cash at the cashier I makes a quick exit.

"What do you mean he is stuck in wolf form? How is that possible?" Sam says and my interest is piqued even more, knowing this must be Elena he is talking too. She seems to find trouble all right.

"Yeah, so they have been missing for about four hours or, so right?" Sam finally locks eyes with me and I fill a pit open in my stomach.

"Listen we are in Indiana. We will head that way, could you send your address? Let me know if there is anything we can do before we get there. I will have Bobby put out the word see if any hunter has come across them?" Sam climbs into the car and I have it started before he hangs up the phone.

"Elena's been taken, along with her friend Matt and maybe Tyler." I grip the wheel tight and feels my anger rising. My silence must speak volumes because Sam continues after a few minutes but his voice sounds hesitant.

"They say it was witches and demons."

"How do they know that and what do you mean maybe Tyler?" My brain finally kicks into hunter mode, ready to get the job done and return Elena back to her home.

"A camera in a small shop caught the attack. Tyler, well they say they could tell the witch did something and he started to turn. They left him behind but when the transformation was done he took off in the direction that they could be seen heading in. They haven't heard from him."

"He is going after them?"

"That's what Ric thinks." Sam sighs pulling up the address and telling him which way they will need to go. It was going to be a long three hours. I take a deep breath, Elena is strong, she will find a way out. I listen to Sam's conversation with Bobby, surprised Bobby hasn't screamed for waking him up so late.

We pull up in front of Elena's house and it isn't surprising to find the street lined with cars, some far more expensive than others. I follow Sam up the steps and we both stop and listened to the silence within the house. We can see people moving but there isn't any noise. Sam knocks and the door is yanked open by a tired looking Stefan.

"Sam, Dean." He mumbles letting us into the house. We follow him in and I take in all the people I have met plus a few others spread through her house. Elijah approaches them first with a frown.

"Winchesters, come we can show you the video." He turns and we follow them past Caroline and Bonnie who are pouring blood on a map and my face scrunches and I feel a hand on his shoulder. Ric holds out a couple cups of coffee and I take mine silently.

"Thanks for getting here so fast, we aren't 100% sure it's a demon and figured you could help." Ric looks like he has been run down by a truck and I wonder how many times Ric has looked this way with Elena as his charge.

"Of course, whatever we can do." An older blonde woman approaches them and holds out her hand.

"I'm sheriff Forbes. I got this out of the pharmacy on the cross street they were ambushed on." She holds out a portable DVD player and Sam and I huddle around the small screen. I watched as a woman comes to lean up against a building in the distance. A moment later a blue pickup comes to a stop at a sign and next to the building the woman is leaning against. I watched as someone appears, almost like Castiel, in front of the truck. The driver of the truck I can't make out but I can see smoke appearing behind the truck like they threw it into reverse but the truck wasn't going anywhere.

The woman appears to be doing something to keep the truck in place by the way her hand is held out. A moment later a few more people appear in the shot they must be vampires, they blur into the screen and I watched as the woman raises her hand once more and the doors to the truck fling open. Elena and Tyler appear in front of the truck, I can tell words are being said and watch as Tyler steps in front of Elena slightly before everything becomes a blur. The movement is all too fast but Tyler is writhing on the ground and I watched a few of what he believes is vampires being flung around before Elena is seen clutching her head on the ground.

I feel sick as I watched her hunch over in pain, but once someone approaches Tyler she apparently finds the strength to fling them away from him. She sits facing the being in front of the truck who has yet to move, hunched over next to her friend. Tyler's shifting begins then and I watched as the witch approaches the man in front of the car and talking while the "vampires" load Elena back into the truck climbing in with her. The witch climbs into the back and the truck takes off and when the being in front of the truck turns they get a glimpse of white eyes before vanishing. After a few minutes Tyler's transformation is done and he stands darting off in the direction of the truck.

"Shit" Sam mutters next to me and I am trying to process why an angle is helping whatever this is. Then again Castiel had to hide both of us from the Angles, maybe this must do with their war.

"What?" Elijah is in front of us in an instant and I feel a moment of fear when I looks at the vampire's face. He isn't showing his vampire side but there's no doubt this creature will shred someone.

"It's not a demon, it's an Angle." As I say it I watche as the entire room turns towards him and I'm not sure what to say next.

"Okay, I'm going to guess the sheriff here has an APB out on the truck? Is that vampires he is with?" I ask and the sheriff answers and confirmative as Elijah and Kol stride from the room, and out the front door.

"Bonnie, do we have anything?" Stefan asks but the grim face she gives them says whatever she was doing isn't working.

"Well, Carol couldn't find a flight so she is sending some overnight." Ric says and people seem to deflate and sit down in the kitchen and living room.

"Sending some of what?" Sam asks.

"Blood, she is Tyler's mom. We can do a locator spell on him if we have family blood. Elena's being hidden or something hers doesn't work. A witch is protecting her." Dean takes in Caroline's words and realizes Jeremy is missing from the group.

"So, Matt was in the truck then?" Sam asks and Caroline just nods her head.

What would an angle want with Elena? I thought we were worried about Demons." Stefan asks.

"Well, it was a demon we saw the day in the hospital, maybe it's trying to protect her, but I doubt it; although they can be backwards, they wouldn't have made such a spectacle of the capturing. Sometimes they do bad shit though so who knows. I will try to reach Castiel again and see if he can help. Walking into the back yard I try his cell phone and am surprised that he answers.

"Dean"

"A friend of mine was just taken by an angle who apparently has joined the dark side." He says quickly.

"Things are taking a turn for the worse Dean. I will see when I can get to you but pressing matters are at hand." The line goes dead before I can protest but I wonder what Castiel means by turning worse. We stopped the fucking apocalypse what could be worse?

I turn to go inside and nearly jumps out of my skin by the way Elijah is standing behind me. "Your angle connection seems distressed, is that normal?"

"I don't really know, he never tells me anything, which I guess we can take as a bad sign." He says honestly and takes a step back and Elijah seems to realize how close he was and steps back as well.

"Is there a way to track, demons or Angles?"

"Not that I know of and we do have our hunter friends on the lookout if they see anything they will call." Elijah nods then moves quickly towards the gate in the back and throws it open before stepping back. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up as the large wolf appears in front of us; before laying on the ground apparently exhausted.

"Tyler." As soon as Elijah mutters the words the yard is being filled by the houses occupants. Waiting for something to happen or someone to say something and when nothing happens Ric steps forward.

"You can't shift, back can you?" Ric asks quietly. Tyler gives out a small growl, that they take as an affirmative.

"You know where they took them?" Another growl.

"Do you know how far?" Tyler just rolls is head and they aren't sure how to take that.

"Did you run straight there and back or did you stay? You have been gone for about 8 hours."

"I never thought I would wish for Nik to be somewhere?" Kol mutters which makes me curious about the dark looks Kol is given by the group. Tyler seems to have run straight three and back, how fast can a hybrid run though.

"Let's go, then Tyler if you would lead the way." Kol marches towards the gate only to be stopped by Ric.

"Listen, just a few vampires are not going after her. He knows where she is and if we make a failed attempt we could lose her again. We get all the gear and we go." Ric looks at me and I nod as if in agreement.

"Ric is right brother, if Angles are involved we might not be prepared for what is there." Elijah says and the group seems to break quickly, each grabbing their things and I wait for them to get ready. I watch an awkward Caroline put a bowl of water down next to Tyler and know Elena would love watching this as Tyler gives her a scathing look despite his dog form. Tyler does consume the water once Caroline is away before trotting into the house to stand beside the door. He is massive and I realize I have been caught staring once I hear the wolf huff.

They head outside offering anyone a ride that needs one and end up with a vampire named Kyle and Bonnie in their backseat. We follow Elijah with Ric in a SUV behind them with the rest of the group. I watch as Tyler runs along the road around 100 miles an hour.

"Well, I sure hope some poor cop doesn't come across us." Bonnie comments and I let out a small chuckle. I watch the way she fights back tears in the back seat and wonder what to do, her best friend is missing so I guess crying will occur when you're a girl.

"I never should have tapped into it." She says

"Bonnie, Elena will smack you around for talking like that. She wanted to do it too, it seemed like the next logical thing." The guy Kyle says from besides her.

"Yeah, but…. You saw it. I probably sent out a damn homing beacon STRAIGHT TO HER." Hysterics are starting to take over as she breaths heavily and Sam turns around in his seat to calm her down.

"Bonnie. Did something go wrong when you guys tried to tap into it?" Sam asks quietly and she doesn't answer but motions at Kyle as if he should tell them.

"Oh, uh, okay. I'm Kyle by the way." We both nod and wait for him to continue.

"Well, they had everything set up, they were just going to try and pull power from her much like Bonnie does with her magic. She had been teaching Elena; all about the force like a Padawan in training and everything. It didn't seem to be working; we all sat there forever. Then Elena must have done something; although she claims she didn't, anyway this tidal wave of light just burst from her. It just flowed out and kept rippling away like water on a lake it was beautiful actually, and it didn't seem to do anything but tire Elena out." He finishes in a hurry and silence takes over once more.

"I should have known better, it felt to powerful and not totally like my magic, but every which feels different, I just thought it was Elena I was feeling." Bonnie comments

"So, it was light, like blinding light?" I ask, thinking on the name the light barer the demon had called her.

"Jack called her the light barer, he must know what it is." Sam says before either can answer.

"No, it was warm and soft; I mean it was bright but not so bright you couldn't look at it." Bonnie answers and he hears Kyle huff and they all slow down to make a turn, Tyler stands there a giant shadow on the corner waiting for everyone. I watch him sprint back to the front and I admit to myself this is one of the oddest groups I have ever followed into anything. I look at Sam who is still brows drawn staring past Bonnie into the night in thought.

"Hey Damon." I hear Kyle say at the same time Bonnie groans before sinking down into the seat. "Yeah, we are on our way, Bonnie needs a pick up." Kyle says, ignoring the way Bonnie is kicking him.

"I hate you Kyle. You will rue the day Elena ever brought you home." She growls ignoring the phone being shoved in her face.

"Fine, be a stubborn ass." Kyle remarks before Damon's voice fills the car.

"Bon, we don't really have time to sulk over who's fault this is. I made a deal to protect Jeremy and you said you would bring you're A game and get her back." Damon says and no one speaks and I hear him muttering to himself on the other side of the line.

"Bon, pull yourself together, nothing comes of you sulking, you guys have what two hours before you get there. What will happen when you get there?" Damon growls through the phone.

"We will go in and get her, jerk." Bonnie clearly is pissed with this pick-up session.

"How, with what? You should have your head shoved in a book thinking about how you will break through whatever they are hiding her in. If you couldn't trace her that's a bad sign and you know it. Be prepared, maybe see if you can pull off that cloaking spell and you all will be able to walk right up before they know your there. That's the shit you need to worry about, we will all point fingers once you have rescued them. Okay?"

"Okay." She says and I watch her rise in the seat and pull her book into her lap.

"Okay, and Bon be careful. Kyle watch out for her, would you?" Damon says sounding relieved that Bonnie is on track.

"Don't worry, I got this." Kyle says with confidence. Kyle hangs up the phone and silence takes over the car again. Sam has turned in his seat and is looking through the book Bonnie had given them.

"So, Kyle, how did you get involved in this rag tag group?" I ask to distract myself from the time still between them and their destination.

"Elena, I was one of her first successful transitions." The guy practically beams making me frown.

"Elena turned you into a vampire then?" I don't like the idea of Elena just turning people.

"No, hell no. She wouldn't do this to someone. I was turned in Egypt where I was stationed, the people that turn me were well … let's say not like this rag tag group. They made me go all over the globe during their business and where just honestly homicidal dicks. They had been leaving bodies all over this place in Canada. Then comes Elena and Kol; all business and when the dicks won't agree to stop they tore through the place, Elena stopped when she reached me though. She said she could see I didn't want that life made me make the promise; then she brought me home to teach me how to live."

"What's the promise?" Sam asks.

"They will do their best to treat everyone with respect and not take lives, be it human or other. Along with the pledge they have to do something with themselves and do what they can to protect those lesser than them." Bonnie answer not looking up from her book.

"Huh, well that's nice." Not sure what else to say.

"Nice is exactly what Elena is, until you step on the wrong side of her that is." Bonnie replies.

"Yeah, we saw her pop a guy's head off with her foot, it was not nice Elena. Although I admit she did try to speak with them before she went ninja vampire." Sam recalls.

"She said she showed little mercy that night, they had murdered people brutally, even for vampires." Bonnie comments.

"Huh, yeah reconciling the head popping girl to the cliff jumping pancake eater was hard the next day when she was "babysitting us". Sam jokes.

"Boy that's a lot better sounding than some of the other baby-sitting duties we have had. It would be a lot easier if she would just let us compel them all, I mean at least she relents when they are hysterical." Kyle says in exasperation.

"I guess we wondered as well, I mean we are thankful she was that concerned for our Saftey but you know we are two grown guys we can keep ourselves safe for a day." I say watching Kol make big hand gestures in the car in front of them.

"After the kid, she won't take any chance…" Kyle is cut off by Bonnie.

"That's not your business to tell Kyle." She says blandly.

"Shit, sorry, I figured they already knew." Now my interest is piqued and I make eye contact with Bonnie and she must feel like it's okay to tell him.

"Fine, but don't bring it up around her it's a very sore subject. She came across this kid one day in the middle of the road, someone had hit him on his bike and just left him there." Bonnie explains quietly.

"Damn." I say still not sure what this has to do with it.

"Yeah, it was bad he was only 11. Anyway, Elena saved him, took him home compelled him to forget it happened and her, to stay home and get some rest and not to leave for 24 hours. She left thinking he would be fine. Then she heard the calls later that night coming through the CB of a radio in the hotel she was staying in. The kid had fallen down the stairs, broke his neck."

"Oh, that's awful." Why haven't I met a kid yet then?

"No, what was awful was that the boy had killed his mom, dad, little sister and a neighbor before she made it there." I see a tear streak down her face and feel a lump forming in my throat, Sam gives me an alarmed face before Bonnie continues.

"She was lost after that. Would have been lost to us forever if Elijah's brother hadn't gotten to her in time." Bonnie sniffs, clears her throat and goes back to reading. They all remain quiet and I decide to try Castiel once more, the angel needed to cut this shit and listen.

"Dean, I cannot keep answering your calls." Castiel growls into the phone.

"What's a light barer?" To the point and the silence that follows has me worried. I see Kol turned watching me, listening to this conversation and I suddenly realizes everyone is privy to their conversations at the moment; each vehicle carrying vampires.

"A light barer hasn't been seen in centuries. I heard the rumor of one just this night, but was unable to feel them. If one had risen we could feel them." Castiel states in his strict voice and I hear a grunt and scuffle in the back ground.

"Even if she was taken by an angle and being hidden?" I can feel Sam leaning across the seat eager to hear.

"Well, wait Dean. The friend that was taken, she said she is a light barer?" More grunts and a yelp and I wonder what Castiel is up too.

"A demon called her that, she doesn't know what she is, just that she has power and people want it. Her friend, a witch tried to tap into it and once they did she said a tidal wave of light flowed from her." This is way too much conversing for my normal day but if it gets an Angle on their side then it's worth it.

"We can't be sure until I see her, or feel her. Like I said they don't just pop up all the time. The last one was so long ago; many wouldn't know what they were looking at beyond her power and other traits they usually carry. Dean, I am going to wrap this up as quickly as possible, I will come to you." Castiel hangs up once more and I know it will take only seconds for Sam to ask.

"Well what did he say?" Sam is irritated.

"Kyle, could you relay all that for me?"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elijah POV *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Well I guess that makes more questions than answers." Kol says beside me. Both of us mulling over the call Dean just had with an Angle. I feel my tension barely contained under the surface, Kol has been quiet and I don't know if that is for my sake or my brother is stuck in his own head as well. The way that demon promised to break her keeps playing through my head and I fear we will find her friend Matt in pieces at her feet. I know she will be alive, like all things it seems Elena needs to live for them to use her. But in what condition or mental state she will be in, I do not know.

My phone beeps once more and I toss it from the console to Kol, unwilling to lose sight of Tyler. Although the sun has risen and it would be hard to miss the giant wolf, I feel as if so many things have gone wrong and that one moment of attention taken from my task will foil it all.

"It is Freya, her and Fin and surprising Rebecca are wondering if we have found her yet." Kol says while punching away at keys on my phone.

"Rebecca just hopes we haven't." The words spill from my mouth and surprise even me. This darkness Elena speaks of must be invading me, or it's my thousand years of control about to break and unleash a monster. Probably the later, I breath deep needing to keep it together; picturing Elena lying next to me in the dark, I can almost feel her fingers laced with mine; sand beneath them. I wouldn't leave her side ever again. Even as the thought crosses my mind I know she will argue with him over it.

"Well, our sister and I had a rather adult conversation and she says anyone that is our family is hers but it doesn't mean she has to like her." Kol comments, and his words sooth me a little, the rift between Rebecca and I is a sore subject for us both. I am impressed that Kol would bring Rebecca to the other side of that argument, and once more I am proud of my youngest brother for ow much he has grown.

"They say if there is anything we need let them know."

"I need for us not to be dragging humans behind us that are slowing us down."

"Elijah, you said it was better to go with them, prepared, remember?" Kol looks at him as if he was crazy and he notices Tyler slowing down. I slow pulling off onto the side of the road.

"I know, it is still the correct thing, Ric was right but it doesn't mean I don't loath it." I say getting out of the car. We all watch as the hunters pull gear from their vehicle.

"I have a cloaking spell, I haven't done it before but it seems simple. If I put that up we could walk right up to them without them knowing we are there." Bonnie says.

"Let's get it up then, do you need help?" I ask hoping to move things along.

"No, I will just need to keep us close to keep it up, I think." Bonnie gets to work chanting and Ric and the hunters load themselves down with guns and gear. Bonnie for not having done it before throws it up quickly and he notices one thing he doesn't like right off the bat.

"I can't hear anything outside of here." I comment, taking in the heartbeats of the humans. A bird landing on his car makes it even more noticeable, I can't hear its tiny heart. I walk towards the woods Tyler is watching. We walk quickly, the pit in my stomach rising towards my chest.

"We need a plan, we can't leave anyone vulnerable, one of us dies saving her she will come through the veil just to make our lives hell." Stefan says holding a bag for Ric as they walk.

"Well, if she is being hidden that means there is probably witches, which are easy to kill for us but Mrs. Bennet if they get out of hand I would hope you could assist. We don't really know what we are approaching, let's see what there and we will figure more." Their pace is brisk and I see a dead body not twelve feet from them, and hear the witches heart start to thump behind them.

"Bonnie, we can't save her now, stay focused okay? We will take care of whoever did it." Caroline says quietly behind them. Then they see it in the distance a white house and I can make out two women and a few men. The woman appears to be upset with each other while the men march back and forth as if on guard but not really watching their surroundings.

"Kol, Stefan and Myself have more fighting skills, we will enter first and clear out what we can. Kyle and Caroline, you stay outside get anyone we miss, protect the humans with us." I wishes I could hear.

"Shouldn't one of us go in if angles or demons are involved?" Dean asks from the back of the group. I am reluctant to say yes but know it could hinder getting Elena.

"Caroline can you watch the humans, Kyle you come in after we enter and protect Dean." I hear Kyle mutter a "got it" before telling Bonnie to drop their cover. It takes my mind a moment to process all the noise but once I realize what is happening in the house my heart shatters and a centuries worth of control leaves me.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Dean's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

We were all prepared but something snapped in the vampires within the group and bloody body parts were being slung around before any human could move. Caroline dropped to her knees next to them and he knew something was terribly wrong. Were they too late? I thought they wanted her power; needed her alive for it? Kyle doesn't run he walks ahead of me but his back is stiff and he seems almost robotic. Screams can be heard and it's only been a couple seconds since the cloak dropped but he fears what he will see inside, wonders what his human ears are incapable of hearing.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO" The scream seems to shake the house, and he feels Kyles arm around him before the world becomes a blur. His stomach drops at the implications, it was a male screaming; one of the vampires that entered before them. Once it stops, I have to fight the spinning hall, it takes a moment for my brain to process the demon holding Kyle to the floor. I let off a round, wounding the thing; Kyle is up and next to me the next moment. Before it charges once more Castiel appears in front of us; his palm connecting to the demons' head as light bursts from its eyes before the demon falls to the ground. He looks to Kyle and he realizes Castiel might not take to the vampires.

"They are with us, their Elena's, family." I say stepping in front of Kyle before he gets dropped by an angle. Before another word is spoke a ripple streaks through the house. Like a surge of energy breaking free and is soon followed by light. As I turn Kyle vanishes down the hall and I follow. The lights not too bright, but it feels warm. Silence comes from the room Kyle stands in front of, unmoving. I stop beside him and take in the bloody room he peers into.

Stefan kneeled holding a pale Matt, Kol bleeding on the ground; Elijah in front of him; and she is there. Elena is crouched bloody, naked, back towards the door, floating slightly above the ground and light coming from her in waves just like Kyle had described. The rings of light seem to be brilliantly white when they leave her only to dim the further they get. Time seems to have stopped, no one seems to know what to do; her eyes are unseeing; hands stretched out in front of her. Tyler stands still in wolf form at her side, Castiel stands in front of her, watching as if he was seeing God himself. I watch the blood splatter to the floor from her leg and turn to see Caroline and Sam enter the hallway. I step into the room and it seems to start time again.

"Castiel, can you stop this?" I ask, taking in the bodies lining the walls.

"I already tried, she isn't hearing me. She is not human." Castiel says. I give him a look and he hears Caroline break into tears behind them.

"No, I will explain that later." I say becoming uncomfortable with the amount of people looking at a naked Elena.

"Elena? We are here, you are safe." Elijah says quietly as he walks around to look at her face, I take in his blood covered clothes and tension scrunching his face. Nothing seems to be changing and he looks back to the group at the door and the stunned faces of her family.

"We must hurry, they can feel her now. There will be more once that wave hits them." Castiel looks at me and I take a deep breath trying to think of what to do. She will kill herself if we don't break her from this." He finishes.

"Bonnie" Caroline mutters through a tear-filled voice. "Bonnie, might be able to pull her from it, she might not be hearing us but maybe she can feel Bonnies magic."

He watches Kyle disappear before reappearing with Bonnie at his side. Kyle apparently did nothing to prepare the witch as she falls to her knees in front of the door, tears streaming down her face. Caroline pulls her from the floor before walking her towards Elena. I walk to the side and try to look at her face, obscured by hair I take in what I can but am momentarily shaken by the white shinning from her eyes, especially when lined with her vampire veins.

"Lena? I'm here, it's time to go home." Bonnie is finally walking on her own and she wobbles in front of me as she passes. I reach out to steady her, she never takes her eyes off her friend. "Elena, I'm coming in, okay. We have to go home." Bonnie sticks her hand out and the ripple of energy seems to combust out of her before she falls and the light disappears. Caroline catches her and I am pulling my shirt off and tossing it to the witch who covers her friend quickly. Elijah slips off his as well covering her more before pulling her into his arms.

Elena doesn't move, her eyes closed now. "Is she okay?" Kol asks where he leans on his arm heavily.

"She has probably extended her life source." Castiel says from where he is watching the group closely. The human/vampires seem to take in the angle for the first time. "We need to move, I can conceal her but here is not safe, am I to assume everyone must come?" Castiel asks clearly displeased with the amount of people involved.

"She stays with us, you may follow." Elijah states before striding from the room, Tyler's giant form following close behind. I reach out to help Kol from the floor and turn back to Castell.

"Want to ride with me?" I watch him hesitate before following me from the room. I watch Sam and Ric take pictures of the walls, Kyle is plucking books off floors and a few bodies are being tossed into the house. As I descend the stairs Bonnie starts chanting in front of the house and within moments they are all marching through the woods, silent as the house behind them is engulfed by flames. My mind is running a million miles an hour, what happened back there? How did she do that? The vision of her floating is burned into my brain only taken away by the bloody feet and brown hair that hangs from Elijah's arms from the front of the group.

"She is not human, many of you are not." Castiel breaks the silence and I wonder how long this conversation will last.


	14. Chapter 14

Elijah's POV

I walk briskly towards the vehicles. Determined not to look down at Elena's face; hating myself at the same time for it. I have failed her; failed her so horribly. I fear if I look down her eyes won't open; I fear, at the same time that they will and the pain or anger that resides there will send me spiraling once more. I focus on the crunching of leaves and Elena's slow steady breaths to focus. Caroline speaks through a gravely tear-filled voice at the back of the group. The angle seems to know what we are but is still puzzled by Elena's light bearing status considering her current undead life.

I pull her tighter as her legs shift over my arm; I know the wolf is gliding so close beside me that he is staying in contact with her. I focus on his scent; not Elena's blood. I feel the veins coming forth and breathe deeply to calm myself. I want to run with her; far and fast. Farther than people can reach, but the multitude of steps behind me reminds me she doesn't belong to me only. I feel Kols hand on my shoulder and don't bother to look back.

"Elijah, I can carry her." My brothers calm voice contradicts the frown on his face, as I finally look to him. In that moment, I realize my breathing isn't working; my fangs bared and apparently growling. I try to release the tension in my body but it will not leave. Kol seems to hesitate in front of me but Caroline appears beside him and lifts Elena from my arms without looking at me. I stand as still as possible when the blonde turns and walks away. I am rooted to my spot as Elena grows farther and farther away from me and the others pass us.

I take in Matt; thrown overs Kyles shoulder and recall the boy's black eyes and sneering face once I entered that room. The witch thrown over Stefan's still unconscious and I feel the darkness taking over once more.

"Elijah." Kols voice draws my attention once more. "What do you need brother?" As Kol asks I feel ashamed. Elena is what we need to focus on; I close my eyes and think back to the woods, the jump and the life Elena seems to breath into my old bones. Finally, I feel the veins fading and Kol removes his hand. We both turn no words said and approach the group. Caroline has already slipped into the back of the SUV Elena curled into her. Tyler climbs slowly into the back; curling into the two. Ric lowers the door easily and I turn to see Stefan and Kyle discussing where to put the two they carry.

"Kyle, Matt should ride in a different car, just in case she wakes." I am surprised by how hard speaking seems to have become.

"Why should Matt be separated from Elena." Bonnie questions and I find myself staring at the younger Salvatore; wondering if he will answer. Kol seems to have taken the difficult question though.

"He was possessed and one of the men…. Torturing her down there. Stefan why don't you throw witchy in the back of our car. Bonnie, if you would ride with us. Matt can ride in the hunter's car." Kol continues, through Bonnies tears at the admission and gets a brief nod from Dean as Kyle places Matt in the car. The angle appears beside Matt in the back of the Winchesters car.

I watch Stefan climb into the back seat of the SUV with Kyle and walk briskly to the car, Kol is in the driver's seat. The cars start and I train my ears onto the back of Ric's vehicle. Caroline sings quietly and I look back, I can make out the rocking or the blonde through the windshield. Turning to face the front I train my eyes on the terrain. Ready to decimate anything that comes across their path.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Deans POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I climb quickly into the Impala, looking back at the man slumped into the back seat. I sighed, knowing what hell he would go through when he woke. I have no idea what they were doing in that basement but he knew from the one evening spent with the man that he would carry the burden of the demons' actions heavily. They pull out as the last car, following Ric. I can just make out Caroline rocking in the back and my heart constricts.

"Alright Castiel, explain." Sam asks turned to look at the Angle. I finally look over at my brother, he carries others pain like it's his own and with how quickly he an Elena took to each other I knew how troubled he must be.

"What would you like to know Sam?" The angle replies dully; causing both Sam and I to tense.

"Obviously, anything you know about being a light barer and why they want her." Sam grunts as he speaks; clearly spent.

"Sadly; not much is known. As I told Dean before one hasn't risen in centuries and honestly the fact that she is a vampire makes it even more puzzling."

"Okay, well, what even is a barer, where's the light coming from; and once again why do they need her." I ask.

"That light is why they want her, some will want her dead and others will hope to taint it and use her power for their own."

"No shit Castiel!? Why do I get the feeling you're not telling us something?" As I look back I catch a glimpse of relief cross the angles face as he gazes at the car ahead of us; a brief tug of his lips; showing a glimpse of an expression I didn't think the angle was capable of; happiness.

"What has you happy ass! Answer me!" The lack of sleep and odd day is draining me, I feel like hitting the idiot.

"She is doing it, even now. I was unsure and questioning it all but they are wrong." Castiels criptic answer makes me frown and Sam jerks around abruptly in his seat.

"Okay, speak in a manner that makes sense; answer the damn questions." Sam growls.

"I have only learned of three other bearers, humans referred to them as high priest or priestesses. Ironically when religion rose the chances of them occurring seemed to have dwindled and there weren't anymore. God created humans in his eye, made to be compassionate and brave. Strong but forgiving. "

Trying to depict the answer was maddening. "So, god makes people bearers. What do you mean by ironically?" Sam questions

"God does not make bearers. They make themselves, souls with the correct balance of traits. Souls so strong that when faced with darkness or distress reach out and god reaches back, letting them pull power from him. She is proof gods not dead, she is at this moment pulling power from him."

"Wait, what." Sam jerks around in his seat looking to the SUV. I squint trying to see something but nothing seems different until I feel Castiels hand land on my shoulder. I see it the moment he touches me, spirals of light being pulled toward the vehicle from the ground. When the angles hand moves the sight is gone and I stare at the window. Catching yellowing eyes and Caroline's face watching us.

"Holy shit, wait. Why could we see it in the basement but not now until you showed us?" I ask turning to look at Castiel.

"I am not sure, I have never seen a barer, only heard of them. The legends of humans stand that the priestesses glowed with bright light. I think it's normal for them to show it."

"Priestess? So, hold on. Your saying Elena is so devout that she is being given gods power? Like she is a walking hand of fucking god?" I ask trying to wrap my head around this crap. Poor girl, first doomed to live forever and now this shit.

"She can't be, remember. She wasn't a believer when we met her." Sam says quietly.

"That's the ironically part. It's not that she is so devout. God did not create people to worship him. He created them with the idea that they would rise a great species of intelligence and compassion. Religion became wide spread, people misinterpreted a lot, made words what they wanted them to mean and this idea of being devout or evil took hold. People became so distant from what he wanted them to be. Either to weak willed or to selfish. Too kind, too strong willed and naive. Your friend has the right balance of traits, ones he thought you all would rise with. Not being a killer but knowing when a life must be taken, compassionate but unyielding enough to bring change. Strong but kind enough to know when she is not needed. And yes Dean, she is actually stronger than the hands of god. At least the others were."

"Jesus Christ. Okay, she is powerful. Why do they want her dead or alive, as you put it?" I ask.

"There are factions conspiring to take over. God is believed dead; an apocalypse would rid my brothers and sisters of their work. Some demons would want the same, others would hope she would wield that strength at angles for them."

"WHY! WHY is apocalypses so fun sounding to these dicks? Seriously, we already stopped one, can't we get like I don't know a three-year break before they try for another one or something." I rant ready to kill something. I am sick of saving the planet. Castiel stays quiet behind me and Sam stares out his window in thought.

"So, what do we do now. How do we help her?" Sam asks quietly.

"I need more information, something beyond the angles is working but I do not yet know what or who. The best I can do is shield her from them like I did you."

"There was a gruesome sacrifice, that's when I left you the first message." I shoot Castiel a glare as I continue speaking. "Elena was with us at the time, she couldn't sleep, said she felt like darkness was suffocating her, anyway we get up the next morning to find out people had killed each other, like tore each other apart. It was a sacrifice, the demon possessing a man confronted us, that's the first time we heard something call her a barer. It said they were raising Berith the Red Knight. Does that mean anything?"

"Berith has been sealed in hell for so long that I wouldn't worry about him. Although the fact that the demon knew she was a barer by sight means it was a lot older than we would expect it to be. Did you take care of it easily?"

"Yeah, we had sealed it before it woke. Exercised it and Jack was back to normal and that was it." Sam replies. I see the sign for Mystic Falls and hope the next hour passes quickly. Anxious for Elena to wake, for food and sleep.

"I will see what I can find out." They all fall quiet and I look back at Matt once more noting he hasn't moved an inch.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elijah's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"I want to be the one to tell our brother." Kol comments after the conversation comes to a halt between the Winchesters and the angle in the car behind them. The slight hint of humor in Kols voice makes my fist clench. This is no time for joking. Elena is in even more trouble, more than she has ever faced.

"Tell your brother what?" Bonnie asks from the back seat.

"That the lovely Ellie is probably stronger than him, simply because she is a morally outstanding being." My jaw clenches shut as Kol continues, I am determined not to fight with him at the moment.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Bonnie stretches and her face appears by my shoulder. Kol goes over the fine details with Bonnie, and as I focus on the SUV once more I realize Stefan is doing the same for Ric. I focus past him, to Caroline still humming and Tyler's large weight shifting in the back.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Bonnie breaking out laughing. I turn to look at her and find her doubled over in laughter. Has this witch taken leave of her senses?

"Elena…. Only Elena. Seriously, I just…. God. Literally GOD!" Bonnie nearly screeches and I look to Kol to see him throw a concerned look back at the witch.

"Okay, witchy. Calm down." Kol says dryly and Bonnie gets control of herself and sits back only to be startled by me looking at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, do you know how often we fought with her about her choices. She probably was right all along. How… I just can't begin to understand how our influence on her changed things." Her statement leaves me puzzled and I raise a brow at her before turning around.

"What do you mean Ms. Bennet?" I have never been happier to see the Mystic Falls sign. The sooner I leave this vehicle the better.

"It's pointless really. She would be dead, but so many others would be alive. I wouldn't trade her for anything, but she wanted too. We wouldn't let her and well…. you know the rest. What if we let her make her choices, what if they were the right ones?" Bonnie finishes quietly.

"No one could know the future; Elena herself knows that. The angle is not saying she is perfect, she makes mistakes, we all do. If Elena is currently on the right path, how do you know that you weren't the one that helped lead her there?" I ask the young witch.

"Like I said, pointless. We can't take this witch to Elena's." She states looking the unconscious witch over closely.

"Our home is conveniently vacant. Let's seal her up there for now." Kol says making a sharp turn towards their old home. I look back as Ric continues straight and fight down the tension building with the distance growing between Elena and me.

"Hurry." The barely audible word slips past my lips but Kol accelerates down the road. I wonder when she will wake, what all she will remember; if she will be the same.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Deans POV*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Pulling onto Elena's quiet little street with her perfect home makes the day seem like a bad joke. Ric backs far into the drive; attempting to hide the cargo from view. I pull into the front of the house and start to pull Matt from the car with Sam's help. The sheriff is right on their tail, jumping from her squad car. She stops to feel Matts face before moving quickly up the drive. They carry Matt; each with an arm slung over their shoulder, the man's feet dragging the ground. Kyle grabs Matt quickly and gives quiet thanks before walking past the back of the SUV.

Tyler climbs stiffly from the back and walks into the back yard. He can't peel his eyes from Elena as Caroline slips with her from the back of the truck. No one speaks; Castiel marches silently behind us into the house. Ric trots ahead of Caroline, up the stairs. Everyone else stays down stairs; Matt lies on the couch. The sheriff appears with a wet cloth in hand and starts trying to wipe the dirt from the man's face; before lifting his bloody hands.

"What happened Stefan?" She asks while cleaning the cuts. Sam and I take a seat in the kitchen waiting to hear his reply; curious myself as to what they could hear in the basement. Kyles nervous pacing at the bottom of the stairs makes my me nervous.

"We found the house, we got them back." Stefan says quietly staring out the front window.

"Well, why isn't he waking up? Why isn't Elena healing, I thought it was a two ho..."

"Carol. Could you help Caroline upstairs." Ric interrupts the sheriff as he descends the stairs. I watch the man march towards the counter before yanking a door open and pulling out a bottle of bourbon. Ric starts filling a glass, throwing it back and repeating the action before grabbing more glasses and joining them at the table. Sam takes the bottle from Ric's shaking hands and pours them all a glass.

Castiel stands awkwardly at the table and I motion for him to sit.

"Alright, angle. Stefan explained the gist of Elena's problem, he said you could shield her from angles. How do we get that done? Can we shield her from Demons?" Ric asks as Stefan comes to stand at the table.

"I can inscribe her bones, to shield her from Angles. They won't be able to find her. It will not do anything to demons." Castiel answers.

Ric doesn't say anything and the long drawn out silence seems to have gotten to Sam since he finally breaks it.  
"We have had it done to us. It won't hurt her, the demons are usually not as big of a problem, but we can help her anyway we can there." Sam fidgets with his glass as he talks and I feel sleep trying to take over.

"You have had this done?" Stefan asks

"Yeah, we are not your average humans either." I reply, my voice sounding more exhausted than I thought it would. How long had I been awake?

"What about Matt? What will he remember? What do we need to do for him?" Kyle ask, joining them at the table.

"Well if he was possessed then he will most likely remember everything. At least most people do; they are aware of what's happening but unable to do anything." Sam replies and I see Castiel wiping his hand across the table in a distracted manor.

"Castiel?" I say and he looks up quickly. The conversation stops and I wait for him to reply.

"I need to hurry, there are things at work. I can inscribe her and you can call when she is awake. The amount of energy she used will most likely keep her down awhile." No one says anything but Ric stands to climb the stairs. He returns a few minutes later with a pale Sheriff following him into the kitchen. He motions for the angle to follow him and I watch Castiel follow him up the stairs.

"Maybe we should just compel it from him?" Kyle says confusing me for a moment.

"Maybe that would be best, I know he hates it but any vervain he would be on should be out of his system in a few hours." Stefan says as he pours himself another drink. Matt, they are talking about Matt and what ever happened in that room. I really look at Kyle then, stress clearly written there. What happened down there?

"Matt was held in the same room as Elena? He could see her?" Carol asks. He will have to file her name away for later. Stefan nods and the woman just shakes her head.

"Oh, Mattie. This will kill him, it would be best to take it away." She says before leaving through the front door. I watch Kyle pulling food from the fridge as he tosses a blood bag to Stefan. Stefan looks to Sam and I before rising and leaving the room. Kyle doesn't seem as worried about eating in front of us as he finishes a bag quickly before working on some sort of egg dish.

"Are you guys allergic to anything?" Kyle asks not really looking at either of us?

"What?" My brain doesn't seem to process his question.

"You don't have to make us anything. We will be fine." Sam says from beside me; luckily one of us is speaking English right now.

"Caroline and Elena are the mother hens, they usually make sure everyone is fed. Since they are not able to, I will. Ric wont feed himself and it will be just one more thing for Elena to worry about." Kyle says throwing things together, he has clearly cooked for a large number of people on multiple occasions.

"I don't want any food." Ric says reentering the room, Castiel nowhere to be seen.

"Your friend just disappeared, literally." Ric says as I glance towards the stairs.

"Yeah, as it turns out, he sucks with words and entrances." I say swirling the bit of liquor still in my cup. I can hear Kyle continuing to cook behind us.

"Did you call Jeremy or Damon yet?" Ric asks Stefan as he reenters the room.

"I sent Damon a text that we got them." Stefan says looking through his phone. All the hairs on the back of my neck stand as Matt roles from the couch not making a sound. Ric taps Stefan's arm and he turns as Matt starts to touch all the furniture, checking as if it was real. Kyle stops moving around behind us and silence takes over the house. Stefan stands slowly as Matts face, still pale breaks into a horrified expression. Matt lunges to his feet screaming Elena's name. Stefan tries to calm him down repeating that she was fine over and over.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT STEFAN." Matt screams making Ric and Kyle approach the pair. Sam and I stay rooted to our seats.

"I could hear it, I know. It's bad." Stefan says with his hands up trying once more to calm him.

"YOU COULD HEAR IT. FOR HOW LONG STEFAN, HOW LONG WHERE YOU GUYS LISTENING?" Matt looks as if he will it the vampire at any moment.

"Only moments before we came in." Stefan takes a step back as Matt screams at him. It's an unusual sight watching a vampire back away from a human.

"MOMENTS MEAN NOTHING STEFAN. YOU WERENT LISTENING WHEN IT STARTED. YOU DIDN'T WATCH HER FIGHT FOR HOURS BEFORE SHE JUST COULDN'T ANYMORE. YOU WERENT LISTENING WHEN THE FIRST ONE TOOK HER." Matts screeches as he marches into the kitchen yanking drawers open and Kyle shoves him quickly when it becomes real what his intensions are. Matt slides to the floor, and I feel the sweat coating my palms as my fist clench tight. Matts words sinking in, the implications horrifying.

"You weren't the one cackling at her. Egging them on. You didn't watch her fade right before your fucking eyes, so no Stefan you don't know." Matt continues and I can't stop myself from leaving the room, climbing the stairs two at a time. I don't have to look for her room, Caroline stands in the door with a sad face.

"Dean, could you stay with her? I will go help Matt." She doesn't wait for a response, just glides past me and I enter the room slowly. Taking in the giant horse above her bed and all the girly accents. The relief that floods me when I do is brief. She rests silently, cleaned and in fresh clothes. Tucked under a blanket. Her face still marred, hands a mess, her wet hair braided next to her. Why haven't they given her blood yet? She needs that to heal, right? Exhaustion takes over and I find myself sitting beside her bed. Leaning back against the nightstand I look up at her slumbering form.

"You know Elena, I didn't want one thing to do with you that morning I woke up. I hated that we needed your help and what you are. My brothers always been more understanding about other uh…. Species I guess and me they are just monsters. Things that kill people and need killed. Then you came along and I stated questioning my perception. I don't usually like change, but I like the change you bring. I guess..." I startle to a stop as Tyler's massive form emerges from the floor on the other side of her bed. Damnit, had he been in here the whole time? Tyler's pause as he looked him over was enough to answer his question. This is why I don't do the talking thing with people, feelings are trouble.

Just as Tyler trots through the door Sam comes in. Looking as exhausted as I feel. I watch him walk up to the other side of the bed, squeezing Elena's hand for a moment before sitting in her window seat.

"How's it going down there?" I ask quietly as Sam rubs his face.

"Well not great, the guy was pretty set on dying and apparently they can't compel him yet so Caroline is trying to talk him down."

"Yeah, I couldn't listen to anymore. So, I can't say that I blame him." I comment dryly. I see Sam's eyes closed leaned against the wall, yelling starts again from down stairs. I reach up and grab Elena's hand before my eyes drift shut.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elijah's POV *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The Gilbert house comes into view and I am happy to hear silence from the house; we spent far too long making sure the witch was secure. I can hear movement and Caroline talking somewhere behind the house. As Kol parks I enter quickly, taking in Matt slumped on a chair, Kyle seemingly standing guard while the rest of the Mystic Falls crew sits in the kitchen. I climb the stairs without a sound and take in Caroline's words, apparently Matt has woken and is suicidal. Well, her friend wasn't in pieces at her feet but apparently, he wished to be.

I stop outside the door, unsure how I feel about the scene before me. Sam asleep in the window while Dean rests with his head against the side of the bed. The way Dean clenches to Elena's hand is conflicting. I know she cares for the hunters and they do her but I had not realized how close they had become. Ric climbs the stairs behind me and it causes me to turn to look at the man.

"I'm going to offer them Jeremys room. Just let me throw a cot in there." Ric says passing me.

I am reluctant to wait, but felt he wanted me too. For Elena's sake I do, standing in the hall quietly. Something must have woken Dean or the man's senses were good, because the next time I look to him he is staring at me. I nod once and he sets Elena's hand on the bed before rising and crossing the room to his brother. They both emerge from the door and Ric meets them in the hall way.

"I have Jeremy's room ready for you guys." Ric says.

"Thank you, we couldn't impose. We will just find a hotel for tonight." Sam says through a yawn.

"Don't be stupid, you're staying here. The room is there, it is empty and even if it wasn't we have another house you could rest in. Like I said, no choice." Ric says trotting back down the stairs not waiting for an answer.

"Elijah" Sam nods as both men follow Ric down the stairs.

I enter her room quietly, closing the door. Happy to see her clean but worried when I realize she isn't healing yet. I look into the bathroom, seeing one half wasted blood bag on the counter. Curious I grab the bag up smelling both Elena and Caroline on the bag. She had tried to feed her, why didn't it work? I set the bag down determined to speak with Caroline after I looked her over better.

Peacefulness seemed to radiate from her, further confusing him. He expected bad dreams and frowns to mar her face. After sitting down and taking her hand, rubbing it gently; removing the hunters scent from her skin. I shake my head at my actions, as if I have any claim to her. I mule over the idea of entering her head, wondering if she would find it a breach of privacy. Throwing caution to the wind as she would say I hold her hand tighter and concentrate.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elena's POV *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I watch the sunrise. Blocking the noise out from the outside world. Although I know I am home, the fact that I can't seem to wake yet is maddening. I close it out and focus on my hill coming to life. I want to sleep but fear what my unused mind will produce during. As long as I am in here, in control, the memories will stay at bay. The smell of sweat and blood and dirt still threatens to take over the scene I am creating before me. I am aware of Elijah only moments before he appears. I stay sitting throwing him a small smile as he stares at me. I must fight the tears then, he looks so frazzled, tires and sad. None of the things I ever associate with the man I know.

"Elijah." I call quietly. He is in front of me in an instant.

"Is everyone okay, is Matt and Tyler Okay?" I ask when he doesn't respond. He nods and kneels in front of me, grabbing my hand and inclosing it with the other one. I smile a little brighter with the knowledge that Matt made it out of that basement. A tear slips free when my mind flashes to the room and I have to breathe deeply while looking at Elijah to keep control.

"I couldn't run, I couldn't reach Matt so I … retreated." I can't stop the tears that fall anymore as I motion to our surroundings and Elijah yanks me into him quickly. HE shifts to hold me a little closer and I feel his nose bury into my hair.

"Whatever you had to do to survive it Elena, as long as you survive. That's all I want." His voice is gravely, not something I usually hear and it makes me run my hand over his back trying to sooth him; the actions only cause him to hold me tighter.

"Well, you know me. I will live through anything." I chuckle my attempt at a joke that makes Elijah scoff and pull back to look at me. He watches me closely before pulling away slightly to look at the woods with me. He holds me to his side and I lean my head on him.

"I tried first just escaping into a memory but it wasn't distracting enough so I started putting this place together. Tree by tree and eventually this was made." I say motioning towards the hill and setting sun.

"It is beautiful. Were you unaware of what was happening the entire time you were in here?" Elijah asks in barely a whisper but he nearly hauls me into his lap with the question.

"Yes and no, I was mostly unaware until I felt this pull, it was like that guy was appearing in front of the truck all over again and I think my panic made me snap. I knew whatever had happened with Bonnie and the light was happening again and then before I knew it I could feel her. Then I was stuck in here. I feel too tired to leave." I answer honestly.

"Castiel. The hunters friend appeared in the basement to help and you reacted." He replies and I feel my eyes closing as I lean against him.

"MMMMmmm. I need to wake up. Matt must be…. I wouldn't make it if the tables were turned. Tyler? Has he been able to turn back yet?" I say sadly. I block the image of Matts shiny black eyes from my mind.

"Not yet. I will see what I can do. Freya has offered her assistance, so between Mrs. Bennet and her they should find a solution. I will do what I can for Matt, he will be here when you wake; you need to rest."

"I can't sleep. Well not really, I can't help but fear what will take place if I let my mind go blank." I look to see Elijah's frown and anger shinning though his eyes before e masks it quickly.

"Eli." His brow draws as I call him that dreaded nickname as he puts it.

"I know this isn't just hard on me, I know it will not be easy to fix and that this will hang over me for a long time. They want that though, they want to break me, steal pieces of me I am not willing to let go of. So, we push through this and I will find a way to be better." I say looking back to the skyline.

"I will step away to help your friend. Between Kol and I we can control your dreams easily so you can rest." He releases my hand to stand and I follow him to my feet.

"Maybe we can visit Norway in my dreams?" I say cheekily. Elijah's stares at me for a moment as if I had grown a second head before a small smile spreads across his face.

"Now, you will let me take you to a distant land. Seems a little late Astvinur." I can tell he is putting on the brave face for me, much like I am him. But the slight humor helps me solidify the world around me when I finally feel happiness take hold once more; even if for only a moment.

"Nothing is ever to late Eli. Sometimes we just take the long path getting to where we need to be." The cheekiness fades as I give him an honest smile.

"Where is it you need to be, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Everywhere, nowhere. I feel a pull now; from either the darkness or the light I do not know. I just know there's something I need to be doing." I watch him frown once more and chastise myself for revealing the information to him.

"I will be back shortly. Let me put your friends at ease and then we will be off." He touches my cheek briefly a move far more intimate than it usually feels.

"I'm not going anywhere Eli." I say as I step back from him smiling. He shakes his head once and smiles back before disappearing.

I am barley back to sitting when Kol appears. Kol is the best at hiding his emotions and despite wanting to see Elijah more I am relieved he is here. He shares a frown with me before engulfing me in a hug.

"You ready Ellie?"

"For?"

"Time travel of coarse." He says sarcastically before plopping us both upon the ground. He leans back dragging me down to lean against him.

"Sleep Ellie. I will take you across seas and time to when the world wasn't so full of the dreadful humans." He spreads his hand across the air and the sky shifts black. I laugh but finally let my tired mind shut down. Secure in Kols hold a sneering face only sifts through my mind once before its replaced by sails and a ship rocking against the ocean.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elijah POV*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I want to hate my brother as he lays quickly down next to Elena the moment I slip from her mind.

"Move over brother, quit hogging Ellie." My eyes roll and I reach out to stop him from entering her mind for a moment.

"She isn't resting." My brothers face turns disbelieving as he turns to look at Elena's sleeping form.

"She is asleep brother."

"She…. Protected herself, the only way she could. She has been crafting a world in there to hold the memories at bay. She can't actually rest for fear of it falling." Anger shines through Kols eyes before he breaths deeply and with a quick nod he grabs Elena's hand and lays back against her pillows. Hopefully he knows what I was insinuating.

I smile briefly when I think of our conversation, she is far more herself than I could have hoped she would have been. Although the sadness is still there, I would be worried if it wasn't, she seems determined to get past the …. Events that occurred in that home. I go to pass Bonnie as she is climbing the stairs.

"Kol is dream scaping with her." I say quietly.

The witch throws me a tired, dirty look. "Well he is about to get knocked out, I hadn't even thought of that but it would be nice to talk to her. I put up a hesitate hand to stop her.

"She hasn't really been resting, Kol is controlling her mind so she can let go." Bonnies brows draw down before tears fill the young witch's eyes once more.

"It's not as bad as we would fear Bonnie, she is actually making jokes and like she always does planning to fight." I watch her wipe furiously at her tears as she scoffs.

"Of course, she is. Were her jokes bad?" She says causing me to smile briefly.

"Well let's say it wasn't a joke but more so poking fun at me." Bonnie turns and descends the stairs chuckling. As we enter the living room I take in Matts still unconscious form and try to come up with a plan to help the man.

It hits me just as Bonnie plops down next to him, she looks at me as I approach and crouch down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asks hesitantly and I raise a brow at her. Does the witch doubt me still?

"Who better to show Matt she will be okay than Elena?" She frowns at my words and I turn to give her my full attention, aware of the crowd forming in the living room doorway.

"I just spoke with a far more hopeful woman than I could have hoped to find. She built a world in there, escaped into her own mind to…. protect herself. She sits there facing the setting sun and smiling, worried for her friends. I will show him what I just saw and hopefully it will ease his mind." Tears have begun to fall once more from her face and I turn away from the witch and focus on the young man before me.

The scene I enter is not one I wished to witness and momentarily makes me forget my purpose. Turning from horrid scene I close my eyes and take control of the man's mind. Shifting him into place and pulling at my fresh memories of Elena. Matts dark face constricts when I stop at the sight of her on the hill.

"What are you doing here?" Matts tone is one of hate and I worry this might be a harder task than I thought.

"I came to show you your friend, she is fairing far better than any of us could have hoped." Matts throat bobs heavily and I wait for a response but Matt seems unable to release his anger and stands silently across from me. I decide to push on and start to work through the memory. The man walks closer as Elena begins to speak and I turn from the scene but let it play out as he falls to his knees as I hear her ask about her friends. I give him space and hope he finds some sort of peace within her mind and words.

I am aware of how much of myself I am showing to the human but find it to be a small price to pay for Elena's friend. Matts tears come faster behind me, he tries to stifle them but I honestly wonder what to do for the man. Not letting my mind drift to far I turn back to him as the memory is nearing its end. I hold it at the last visual I have of her and come to stand beside him.

"She is ready to face this, but she will need her friends. It would not do her well for you to take your life."

"I don't really know you or care for you honestly. But… I can't tell them anymore, I don't think I can move on from that room. Even now with her concerned face watching me I can't see past their dirty hands and her bloody." Matts honesty doesn't surprise me, his truthful words of these events make me tense once more.

"Then I will compel them from you. "

"That seems like betraying her, I can't explain it. I feel like I would be damning her to live with it alone." I watch the man rub at his face as he stares at the still frame of Elena.

"Matt, Elena has only thought of taking her life one other time. You know what caused it. Do you think she would blame anyone else for your death but herself?" I feel the thinly veiled remark is the only thing that may stick to the man.

"She retreated into her mind, she wasn't aware of everything that happened in that room anyways." I try once more when he doesn't speak.

"She kept calling to me, telling me we would be okay. Telling me not to be scared." Matts voice turns dark and I know the man may not head to my words at all.

"Every time she called out to me I struck her. I know it wasn't me but…...every time. She still tried for what seemed like hours." My fists clench and feel the rage and pity swirling within.

"Take that form me, take her calling my name and my actions away." Matt turns to face me and I nod once.

"Would you like to remove anything else?" I wouldn't offer but the emotion in the young human's eyes has me worried.

"No, wake me up. Tell Caroline I don't hate her." I nod once more before drifting out of his mind.


	15. Chapter 15 Surviving

Elena's POV

The weeks seemed to stretch in front of me endlessly. Tired faces filling my vision all the time. Bonnie and I wear ourselves out on a daily basis; trying to control this power, trying to use it in a manner that would help. The first few days I was awake were the hardest. I haven't been able to process much due to the worry swirling over my loved ones. Elijah hovered despite me telling him he didn't need too. Bonnie threw herself into finding a solution for Tyler, Stefan and Caroline seemed to recover the fastest. They stayed until Damon and Jeremy returned. After a few days, I banished Jeremy back to Chicago and they returned with him.

Elijah and Kol were the next two to be sent away, it killed me and I think Elijah might be sore with me about it. With Ric struggling and trying to hide it and Matt not even attempting to hide it I needed some space for them to find normalcy. Kol assured me his brother understood, that they both just worried. I promised to text or call every day. Those phone calls weren't filled with banter and sarcasm like they normally were but Kol promised he would help Elijah distract himself.

Matt…...Matt bounced back and forth from not being able to look me in the face to not being able to look away. I fear for him, he seems fine at times then I will find him sitting in his truck staring at nothing. I waited one day, letting him process; until two hours passed and I finally pulled him from the car. He was unable to talk to me, his brain addled from his thoughts. I tried to take the rest of the memories from him and that resulted in him not coming around for four days.

I have Tyler to thank for bringing him back. Tyler, who we have yet to turn back, the witches' words haunted me at night. Have I doomed Tyler into walking on four legs for the rest of his immortal life by simply being in his presence? Kol promised Freya was also looking for a solution but everything we have tried so far has done little to turn my friend back. Sighing heavily, I walk faster to the section of woods Bonnie and I have deemed far enough to practice in. I hope Castiel comes back soon. We spoke for a very short time when we first met. He promised to return with whatever information he could find for her, to call his name if I found myself in trouble again. I was uncertain of the angle after being abducted by one. Dean and Sam said I could trust him, so for now I would do my best.

I round the bend and spot Damon and Bonnie sitting amongst the trees. Speaking quietly and I smile at the sight. Never in a million years would I have thought that Bonnie and Damon would be a few steps away from dating. I make myself known and they both climb to their feet quickly.

"There's trouble." Damon says pulling me in for a hug before stepping back.

"If anyone here is trouble it is you Salvatore." I push him away before turning to Bonnie.

"Alright Bon, let's take another swing at it." I stretch my muscles hoping to relax myself.

"Actually, I have something for you." Bonnie pulls a vial holding a ruby out and I take it tentatively wondering what I need the stone for. I raise a brow at her and she seems to be concentrating on me. The stone warms within the glass and I frown at her.

"Alright Bon Bon we know it works, now explain it to her." Damon says while plopping down on a fallen tree.

"How does it work?" I ask my voice laced with curiosity when Bonnie beams at me.

"I was trying to give you an aneurism. That stone will absorb anything a witch sends at you." I know my face must show my shock; my disbelief.

"Bonnie, I…. what… how did you do this." My brain is not functioning fast enough with the implications this would mean for me. No more worrying about witches lurking around corners. I can focus on…. Angles and demons now I guess. I never would have thought a year ago that life would become more complicated.

"I dabbled with a barrier spell and a protection spell." Bonnie is clearly pleased with herself and I can't blame her, this is a wonderful thing she has accomplished. I yank her into a crushing hug; I feel a weight I have been carrying since the ambush lift from my chest. I can't stop the tears that start to fall and for the first time since I woke up, I let my carefully constructed walls fall. Bonnie and I sink to the ground. The sounds I am emitting are ugly and I feel Damon's hand sink into my hair; trying to sooth me in some way. Through ugly tears and tight hugs, I start to deal with the tormenting memories of that room.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Deans POV *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"I just don't understand why people are so curious about murders anyway. Don't they understand they were sick and demented people?" Sam rambles beside me as we climb into the Impala. Both of us are ready to put this town behind us. We spent far too long trying to find the murderous ghosts possession, fucking amateur history buffs wanting to preserve their artifacts despite our assurance the fucking watch was the problem.

I try to let the irritation roll off my back; like I have a billion times before. The stupidity of the human race isn't surprising anymore. "I'm curious about a lot of things Sammy, to each their own." I chug a whole water bottler after he snorts at my retort.

"I wonder how Elena is doing?" Sam questions, pulling his phone out to check it. I feel myself tense up once more. We have been away for a month and a half and everything seems to be fine in Mystic Falls. Elena seemed too fine last time we talked though. She is trying but the way she talked was like nothing had happened. She spoke of Tyler and Matt and sending her friends off to live their lives like it was the most basic of topics. She wanted to know more on what we were doing, if we had talked to Bobby- Did he enjoy the trail mix she mailed him? shit that was starting to worry him.

He had to reign in the worry though, maybe she coped this way. Maybe, her shitty life was so shitty she just pushed this under the rug like it was a lost job. I pull the car back onto the highway, no real destination in mind. I'm startled when my phone goes off beside me. I reach down seeing an unfamiliar number and I realize I know the area code now.

"This is from Mystic Falls I bet." I hit speaker as I hold the phone between Sam and me.

"Hello?"

"Dean?" I recognize Ric's voice and am immediately worried. The last call this man gave us was crap.

"Ric, hey. Everything okay?" I ask trying to sound confident and not so tired over the phone.

"No. Yes, I mean everyone is accounted for. We are all fine but I think Elena might need to escape." Ric sounds less exhausted than when we left them but still stressed.

"Escape? Someone coming for her?" Sam asks quickly.

"No, no. Nothing like that, or at least I hope not. She has been working tirelessly, trying to raise the light or whatever, looking after Matt, looking after all of us really. She finally started working through that…. this shit the other day; so that's good." Ric is clearly rambling at this point and I am finding it hard to find the problem within is word.

"Okay, so if she is doing well what is she escaping?" I ask

"Here. I'm sorry I need more sleep, I'm not making sense. Elena was strong when she lived here, but she was stronger away from here. It kills me to say it; and I will deny it if you ever tell her. She seems to be idling here and I think she wants to leave but doesn't know how."

I think on his words. Six weeks isn't that long to recoup from… what she went through. My knuckles turn white at my train of thought, but like I thought earlier maybe she is ready. But what if she is not?

"So, she wants to leave, what's keeping her there?" Sam says from beside me.

"Us. Elena will stay to take care of us, when really, she needs to focus on herself. Don't get me wrong there's a part of me that's her family- that wants her home and safe. Then there's the part of me that was just the guy married to her biological mother; I can tell she thrives away from here. She isn't held down with all our crap and she can fight and save lives, not just in Jeremys place but because she loves it. She loved teaching Kyle how to control himself, she loved saving you guys for example. She needs to get back to what she loves. "

"Okay, what can we help you with then?" I finally say after a moments consideration.

"Well as much as I want her doing what she loves; I also would prefer her not to be on her own for a bit." Ah, there it is. I look at Sam and he shrugs his shoulders at me as if that's helpful.

"Ric, she is always welcome with us, but wouldn't she be better off with Elijah or Kol or one of them?" I would love for her to come with us but they know her better than we do.

"Well my thoughts are that you guys actually come across demons and maybe she could practice safely with you guys. Plus, the Originals are off somewhere looking for some sword of something, I don't really know, she seems to ramble more lately." Ric comments- which is funny considering he is doing the same thing. It's better than the man we left behind; the man who barley talked.

"Originals?" Sam asks and I realize I hadn't even caught that bit of information form the man.

"Yeah, you know Elijah and… wait. They haven't explained who they are?" Ric clearly is unsure about telling us this piece of information.

"No, I mean I caught on that they are brothers and they are Elena's rich friends but that's it. What's there to explain?" Sam sits forward in his seat- always anxious for new information on anything.

"Well, I don't think it is my place to explain. Sorry, one of them or maybe even Elena but I am not friends with them like she is. I tolerate them for her, but she does that. Forgives to freely. Anyway, I am off track again." Ric sighs heavily through the phone and I am truly interested in what she would have had to forgive the brothers for.

"Okay…. Well tell her we would love to have her whenever she is ready." Sam says politely but the way his eyes bug out in the middle of his sentence makes me wonder what he is thinking about.

"That's the thing, I might need one more part to this favor. She won't come with you on her own, she won't leave us right now unless she needed too. Are there any way you guys could call and ask for her help, or something? It's the only way she will leave Matt, but don't worry I got the guy covered."

"Well we don't really have a hunt right now, so it might be hard to ask for help." I explain; racking my brain for an excuse.

"We could just offer to have her come, maybe being around some demons if we find one will be good training for her. Sadly, they seem to be in abundance lately." I offer; wondering if she will take the offer.

"That might work, I can always ease her in that direction if she is hesitant. Thank you guys so much, if you need anything let me know." Ric sounds relieved when he hangs up the phone and Sam has barley hit the end button before he turns towards me quickly.

"They are the Originals." He sounds way to excited saying it, like he found the fountain of youth or some shit.

"Yeah Sam, that's what Ric said."

"No, like I bet they are like the first vampires of something, the originals." Sam stares as if that would make it clearer to me, and although Elijah has always been a little…. Aristocratic I just assumed he was uptight.

"Well, I mean vampires can live a long time and since we don't know a lot about their lineage, I can't say that's not what they are. But I don't know Sam it sounds weird when you say it."

"When her brother threatened me he said, _although she has two of the oldest creature in the world on her best friend list, he would still be the worst thing we would endure._ That would be them, the oldest creatures in the world." I can't help but to laugh out loud. Well Jeremy has balls apparently, he would have to with their lives.

"I like Jeremy better after hearing that." I chuckle and Sam gives me a dirty look.

"You didn't like him before?"

"No, I didn't say that, I don't know I thought it was a little insensitive not asking her about those paintings, they clearly hurt her, you know."

"Damn Dean, it's her brother. No need to be protective where he is concerned." Sam laughs as he says it and I shoot him a dirty look.

"Not protective, I just hate it when chicks cry man, it's not my area of expertise."

"Mmhhmmm." I try not to yank the Impala back and forth to bounced his giant head off my window. Annoying Ass.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elena's POV *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I stare at Tyler as he sleeps on the floor next to the kitchen door. Or at least I think he is sleeping, I must stop myself from petting him sometimes. Although he has taken to sleeping in my room, when my mood becomes particularly sour he climbs into bed with me. Although I am sure his large frame has already done damage to my bed; I am grateful for his closeness. I frown and as if he knows I am thinking about him he lifts his head to stare at me. I shake my head and walk closer to him; sliding down the kitchen cabinet to sit by him.

"What are we going to do with you Tyler?" I try to sound teasing but the sadness doesn't disappear from my voice. He makes some odd chuffing noise. He lays his head back down and we sit there quietly for a while before my phone rings. Pulling it from my pocket I see Sam's name flashing across my screen. Staring for a moment longer than needed- debating if I want to talk. I give in and answer despite my sour mood.

"Sam. How's the tallest man I know?" I do feel a bit better at his answering laugh. Sam is a comforting presence.

"So, when you think of me all you see is some tall guy. I mean I could be the best hunter you know, or…. HEY." Sam clearly tried to muffle the spat that comment brought on as he and Dean trade insults in the background.

"Best hunter my ass Sam. We only know Elena because you're a dumb hunter."

"Bite me Dean, I am always pulling you from idiotic situations." Sam fires back in exasperation.

"Please Sam, name one. One damn time you had to save me from my stupidity."

"Reno, Mishawaka, Indianapolis." Sam matter of fact tone as he lists off cities makes me laugh harder than I have since… since before.

"Indianapolis. INDIANAPOLIS was your fault Sam. You were supposed to have the seal ready, that was all you had to do…. I let that thing chase me and what happens the fucking seal wasn't done and it KEPT CHASING ME." Deans gravelly voice coming through the line, I breathe deeply trying to keep more laughter in but end up snorting through more in the end.

Ric stands now in the doorway watching me like I have grown a third head before he smiles at me and enters the kitchen.

"Dean you gave…wait." There is more movement and I hear the phone being lifted once more.

"Uh…. Elena?" Sam sounds like he hopes I hung up the phone and for a moment I truly consider letting them believe that.

"Sam, all you had to do was make a seal. Surly seal making is not so hard." I finally don't sound sad to my own ears and it's like I feel the smile I am wearing spreading through me.

"Great, you know what, Indianapolis is off the table if your taking his side." Sam is exasperated but he chuckles as he says it and Dean yells "SEE" in the background clearly happy with the turn of events.

"Fine Sam. What are you guys up too beyond annoying each other?" I watch Ric pull pans from the cabinets and stand to help him gather the ingredients for dinner with the phone tucked into my shoulder.

"Well, we were wondering how you were doing. Wondering if Castiel has been by with anything good for you and your training."

"Well, I am doing just fine. Training is another thing though, I… I can feel it but have yet to pull it forward. Castiel made it sound like I would just know what to do, he was obviously delusional." I flash back to the three hours spent in the woods today with nothing to show beyond dirt stains from where I sat upon the ground.

"Castiel can be… uninformative for sure. But, anyway we were thinking and it's only if you're up for it that maybe it would be best if you came on some hunts with us. You know, maybe taking on a demon will help draw it out. Plus, Dean and I will be there so nothing can go wrong if by some chance it doesn't work. But, only if you want to." My brain becomes a flooded with memories and I have to push them and the noise back down, stop them from overtaking my senses. In and out I count my breaths until I reach five, vaguely aware of Sam repeating my name twice in the process.

Ric is pulling the phone from my ear and I think he says something before hanging up and I dart from the house. I stop when I hit the falls and realize Tyler is standing behind me as I drop unceremoniously to the ground. Vampire emotions is hard to handle when your traumatized apparently. I would never have thought that conversation would be panic inducing. I have blocked it out for the most part. The time in that room remains mostly undealt with.

I know I will have to handle it, get a grip on it and all the crap it entails. If only that witch hadn't killed herself, maybe we would have some more information about who took me- for what purpose. I shake my head and lay back as the sun begins to dip in the sky. Tyler lays beside me, draping his large head across my chest. The weight comforting in the torrent of emotions. I wrap one arm around his body and lay me free one over my eyes.

"Thank you." I whisper are he growls softly in reply. I cry for what feels like the hundredth time in a week.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Deans POV *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I watch as Sam closes the phone from across the room with a worried look. "Sam?"

"She had a panic attack." My teeth grit at his words. Neither of them knew that would be her reaction; especially considering how composed she has been when speaking with them. Although they asked her as a request from Ric it still sucked to know she had that reaction.

"Well, fuck." I wish we were closer, so we could talk to her but distance is currently a problem. Would she even want them there?

"Ric said he would call later." Sam says dejectedly while staring at the carpet.

"We can't beat ourselves up here Sam. We didn't know it would do that, her guardian wanted us too." I say trying to alleviate the guilt that's eating at his brother.

"I know it just… she was laughing and acting like old Elena before I asked. Maybe I should have left her be."

"It's not like we know how to read her cues Sam. I know Elena worked her way into our lives easily but it doesn't change that we don't know everything about her or her us."

"I know, I know." Sam starts up his laptop and I order pizza trying to convince myself of the words I just told my brother.

It's the next morning when Castiel appears in the doorway.

"Hey, you know knocking would be a novel idea for you. Let's practice it." I turn him before opening the door to push him through.

"Would you be able to meet me at Elena's house in two days?" I stop pushing him at his words and I turn him back to look at me.

"What's going on?" I try to read an emotion on the angles face but find nothing to clue me in on the situation.

"She is fine, she will be. She asked for assistance, she wants to learn how to wield the power in a useful manor. I have little time but I can spare two days for this. Afterword she would like to travel with you."

"Why didn't she call us then?" Sam asks.

"She did not have her phone I believe."

"Wait, where are you taking her to train?" I ask curiously.

"Safe places."

"Cryptic." The sarcasm drips from the word and I squint my eyes at him. Castile's head turns slightly looking away from me.

"She is ready, I will be there in two days." The man disappears before I can even reply.

"Damnit! I hate when he does that."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elijah's POV *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

As the plane finally touches down I take a large drink of brandy before rising to exit the plane. Kol is already on the ground stretching his back. Fin follows me out quietly with Freya on his heels. He was surprised his sister wanted to join them but I figure she is growing tired of the stress at the compound. Klaus has settled down but Rebecca still knows how to keep tensions high.

We wait on the tarmac as Kol retrieves a car. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I see it is Elena. Turning from my siblings I answer quickly. "Good Morning Elena."

"Good morning Elijah" Having had many conversations with Elena I know that for the first time ever on the phone she is nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly and she chuckles on the other end of the line making my muscles relax.

"Nothing is wrong Elijah. The world doesn't end every day." She laughs softly and my heart constricts at the sound. I hadn't heard that sound since she has woken up and it makes me smile.

"Listen Castiel has offered to help me train for a few days. You won't be able to get ahold of me. I will call you when I get home."

"Where is he taking you? Can we trust him?"

"Safe places he says, he isn't big on words. He has given me no reason not to trust him, he said he would come if I called and he was there within moments. So, he is a man of his word, something I look for in my allies. All will be fine Elijah, stay safe and tell your brother I will miss my call tonight please." I want to drag the conversation out but she is clearly in a hurry to get off the line and I feel my muscles tense once more.

"Be careful Elena. Remember your promise." I utter the words quietly and she huffs from the other side of the phone.

"Always so serious Eli. I will have to work on that when we have time." My eyes close at her words, time seemed to be something the two of them rarely had anymore.

"As long as cliff jumping isn't involved." I feel a mixture of worry and happiness when she laughs. I wish to hear it more but worry to where she will soon be headed. Letting the Eli slip for now.

"It was hardly a cliff Elijah, anyway he is waiting for me. I will call as soon as I am able too."

"Goodbye Elena."

"Goodbye Eli." I hear the amusement in her voice before she hangs up the phone and I turn back to see everyone has already entered the car. Apparently, my siblings aren't all intrusive.

I approach the car slowly, taking in the Scottish landscape. Not to surprise to see Kol looking at me expectantly as I enter the car. My mind wonders to Elena, wondering where exactly "safe places" are too an angle.

"Well brother, where is Ellie heading off to?" Kol asks as he turns the car towards the road. Clearly, he heard part of the conversation.

"The angle will train her for a few days, in safe places."

"Where is safe places exactly?" Kol asks exasperated with my answer.

"That's all she knew." I say with a sigh; relieved my brother lets the conversation drop.

"It's quite amazing you know. I never would have thought that one of our kind would be training with angles." Finn says from the seat behind me and I should stop the snort that wants to exit my body. Amazing isn't the word that floats around when I think of what's been dumped on Elena.

"Do you think we did this to her?" Kol says quietly, apparently, he feels the same about Elena's "amazing" situation. The same thought entered my head a million times since we pulled her from that basement. If I had hidden her existence, never led Nicklaus to her- if I never let her die in a pawn in my twisted family tree.

"Not one of us gave her the ability she has. Not even god, if I remember correctly, Elena is strong, she wants change in the world, she wants to help people. No one gave her those qualities, well maybe her family but she was born with the things that allowed her to become what she is now. No one should wonder who is at fault for the power she now has. Elena will not see this as a burden to bare." Finns long winded explanation makes me turn to look at my brother. Obviously, he and Elena's conversations are filled with heavy topics if he is confident with his words.

"She has overcome much, she will overcome more if need be." Finn states while looking straight at me. I want to tell him she shouldn't have to overcome more, that I can protect her. The reality of the situation now is that I cannot save her from demons and angles and I turn to stare out the windshield with my fist clenched.

"Did I tell you the time Ellie made me enter a ballroom dancing competition?" Kol seems to need a change in topic, because despite his topic his voice is still tight. I am surprised he would share such a thing with any of us.

"Kol, you can't be serious." Freya asks in disbelief.

"Oh, dear sister, I am quite serious." I look to my brother the lopsided grin he gives Freya through the rearview mirror.

"How ever did she get you to do such a thing?" I ask, my mind drifting to all the times she is alone with my brother. Kol rarely shares information about his life, let alone about Elena's. He likes his privacy, more than any other sibling.

"Well it was after the car debacle, she said I owed her and I couldn't argue really. I mean you saw what happened to Becs car." My jaw tightens at the thought.

"Anyways that's what she chose as my payback. Lame really. She was happy when we won, I believe it reminded her of home." Kol says almost absentmindedly as he turns down another road. Kol spent a lot more leisure time with Elena than I did. I often come when I am worried for her Saftey, he goes whenever he wants; while I feel tied to New Orleans and all that resides there. I find myself envious of the carefree relationship he has with her, and his ability to walk away from us when he wants too.

"I will never really understand how the two of you became friends." Finn states and I notice Kol tense beside me.

"You won't. That's between Ellie and I." Kols clipped tone kills the conversation and we ride in silence to our destination.


	16. Chapter 16 Discoveries

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Deans POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

We had arrived the night before Elena was due back. Ric more than happy to have the company. Although the three of us aren't exactly conversationalist. Sleeping in Elena's frilly room was odd, but the bed was better than the cot. I am on my third cup of coffee when they appear in the backyard. I watch Castiels confused face when Elena speaks to him quietly. I hold in the laugh when she hugs the man. I am slightly surprised when he gives her a soft look before disappearing once more. Who would have thought the backwards creature could make such a face?

Elena turns and spots me immediately. A large smile splits her face before she is in front of the table stealing my cup of coffee.

"Hey Gilbert! Get your own coffee." I say angrily despite the smirk on my face. She seems different, calmer despite her happy demeanor.

"I see how it is. I am gone slaving away and you won't even share your coffee." She smiles, sliding the cup back to me as she walks towards the refrigerator. I am not surprised when she pulls the blood from the fridge but the amount makes me raise a brow at her.

"Wow, you got some friends coming over?" Ric asks as he enters the room Sam on his heels. I watch as she turns away from us and sucks the bags down at an incredible speed.

"I wasn't exactly going to ask Castiel to make a pit stop for blood. I sure as hell wasn't eating off one of the monks." She comments her back still facing them as she grabs another bag and drains it just as quick .

"You okay Elena? Need me to have Damon bring more?" Ric says quietly.

"No, I am fine now." She turns finally facing them with a big smile before embracing Ric tightly.

"Monks huh. Didn't see Castiel pulling that one out of his hat of tricks." Sam says hugging her next and I smile when she sits next to me patting my leg affectionally.

"Well, after the first few hours it became apparent we had no idea what we were doing. HE deduced after a lengthy mostly one sided conversation that I needed other training first. To the temple we went. God Ric, I wish you could have seen it. It was in the side of this mountain, so far from civilization. It was beautiful there." She explains enthusiastically.

"Well what kind of training did you have to do." Ric says sitting at the end of the table beside her.

"Well sadly enough to just connect with myself. I didn't think any of it would work then like 8 hours into some workout I think their words were finally sinking in and I could just feel everything. It was like a wall fell and I could really feel it then. Feeling myself pull it to me was great. I am no pro at pulling it out yet but at least now I have some idea of what I need to do." She set her hand on the table and we watched the light slowly rise in her palm not leaving her skin.

"That's all I can do, Castiel says I need more practice if I am to do any real damage with it." She lets it fade and sets her hand back in her lap and I stare where her hand had once set for longer than needed.

"That's great Elena." Ric pats her shoulder and they all turn when they hear a giant thud from the backyard. Tyler waltzes right into the house and looks at Elena for a moment. She raises her hand and shows him the light without a word and the wolf stares before settling on the floor.

"Bonnie still hasn't found anything?" Elena barley whispers and Ric shakes his head sadly.

"If you guys are okay, I would like to shower before we go." She looks to Sam and me as if she needs permission. Her happy demeanor vanishing with the new information.

"Go Elena, we don't have a hunt yet we are in no hurry." Sam says. We all watch her climb the stairs not too surprised when Tyler follows and we hear his large frame settle outside her room.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elijah's POV *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The crumbling monument before them seems so insignificant considering what it should hold with in the ancient stonework. Especially considering the time and distance we crossed to get here. 38 hours on the road with Kol was tiresome. However, did Elena, do it? Freya circles it slowly trying to feel out anything with power under the ground.

"I don't feel anything. Maybe we won't feel it at all. I mean you guys don't know if it even does anything." She comments lowly as people walk past. For as far out into the country side this town is there are more people than I expected visiting the monument and the church that resides behind it.

"We may need to come back at night, its busier than expected." I say absentmindedly as I watch a robed young priest talk with visitors. He keeps looking in our direction and it has me unnerved. The last thing we need is to gain a hunter's attention. I turn to listen to Finn reciting a small plaque that lies next to the monument. I am unable to process his words when I feel the man approaching.

"He was a brave man. Our lands were lucky to have him in such dark times." I turn as the young priest speaks. His eyes polite but cautious. Maybe I gauged him wrong. Maybe he only knows nothing of our kind. But then why would he watch us so closely.

"We were fascinated with the story and couldn't help but to stop in your town during our travels." Freya says stepping up beside me.

"Not many stories quiet like his. Not even tales of witches' power rivaled his." The way the priest takes us all in repeatedly while he talks makes my fist clench.

"That is what we heard. He wielded the power of the moon if I remember correctly." Kol says holding his hand out to shake the young man's hand. "Kol, these are my siblings."

"Kol, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Adair. I hate to be brief but I must be closing up soon." He turns to walk away but I watch him turn back slowly.

"His possessions no longer reside there. Do not seek something you have no rights to." The young humans stare is impressive and I get the feeling we aren't the first to come looking for this sword. Who else could possibly want it though. He turns to leave and Kol speaks before any of us can digest the man's words.

"Another has risen." The cryptic words stop the priest in his tracks and he turns to stare at them questioningly. I fight the urge to punch Kol for divulging such information.

"None of you hold the power."

"No, they are not with us. We are searching for answers, for a way to help them control it." Kol steps closer to the priest and I am more unnerved by this side of my brother. This sincere, social man is so different from the one I let be locked into a box.

"What's it look like? Feel like?" Maybe we should just compel him.

"Warm, I have only seen it once. The light flew from her like a wave and rippled out in every direction. The demon called her a light barer. The angel says they have been called different names over the centuries." I watch his brow jump when Kol says angel and the man frowns at us.

"Bring them." Adair says before turning away from us and I find myself stepping up next to my brother hoping to persuade the human. Worse thing will be compelling him if we must.

"She is in a…. delicate state. Travel would be difficult." I say quietly and Adair approaches me once more stopping in front of Kol and I. Although she could travel I would not want to take her far from her home at this time.

"She? Delicate state?"

"Dark presences gained knowledge of her existence before she really knew what she was. They attempted to break her." I watch him frown before looking to the sky as if he would find answers.

"He was my ancestor. We have been given the task of protecting his legacy, his legend." He grows quiet and we wait; wondering if he will speak again.

"I would not believe he would want me to protect his legacy from someone who has risen to carry the mantle. Return in an hour I will have much to go over with you." Adair nods once before striding away from them and I turn quickly marching in the opposite direction. His words plaguing me with every step. Elena shouldn't have to carry any one's legacy or mantle- or at least anyone else legacy's or mantles beyond the ones she has already shouldering.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elena's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The shower takes far longer than it should. I become to lost in thought and stand there until the shower runs cold. Finally drying off I contemplate what I should take with me. Tyler enters the room once I have dressed and I don't stop myself from kneeling in front of him and stroking his head before hugging him to me. I'm not sure if the hugs only help me but I like to think he needs the hug too by the way he leans into me.

"I'll be going hunting with Dean and Sam for a while. Turning you back is priority though, I will speak with Bonnie and Freya. If they don't have anything I will tear through the Winchesters grimoire set and books. We will find something." I pull back and hold his large head between my two hands and am surprised when he leans his face into mine. In a strange moment, I rub my cheek into him and hug him once more. My heart clenches when I realize how lonely he must be. I feel my eyes tear up and I hug him tighter. Maybe leaving was a bad idea. I hear someone reaching the top of the stairs and look to see Sam making a sad face at the two of us.

"Sorry, I will come back up." He goes to leave waving his hand as he turns. Tyler pulls away and lays down beside me.

"No, you can come in. Sorry, we haven't spent a lot of time apart since…. Well since it happened." I say wiping the tear tracks from my face as Sam sits on the floor facing the two of us.

"I don't know if I can leave him honestly." I whisper, feeling guilty about having them travel all the way here. Tyler whines from beside me and shoves me over with his large head. Making me and Sam laugh slightly. Before I can push myself up Tyler stands and grabs my flat covered foot before dragging me over to Sam dropping my foot into the hunter's lap making me laugh harder than I ever remember laughing; blushing slightly at the way skirt is bunched around my upper thighs.

"I think he has an opinion on that." Sam says while smiling at me and reaching out to stroke Tyler. Before his hand can touch Tyler lets out a growl and moves out of reach. Sam jerks his hand back like it's been burned and makes a face. "Uh, sorry man."

"Well as much as you two are entertaining me I guess I should get a bag ready." I say standing to my feet and helping Sam off the floor.

"Well we didn't know if you wanted to just ride with us or take your car as well. Ric said he was going to get your car stocked if you needed him too."

"Well I hate taking two cars but I never know when I might need to get back here if they will need something."

"Hey, it would be no problem if we need to but I am more than happy to drive it for you if you need." Sam's eager comment makes me smile.

"Sam, you are such a gentleman, helping a woman out with her car troubles." My voice full of teasing and he smiles before leaving the room descending the stairs quickly. I pull my duffle from the closet and fill it quickly with clothes. When I am done with toiletries I enter my room to find Damon on my bed.

"Well Gilbert, show me what you and wings got done." I know he is worried, despite the way he tries to hide it.

"Wings huh. He has a name you know." Damon just waves a hand dismissively before pulling me to set beside him.

"Don't care, how did it go?" I hold up my hand and show him my small accomplishment and watch his eyes widen a fraction before he frowns slightly. The moment is brief before his care free mask is back in place.

"Well look at that. We might have to celebrate when your home next. Maybe you will have new tricks by then- be able to light up the house, save Ric on the electricity bill." I nudge his should and he slips from the bed to kneel in front of me. The air leaves my lungs with the look on his face, as his hands come up to frame my face I drag in a ragged breath. Damon has not been this intimate with me since it became obvious nothing would happen between us, and I relise briefly I have missed the closeness we shared before we eluded ourselves that there would be something more between us.

"You may be gone a lot now, there may be three or four states between us, we may not be what I hoped we would be one day, but none of that changes the fact that I need you. I need you and Bonnie and Ric needs you, and I know I don't have to tell you all the people that need you. I want you to know that the second you need something I am there. Angels and demons don't have anything on the bond between us Elena. I need to know that you will take care of yourself not just physically." Tears fall down my face and Damon wipes them away before I throw my arms around him and slip onto his lap. Takign a few deep breaths I try to put together to correct words for my friend.

"I need you too. I need you safe, I need you happy, I need you to keep Ric alive because sometimes he gets lonely and drinks too much, I need you to be the friend Bonnie will need while I am gone but most of all I just need you to always remember I love you too. And no, we may not have ended up where we once thought we would, but I wouldn't change one moment we have had. Your one of the nagging voices when I get in over my head." laugh slightly and Damon pulls away with a smile before depositing me back onto the bed and standing.

"Well as long as that's clear, can't have you running off with lurch and grumpy and forgetting us." He mocks me and I grab my bag and head down the stairs; Tyler at my side.

"I filled your case with blood, you should be good for a while." Damon comments when we reach the bottom of the stairs. I am hearing everyone outside.

"Thank you, Damon." I grab his hand and give it a squeeze before kneeling to eye level with Tyler.

"I will be here the moment we find a cure." There's no snuggling or face rubbing this time he just leaves through the backyard the way he came and I sigh rising to my feet once more.

"Don't worry Elena. I will watch out for him." I nod at Damon as he pulls the door open.

Exiting the house, I find Ric and Dean talking in front of my car. Sam throwing stuff in the trunk of theirs. I stop to take in the scenery, this old house, and all the memories I share with it. Maybe it's the tearful farewell with both Tyler and Damon, maybe it's the trauma I still carry or maybe it's just the power swirling within but for the first time since I have started these treks from home I have a feeling I will not return here the same person I am now. Drawing in a deep breath I climb down the stairs quickly before I decide to stay.

I approach my car and Ric turns to pull me into a hug. "Thanks for calling them." I say to him and he pulls quickly searching my face for something.

"How did you know?"

"Woman's intuition." He laughs at my answer before turning to open my door. I look back to see a dejected looking Sam and smile at him.

"I have to make a few calls. Would you be able to drive?" Sam eagerly approaches the car and I step back to let him in the driver door.

"Okay, be careful. Call when you can. Nightly calls or messages are still a must." I roll my eyes and nod as Ric recites his demands like I am a toddler.

"Yes Sir!" I mock solute as I walk around the car. I hear Ric sigh and turn to throw him a cheeky smile as he takes a few steps back from the car. Dean pulls away from the curb and Sam follows quickly behind. I wave one last time at Damon and Ric feeling my gut twist at the concerned look on both of their faces.

"So, you have to call and check in with Jeremy?" Sam's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I nod my head.

"Him and few others." I pull my phone from my jacket as I talk and finally turn it on. Surprised at the lack of messages, I guess my friends took me not being able to talk seriously.

"Well, don't worry about me. You do what you need to do." I smile at him before I realize I forgot to ask some critical questions.

"So where are we going?"

"Idaho, there's a few kids gone missing into the woods."

"Well, as horrible as that is what is supernatural about it?" I feel my head cock to the side waiting for an answer watching him shift gears like he was the owner of this car.

"Well there may not be but one witness said she saw the boys stop randomly get off their bikes and walk into the woods as if in a trance. Now the police don't seem to be reading too much into it but we should check it out and see if something else isn't going on." I nod as he speaks and wonder how long it took for them to find the clues in the headlines for them to follow.

"Okay. What would do something like that? Actually, hold that thought, let me make these calls because I have a feeling your answer will only make me ask more questions." Sam chuckles from beside me bobbing his head slightly in agreement.

I dial Stefan first, noting the day and time, both Jeremy and Caroline should be in class. "Elena?" Stefan's cool tone makes me frown. What was wrong there?

"Stefan, are you okay?" I hear him sigh through the phone relaxing already.

"Yes, we are all fine. How are you?" Hadn't Damon told him I was back?

"I am good. Back on the road, apparently I like corn fields and cows because I seem drawn to the view." I joke and get a small laugh from Stefan and Sam.

"Well not all views can be the falls Elena."

"The falls? Any view you could think of and that's the one you come up with to compare all views too? What are they doing to you in Chicago Stefan?" I laugh but worry slightly wondering if his history with the windy city is getting to him.

"Chicago is treating us well but honestly you know it's one of your favorite views." I can hear the way Stefan is perking up with every word traded between us and decide to drag the call out to ease my friend.

"Stefan, I found a new one the other day. I wish you could have seen it, when I saw it I knew you and Ric would have loved it."

"Well, don't leave me hanging here, what was it?" Stefan says curiously.

"Castiel couldn't train me. He took me to a few places and the last one was this temple in the mountains. In Malaysia, I believe…"

"Wait, you don't know what country you were in?" Stefan cuts me off, laughing at my lack of knowledge.

"Hey, Castiel kind of just zaps you from one place to the next. I didn't exactly get and in-flight itinerary or anything. I think I was lucky the younger monk had knowledge of the English language. Castiel was definitely no help with the social aspects of the trip either." I say frowning in thought of the angel. I hear Sam chuckle once more and know he must understand the predicament I was in.

"Monks? I have met a few. They weren't exactly keen on me though, I think they knew what I was."

"Yeah, I think they knew but they seemed determined to help, so I spent like a day and a half with them. I was amazed and how they stayed awake with me through the night like it was nothing to their human bodies." I relax into the conversation, leaning into the seat and watching the countryside fly by, listening to Stefan describe his ancient encounter with a monk.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elijah's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I should have just compelled him, why hadn't Kol done it yet. Why hadn't I for that matter, who cared as the human continued to speak. The importance of these articles was not lost on us, did he not realize this. I watch the him walk back and forth speaking to each of us as he talks with such passion. I know she would like this young man, the energy he carries reminds me of her. Maybe that's why I have yet to compel him and make off with his treasured possessions.

"Maybe, you should come with us." Freya offers making all our heads snap in her direction in disbelief. Had the humans constant droning driven her insane? How could we benefit from him coming with us?

"With you? To America?" Adairs's questioning tone is in total disbelief and I worry he is considering my sisters offer. I resist rolling my eyes but notice Kol is not as preserved as I am.

"Freya, what good would come of this?" I ask quickly trying to halt the obvious progression of direction of their conversation.

"He worries for these items, he wonders even with your description if she is real. He may not be saying it but he doubts our words, she could come here, I am sure she would but it would be better to take him there. We have a plane we can send him back after he meets her." I chafe at her tone, like we were all lacking in some critical knowledge. The humans discomfort was not lost on me but I had no idea what we could do to fix it or if I even wanted too.

"She is training with an angel Freya. It's not as if she can drop in for tea." I reply quickly. Adair's whole demeanor picks up and I know I have sealed our fate with my words. This human will want to come now.

"If she trains with angels, why does she need my knowledge?" Adair's question doesn't seem to be directed at anyone in particular and I rub my temples to release the tension building in my head.

"The angel is unsure if he will be able to help her." Finn states and I lean back in the chair; slightly defeated at the wondrous look upon the priest's face.

"Adair, you should know we are not human." Finns quiet admission makes my head turn to watch the human closely. Wondering what his reaction will be.

"I had a feeling you weren't." He states cautiously; watching each of us closely.

"This won't be a problem?" Kol asks standing to approach the human, the tension rises when I watch him match my brothers stare with a calm smile. Elena will take this man into her fold quickly. She collects people like Rebecca collects shoes.

"You mean me no harm, correct?"

"Nope, gather your things. We will leave immediately." Kol leaves the building and we follow him out into the night.

"Good job Freya. Now we will be stuck with him." Kol says with his back facing us as he strides quickly to the car and I hear her scoff from in front of me.

"Please, this will be way easier and he may be better to help her than we are." She hisses at him as if anyone were around to hear their conversation.

"Yep he might be, but Elena will adore his accent and we will never be rid of him." I can't help the laugh that slips out at Kols frustrated words. Kol and Freya jerk around to look at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Kol is entirely correct on this topic." My phone vibrates in my pocket and I answer it quickly upon seeing the name. "Hello." I try to sound relaxed but the time wasted assuring the human for apparently no reason made the task hard.

"Elijah. How are you?" Maybe it's the distance or my fears but I can picture the frown she is wearing even as she tries to sound happy.

"Well, I have had better afternoons. My brother is insufferable but how was your trip. Informative I hope?" I know if I ask her what is wrong she will deny any fears and end the phone call faster than normal.

"It was something. I have a way to go, needless to say." She laughs softly and I hear a chuckle in the background and I wonder who she is with.

"The angel couldn't help?" I run my hand through my hair in frustration. Maybe bringing Adair wasn't a bad idea but I will never admit that to my siblings.

"Castiel is a man- well not a man but you know, a being few words but he got me to where I needed to go and now I just need to build from here."

"Progress is progress, correct." Her laugh is deep to my replay and it makes me smile.

"Yes, I guess it is." She trails off quietly sounding wistful.

"Where are you now, we may have located something who can assist you further." I lean against the car while we wait for the human.

"You found the other barers home?" She sounds uncertain and I hope Adair can give her what she needs.

"More than that, a descendent. He is willing to come meet you."

"We are on our way to Idaho."

"Idaho? How long will you be there? It will take a few days to get stateside." I am calculating travel time and must rethink a few things since we are now packing a human. I hear Elena ask Sam how long they would be there. So, she is with the hunters already; I suppose I should be happy with the turn of events but somehow the knowledge leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"Sam says it all depends on the hunt. Considering what your bringing we can meet you somewhere when we are done." She repeats the hunter's words forgetting that I could hear their conversation.

"That would be fine. We can coordinate a better meeting place once we get back to the plane depending on where you are." Elena is silent for a moment on the other end and I wonder what she is thinking.

"Thank you. I know you're not thrilled with all this happening. So, thank you for finding him." Her voice drops a few octaves and takes on a tone I have heard when she fills like a burden to others.

"No thanks is needed Elena. Although, I am sure Kol would be more than happy to take your gratitude. It was Finns find after all and Freya convinced him to come." The words make me frown when I realize how little I have had to do with finding her help.

"Well, you went and anyone helping has my gratitude." I see the priest struggling with a few boxes and Finn steps away from the car to help the man quickly. How were we getting all the humans possessions into a sedan?

"Once again it is not needed. Adair is ready, I will call you once we get to the plane."

"I would assume Adair is the descendent. Okay, tell your siblings hello and thank you. Tell Kol to play nice." She rambles off with a bit of humor in her voice and I hear Kol scoff from beside me. I end the phone call and turn to look at Kol over the vehicle.

"We will be bloody stuck with him." Kol deadpans before opening the car door and sitting in the car without offering to help the human with his numerous things. I roll my eyes and turn to help Freya shove things into the trunk.


	17. Chapter 17 The Hunt

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elena's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The phone calls are complete and we stopped once for lunch before we continued on our way. We were approaching the town soon and Sam had filled me in on so many creatures that they were starting to run together in my head. I grabbed his arm, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Sam, I can't process any more information." We both laugh.

"Yeah, I am not even sure what I am saying to you anymore." He says slowing down when the speed limit drops the closer we get to the town.

"If you had to guess, what do you think did it?" I say as he turns the radio on low.

"Really, a wendigo maybe. Haven't seen one in a while, it doesn't fit the exact bill, but in this field, there's really no reason to guess. Hey I think these…." I shut the radio off and strain to hear over Sam's voice.

"STOP." I might have exclaimed to loudly by the way Sam slams and the car swerves.

"WHAT IS IT?" Sam yells, adrenaline kicking in, I jump from the car as Deans tires screech before he is following my lead and jumping from the car.

"I can hear them. Sounds like a boy screaming." I nearly take off before Dean yells at me to wait.

"We go together. We don't know what it is." I nod as I listen closer the boy seems to be stuck from the sounds of it. Screaming for help. Dean runs up to us with the hunter's bag thrown over his shoulder. We start off at a fast jog, I have to stop myself from darting off but when I hear the water gushing and the gurgling I give in and reach for Dean. Quickly bracing his head, I sprint off.

Dropping Dean quickly I pear over the edge of what appears to be a small gorge and see one boy attempting to hold another afloat as the water rises and lowers at unsteady rates. Shucking my coat, I jump in as Dean recovers from the dizziness and yells my name. The boy seems so tired when I surface to grab the other from him.

Okay, you're okay. We will get you boys out of here okay?" I say trying to calm him. His eyes are large and he nods seeming unable to speak despite the screaming he has been doing. I survey the unconscious boy and note the bloody spot on his head but take in his shallow breaths.

"You did a good job taking care of your friend. Just be brave for a minute okay." I say looking around the hole trying to find something to grab as I tread water with the young boy. I see Dean doing the same. He yells for Sam to get a rope, the younger brother finally catching up.

A grunt is heard and Deans shadow blocks the light as he falls into the hole. I jerk to the side, Dean barely missing us, shocked when I look up to see a blurry image of a boy. The ghosts turns and I wait for Dean to surface. The water rises and lowers making it harder to stay steady.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK." Dean yells when he surfaces.

"Ghost. It was standing there. At the edge of the hole." He nods and turns to look at the other boy.

"Hey there buddy. My brother will get us out." The boy nods somewhat dejectedly. As if he doesn't believe the hunters words. I hear Sam approaching and start to yell.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE EDGE SAM." Like a comedy skit he yells "what" before doing exactly what I told him not to and appearing at the edge.

"GET BACK SAM" Dean screams. Our attempts futile as Sam's' large frame is falling towards us. Dean yanks me to the wall with him but Sam's leg catches me and I release the boy. Hoping Dean will grab him. In the dark water Sam and I take a minute to untangle before we rise above the water surface. I hold Sam up for a moment, looking to Dean; relieved to see the boy in his arms.

"Well… this is nice." Dean says looking to Sam and me.

"Shouldn't someone be looking in this if they have been missing." I say looking at the hole we were in.

"Well considering the walls look fresh this may be new, so doubtful." Dean says and I look at the walls.

"Plus, we are pretty deep in these woods they might not even be looking in this section yet. I think their bikes were found closer to town." Sam says out of breath but pulling from me to tread on his own. We are lucky none of us broke a limb falling in here.

"Why is it doing this?" I say looking to the boy still holding the wall.

"I don't know." The boy mumbles

"Have you seen him before?" Dean ask and I pull the boy from him, he makes a face but I know he must be tiring under the added weight.

"No, I don't know him." I think back on the boy that had appeared and one thing stand out.

"He is in old clothes. Like a few decades old." I say quietly.

"Well none of this helps us right now." Sam says trying to grab the wall, his hand slipping over the pact earth.

"I can climb out." Dean and Sam look to me quickly.

"Um the surface is pretty slippery." Sam says and I turn to the boy still clinging to the wall.

"My names Elena. What's your name?" The boy stares at me for a moment probably thrown by my happy demeanor.

"Kaleb."

"Well Kaleb, I have a super-secret. Can you keep it?" The boy nods curiosity lining his tired face.

"I have …. Abilities kinda like spider man. Do you know who Spiderman is?" Kaleb's head nods quickly and I lean forward to compel the boy.

"Kaleb once I get you out of here you will forget about my secret and how I got you out." The boy repeats it back and I turn to hand the other boy over to Sam.

"Okay, I can try to take one of you, Dean your smaller." He makes a face while Sam chuckles. I chuck my shoes under the water and turn my back to him. Dean takes a hint and puts his arms around my shoulders. I feel around on the wall before shoving one foot into the wall. Happy when it digs in deep enough to support me. This was going to murder my hands and feet. My hands follow and soon we are a foot above the water. Kaleb's teeth chattering laugh sounds out from below us. Amazement filling his voice as we climb. Dean is silent on my back. The wall lets loose a chunk of dirt and I have to scramble to make a new hole, hissing as the rocks dig into my fingers.

"Elena, your hands." Dean exclaims in my ear quietly. Obviously having seen the peeled back nails and blood.

"It will heel Dean. Just focus on what we need to do when we get up there." I grit out and am happy to see we are almost to the top, no creepy child to shove us down; yet.

"I'm sorry I ate a double burger for lunch." Dean whispers and stop myself from laughing for a moment.

"GUYS." Sam yells from below and before I can look, I know what it will be, Deans quite explanative only reaffirms my suspicion. Despite my strength, holding Dean for this long has tired me out and I must take a moment to consider my options.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Deans POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

About half way up the climb I thought this must be the most demasculinized I had ever felt. I was apparently wrong. Looking from the ghost directly above and back down at Sam, I am all too aware of Elena's muscles spasming beneath my arms. She may not be human, but she still has her limits. The ghost seems content to wait for us to get there. Elena pulls us up another foot before halting. The top is so close now I am unsure how to get around the silent spectator guarding the top.

"Do you have a way to get rid of it when we are up there?" Elena whispers.

"Short term yes, hopefully it will buy enough time." I feel her body shifting and grunt when her ass pushes into me. This is not how I imagined this happening between us. _WAIT WHAT?_ My head drops to her shoulder in disbelief.

"Grip me with your thighs." Nope this is the most demasculinized and not helping my brain shut down the dirty images. I sigh before shifting awkwardly up her body and gripping her hips with my thighs.

"I am sorry if this goes badly." She whispers before she shoves off. It's so fast I barely make a sound before I feel the air whizzing by and realize she propelled us up and out. I grip her tighter as we hit a tree and I grunt before we sprawl onto the ground. She shoves me off and I feel my bag hit my chest before I have a chance to even get my baring's.

Ripping the shot gun from the bag I fire a salt round making the boy vanish. I watch Elena sink to her knees hands shaking and covered in blood. She laughs loudly before standing to grab the rope. I lung to my feet before she can hurt herself more.

"Elena, let me do that." I take the rope from her and she raises a brow.

"Dean, no offense but do you still question who is stronger here?" Her voice is full of humor but it hits so close to home to my currently damaged male ego that I am starting to wonder if she can read minds as well.

"Settle down, your fingers look like hamburger, I may not be wonder woman but I can handle this." I smile at her as I tie the rope small enough for the kids to be braced in. Dropping it down I watch Sam secure the unconscious boy and before I know what's happening the rope is being pulled from my hands. She moves quickly and despite being irritation, I admit to myself her way is faster. As the boy reaches the top I reach over to pull him and spot the ghost from the corner of my eye.

Elena grabs us both and flashes back and I lung for the gun. The ghost is more persistent this time and I must reload and shoot once more before he is gone.

"You could have just shot the gun." I say as I look over to see her already pulling the rope up a second time. She was going to make us obsolete by the end of the week.

"Sorry Dean, I will work on that." She says with a grunt as she pulls Kaleb up over the ledge by his hand. She sounds sincere and apologetic like I am, reprimanding her. I would have to watch what I say, Elena's not Sam. She could take my crass attitude the wrong way. The boy darts to his friend and kneels next to him. The rope is dropped once more and I turn away as I watch blood drip from Elena's hand as the rope cuts into her palms under Sam's weight. Apparently, I would have to work on being used to seeing her bleed; she seemed to not care for the injuries.

Sam safely on the ground I pick the boy up while Kaleb latches onto Elena's hand and we march back to the car. The ghost will be dealt with later. For now, Kaleb's friend needed to see a doctor.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elena's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The small hotel room was quiet. Dean and Sam had yet to return from grabbing food. I passed on food for the chance to shower. Both boys were okay and Dean had covered their reason for being in the woods very convincingly. Sam says ghosts usually act in revenge but since these kids had no idea who the boy was that probably wasn't the case. The sheriff had said the sink holes were normal from a large underground water river that flowed into a lake on the other side of town.

Letting my hair air dry I slip on some leggings and a t-shirt. Slipping onto one of the beds I wondered if I shouldn't just get another room but Dean assured her it would be fine. Pulling my phone out I reply to some texts before sending out one to Ric. The boys enter the room with a new determination in their movements and it makes me sit up straighter.

"There was a sink hole out there in 1986 and a boy drowned in it." Sam says coming to sit beside me holding up the phone. I look at the picture seeing none other than the ghost. My heart broke a little. I knew it wouldn't all be bubbly but it's sad to think this young child died so terribly and was still so tortured. I take the phone from Sam's hand, looking the article over I notice two familiar names.

" Wait, wasn't Kaleb's last name, Right? And O'Connor. This can't be a coincidence, right?" I say looking between both men.

"Most likely not, now weather or not they pushed him in or just left him we will probably find out but for now we need to get digging." Dean replies from his seat by the door.

"Oh, right you have to burn the bones, right?" Sam's eyes light up like I just solved some riddle.

"That's right, hopefully it will work. Sometimes they attach themselves to possessions." He is in teacher mode and I stop the smile from rising as I nod my head at him.

"Alright let me change and we can go." I say standing to grab my bag.

"No. You did enough heavy lifting today, this isn't anything we haven't done before." Deans tone leaves no room for discussion and although a part of me wants to argue I just toss on some shoes before following them through the door.

A few hours later, two very dirty Winchesters argue over who gets to shower first on the way back. Apparently, we would have to go out in the morning and see if he was still there. Sam wins the argument and I step from the room to grab my sleeping bag. I am not letting them sleep on the floor.

"NO! Gilbert, just no. I can take the floor." Dean snatches the bag from my hand but I grab it back. Looking at him I know that Dean is possibly more stubborn than Damon. Time to rethink my tactic looking around the room I drop the bag with a sigh.

"We are all adults here. We can just share the beds. I can take turns on who I bunk with that way one of you is not stuck with me all the time. As long as you and Sam are okay with that. There's no sense in any of us sleeping on the floor." Dean's hand runs over his head and he nods but apparently doesn't have any words to offer to the conversation. Sam emerges from the shower with sleep pants on and a towel still over his shoulder.

"Sam, you don't mind if I bunk with you every other night, do you?" Sam shakes his head with a smile.

"Nope, fare warning though Dean's a snuggler." Sam winks at me while Dean chucks a paper cup at Sam; the cup floating miserably out of range.

"Oh, Dean do you like to be the little or big spoon." His glare withers even more before he marches to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. My face breaks into laughter and Sam sits on the bed in front of me.

"Elena, I am going to love having you around." I slip my shoes off and slip into the bed that is opposite to the one Sam is sitting on.

"Sam, I can't play favorites. I don't want the little spoon to get jealous." Apparently, Dean can hear us through the wall because he knocks the wall twice, causing me to fall into a fit of giggles. I roll over facing the wall on the farthest side of the bed. Sam shuts the lights off and I somehow find sleep before I hear Dean even shut the water off.

A few days later we sit quietly beneath a tree; well Sam sits behind us on a picnic table. Sam seems to be the one always hunting for more leads. I am supposed to be focusing on the book of monsters resting in my lap but my mind is fluttering from one topic to the next; unable to focus on my task. Elijah should be here soon, they were running a few hours behind. Hence Dean sleeping on the blanket beside me.

The peace is nice but does nothing to ease the ache that has been troubling me since we ended our last hunt. I have seen darkness in the world, known real monsters. Finding out those men had left a boy to die just so they could keep his action figure brought a whole new world of darkness I wasn't prepared for. The monsters in my world were usually just that, supernatural beings with no care for human life. I hear stories on the news and know violence is in human's nature it's still troubling the things they do.

"It will get easier." Deans soft voice makes me look over to see his one eye peeked open looking at me. The brothers know that it's been troubling me. They have yet to bring it up, I think they wanted to give me time which I appreciate.

"I can't see how. I'm heartbroken for that child. How do you do this time and time again?" He opens both eyes now, gazing at me for a moment before speaking.

"They aren't all children, not all the stories are as sad as the one we just did. I suppose I built a tolerance a while ago."

"I hope there aren't many stories like that, I don't know that I can build a tolerance." I say my eyes shifting to the book in my hand.

"I would guess not, that's why we are here right?" Deans words makes me frown as I look over at him in question.

"I wouldn't see Captain Absence giving you his power for no reason. I would venture to say your broken heart for the boy that died so long ago is one of the traits he admires." I chuckle at his nickname for god. Still an odd thing for me to process, that god was giving me power, I feel like I should be able to talk to the man but wouldn't know what words to say. I hum in agreement lost in thought and we shift back to silence.

Not thirty minutes later I hear the roar of an engine and know before they come into sight that Kol is driving. I smile waiting for them to come into view. As expected the SUV rips around the bend and Dean lurches up from his slumber beside me and I have to place a hand on is arm to calm him.

"Jesus, does he think he will get it to fly if he goes any faster." Dean mutters and I chuckle both of us standing. As the car grows closer the warmth in me seems to hum. I grab my chest with a frown and Dean mutters my name from beside me.

"I can feel, him or something. It's warm its…. It's like I know it or it's calling me." I see the frown on Elijah's face as they get closer. The SUV stops and he is in front of me but I can't seem to look at him. My eyes focused on the passengers of the car, on whatever lies inside.

"Are you okay?" I hear his words but nod as the tall man steps from the car looking as if he might puke. Kol is beside me next and his proximity breaks my trance. I look to Elijah first then Kol with a small smile.

"I am fine, sorry. I uh, I felt him or something on him." I motion to the man standing uncertain by the car and smile as Finn appears beside the human. I walk around them silently and approach the pair. Nodding at Freya as she exits the car and approaches the brothers I just left behind me.

Sam is making introductions and I tune them out as I take in Adair. It's not him, of that I am sure. Something on him feels like it is a part of me. I smile at the man and at Finn before coming to stop before them. Unsure what to say I hold out a hand.

"I'm Elena." Adair's face shifts threw many emotions finally stopping on a serene smile despite the emotions sill dancing in his eyes.

"Adair." He shakes my hand firmly and I can't help but to let my eyes drift to the messenger bag at his side and the hilt sticking out catches me eye. That's what's calling me. I look back to the man to see him frowning at my wondering eyes.

"Sorry. Your pack, I believe more so that sword feels like it is calling me." His smile widens and he shifts the bag around.

"Calling you?" He asks as he pulls the sword the rest of the way from the bag.

"Maybe, I just." I want to find the right words to explain these feelings to him but am uncertain if there are any. "The warmth in me hums now. It never has before." I explain with my hand to my chest. He nods and holds the sword out for me to take and I hesitate for only a moment. Totally unprepared for the results when my hand finally gripped the blade.

The sword seemed to pull the light from me; the blade growing bright. Light jumps from the sword to the ground as I step back uncertain if I will hurt anyone. The feeling is strange; not threatening or painful just odd. I focus on the flow of power from me and the light stops flicking off the blade and after a moment the blade is just a soft glow in my hand. I smile finally looking from the sword to Adair horrified to find the man on his knees in front of me. Why had I not noticed this? Alarmed I kneel in front of him quickly.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you." I hold the sword away with my right hand and brace his shoulder with the left. He shakes his head slowly blinking owlishly a few times.

"No, I am fine…. More than fine. Humbled and honored to be in your presence." He bows his head. Bewildered at his reaction I can't help the laugh that escapes before I brace him with both hands and lift him to his feet as I stand. He takes in the movement astonished once more.

"You are not human either." It's a statemen not surprising considering Elijah had told me Adair had an idea we weren't normal but apparently my immortality was not included in that conversation. I shake my head letting the man process the information.

"How do you come by the power if you are not gods child?" He asks quietly, the million-dollar question on every one's mind.

"That Adair is an answer I myself have yet to find. I was once human. I am sorry if this bothers you." I say when I see him frown.

"Although shocking it's not important. If the power deemed you worthy then you are." He makes a lot of hand gestures as he speaks and I realize I should offer the man something beyond standing in a parking lot in a state park. Looking over my shoulder I see how everyone watches us closely except for Finn who watches the trees standing silently.

"My friends tell me you have information on your ancestor that may help me understand this." I hold up my glowing palm for him and the man grins before touching my palm and I watch him close his eyes tightly.

"The words always seemed so embellished. Meeting you now I understand." He pulls away with a blush and I turn and take his arm to introduce him to Sam and Dean.

"Embellished?" I ask as we cross the parking lot at a slow pace.

"How calming it would be to be around him, the comfort he brought people. Being beside you now feels as if I am where I was meant to be. A feeling of contentment I have never experienced before." I squeeze his arm unsure of how to process his words. Deciding to lighten the mood I grin before leaning up to be closer to Adair's height before stage whispering to him.

"Are you certain it has nothing to do with the near-death experience Kol inflicted upon you with his driving? Maybe you just missed having your feet on the ground." I watch Kols face as I speak and the way he frowns when Adair splits into laughter makes me feel slightly bad.

"Adair, you have yet to meet my friends Sam and Dean." I motion towards the brothers and Adair nods politely while Sam stands to take his hand. I take in every bodies faces, the tension riding in Elijah's brow no doubt put there by my light display. I smile at him and he nods before turning to talk with Finn. Sitting at the picnic table beside Sam I offer a seat to Adair. I can't help but notice the way the Mikealson clan gathers to themselves off to the side as Adair unloads his books from his pack.

Realizing I haven't showed real gratitude yet I stand quickly, my fast approach only intercepted by Kol. Kol, despite is selfish ways, has always been in tune with those around him. I throw my arms around his shoulders and hug him tight. His hug isn't as affectionate as it usually is but we do not usually have such an audience.

"No need to thank me Ellie." He whispers so low I can barely hear him. I squeeze him tighter before approaching the remaining three. Finn steps forward for an awkward one-armed hug and I mumble thanks into his chest before he pats my head slowly. Stepping towards Freya she holds out her hand and shakes it briefly before she and Finn walk off and I realize they're giving Elijah and I space. A small blush raises in my cheeks as I step forward.

"Well it seems your trip wasn't fruitless." I say holding the sword out slightly. I watch the frown spread farther across his handsome face and find myself stepping closer. "Elijah?"

"Are you not worried what will have felt that." He motions towards the parked cars as he speaks and I consider his words.

"Well, that's why I'm out here." I know what I said has not eased is fears as the Elijah poker face replaces his frown.

"You're out here seeking demons Elena?" His tone is neutral; which is more troubling than the face I haven't seen directed at me in over a year.

"Elijah. I need to practice. It's not as if I can try this out on a tree." I watch his jaw tighten and put my free hand on his arm.

"Dean and Sam fight demons regularly. They are here for back up in case something goes wrong." My quiet words are no help as his eyes flare for a moment in anger.

"I can't hide forever Elijah. Running for my family is one thing, but this …. It will find me. I can only prepare myself." The anger is replaced with an emotion I can't pinpoint in my companion. So many parts of him are still unknown to me.

"Very well. Be careful though, please." I smile brightly at him before engulfing him in a hug, much like Kol he doesn't like audiences so I step back far sooner than I normally would.

"My siblings and I were going to head into town and leave you to get to know the priest for a bit. It has been awhile since we fed." I nod at his words and feel him pull me closer once more for another brief hug.

"He knows that we are not human but does not know our nature. Be careful." He steps back and I turn from him to see Kol waive slightly before the siblings enter the car. Finn stays behind, too interested in the words Adair is sharing with the Winchesters. Looking down to the sword in my hand I am amazed at the ease I can make the blade glow. It's like it has a power of its own. Joining the men, Dean holds his hand out and I hand the blade over for him to inspect while turning my attention to the robed man.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elijah's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

As we turn into the small area to meet, my chest tightens at the way the hunter sleeps beside her. Seeing another so at ease beside her is more unsettling than I care to admit. The priest is muttering prayers and I can't blame the human. I can't even hear what the hunter says to make her laugh over the roar of the engine. The way her hand rises to her chest makes me want to rip the car door off its frame. The hunter is close to her side and Kol slams on the breaks quickly. I flash in front of her quickly.

I take in her glazed expression and note the way she has yet to look at me. Even as she answers my worry rises. She finally breaks from her trance with my brash brother's invasion of space but she walks past us still slightly dazed. As she drifts away I train my ear on her conversation even as the youngest hunter makes unneeded pleasantries with my family behind me. Dean seems just as focused on Elena as I am and it makes my jaw tic.

I can't help the way her words make me hold my breath as she reaches for the blade. My spine goes rigid when the light dances off the blade to the ground. I am all too aware of the silence behind me and know Elena is oblivious to the attention her power has drawn. My thoughts flicker to a basement and dread fills me with the thought of them coming for her once again.

Soon enough the blade dims and even with her back to me I know she was in control of the folded steel already. The thought does ease the worry filling me and I turn to see Freya's wide eyes and the way Finns face fills with amazement. Something I have not seen on my brothers face for a long time. What surprises me more is Kol wide smirk. My brother appears as happy as Elena does with the development. He approaches me quickly.

"I need to feed brother, we should leave them to discuss matters for a while." I nod uncertain if I will feel comfortable leaving her here with the power she just unleashed. How easy was that for a demon to feel? Freya is ready to take leave of the priest for a time. As Elena seems to nearly dart from her seat into our direction I can't help the warmth that spreads through me as I watch her show gratitude to my siblings; one after another until she is standing silently in front of me. Her cheeky remark contradicts the emotions flowing through me.

The way her eyes glow makes me want to pull her to me but I am aware of our audience. The way she brought herself out here to face these things makes me want to rip my hair out but I cannot deny her logic. Despite hating that the hunters are her first choice for this trip. Another choice I will begrudgingly admit only to myself that it's the right choice. When she finally embraces me, I take in her warmth for only a moment before realizing Adair watches far more intently than I am comfortable with.

Now as I sit silently with my siblings in the car. The tiny town is no place to discretely feed and we decide to get blood bags from the tiny hospital the town has. Freya stays in the car as Kol and I enter the small building. Following signs to the lab I stop in my tracks as a picture on a bulletin board catches my eye. Stepping closer I take in the large letters on the top. Local Hero's and below are pictures of nurses, a firefighter a few sheriffs and at the bottom is a picture of Elena; holding a blonde boy on her hip. Her hair is in a messy bun and she smiles at the boy's bright expression, I can barely make out the frame of Sam in the background and my chest tightens once more.

"Lovely woman isn't she." A small heavy-set woman interrupts my inspection of the picture. I turn to look at her briefly before looking back to the picture.

"Yes." Is all I mutter before I can think better of it.

"Well dearie sad to say she isn't a local. She was passing through when her and a few very good looking young men, found those boys near death out there in the woods. Conservationist or something, were doing a land survey or something or the sort when they found them. Earned a spot on my board that's for sure local or not, worlds far too short on people like them." I nod as my throat constricts.

I turn from the board with a polite dip of my head to the woman before seeing Kol standing on the other side of the hall silently, I continue my path aware of the eyes boring into the side of my head.

"She isn't just a saint you know?" Kol words make me stop in my tracks.

"What are you implying brother?" My voice is not near as level as I would like it to be. Kol knows how to get under my skin easily.

"Well, I am not daft brother. You and Ellie may be doing this dance around each other but I'm not oblivious to it. I'm pretty sure neither of you are either."

"You know nothing of her and I's relationship brother. I would appreciate it if you kept to yourself on this matter." I say tightly anger coloring my words before I turn from him yanking a door open to descend into the lower level of the building.

"Oh, I will, but first I feel the need to remind you that the pedestal you placed her on in that all to noble head of yours is not real. She is not just the hero, the girl set to save the world. She is a vampire she is wild and carefree at the best if times. She lets the animal out when she wants and she can be just as selfish as you and me when she wants to be. She is not without faults brother." I can't stop the anger from rising at his words. He talks as if I am not aware but it will not change the differences between her and I.

"You speak as if I am oblivious to who she is, I know far better than most who she is. It changes nothing." I know I have basically admitted to my brother the nature of my feelings for her but he was far ahead of me in observations apparently.

"I don't think you do brother. You create a bubble around her in your presence. You want to shield her from the world but you don't realize you are shielding her from yourself at the same time. You will understand when you see her give into her nature and become something far more appealing than the savior you made her to be." Kols words leave me rooted as he walks past and I turn leaving him to the task by himself, leaving the building in a hurry I walk into the woods. Needing distance from everyone at the moment. Sadly, space does little to erase the words once they are in my head.


	18. Chapter 18 Broken Homes

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Deans POV *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I wake from a dead sleep, uncertain of what woke me. Turning my head, I see an empty sleeping bag and stand to find Elena. Before I fully round the corner I see a shadow standing at the top of the stairs. I know before I see them clearly by the shadow that its Bobby. Spotting him staring out the window I climb the stairs to join him. He is gazing out the window with his arms crossed and a concerned look on his face.

"Bobby?" I whisper, not worried about waking Sam but more that the person I am sure Bobby is watching might over hear our conversation. Bobby doesn't spare me a glance but moves over slightly letting me join him on the small landing to look out the window. There Elena stands; her back to us in the dark. Her blade glowing in one hand as she throws it from one hand to another in quick session.

"She has been at it for over an hour." Bobby whispers and I nod. I watch her lung forward as if attacking an assailant. Never having fought with a sword I don't know if she has good form or not. I watch her swing the blade back down quickly, not as fluent almost as if in frustration.

"This is the third night." I turn to look at Bobby with a frown with the new information. When did she rest? I know she didn't need sleep as much as we did. Her body still tires and drawing from the light seems to expend her batteries even more. We had two other hunts before we stopped at Bobby's; not a demon to be found.

"I will go talk to her." As the words leave my mouth we watch as the blade slips past her hand in a toss but the light glides to her opposite palm. We stay rooted watching as she stares at the glowing globe for a moment before she lifts her other hand to hold it as if it were a baseball. Bobby is leaning forward at this point and my breath is held as she slowly stretches her hand and the globe expands.

"Damn." Bobby mutters and I finally exhale and feel a smile pull at the side of my face. Elena had one thing in abundance; determination. All to quickly it seems to get the better of her and we watch the ball grow from the size of a basketball into the size of a car within seconds. The light engulfing her before it seems to break and flow out in waves.

I hit the bottom of the stairs, Sam lurching to his feet at the sound. Not answering my brother, I slam the back door open and sprint to where she was; baffled when I hear her laughing before she is even in sight. I skid barefoot around a junk car to find her sprawled out on the ground; arms open wide while her body shakes from the force of her laugh.

"Elena?" She is looking at me before I can even say her name; a content sigh replacing the laughter and her eyes pull me in. The happiness shining through her tired eyes makes me smile softly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." She doesn't attempt to move but her head turns back to look at the sky. I hear rocks crunching and watch Sam glide past me to peer down at her.

"Are you okay?" I watch as Sam leans over, his hands braced on his legs; all his attention trained on the smiling woman. It still worried me how easily she fit with us, how easily someone in her …. Situation can be taken like so many others in our lives.

"I'm sorry to worry you, I was just practicing." She sounds like she is getting more tired by the second.

"We saw you, that globe seemed to overpower you there." I say and she turns back to look at me. Sam stands to full height and walks to pick up her sword.

"I think I just got so excited with it that I let too much power out at once." I nod at her logic and watch as her eyes close in contentment.

"Well it was great either way. You need to rest though Gilbert." I say as Sam comes to stand beside me with a frown. We both stare for a moment before I repeat her name.

"Gilbert?" No response, her face is calm and I believe she just fell asleep laying in the gravel.

"Well apparently it wears her down fast if she fell asleep that fast." Sam says handing me the sword and stepping around to her other side.

"Bobby said she has been out here every night since we got here." I frown down at the sword the heat still in the hilt making me frown. Did the light feel hot to Elena? Sam grunts as he arranges her before picking her up.

"Well she has been worried. What else can she do." Sam says quietly passing me with his sleeping cargo. I bend over retrieving her phone where it lays and turn to follow him in.

"I get that, but she needs to take care of herself. She just past out in the middle of a junk yard for Christ's sake." I shut the door behind us and turn to find Bobby making a pot of coffee in the kitchen; sleep is not on his agenda anymore. I stay in the kitchen while Sam deposits Elena on the couch, something she would argue about when she woke. I sit at the table and wait with Bobby for the coffee to be done. My mind too scattered with thoughts to find sleep at this point.

"I will talk to her tomorrow." Sam mutters sitting at the table with us.

"Will you there, Dr. Phil? You two all buddy buddy now?" I don't know where this irritation is coming from. I'm chalking it up to the middle of the night pow wow currently underway. Sam chuckles humorlessly.

"Well, you can if you want. But seeing how you are surprised by her middle of the night training sessions; I'm guessing I might be more prepared for it." Sam says standing to poor us all coffee when the pot is done.

"Wait? You knew she been up for god knows how long over extending herself." I growl and Bobby rolls his eyes taking a drink of coffee.

"Nope. I can tell she has been on edge though, ever since we left her house. It isn't just that first hunt that's been bothering her." I frown thinking on her attitude since we have been traveling. I did chalk her subdued attitude up to the boy that was killed; she had taken it hard. My gut churns at the things that are possibly and most likely still haunting her. I grunt looking in my cup, swirling the coffee lost in thought.

"Both of you twits need to quit whining. So, what if she over extended herself. So, what if she is still recovering. There's something brewing out there, a fight is coming; she knows that. You two know better than most that fights aren't fare. Let her train in peace. Neither of you would ever learn at a pace your father set." Bobby rises from his seat with an irritated look thrown both of our ways when he finishes his little tirade before he leaves the kitchen. We hear him climbing the stairs a few moments later.

"Okay, we suggest training during the day or sleeping during the day if she always wants to train at night." Sam says dejectedly before rising and entering the front room. I lean back and watch him enter Elena's sleeping bag. I look to the slumbering woman, she hasn't moved an inch since Sam placed her down. I put my cup in the sink and turn off the light. Entering the room, I enter my own sleeping bag and turn my back to them both. I find sleep with tired happy eyes and dead unseeing ones swirling in my mind.

I wake with a lurch a few hours later, frowning at the darkness still outside. Why am I up? I turn to see Elena has turned on her side and Sam has shifted over next to the couch in his sleep. Then I hear a vibration sound and remember I left Elena's phone in the kitchen. Standing quickly, I walk into grab the phone. Seeing Damon's name on the screen and three missed calls already.

"Hello?" There is a pause before I hear a sigh from the phone.

"Is this big hunter or little hunter?" Damon's clipped tone comes from the phone. "You know it doesn't matter, I need Elena." Damon's tone only grows more frustrated as he speaks and I peek in the front room unsure if I should wake her.

"This is Dean, she uh. Well to be honest I don't know if I can wake her. She found a new technique a few hours ago but passed out after." I grunt into the phone, not wanting to be on here for any longer than I need to be. The I hear the growl and screech coming from somewhere in the background of the call.

"Are you kidding me right now." Damon growls into the phone but I am training my ears on the noise still happening in the background.

"I'm sorry man, I'm not. She literally fell asleep in the gravel." I would usually be crasser but something tells me a call this late is important. Damon's attitude is gone and I hear him huff sadly on the end of the line.

"Listen, I hate to do this but I need you to wake her somehow. Matt's lost his shit. He's drunk and chalked full of vervain so I can't even compel the dumb ass to calm down." Damon growls and I hear something smash before what must be Tyler is growling loudly again in the back ground.

"I will see what I can do. I'll call you back." I say defeated, as I look at Elena's peaceful face. That happiness would be gone once she woke.

"Listen he thinks that demon is still inside him, he is trying to kill himself to save her. We don't know what else to do." Yep, sadness would definitely take over once I woke her.

"Okay. We will call you back in a minute." I hang up the phone and walk around the back of the couch wondering how long she will take to wake. Last time seemed forever but last time she was probably … worse off. I shake my head and reach out for her shoulder. Well apparently, a good shake wasn't going to cut it. Sam sure springs awake at the squeaking of the couch as I shake her whole body this time.

"What in the hell are you doing Dean?" Sam harshly whispers like he would be the one to wake her despite my rough handling.

"Matt's in a bad way, they need Gilbert to talk to him." Because she fixes everything for everyone apparently. I think my head filled with disdain. Couldn't they knock the dude out? I know she would be upset with that option though. I wonder where or when the half-life she is living or the loved ones she leaves behind will break her. There's a reason I only have Sam and Bobby. This life doesn't mix well with family. I finally look at Sam to see him kneeling with a frown, his thoughts probably on par with mine.

"ELENA!" Sam's shout nearly makes me jump and I scowl at him. He shrugs when nothing happens. Shit, what was going to wake her? I walk to the kitchen and back quickly, slicing my finger I hold it in front of her, disgruntled when she doesn't budge.

"Jesus Dean, she has been around blood a lot just with us. Did you think the alluring scent would wake her?" Sam laughs out in disbelief and I shove him over before sticking my finger in my mouth. Elena's phone goes going off again and I grab it off the table answering quickly. My tired body growing more irritated with every minute that passes.

"Please tell me she is awake." This voice belongs to Ric and I feel my irritation lessen slightly.

"We are trying, she is out though? Know any magic tricks?" I mutter watching Sam shake her again.

"Elena isn't a heavy sleeper. I don… Fuck" the phone becomes muffled as Ric starts yelling at Matt." **MATT…. She is fine. You are fine. Don't jump… SHE IS FINE."**

 **"Your friends with vampires Dick. I don't trust your words either."** Matt screams through the background and I rub my head in thought. A conversation with Ric about Matts never ending grudge with the Mystic Falls supernatural residents. Can't say I blame the dude.

"RIC." I say loudly hoping he can hear me over the ongoing yelling match.

"Yeah."

"Give him the phone." I decided in this very moment that she is too much trouble. I'm sending her packing tomorrow.

"IS she awake?" Ric asks hopefully.

"Nope, still trying, but I am not a friend of vampires that kills demons. Maybe he will talk to me." Sam scoffs from his place next to the couch, seemingly given up on waking Sleeping Beauty.

"Uh speaker phone will have to work. He is twenty feet up in a tree." My eyebrows shoot up at his words and I sigh before I start pacing.

"Fine, let's do this." I grumble trying to think of what to say. Looking at Elena, I think back to what Elijah did for the guy before, obviously I can't do that.

"Matt, I have Dean on the phone. He is with Elena. He wants to talk to you." Ric says loudly and I hear Damon chuckle darkly in the background.

"Matt, uh…." I clearly haven't thought this through. She was so gone tomorrow. "I know you think your possessed but you're not. That symbol keeps demons from possessing you, you still have it right?" I hear silence on the phone and wonder if I should continue. I look to the side and see the tool box still sitting with the old pipes from our little job today.

"Elena was showing us some of her carpentry skills today that she developed building your house. She's not bad at plumbing but my god she hates spiders." I hear a chuckle from Ric and nothing else, well at least he isn't screaming.

"Listen, I know I will never probably understand what you're going through. I understand losing people though, that shit sucks. It stays with you forever and it never leaves. I know that we had to carry Elena inside tonight because she is practicing until she can't keep her eyes open. She hasn't been with us long but I know she isn't doing that all for herself. She talks non-stop about you guys. She wants to protect you and everyone else, but if you do something to yourself now she will never recover, the things they have taken from her would be nothing in comparison to you taking your life." Sam smirks with a shocked face after my long-winded speech. I flip him off before turning my back to him.

"Thank god" I hear Ric sigh from the other end before I make out the grunts of Matt as he hits the ground. There is some stopping and crunching before he startles me, his voice loud next to the phone.

"It's not in me? She is okay?" Sighing once more I turn to sit in the side chair.

"It can't enter with the seal, you still have it right?"

"I got it tattooed on my leg, so did well you know the few of us that are left." Jesus this dude was in a bad place.

"That's smart, good choice."

"She is okay?" Matt says more urgently.

"Sleeping right in front of me man. She's just tired, I practically rolled her off the couch and she didn't even twitch." Sam seems content that I have this under control. Slipping back into his bag he rolls over trying to find sleep once more.

"I wanted to marry her you know. Before shit went south and vampires were real and well she became… she became the puppet in every one's war." Matt sniffs on the other end of the line and despite hating the drunk admission it makes me ache more for the girl resting in front of me then the lost man other the other end of the line.

"That sucks man. Listen Matt, you need to get some sleep. I need sleep and Gilbert here is already beating us both at this. So, are you going to let Ric take you home?" My eyes never leave Elena's slumbering form as I hear Matt grunt an affirmative and Ric's voice fills the phone once more.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I will call you guys when she wakes… or she will." I run my hand over my face as Ric hangs up and I stand; stretching my tired muscles. I walk around the back of the couch and pull her blanket back over her. Yep, too much trouble; but I know as I watch the blanket settle around her I would never be able to send her away.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elena's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I know the moment I wake from what appeared to be a dreamless sleep that its far later in the day than I expected. I shift and frown at the comfort of the couch but find both boys have already risen for the day. I listen and hear shifting of papers in the next room. Rising I make my way into the study to find Bobby flipping through the books Adair had left behind.

"Good afternoon?" I say quietly and watch him raise a brow at me.

"Well your up earlier than we expected." He turns his attention back to the book and I listen harder trying to make out any signs of the brothers but the house is silent. I hum at his observation sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

"I think I am building a tolerance to it. I didn't feel drained until last night. I assume the boys told you?" I mumble.

"Nope, I had a good view of the light show from the house." He deadpans and I feel my cheeks flame.

"I am sorry if I woke you Bobby. I won't do that anymore." I say in a rush. He scoffs before closing one of the books and leaning back in the chair.

"I am not worried about your practicing." I can tell there's more to this conversation and that Bobby isn't comfortable with whatever he is about to say.

"But you are worried." I say softly trying to urge the man on. I am fond of the man, he is the only family they have, despite his crass nature, something I see pop up in Dean far more than Sam he is a god person. He leans forward, both arms crossing on the desk that separates us.

"I guess you could say that. The boys don't let people in to their lives. They are a liability." I frown at his words unsure of where this is going. He knows I wouldn't hurt them, right?

"I wouldn't let anything happen to them while I am around. You know, that right?" He sighs leaning back once more; his hand running over his face.

"That's not what worries me. I know you have read these, have spoken with the winged twerp." Well now I know where Dean gets the nicknaming habit from.

"Yes?" I answer in confusion.

"Well those boys that don't let people in, let you in. Do you know how devastated Dean was when Sam was in the hole? OR how dark Sam got when Dean traded himself? You may not be blood, it may not be as bad if something happens to you but they are worried for you now more than I ever see them worry for another." He draws out in a huff. Well I have had to stomach this before, I hadn't thought of it damaging them because I had to come to terms with this scenario a thousand times over.

"The destiny laid before you is not an easy one. This man died fighting, died for a cause he had nothing to do with." I look to my hands where they have wound themselves together as he continues. Silence over takes us and I am unsure if he is asking me to leave or not.

"My destiny was paved so long ago, I wasn't supposed to live past the sacrifice. My life has never been my own. Would I rather be with my brother celebrating his accomplishments, would I rather be in college, planning a wedding, for children; of course. That was not in my destiny though, but neither was this." I motion towards the books full of words written by the previous light barer of his struggles and joys.

"I can't worry about death because it has always been after me, I can only take what I have and do the best I can with it. Death might not even be in my cards anymore, but either way I won't drag them down with me. I promise you that. I also understand if you would like me to leave." I stare at him, his eyes widening slightly at my last words.

"No, no. That is not what I mean. I, well you know I don't know what I am getting at here. I just want you to know that you're not allowed to die I guess." He chuckles darkly and I giggle. The serious atmosphere diminishing.

"Thank you." I say smiling at him as I stand.

"For what?" He stands with me and motions for me to follow him.

"For caring." He scoffs but I follow him out the back door and can hear them now at the back of the garage.

"They are in the back there." He motions and I pat his arm as I pass. I can't make out what ever muttering his says as he enters the house. I can hear them grunting as I get closer.

"I don't' know man, this might be too heavy." Dean huffs

"Well it won't be for her." Sam sounds like he is struggling and I flash to his side, helping him shift the giant rock. My eyes scan the room quickly with a raised brow.

"Thank god." Sam mumbles sitting on the boulder they have lined up to various objects. A rock, a stump some folded metal and other odd things.

"Should you be up already?" Deans words make me cock my head to the side.

"What are you two doing?" Dean chugging a bottle of water and Sam looks like he is ready for a nap.

"Nope, first you call Ric. Then we will explain." Dean pulls my phone from his pocket and I frown when he tosses it to me.

"What?" I look down to see the missed calls and back up to see both of them fidgeting.

"Just call Ric. Everything is fine but he needs to talk to you." Dean says and I hit the call button turning to the wall looking at the seals they have placed on the walls.

"Elena. They made it sound like you wouldn't wake for days." Ric's tired voice fills my ear and I sit on the stump beside me.

"I'm fine. What's wrong?" I clench my hand into my leg when the tension rises in my shoulders.

"Nothing now, Matt just… got twisted in his head last night. Dean talked him down, he is just taking it hard still." I feel the air suck from my lungs, this is what I worried about. I shouldn't have left, he nor Tyler should be dealing with this alone.

"I'm coming. It will take a while, I probably won't get there until morning." I say jerking when I feel Sam's hand on my shoulder, I frown when I realize my nails have dug into my skin. Taking a deep breath, I concentrate on the weight in my chest, trying to release it.

"Actually, we are on our way there. Dean gave us the address, we should be there in a few hours, Tyler is with us." I feel the tears fill my eyes and turn to look at Dean but he is working silently on the far wall, Sam smiles sadly at me before standing to join his brother.

"Oh, okay." I mumble unable to keep the tears at bay.

"Hey, we are okay. We can't stay long but Tyler is wearing a hole in the yard with his pacing, and well your bed finally gave out." Ric tries to lighten my mood and it does marginally. I let out a small laugh and wipe my face.

"Okay, I will see you guys soon then." watch the brothers methodically paint on the walls, both unaware that they are moving in sync with one another.

"See you then." Ric hangs up the phone and before I can stop myself I have nearly smashed myself into Deans back hugging him. He grunts and I lighten my hold. I feel his hand pat my hands before it stops and holds mine to him.

"It's not a big deal Gilbert." His words are chastising but his tone is soft and it makes me lean into him more.

"Thank you, for whatever you did with Matt and for letting them come." I step back and hug Sam quickly. Sam is more prepared and turns to throw one arm around me. I smile at Dean and he just shakes his head but I see the smile pulling at his lip before he turns to continue his task.

"So, uh, does Bobby know about Tyler?" I say stepping back from Sam and they both laugh loudly.

"Broke it to him this morning. Took it better than we thought, although he might think you're a whole lot of trouble." Sam says not knowing how close to home he hits to my previous conversation with the older hunter.

"Well thank you for doing that." I say running a hand over my leg where I drew blood, the wounds already healed but I would have to shower soon.

"So, gentlemen, what are we working on here?" They both turn and look from me to each other. Deans head bounces side to side a few times and I can't fight the wide grin anymore.

"Kay." Dean huffs obviously irritated with losing the staring contest with Sam on who would tell me.

"This is your training area. These seals might keep your power contained in here, we won't really know until you try. The rocks, wood, metal is to see if you can channel things beyond the sword." Dean motions around as he talks.

"Yeah, and we know you need to train we just want you to do it and take care of yourself." Sam says quickly and I nod bewildered at their thoughtfulness and I reach for the stump once more. Closing my eyes, I concentrate and touch the wood. The effect isn't the same as the sword but I push it out mentally and open my eyes to watch it spread down the bark in fascination. Laughing I look up to see them both with wide grins on their faces.

I turn the wood on its side and push more light out, filling it until it's hard to look at before rolling it away with my eyes shielded. I watch it leave a dissipating glow where it has rolled over before it stops the light fading from it. Turning back to the brothers I embrace them once more. I jump at Sam and he lifts me off my feet. The darkness from my previous conversation leaving me with the small accomplishment. Sam drops me and I engulf Dean this time. I feel his chin drop to my shoulder and he hugs me tightly before he sighs setting me down.

"Yeah superwoman, you will be moving that back, it took me thirty minutes to roll it in here." I smile moving it back in a flash.

"You guys are the best. I really can't thank you enough." I turn and flash into the house before they can say anything else.

Warm shower I still feel tired. With the knowledge that my friends will be here soon makes me anxious though. Pulling my dryer from my bag I make quick work of my hair before leaving the bathroom. Trotting down the stairs I drop my bag and sit across from Bobby one more time. Pulling the discarded book from a stack I start reading one of the translated journals once more. Loosing myself into the twist and turns of this man's life as seen through his wife's eyes.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Dean's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

We had eaten pizza an hour ago and I was just climbing the stairs to shower when I hear the crunching of gravel. Glancing out the window I see Ric's SUV parking next to Elena's car. Elena herself had wondered into the field behind the property after dinner. I watch Ric open the hatch and am not surprised by the large frame of Tyler rocking the truck as he jumps down. Nor am I surprised by the way Elena slides along the gravel on her knees directly into the wolfs frame. It's dark out but it isn't hard to tell she has missed her hapless friend.

"Now I have seen it all. Please tell me she isn't hugging that thing." Bobby whispers from behind me; startling me slightly.

"That thing is a man. I met him, they grew up together." I say still watching them.

"Yeah, doesn't change his nature son." My brow raises. I remind myself that if it were not Elena's friend I would probably be just as skeptical. Hell, I still questioned her sometimes.

"Did Sam tell you how he got stuck like that?" I look at Bobby and he shakes his head, his eyes still trained on the people below. I watch her embrace Ric as Matt exits the passenger side of the vehicle, head hung low.

"The night they took her, he refused to stand down, wouldn't leave her. Witch cursed him and he has been that way since." Bobby hums and I see Sam exit the house to greet Ric.

"I know we are hunters and I know what he is, but he didn't leave them. Even after he was changed, he followed them for hours, only to have to tail back home and make the trip back with us on his trail. Monsters don't do that shit Bobby." I look back hoping to convey some of the brutal truth Sam and I have faced since stepping into Elena's world. Not all "monsters" are monsters. Not all of them need killed. I watch him roll his eyes and walk down the stairs. I look out the window one more time before going about my business. After showering I head down the stairs to hear Ric and Bobby talking in the kitchen.

"So, let me get this straight. You became a hunter to kill a vampire that turned your wife and now he is your friend." Bobbies voice dripping with disbelief. I enter the room to find Sam sitting with them at the table.

"It's not like I didn't try to kill him. Facts remain he didn't slay my wife, she wanted to be turned." Ric waves slightly as I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Why would anyone want to be a vampire, from the way Elena talks none of your group really wanted it." Sam says as I sit across from them. Wondering how Elena is fairing with the emotional Matt at this moment.

"Well it's a long story. She had her reasons though, I came to understand that in the end. Even if I hated what she became and the games she played." Ric's obviously more versed at these types of conversation than we are.

"Reasons or not I still couldn't see choosing that life." Sam says, clearly happy to have someone beyond his usual companions to talk to.

"Not many would. But you do anything for family." I roll my eyes at the way Ric seems to be trying to end the conversation but Sam is totally oblivious.

"She had family that was a vampire? How didn't you know that?"

"Damn Sam. Leave the man alone." I mutter and Ric laughs beside me.

"No, it's fine. There were no vampires in the family but there was a child she had given up. Turns out that child was doomed from the moment she was born." Ric raises a brow and it clicks, Elena.

"Elena." Sam utters sadly and Ric nods and we all sit in silence for a moment.

"Okay, wait a minute. How in the hell where you married to her mother and you dated her aunt?" I ask in disbelief. Ric chuckles humorlessly. Two hours and too much information later we are all lagging from the long day. It's well into the night but Elena nor Matt had come back into the house. Sam and I show Ric to the training space we had made for Elena. We are surprised to find Matt and Elena slumped against the wall. Elena is clenching Matts hand tightly and Tyler lays along her side watching us.

Ric holds up a hand and motions for us to exit. "She is dream scaping with him. We should leave them alone." We all step back towards the house silently.

"How do you know that's what she was doing?" Sam asks as we enter the house.

"Seen her do it a dozen times. She was far to concentrated and sitting in silence." I ponder this information, all the things he knows just by looking at her.

"Well you can have the couch. Sorry we don't have a bed for you." Sam says waving him towards the ancient furniture.

"I would decline the offer but I am not as young as I use to be." Ric drops to the couch and is out before we have our bedrolls laid out. Sleep comes fast and before I know it I am waking to the smell of bacon and eggs. Sam is gone but Ric still sleeps on the couch. I find Sam and Matt in the kitchen, the later cooking.

"Dean. Good to see you. Uh, sorry about the other night. I don't remember much but Damon says I owe you." I wave him off noting the bruised face and scrapes down his arm.

"No problem man, we have all been there. Although I never took mine to the tree tops." I smirk at him as he laughs humorlessly.

"Yeah, let's keep that between us humans if we can." I laugh at his words but frown when I realize Elena is till nowhere to be found.

"Where's Gilbert?" I ask and Sam points at the back door while looking at his computer.

"Sleeping in the garage." I frown, it's not like her to sleep in. I step out the backdoor and cross the yard in a few large strides. Peeking in I find her body hidden from sight by Tyler's large frame. Her head is lolled to the side and one arm is curled around Tyler's neck. Maybe she needed this as much as they needed to see her.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elena's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Watching them disappear down the road I feel my throat constrict. I know nothing is stopping me from going back with them but I can't stop the nagging that telling me to keep going. Something dark is growing and I can feel it like static in the background. Holding Matts nightmares at bay took far more out of me than I had prepared for. Even though I slept into the afternoon I could feel the exhaustion settling over me.

His mind was far darker than I was prepared for. I would have to see if Damon or Caroline could help him occasionally. I feel the tears build and laugh at myself.

"You okay Elena?" Sam asks walking out to the road to stand beside me. I nod, turning I smile at him.

"Just tired. Did you end up locating something for us to hunt?" I ask pulling him back towards the house as I talk.

"Yeah, not far from here actually. Just a few hours. Listen though, Dean and I can take this one, you need to charge your batteries." I cock my head to the side and he huffs at my bemused face.

"How about we take one car and I will sleep on the way." I offer, ignoring the fact that they seem to forget I don't need as much sleep as them.

"Okay but you should know Dean won't leave the Impala behind." He smiles at my laugh.

"Please, I wouldn't dare to even ask him."

"Ask me what?" Dean appears in front of us like magic making me smile wider.

"How do you know we were even talking about you?" I say sweetly and he stares knowingly back. Grinning I pull Sam closer and I can see Deans stare withering at me already.

"Well Dean…. I was just wondering if…. Maybe, I could be the big spoon tonight?" I duck behind Sam as Dean throws a book he was holding my way. It slides across the floor, silence taking over as I lean on my tiptoes to peek over Sam's shoulder. His shoulders are starting to shake and I am holding the laugh in the best I can as Dean glares at us both.

He turns and I sigh before I hear him speak. "I hate you both." His irritated voice makes the dam break and I laugh as Sam hunches over in front of me.

The ride to the newest little town is just like Sam said just a few hours. Apparently, a few killings have drawn Sam's eye. As Dean pulls into the town I sit up straighter in the back, there is clearly something going on. People seem terrified or hopeless as they walk about. They seem to be going about their business but something looms over this town.

I listen to surrounding sounds finding nothing strange. "So, what will be the first step here?" I ask as Dean parks along a side street, I can see the caution tape a few houses down on the other side of the road.

"We need to see the bodies and where they were killed. See if there is a connection to these three people, the paper didn't think there was but it's not always correct." Sam says holding the door open for me. I follow them up to the house, watching for any people to enter or exit. I listen and can't hear a heartbeat from within the home.

"It's empty." Dean turns and smirks and me before we walk to the back of the house. Following them in, it doesn't take long for Dean to call out to us from the other side of the house. Upon the floor is odd shaped scorch marks and a sulfury smelling ash.

"Demon." Dean says looking at me to see if I am handling the news well. I swallow but stay standing next to the brothers as they hash out information.

"It could have taken another body or it could still be in the husband." Sam says

"yeah it wouldn't be the first time, let's check out the other two crime scenes and see what the survivors remember." Dean grunts. Two hours and our fourth stop we are still looking for a living relative. The two other spots had sulfur as well. Dean commented on the amount of sulfur at the last one but neither brother wanted to get into the details at the time. Something told me it worried them though. Dean had stuck to my side since then.

I was amused at the side show of being FBI agents and the police seemed all to happy that someone was taking over. The husband of the first murder victim was last seen with her aunt, who's house we were currently approaching. As we step towards the house I can hear at least four heartbeats within the house.

"Anyone home Gilbert?" Dean whispers from in front of me.

"At least four." I frown at the way both of their backs straighten. They seem to know something is in there and I flash back to the car and return seconds later with the sword hidden behind me. I know I can light up other things but the blade still made it easier at this point. But our preparedness does nothing for us when they catch us off guard. The moment we step on the porch the door is flung open and I feel myself being yanked through the air by nothing.

My body smacks into the wall and I make out the frame of a man as he holds his hand out and takes pleasure in spinning me in place a few times. I hear Dean and Sam shout from outside and take a deep breath to consider my options as the world spins around me. Laughter peels out of a woman from somewhere in the room and I hear a door splintering and know Dean and Sam have entered the house.

The world stops turning and I flinch back at the closeness of the man. Despite being upside down and stuck to a wall I am happy to see my sword in Sam's hand. I hadn't even noticed I had dropped it. Sam's thrown to the floor and Dean is on his knees before I can blink. I growl, veins rising in my face as I look to the people in front of me.

"Amazing." The woman comments stepping closer to me, I struggle but my arms are held to the wall with some unseen force.

"Thanks Ass hole." Dean growls and I can tell he is coming up with a plan. His distraction has drawn too much attention though and a man I had yet to see walks lazily into the room.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. Of course, you would be with her, killing you will only make them happier when we hand her over." The man says passing Dean but coming to stop before Sam. I focus as hard as I can and flare the light in my palms hoping to distract them from the brothers. It works and all three turn, like a moth to a flame but keep their distance. Watching me with a mixture of fascination and horror.

"I don't take kindly to people touching me, let alone thinking they have the right to give me over to anyone. The last person to trade me ended up headless." I would leave out that it was Elijah doing it, but the woman sneers as the other two appear amused at my words. I watch them turn from the guys and I start saying the most ridiculous threats I can think of to keep them facing me. They laugh out at some comments but growl at others. Sam seems to break free of their hold and is throwing holy water on them making them screech. Their hold breaks and I bring the light forward latching onto the one in front of me by his arms.

His inhuman screams fill my ears and I watch as his mouth opens wide, a black cloud rising from his mouth. Frowning I push harder and watch amazed as the light erupts from the man's mouth engulfing the dark cloud until it doesn't exist. Deans shout pulls me from my haze and I turn to see the woman overpowering Sam, the blade begins to pierce his skin and I feel something inside me break.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Dean's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

My heart felt as if it was about to pound out of my chest as Elena vanished through the door. Her sword clattering to the ground where she just stood. The demons inside had more power than we expected and we are racing against the clock now to gain entry into the home. The door Sam's shoulder and things are happening so fast it's hard to form a plan.

Elena is playing the great distractor and things seem to look up for a moment. I struggle with the meat suite in front of me and realize he isn't the big dog here as I pin him to the floor. I see Elena yank her man around and the light capturing the demon before it can run. Turning towards Sam time seems to stop as I watch a blade pierce his chest. Before I can move a wall of light seems to erupt cutting through the space between Sam and his pursuer. Screams fill the air and the wall of light explodes out blinding us with its brightness for a moment. As my eyes adjust I hear nothing, the man beneath me is still and I hear shifting on the floor.

Elena seems to be crawling towards Sam with stiff movements but Sam recovers from the blinding light and is moving faster than she is towards her.

"Elena!" I am not sure what is alarming Sam but it makes me lung across the floor towards them.

"Sam, take my blood." Her voice is trembling as she reaches Sam and he is pulling her off her hands and leaning her up.

"Elena it's just a flesh wound." Sam says quietly as I finally get around her as Sam's hands frame her face. My breath catches at how pale her skin is and her eyes white. We watch the color slowly come back to them, brown bleeding into white and she seems to take in the first real breath since whatever she just did happened.

"Please, your hurt." She whispers and bites her hand before shoving it at Sam.

"Elena do you feel okay?" I ask not watching as Sam agrees to her request.

"I think I broke." She mumbles but her eye lids are drooping now and she wavers on her knees before I reach out to catch her before she pitches to the ground. Castiel appears not a moment later with a frown as he looks around the area.

"We need to move. Everyone would have felt that." I frown before Sam is yanking me to my feet, even with Elena's weight.

"She just destroyed that demon, like they just disintegrated." I say in disbelief. Sam grabs the sword and we move fast, Castiel on our heels.

"She purified them. She put out too much power though and now the ground is purified, it will draw attention." Castiel states as he opens the door for me to climb in. I look down happy to see the color returning to her face.

"Why did her eyes turn white, she hasn't done that before." I say looking back at him as he appears in the backseat.

"I believe she hasn't exuded that much power before. She has progressed since I have seen her last." Sam scoffs starting the car and we head towards home.

"No shit Sherlock." I throw back at him. Why are we always carrying her back to the car?


	19. Chapter 19

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Dean's POV*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sam and I pour over the books, not seeing anything about white eyes in the journals left by Adair. We have only been home for a couple of hours and Elena is slumbering heavily on the couch; a scene that is becoming familiar. Castiel put seals up to hide her from anyone dumb enough to come looking.

"Dean, we have been over these. Maybe he never had white eyes or maybe no one ever saw it. I mean it always seems like he went off on his own." Sam grumbles from behind a book.

"I know, it's not like it killed her. I just wonder how hard it's going to be to regulate this so she isn't leaving holy ground across the greater U.S." I say throwing my journal down.

"Listen, I found a case in Kentucky. Odd killings, a missing child and a herd of cattle were killed on the full moon." Sam shows me the headlines and my brows raise.

"Maybe ceremonial livestock and unwilling sacrifices. Let's give the fainting lady a spell to catch up before we head out." I scrub my face and jump when I feel something resting on my leg.

"Fainting lady? Dean that one wasn't even clever." Elena says from her spot perched on the desk beside me. I push her feet off my knee and she pouts; turning to Sam she asks to look at his phone and I watch her scroll through the story quietly. She is recovering faster every time she has one of these spells.

"Elena?" I say and she doesn't even turn from the screen but hums in acknowledgement.

"Want to take a minute to discuss what happened at the house?" She turns to me now with a small smile.

"Are we referring to me kicking those demons' ass?" Her sly smile makes me chuckle. Kicking their ass was a large understatement. Sam and I kicked ass; on a regular basis. Whatever she did was… _what was above ass kicking_?

"Yep, straight up ass kicked. But we are talking about the fact that you purified the ground there and your eyes turning snow white." Her brows rise. I watch the stern face appear as she concentrates.

"Purified. Like cleansed or something?"

"Like you made the ground cleaner than holy water. Casteil appeared and booted us from the house, afraid what would feel the power you exuded." She frowns and climbs down from the desk exiting into the living room to set upon the couch. I look to Sam to see him looking at me face full of concern. Huffing to myself I go to join her on the small couch but she bounces to her feet a smile on her face that makes by guts churn unhappily again.

"I will work on the…. Output I guess?" She seems to be having a conversation with herself, her attention not on us in the slightest. "I will look into the eye thing, but it didn't affect my vision so who cares really and well…" I watch her face scrunch with the list she is probably compiling in her head and her shoulders sag for a moment.

"Elena." Sam steps up and places a hand on her shoulder breaking her from her trance of glowing hand equations and snow eyes.

"All this doesn't have to happen, today or tomorrow; even next week. You're doing great, we just didn't know if you needed to talk about what happened back there." Sam has to dip slightly to keep eye contact she is so tiny. Her brow creases more and she shakes her head.

"No. Not right now." She answers and attempts another small smile, this one less forced.

"Okay, if you're up for it we can head out." I offer and watch her flit around before she is back a moment later in different cloths, the jeans and chucks replacing a skirt and flats. She tidies up the front room while we ready the car and we pull out of the drive way an hour later.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elijah's POV*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I walk the road back to the compound slowly. Things had become tiresome here again. I loved this city and to an extent still do, the head ache and sorrow that follows our family seems to be affecting it once more. Marcels anger wasn't totally unjust. Klaus hadn't the time to consider other people's lives he messed up trying to gain power. The city was so divided and a part of me would rather leave than to see it pulled apart. My phone buzzes from my pocket and I feel myself relax at the name that appears; it's been far too many days since she called.

"Hello." I watch the people that walk past.

"Elijah, you sound well." Her warm voice drifts through the phone bringing a small smile to my face at the sound of her voice.

"Do I? Well, perhaps I am happy that you called." I say listening to her chuckle from the other end of the line.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's been an interesting week." She replies, I stop at the end of the road. Happy for the call but wanting it away from prying ears.

"How interesting?"

"Ric brought Tyler and Matt for a visit. My powers seem to have grown much faster than anything I read in those journals." I wonder which I should ask about first. Ric would not have taken Tyler to her for no reason. Deciding to go with the easier topic I ask about her powers.

"Faster than you can handle Elena?" I ponder on the things she must be experiencing in the silence that follows.

"Yes; No, I really don't know. I know Sam and Dean are worried. I can take down demons that's for sure, but the result was not the best." My chest constricts at the thought of her facing anything without me beside her.

"I purified the vicinity we were in, the boys had to take me and run. Castiel said everything would be drawn to it, which isn't exactly what we want right now." Her soft voice does little to quell the dread that fills me.

"Elena." I can't stop the worried tone from filling my voice and she does the same on the other end of the line.

"I was practicing and it was going well. I'm not sure why but it seems to take more control over me than I want it too. Sam was being stabbed and I just…. The power it broke free, my eyes even turned white. I didn't see it but it scared them." Her worried rambling makes me pace for a moment before I turn towards home trying to calm myself. I rack my brain for something to say to the woman I hold far closer than I probably should.

"It didn't seem to be this hard for the other barer." She continues and it occurs to me there is a big difference between her and the last barer.

"You're a vampire." I say simply, my voice now far tighter than I want it to be. Elena makes my stellar composure slip easier than anything else I have encountered; well and my niece.

"Yep. At least I was last time I checked." She relies with a chuckle.

"No Elena; you a vampire. Your emotions could be the difference, or maybe it has nothing to do with it. Considering it happened when you panicked I would guess that your heightened emotions were a part of this equation." The resulting laugh from the other end of the line worries me slightly.

"Seriously, this is not fair. You're probably right. Well….. god, what am I supposed to do about that?" Her slipping composer tells me far more than the topic at hand. Maybe I need to join her for a while. As if she knows my thoughts she begins to speak once more.

"I'm sorry Elijah. I must sound crazy. I'm just tired and to be honest a little sad. Nothing I haven't gotten through before. I will be fine, I promise." The sincerity does little to stop me from worrying.

"Why are you sad, lovely Elena." I ask quietly, my cold heart hurting at the poorly concealed tears in her voice.

"It's just Matt and Tyler and the whole thing really. Matt was in a bad way, I helped him as much as I could. It really wasn't enough though and Tyler… poor Tyler I just I can… I can't." She doesn't try to hide them from me now and I flutter to my room closing the door behind me a little too hard.

"Elena, where are you? I can come, you don't have to do this alone." She laughs sadly from the other line and I know once more that she is about to decline my offer and it makes me feel dejected at how little say I have despite the chunk of me she unknowingly owns.

"No, Elijah. We are on our way to another hunt. Maybe I will take a break soon, Ric's birthday is in two weeks. Maybe we can meet up after that." Her offer despite being displeasing is still more than I thought she would offer.

"That would be lovely. Although now would be lovelier." As the words slip past my mouth I roll my eyes at how hopeless I sound even to my ears. Her laugh sounds genuine and I drop myself down in my chair, soaking in the sound; trying to replace the tear-filled admission with something less worrisome.

"Being with you all the time sounds lovely. Although our lives don't seem to be agreeing with us on that." Her admission is both heartening and heartbreaking. These half-hearted admissions to wanting one another are always countered by the distance and obligations between us.

"Something we must rectify then?" I breath the words out quietly, wondering how I would remove the things that separate us.

"Someday Elijah, someday." Her words make me smile and I find myself considering the pieces in my life that I can change to meet her halfway by time we disconnect the call, knowing someday is probably farther off than I would like it to be.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Dean's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Elena's subdued behavior follows us into the next town we land in. Her presence is only a fraction of the confident woman that follows me quietly now. The three bodies that were found are proving harder to get to than usual. Case file under arm, thanks to my quiet companion's quick ways makes things a little easier. The home we approach is no longer taped off but remains empty.

Sam picks the lock and we enter quietly. I am all too aware of the way Elena stays outside the door. "Elena?" I turn to ask and she sighs.

"I can't enter someone on the deed to this home is still alive. Didn't you say they owners were dead?" She asks and I watch her brows shoot up when she leans forward slightly with a sniff.

"Their kid is missing maybe she is still alive?" I say and she laughs low.

"It's werewolf's." My brow shoots up and Sam comes back into the foyer.

"What, how would you know? Why would they attack someone in their home?" I ask in disbelief flipping the folder open to look at the deceased; not a bite on them.

"No, they own this home. The people killed were ware wolfs, their scent is saturated in this area. That means the missing child is probably one as well. The question is why kill them?" She says slowly looking at the items scattered around the foyer; details of the family that resided here.

"A hunter probably. Wait." I flip back to the information on John Doe, the yet to be identified man and go over his injuries. A stab wound that appears to be from a lower angle up into the rib cage.

"Unless, the hunter was killed by a child. The man was left stabbed in the back, time of death suspected to be an hour after the other two. That's what didn't make sense." I say and Sam nods moving to grab a picture.

"Kid comes home to find her parents murdered and kills the guy. Where is she now though?" He hands the frame to Elena and I watch her face fill with sadness again; maybe having her out here with us wasn't good for her.

"Didn't you say the animals were killed on the full moon?" She doesn't look up as she asks and I hum in the affirmative.

"When's the next one?" She asks quietly. Sam looks at his phone.

"Two days" Sam replies looking at his phone.

"Well we have two days to find her, we should start in the woods." She says softly.

A day passes faster than we like. Elena can't make sense of it, she has been flashing around without a clue to where the child is. I know that despite making us return to the hotel last night that she left once we were asleep. Exhaustion is evident with all three of us and we are running out of time to find her before she turns again.

"Maybe she isn't here, maybe someone else took her already." Elena says leaning against a tree and we all sit down for a moment.

"It's a possibility, they really don't know why that John Doe was in their home." I say throwing a bottle of water back.

"That herd of cows was killed 6 days later though, and there is not an animal big enough out here to do that." She says typing away on her phone and I wonder for a moment what she talks to about with all her friends. Does she tell them what we are doing? Do they talk about shoes or boyfriends?

"Maybe we should head out then, probably sweating our asses off for no reason." I crunch the bottle up and shove it in the pack Sam's' been carrying.

"Tonight, is a full moon, we should stick around to be sure. Make sure no one gets hurt." Sam says standing back up and I sigh dramatically.

"Well, we can keep the town people safe easily enough, I'll just stay in the woods. Hopefully she is in here." Elena comments.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I ask leaning up to look at her.

"They are drawn to vampires, we were made to hate each other." She says dryly.

"Wait, what about Tyler." Sam asks sitting back down after he realizes we are not moving again.

"Before he was made into a hybrid he would try to kill us, well not me I was human, but Stefan and Damon. The hybrid side allows him control over his beast, the shifting, the anger, all of it." She says

"How did he not kill people?" I ask, almost regretting the question in fear of the answer.

"His family has an old cellar on the back of the property. It has a cell built into it with chains built into the walls. It would be horrible for him from what I understand, he would have to drink wolfs bane to weaken himself and chain himself up." She looks over at me and I nod slowly.

"So, what you're saying is your boy Tyler is into BDSM." I say seriously. She shrieks before throwing a bottle at me.

"Ass." She says trying not to laugh. Sam shakes his head at our antics.

"Oh kitten, don't be cross." I say delightfully.

"Kitten? Are you serious?" She huffs in disbelief.

"What; puppies hate kittens right?" Sam laughs dryly.

"Dean you have entered jackass territory." She says sweetly and I laugh.

"So maybe you shouldn't be out here, if it will just come after you." I say getting back to the subject at hand.

"Better me than someone else. I can hike up a sturdy tree and keep its attention. I'll be fine." She replies and I huff. She has a point.

"Okay, so what will we do if it trees you?" Sam asks

"We will wait for sunrise, I will find a pack that can take her, teach her how to blend and not kill." She says and I frown, not sure how I feel about it.

"You know wolf packs?" I ask not able to hide the curiosity from my voice.

"I know of them, Tyler stayed with one in Colorado. There's one in Louisiana. I don't know them personally but they are unwavering in their loyalty to wolfs. Someone will help her." She says lifting her phone above her head and typing away again.

"Just …. if I get bit; call Elijah." She says absentmindedly making Sam grab her phone out of her hand.

"What happens if you get bit?" Sam says hastily and Elena throws her arms over her head dramatically.

"I die. Elijah can get a cure though, it doesn't really matter. She is young she won't get me. No reason to get worked up." She says and I kick her foot where it lays next to mine lightly.

"Fine, just don't get bit, I am getting sick of carrying your ass everywhere." I say hauntingly making her kick my foot back but I see her smile.

Hours pass and we are now standing on the edge of the woods. Elena is about to make another run through the woods when the wolf appears behind us catching us off guard. Well catching Sam and I off guard. I barley hear a crunch of leaves before Elena is dashing in front of us. It's hard to keep track of the movements. They are gone from sight before we can process anything.

"She wasn't kidding, it totally ignored us." Sam says and I grab his arm heading back for the car. My gut turns wondering if Elena has made it to a safe spot. Stepping into the car I rest the shot gun in easy reach as we wait for daybreak.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elena's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I steady myself high in the tree, making sure to keep the wolf in sight. It is so much smaller than Tyler. As I get more comfortable I pull my phone from my pocket and type a message to Dean letting him know I am fine. The tree shakes as the wolf slams into it again and I lean into the large trunk with a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

Hours have passed and the wolf paces below me growling every so often. It seems content in waiting me out. I wonder how hard this transition in on someone so young. She would have done it twice by now, frowning I realize I don't know much about the changes she would be going through. Was her hearing as hard on her as it was me? Maybe she has been hiding for a reason.

As I watch her it hits me, exactly who can answer these questions. It was late but Caroline didn't need sleep. Hitting dial, I wait for her to answer, surprised about how fast it happens.

"Elena, are you okay?" Caroline says urgently.

"Yes Care." The wolf growls louder and I hear Caroline scoff.

"What was that Elena?" I sigh rubbing my forehead, I should have texted her.

"Stay calm and let me finish before you talk okay." I say and she huffs but remains silent.

"We were on a hunt, sadly it led me to a 13-year-old girl whose parents were murdered. She in turn killed their murderer. She is a werewolf." I wait and Caroline inhales sharply after a moment.

"Oh Elena, how horrible." She replies softly.

"I am safely in a tree, it's a full moon though and we had yet to locate her, so I drew her out. I was just thinking I don't really know what her transition is like, I mean you told me some with Tyler but I don't really know what I need to help her with tomorrow." I ramble on watching the wolf lung at the trunk once more and I brace myself for the hit.

"Elena, it was a lot like ours. The heightened hearing, eye sight and crap. The anger is what was hard for Tyler, it would just surge through him sometimes." I hum in acknowledgement.

"I don't mean to pry, but what are you going to do with her? It's not like you have room for her on the road and Tyler isn't exactly in mentoring shape." Caroline says sadly and I pick up the sound of Stefan in the background.

"Well, I was going to wait until tomorrow. But I thought I would see if Elijah could ask the Hailey." I finish softly knowing the hate Caroline has for the woman.

"That's not a bad idea. Someone should help, they are all for wolves sticking together and crap." She answers before I hear her grunting and Stefans voice fills the phone.

"Elena, you're up a tree with a wolf at the bottom on purpose?" He says incredulously.

"She is a child Stefan, a child who lost her parents and killed their killer from the looks of it. I won't leave her to suffer. You should see her, it's odd how small she is." I say and I hear him sigh.

"Stefan." I watch the wolf waiting for him to reply.

"Yeah." He says

"Want to hear about me light brighting some demons to death?" I say sweetly and he laughs before telling me to hold on.

"You're on speaker phone, Caroline will kill me if she isn't a part of this conversation." He says hauntingly. I laugh softly and brace as the wolf hits again.

"Before I start, Caroline would Tyler feel the pain from his wolf romps in the woods, you know like rammed his head into a tree all night?"

"Yep, she is going to hating herself tomorrow." Caroline replies.

"Okay, back to the magic glows stick. We were following a lead, out of nowhere a demon sucks me into a house and spins me on a wall for a while like the damn twister spinner…" I talk to them until the sun comes up and the wolf starts to cry before stumbling off.

"I have to go it's time." I say slowly keeping a track of the wolf with my hearing.

"She will be vulnerable for the first 10 or 20 minutes, approach her carefully." Caroline says and I hear Stefan say to call when it's done before I hang up. I wait listening to her she is still growling. As they slowly morph into tears I jump down from the tree and approach her slowly.

Angry at myself when I didn't think to bring a blanker or clothes as I see her laying there naked. She jerks to the side when she hears me and makes to dart away before I hold up both hands and smile at her sadly. She seems to hesitate and I crouch down to be more on her level.

"Racheal, I know you don't know me, and that your instincts are telling you I am bad. But I am just here to help. I am so sorry about your parents." I watch her caution morph into anger before she darts at me and I flash to the opposite of the woods. Feeling miserable at her stumbling nakedness and the way she grasps her head, I remove my coat.

"Listen, I am going to toss this to you. I would go get you more but I am afraid you will disappear and it's not safe out here for you." The girl remains crouches, glaring with tears running down her face.

"Racheal, I only want to help." I say softly tossing my coat in her direction and she scowls at it for a few minutes. Grabbing it quickly she wraps it around her shoulders not breaking eye contact with me. I decide to wait and we remain that way for about 30 minutes before I feel like she shifts in her stance and her features start to crumble.

"That warlock killed my parents. I just … I was so angry and I reacted. I never wanted this, they never wanted this." She cries and I tear up and nod my head at her unsure if I should approach.

"I'm sorry, you are far too young to be losing your parents let alone dealing with this." I say motioning towards her and she hiccups into the sleeve of my coat as she tries to dry her face.

"You're a vampire, dad told me you would smell different. Why do you want to help me, were enemies?" Racheal says voice full of disdain and confusion.

"I know that a lot of our kinds believe we are enemies but I don't see it that way. You know I have a friend that's a ware wolf, we grew up together. As for why I want to help you it's simple. It's the right thing to do. I lost my parents young, I lost my life young but I had people there to help me. You need to let someone help you. It doesn't have to be me, if there is someone you know I can get you to them." I say watching her face relax the more I talk.

"I don't know anyone. Not wolves anyway, we only knew regular people. No one knew what we were, my parents never triggered their wolf side." She cries once more and I stand to approach her slowly. She still seems hesitant so I sit on the ground a foot away from her.

"That's okay, I can help. I know where some wolf packs are, we can find someone to help you with all the things you are experiencing." I say and she seems to consider my words before she relaxes more trying to curl to hide more of her nakedness.

"Racheal, back in the car there is a blanket. I would like to go get that for you, but you can't run off okay? It's not safe to be on your own." She rubs the tears off her face once more and nods.

"I will stay here." I smile before darting back to the car. Both men seem to have dozed off and I knock on the window making Sam jump and knock into to Dean who slams his head into the window. I would laugh if I wasn't in such a somber mood. Shaking my head, I motion for them to pop the trunk, wishing we hadn't left my car at the hotel. Grabbing a sleeping bag, I dart back to her and drape the fluffy material around her quickly.

"We have a hotel room we can get you a shower and I think some of my clothes will fit you." I wait and she stumbles to her feet and I reach out to steady her. She is small for her age. Her legs continue to shake and I motion to pick her up and wait for a reaction but she just looks away in shame. I reach out to grab her and lift her easily, the large sleeping bag dragging the ground becoming an obstacle.

"Racheal, I do have two friends with me. Dean and Sam; they are brothers, I am traveling with them right now helping to save people. I just don't want them to surprise you okay." She looks at me and nods once more before tucking her face into my chest and hiding in the blanket.

"It all seems really dark and like too much right now I know. I lost my parents too, nothing can compare to that loss. We will help in any way we can Racheal." I hear her start to cry again as the car comes into sight, Deans standing outside clearly worried about the large bundle I am carrying. I shake my head when he goes to speak and he frowns before opening his door and leaning the seat forward.

"Racheal, I am going to shift you into the car okay, we are a little big to slide in together." She pokes her head out eyes widening at Dean before she looks at me and sighs.

I take it as an agreement before depositing her into the car, climbing in behind her I am surprised when she shifts back into me and I wrap my arms around her and tuck the blanket back over her, hiding her from the outside world. As she shakes in the blanket a few tears break free and Deans hand appears over the seat to pat my leg. I meet his eyes in the mirror and his frown is firmly and his hand remains behind the seat and I loosen one hand to grasp his for a moment.

Soon enough we are pulling into the hotel and I am carrying her into the room. Asking over my shoulder if one of them can grab my stuff from the trunk and walking her straight to the bathroom. Setting her on the floor I turn her to face me with the door open.

"I am going to get some stuff for you to wear and some good shampoo." I make a face at the hotel bottle and she turns to sit on the toilet.

"You can get in if you want and I will bring everything in, okay?" I say softly tucking the dirty hair behind her ear. She nods and I pull the door close to find both men standing in the doorway unsure of what to do. I grab my bag from the floor pulling out my shower bag and pulling out some of my smaller jogging clothes. Hopefully they will fit her.

"Could I get you guys to get food?" I turn to ask and Dean holds a thumb up and retreats from the room quickly as if it's plagued. I hold money out to Sam and he shakes his head.

"You can't pay for everything Elena. We got by without you." Sam says jokingly. Little do they know Stefan is helping me get credit cards for them tied to my accounts. I can't stand the thought of them being arrested for something like buying dinner on a fake credit card. With Jeremy making his own money there is more than enough left in the Gilbert name. I watch them pull off and crack the door open to lay the clothes down. Opening my toiletries bag and setting everything she could need before exiting the room.

I feel the pull of someone entering the room, turning abruptly I find Castiel frowning in my direction.

"Castiel? Is everything okay?" I ask setting on the edge of the bed.

"Your sword wasn't the only artifact left by light bearers." He says and I nod waiting for him to tell me more, forgetting how little he knows of social expectations.

"Okay, so what do we do with this information?" He sits on the bed next to mine and pulls a small wrapped item from his inner pocket. Holding it out I stand to approach him and take the small bundle carefully.

"There were at least three others, I am still searching to see if there was more. The other two have already been taken. They also siphoned your power from the house you purified." As he talks I unfold the bundle to find a delicate hair comb, his words worry me as he finishes talking and I kneel on the floor in front of him.

"I take it from your tone that these people aren't exactly our side?" I say looking to the quiet man. He shakes his head and I sigh before looking back at the old treasure in my hand. The power from it is not as strong but I can feel it swirling within it.

"What would they want with them?" I ask and he shrugs before leaning his elbows on his knees. Showing more stress than I have seen, well more emotion for that matter than I have seen before.

"Hell was unhappy with Lucifer's failure. Despite Barron being just a demon, he has a large following. If he is freed no doubt he will try to bring on another apocalypse." He says and I place my hand on his leg.

"We will stop that from happening then. I mean I felt the last ritual, can you feel them?" I say sitting back after I get the feeling I have made him uncomfortable with my proximity.

"If I am looking for it." He says leaning up and staring at me in question.

"Well, we know I have the excellent ability to over amplify my power. We just stop the ritual and go from there. Okay?" He nods and I hold the comb out to him to take as I hear the boys approach the door.

"It is safer with you; and yours rightfully. I have much to do, I cannot stay." He says folding my hand over the comb. The boys enter as he disappears and I sigh from my spot on the floor. Worried about the information.

"Well I would ask if he brought good news but you look decidedly more troubled." Dean says setting down two large bags of food. Rolling my eyes, I slip onto the bed. I hear the water turn off and stand to tuck the comb into my bag.

"She will be out in a minute. We can talk about it later." I run my hand threw my hair. And watch Dean eye my bag curiously.

"It's just a comb, another artifact left by a barer. We aren't the only ones with them apparently." I help Sam unpack the food and he chuckles in disdain.

"Nothing can ever be simple." I rub his back and turn when I hear the door open. Racheal steps out slowly, eyeing the three of us with caution.

"Racheal this is Dean and Sam. They got some food for you." I motion to both guys who wave and step back from the table. She stays rooted to her spot and I walk forward to speak with her quietly.

"I can make them leave if you will be more comfortable. Their pretty harmless though. Deans table manners are terrifying though." I stage whisper pulling a small smile from the girl when Dean huffs indignity. I hold my hand out and she takes it; easing her across the floor Sam and Dean sit on the beds and give us the small table.

Racheal is hesitant to start but once she begins she is on par with Dean. I make a face at him and he sticks his tongue out making Sam choke on his eggs. I wonder how long she has gone without food. She seems content after her meal and I decide now is the time to bite the bullet and make a call I have not been looking forward to.

"Racheal, I have to make a call. Will you be able to keep an eye on these two for me?" She nods and I step from the room quickly. Feeling the nerves well up, I hate myself for having to ask this of him. I remind myself Hailey is a part of his everyday life anyways.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elijah's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

My phone buzzes and I smile at her name; as if she knew my mind was drifting to her. "Hello friend."

"Elijah, how is your day." I can hear the smile in her voice and hope it is to do with me.

"Better now Elena, better now." I hum and hear her sigh into the phone.

"Well, I hope I won't put a damper on your improving mood with the favor I have to ask." She says distraught making the smile leave my face.

"Elena, not many things you do intentionally bring me displeasure, even when you ask for something." I say as she dry laughs at my response.

"So, things I do unintentionally are pretty displeasing huh?" She replies hauntingly.

"We'll I still tell myself you befriending Kol was unintentional." She breaks down into laughter this time making me grin. If only she knew how honest that statement was.

"Sure Eli, whatever you need to tell yourself. It was a total accident." She says saccharine sweet making me shake my head.

"Enough of that now, what is your favor?" I chastise for the nickname.

"I found a girl. She is a werewolf; her parents were killed and she has no one." She says softly and I already know where this is going.

"That's terrible." I reply

"Elijah, her parent's killer was still in the house when she arrived, she killed him. She has already gone through transition on her own twice. I would just take her home, but Ric's not knowledgeable in this stuff and with Tyler in his state. I would not ask this if I had another choice." I am all too aware that she worries about my feelings in asking something of Hailey. Although Hailey and I have been cold to one another I could not see her turning this child away; especially with her childhood.

"Elena, I will go speak with her and Jackson now. Do not fret, even if they can't find someone I will help you." I interrupt her rambling.

"Thank you, Elijah." I tell her I will call before changing direction and heading towards their apartment. As I climb the stairs I hear Hailey laughing at Jackson playing with Hope and feel an ease I haven't in their presence before. The old wounds she left are gone now. I feel happy knowing my niece has a happy home. Before I can knock Hailey opens the door looking at me curiously.

"Elijah?"

"Hailey. Would I be able to speak with you and Jackson for a moment?" Her brows rise at me including her husband, but she steps back for me to enter and spot Jackson on the floor with Hope. He goes to stand and I motion for him to remain sitting.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I will try not to take too much of your time but come seeking a favor." I say more to Jackson but see Hailey's disbelief from the corner of my eye.

"What could we help you with?" Jackson asks curiously.

"It's not really for me. A friend has found a young girl, she is orphaned and a ware wolf." Hailey walks around me as I talk to sit on the table next to Jackson both of their faces stricken.

"God, the poor child. How old is she? What do you need from us?" Jackson asks and I watch him grab for Hailey's hand no doubt aware the subject would be painful.

"Well I didn't ask age, I can find out. The problem is that she has already transitioned." Both of their faces become alarmed and I continue. "She apparently came home and her parent's killer was still there, she killed him." I watch Jackson shake his head in disbelief.

"Jesus, that's horrible for anyone let alone a child." Hailey says lifting Hope into her lap.

"Your friend is hoping to find a pack to take her in?" Jackson asks and I nod watching him jump to his feet.

"Of course, I will need more information on her though before I go talk to the pack." I grab my phone out of my pocket as he talks and call Elena. She answers in a huff and I hear her chastise the younger hunter.

"I'm sorry Elijah." She replies in a huff still obviously irritated. I hear a younger girl laugh and wonder how they have lifted her spirits already.

"Elena, Jackson has some questions about the girl before he goes to talk to the pack." I say turning away from my audience and Hailey's displeased face at the name. I hear her excuse herself from the group.

"I will answer anything I can. I would put her on the phone but well, she is finally talking to someone besides me so I would like to give her a breather before we get into heavy stuff again." She says softly. I turn back to Jackson with a raised brow. HE gives me a strange look before holding his hand out.

"It might be easier of I talk to her." Elena agrees and I hand the phone over before asking to hold my niece.

"Hello Elena, my names Jackson."

 _"Jackson, before I forget. Thank you, even if nothing comes from this I can't thank you enough for helping."_ I listen to her reply and smile at my niece as she plays with my hands.

"It's no trouble. I just had a few questions. Would like to get a better idea of what we are talking about here. Like for starters her name and age would be nice." Jackson jokes and I fight an eye roll.

 _"Her name is Racheal Kessler. She is 13 and has an obvious love for bacon; if breakfast was an indicator."_ I hear the hint of affection in her voice and know she will have trouble leaving the girl.

"Well, that's good to know I guess. Do you know who killed her parents? Why? And well honestly how she killed him because I need to know what level of anger we are dealing with here." Jackson rubs the back of his neck as she sighs through the phone.

" _I only know that he was a warlock. She stabbed him once, in the back with a kitchen knife. Why does this sound like Clue? Oh, I'm sorry, where was I? Yeah anger issues haven't cropped up yet but she was a wolf all night and well we know how they like vampires. Listen though she transitioned once before and she killed a herd of cows."_ I frown at her reply unable to stop myself from looking in Jacksons direction and hating the smile on his face. What had she been doing with a wolf all night?

"You're an odd thing, aren't you?" He replies and I hate the jovial tone in his voice.

 _"You have no idea Jackson, no idea. Listen she is in shock still, I wish I could give you some great dossier on her life. I know what I saw this morning after she changed. She is a hurt girl, with no family and not an aggressive bone in her body, despite me being the vampire she beat her head into a tree all night to get too. She is more sad than angry and even in wolf form she wasn't bad, I mean she is small in wolf form too. She needs … well lots of hugs and love and someone to teach her how to handle her ware wolf side. I will finance anything she needs, do whatever needs to be done. I just don't have the knowledge to help her, nor am I safe for her to be around."_ She rambles desperately and I look away to see Hailey watching me with a hurt face; if it was because of me or the call I don't know.

"Hey calm down. Listen, I will go I am sure we can find someone. Wolfs take care of their own, and before I forget; thank you for taking care of one of our own." Jackson replies honestly.

 _"No thanks needed. I kind of act like everyone is a part of my own. Anyway, thank you and well good luck."_ Elena finishes and Jackson holds out the phone to me before I put it to my ear.

"Elena." I say handing hope back to her mother and standing.

"God Elijah. I'm sorry, I just rambled on like Caroline, that poor man must think I am a twit." I chuckle softly.

"Elena did you just call Caroline Forbes a twit?" She huffs into the line.

"Caroline Forbes will forever and all eternity be my best friend but yes sometimes she rambles endlessly." She says

"Elena, have you not slept since we spoke last?" I ask irritated with the way she goes silent. Of course, she was burnt out three days ago and now she is beyond protecting herself properly.

"I was hoping to find her before the full moon. Sleep is my next stop, Racheal is settled enough. Don't worry Elijah, I juiced up as Dean calls it while I was tree bound. I'm ready for whatever even while sleeping. The guys are here too. Don't hesitate to call when they find something out." I frown at her words and my jaw tightens at what she might need to juice up for. I grunt unhappily and she chuckles into the phone.

"Relax, go read a book, play with your niece, annoy Kol for me. I will talk to you soon." She ends the call and I turn to see Jackson watching me with a curious face and Hailey has her back to us.

"Your friend can rest assured I don't think she is a Caroline or twit." I recognize the olive branch Jackson is presenting me and I am unsure if I want a more cordial relationship between us. Looking to my niece that rests in his arms I decide to attempt more than civility with him.

"Elena will be happy to hear it." I answer unsure of what else to say slightly surprised at the thinly veiled hopeful expression Hailey displays as she turns to watch us speak.

"Not trying to pry but you guys can be up for weeks, why stress over her sleep." I want to walk away to tell him he is prying but Hailey's hopefulness makes me hold my tongue.

"Elena endures more than most." I say leaving it there.

"Hence her playing wolf bait to an orphaned child." I smile sardonically as he grabs his keys and the three of them follow me to the door.

"Yes. Although wolf bait is the easy part. Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask as we walk out into the street.

"Could you take Hope home with you? It will be easier if this takes some time." Hailey asks and I step forward plucking my niece from her easily.

"Of course, I do ask that if financial assistance is needed that it comes from me and not Elena." I say and Jackson nods as I take my niece into my arms.

"Elijah." I turn when Hailey calls my name.

"Thank you for coming to us with this." I nod once more and watch them leave before turning back towards home.

"Well Hope what will we do with ourselves." I mumble and she giggles while playing with my lapel.


	20. Chapter 20 Building Bonds

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Dean's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I wait for Sam to return with lunch as I watch TV quietly. Both females are asleep and despite Elena's assurance she could handle anything I was hesitant to leave them alone. Growing bored of the usual movie reruns and bad reality tv I shut the television off. Pulling out Sam's laptop I scroll through the news headlines looking for anything strange. Nothing pops out and I close the laptop in a huff.

Sam enters the door and sets a bag in front of me and I smile at the pie on top. Nodding at him we pull our food out. We eat in silence and the girl starts whimpering. She quiets down after a moment and Sam and I resume eating with a shrug. No doubt nightmares are plaguing the girl, I was not telling Elena that though. The fact that she slept through the girl's spell tells me how tired she is. She said she only needed a couple of hours and its going on three.

"Maybe we should move on. She is still missing and I am guessing where we are taking her isn't exactly going to be filling out adoption papers." Sam says and I nod having thought of that earlier.

"Elena wanted to take her to her house, see if there was anything she would want. Let them sleep for a while more and we will deal with it all then." I agree glancing at the sleeping duo once more before turning away. My eyes drift far too easily to Elena's sleeping face. Her serene face is disturbed by the vibrating phone next to her head and she leans up hitting accept quickly.

"Elijah?" I watch a smile spread across her face as she listens and she looks up making eye contact before grinning.

"That's great. Let me talk to them, we aren't close so it will not be today. I will send you a text." She laughs before hanging up the phone.

"They found a couple in the pack. They were wondering when we would arrive." She looks from me to Sam and back again.

"We were thinking of moving away pretty fast. She is still a missing kid. Stop in a couple of hours for the night and we should be there by tomorrow night." I say and she smiles but I watch the smile slowly disappear.

"You guys don't have to come if you don't want too." She says softly and Sam huffs from beside me.

"Like we would trust you with the kid." He says seriously but smiles at her a moment later.

"Yeah. Yeah. I only meant it's a long trip to drop her off and if there is something else you should be doing I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me." She replies leaning forward to steal fries from my container. I make a scandalized face and she swipes another one.

"There's nothing to follow right now anyway." I say around the food in my mouth making he shake her head.

"Can I have something to eat?" Racheal's quiet voice makes us all look over to her. She is still lying in the bed looking more down then she did earlier.

"Of course, you can. Then we need to go to your house to get your stuff." The girls exuberant "NO" to Elena's words makes me and Sam jump in our seats. Elena doesn't flinch but walks around the bed to sit next to the girl.

"It's okay if you don't want to go there. Is there anything you would like me to get from there?" Elena asks pushing the girl's hair back from her face and Sam and I turn towards one another at the same time. Neither of us want to intrude on this conversation.

"No." The girl answers simply and Elena hums.

"Okay, what would you like to eat? After we eat we need to go." Elena says softly.

"Pizza, from The Slice?" The girl asks uncertain if she can have it. Elena chuckles at the girl before lifting her phone to her face. We watch her call the food in and she makes a face at me before ordering another pizza which makes me smile.

"Sam and I need to go put gas in the cars, will you be okay here with Dean?" She asks the girl making Sam and I throw a curious look her way. Does she know I don't like letting Sam drive the car, plus it's already gassed up?

"The impala doesn't need gas and…. ouch. What the." Sam kicks me mid-sentence and I realize he is making a shut-up face. I look over to Elena to see her rolling her eye at me but the girl just shakes her head and I watch the two of them leave in a hurry with Elena throwing some cash on the table at me.

Frowning I turn towards Racheal. "Do you like cartoons?" I turn on the tv and look to see her throwing me a withering look. "What no cartoons? Fine what do you watch?" I hand the remote over to her and watch as she flips through the channels until she hits a home improvement channel.

"Really? Isn't this boring to you?" I say

"I want to do this someday." She replies softly.

"Remodel houses?"

"No, interior design. Well that's what I was going to do." She sits up against the head bored immersed in the show and I frown at her.

"Your young, all of this." I motion towards her. "You'll be under control of it before you know it. Then you'll have the rest of your life to do the things you want to do." I say and she stares at me for a moment before nodding as if she agreed with my sentiment. I lay back and hope whatever they are doing they do it quickly.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elena's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Wait, she said she didn't want anything." Sam says watching me dump my bag of clothes out into my trunk in front of Racheal's house.

"Sam, she killed a man in there. She may not want anything now but she won't so much as have a picture of them if I just let her go. So, you will go in and grab sentimental things." I say handing the bag to him.

"Why don't you go, I think you would have a better idea then I do about this." He frowns at me and I grab his arm walking us up to the door.

"Sam, I still can't enter, just grab photos, photo albums. If you see artifacts that look expensive grab those, go to her room grab stuff she has placed on shelves, in her parent's room see if they have a jewelry box. Favorite books that are shelved and worn, those kinds of things." He picks the lock once more and enters with a sigh.

"I love you Sam." I call after him into the house. He chuckles from within the house but I hear him dropping things into the bag quickly. I jump to the porch roof when I hear him climb the stairs. He startles when he sees me in the window and I smile at him trying not to laugh.

"Shouldn't you worry about someone seeing you up there?" He asks pulling drawers open in what appears to be her parent room.

"Vampire hearing Sam. No one is close enough to hear a heartbeat." I say and point towards the wooden jewelry box and he shoves it in the bag before entering the hall and I follow him around to look in Racheal's window. Nothing stands out even to me but I spot a gown bag in the back of her closet.

"Sam, what's in the big garment bag there?" I point towards the door next to the window and he drags it out and unveils a wedding dress. Odd thing to have in the daughters closet but it had to have been her mothers.

"Hand, it to me please, I will take it down." I say and Sam rolls his eyes as he hands it over.

"That should be good, we just have to make one more stop." I say before I jump down and wait for him by my car.

"What other stop?" He asks as he sets the bag down in my trunk.

"Police station." I say and toss him the keys.

"Why there?" Sam asks throwing me a worried look.

"Nothing nefarious Sam I swear. Just her mother's more important jewelry was probably on her, their wedding rings and stuff." I say and he nods before pulling out of the side street.

"You add a lot of extra steps to this saving people thing." Sam says jokingly.

"Hey, I take some of it away, too right?" I counter and he huffs.

"Too many, you won't need us by the end of the month." He says and I frown at him.

"Sam, I will always need you." He hums as he drives.

"I mean look at my T-Rex arms and tiny legs. How would I ever reach the top shelf." I joke and laughs at me.

Within 45 minutes we are back at the hotel room. I can hear Dean and Racheal arguing about someone being a jackass and can't stop the smile on my face. We stash Racheal's belongings in the Impala. Sam and I discussed a good place to stop a few hours away. Its large enough not to get noticed and hopefully I can take her to buy some clothes while we are there. Pushing the door open I am surprised to find both occupants sitting in a bed with a half-eaten pizza in their lap.

"Well you two look cozies." I comment sitting next to Racheal and pulling a slice from the box and chuckle when I watch her throw a displeased look Deans way.

"Hey, that guy was a jackass. They obviously put too much money in that house." He says defensively to Racheal and Sam's brows shoot up from his place at the table.

"You have no idea what investment returns will be." I hold in a laugh at the two of them carrying on but eat in silence as they continue to bicker of the home and garden channel of all things. Racheal is being more herself and it sets me at ease. I look over at Dean when Racheal slips into the bathroom and he winks at me.

Slightly shocked I realize he was arguing with her on purpose. I watch him closely as he turns back to the TV. He is so closed off with others that I haven't seen this side of him before. It makes my heart ache slightly for unknown reasons; or reasons that are too sad to acknowledge. I would have to thank him later.

We find ourselves on the road and Racheal is relatively quiet for the first hour and I decide to give her space. There are so many things she has to process at this moment. I watch Dean bounce in his seat slightly no doubt to the radio I can hear over mine if I focus.

"Elena?" Racheal says so softly I almost miss it from focusing on the car ahead of us.

"Yeah Racheal?"

"How did you get over your parent's death?" I have been preparing for a question like this since yesterday morning. I still don't know if I can say the right thing.

"I don't think I have, I don't know that I ever will. Somewhere along the way, I can't tell you an exact time it didn't hurt to think of them anymore." I look over and Racheal's staring at me intently; she seems to be waiting for more. I look back to the road before I start speaking again. "I know in the beginning it was hard to get up, hard to eat or do anything but sit and wait for the world to end. The dread was so immense I couldn't breathe sometimes." I say and she shakes her head.

"I laid on the ground for so long, just waiting for something, anything." Racheal says quietly. I frown wondering about how I would have handled it on my own.

"You may not see it now or believe it but you're doing far better than me." I say and we fall quiet for the rest of the drive. Once we booked the hotel the guys went for food while we went to the mall. Racheal was hesitant to spend my money until I told her I would just buy the whole store if she didn't choose herself. Feeling a little like Kol with the heavy-handed move; I laugh when she makes faces at some of the clothing styles in the store. Deciding to find another one we start to enjoy the trip. I see in within an hour into shopping when she hears a girl yell for her mom, the way her shoulders sag and she deflates before me.

"We should have enough, lets head out. What would you like for dinner?" I ask putting my arm around her and I feel her body tense and instinctively move away before she snaps.

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE IT OKAY. YOU CAN'T FIX THIS OR ME!" Racheal bellows pulling the attention of everyone around. I frown at her but turn to walk out, hoping she will follow. Luck seems to be on my side since she takes the bait, but luck is only so giving.

"So, What? Now you're just going to leave me?" Racheal seethes and I smile sadly at a couple that skirts by us into the shopping complex. People seem to have vacated our vicinity quickly. I turn to her sadly and shake my head.

"Racheal, I won't fight you. I'm not leaving you." I see it happening, know that I could stop it but I let her slap me anyway. Some part of me wondering how far she will take this. The heavy hit sends my head sharply to the side but what hurts me more is her heart-wrenching cry she makes as my head snaps back in her direction even faster. She looks mortified and I reach out to rest my hand on her shoulder slowly but she jerks back. One of her hands pulls her hair away from her face while her other grips her other forearm tightly.

"I'm sorry, I can't… I can't."

"Racheal, I'm not hurt. Breath deep for me. Tell me what you need, we can work through this, okay?" I speak softly hoping not to make her snap once more.

"It just came over me." She cries and I stay still as she takes a hesitant step towards me. Once, I know she is back in control I pull her to me and wrap her in a tight hug, she cries for a moment before I lift the bags off the ground with one hand and turn us back towards the car.

"To be honest Rach; I was expecting the anger at some point. Wolfs have anger issues, it's part of your life you will have to learn to control now." She huffs beside me and I release her so we can enter the car.

"I barely have control of my periods. I can't do this." Racheal cries in the seat beside me and I grab her hand and hold it in silence for a few minutes.

"Well let's see what we can do okay? What do you feel like doing?" I ask wondering if I should step out to call Caroline.

"Tearing your car apart." She mumbles dejected and I laugh. Her head jerks up at me like I am crazy and I start the car pulling out of the parking lot into the dark.

"How about we teach you some defensive moves? We can spar, try to let your aggression out in a healthy way." I offer and she seems hesitant.

"I don't know how to fight, you're the first person I ever hit." She covers her face at the admission and I rub her shoulder while I make my way through town.

"It's okay, I'm a vampire remember? You need to learn to defend yourself. Although I am taking you to people that can help it doesn't mean you shouldn't be prepared for anything." She stays silent beside me and I take a risk of asking about a touchy subject while we are on the topic.

"Racheal, I hate to ask this but do you know that warlock? Why he would have killed your parents?" Racheal stills next to me and wait to see if she will retaliate in anger once more.

"I have no idea who he was. Like I said we lived a normal life." She says softly and I nod. Pulling off at a restaurant we order food, I get extra for the guys considering they seem to be able to eat 10 meals a day. We arrive back and Sam seems to pick up on the strange vibe coming from Racheal and attempts to engage her in menial conversation while we eat.

"I have decided that Racheal needs to learn some basic defense moves. It would be easier if one of you could help me show her before I have her attempt them on me." I say and both men look unsure of my request but Dean slams his beer back before standing.

"Elena's right, every girl should be able to fight dick heads off." I chuckle at him before flipping the bed I was sitting on onto the one behind me to make more room.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Dean's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

When I take a stance to attack Elena it becomes obvious she is skilled in hand to hand combat when she flips me easily. An hour in and I haven't bested her once. I scoff at the way she pillows my head with her hands after doing so. Her face ends up hovering over mine with a small smirk on her face.

"Gloat all you want kitten." I say jumping to my feet. She laughs but motions for me to stand in front of her.

"Okay, let's just go over some target points here." I stay relaxed as Elena speaks to Racheal with her hands resting on my shoulders.

"If you're fighting a vampire never go for their chest. It takes practice to break through the solid chest plate." She turns me as she speaks and shows Racheal the vulnerable points on vampires to make a kill.

"What about witches?" Racheal asks; all our heads swivel in her direction.

"I wish there was some magic trick to fighting witches. Speed is your friend in that instance. They have human bodies though, so if you can get close enough to snap their neck that's great. Most of the time retreating will be your option with witches, they have tricks that can cripple us." Racheal's face scrunches up at her words.

"That's why they couldn't save themselves?" Racheal whispers with her head bowed. Elena crouches in front of her and rests her hands on her legs.

"I don't know. Possibly. My friend Bonnie can give people aneurisms with her mind. It hurts and you can't think, let alone move. That's just the tip of their powers. I would think if they had the chance they would have done something." Elena says softly while rubbing the girl's legs.

"Your friends with witches?" Racheal asks with anger tinting her voice and I take a seat on the dresser next to Sam.

"Yeah, she is my best friend. You can't blame every witch or warlock for what one did. If that was the way things happened I would have killed you on sight." Racheal looks thrown by the comment but her anger is still surfacing.

"A werewolf killed me, killed my aunt in front of me. If I held every wolf to the contempt I feel for that one, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Elena states standing and leaning away from the girl letting her process her words. I watch Racheal stand after a few moments and lean back against the wall as I watch her try to over-power Elena. After a while the girl seems to give up and I help Elena flip the bed back over when it is apparent Racheal won't talk.

"How did your parents die?" Racheal asks and I flop onto a bed hoping to give them space and Sam flips open the computer trying to seem distracted.

"It's my fault really. I was at a party drinking and got in a fight with my boyfriend. I called them to come get me and on our way home we hit a patch of ice, went over a bridge into the water." I can't stop myself from turning to watch her back and Racheal's face as she speaks. Why would she think it was her fault?

"You made it out though?" Racheal asks and Elena leans back on the bed and motions for Racheal to join her.

"Nope, saved by a vampire. Stefan heard the crash, got there before my dad passed out, but he made him take me first." I watch the two of them turn towards each other and wonder once more how Elena would have been with children. Maybe that's why she pulls so many of them in and "keeps" them as her brother said.

"So, you see, not all vampires are bad, not all werewolves are bad, not all witches are bad. The sharpest tool you need to hone is your judgement of character, people who have been living for a long time can disguise themselves well." Racheal scoots closer to Elena and she wraps an arm around her.

"I like the idea that we aren't all enemies." Racheal says and Elena hums to her.

"It's a far less scary place when you have friends. Whatever happens Racheal, I'll be there for you okay. If by chance I can't be there I have friends that will be, my family is your family. We can't replace your parents but we can give you the understanding that if times are hard you don't have to do it alone, okay?" If she lived forever she would have a thousand family members by time she reaches 300? The thought throws me for a moment, she would live through time without a change.

"I don't know what to do. How to move on through all this." God this kid was breaking my heart and I thought I had become immune to this shit a long time ago. Then again, we didn't usually pack them with us for this long.

"Get up and do it day by day okay. That's all you can do. Find something you enjoy, for me it became music. I liked it just fine before they died but a couple weeks after my parents passed my aunt was playing this song on repeat all morning and I finally went down stairs to see if she had just passed out or something. There she was singing along and trying to clean the house which had become disgusting. I broke down and joined her in throwing out all the old casseroles that take over after someone dies and we spent the morning singing and somehow by the afternoon I felt like I had found myself again. It may be corny but I think dancing around with her while cleaning and singing cheered me up enough to keep going. I would often find myself with Jenna in the kitchen singing whatever was on. My poor brother, neither of us could sing." Elena and Racheal laugh.

I jump up to put on my sleeping pants and grab the sleeping bag in the corner. Elena makes a face but doesn't argue when she realizes her and Racheal can just share a bed. "Can I hear the song?" I hear Racheal mutter while I am rolling the bag out by the door.

"Yeah." I watch her roll through her phone and Sam climbs into the bed on the other side of the room. The girls on the bed between us and I lay back as Elena starts to play something I wouldn't listen to on my own in a million years. The song and their quiet conversation lures me to sleep easily.

There's no time to process what is happening. I wake to the sound of the door cracking but am flung unceremoniously through the room landing against the wall and Racheal landing halfway on me. Sam's pinned beside me and three people enter the room quickly surprised when Elena flings one out the window. She must have been the one holding us because we tumble down and I shove Racheal down between the bed and the wall scrambling to my feet.

I hear a car smash outside. Sam grabs the shot gun and I run out barefoot. I body lays next to a car struggling to get up and I run to pin the man down.

"I CAN'T CONTROL HER." I hear a woman scream from the back of the building somewhere. I decide to move and slam the man's head into the ground before running after the noise.

"Listen, we don't want to hurt you. Just hand the girl over and we will leave." A man pleads and I step to the side of the building to see Elena facing the two of them with their backs to me.

"You're fucking funny. I will give you one chance to explain." The quiet control in Elena's voice makes my spine straighten.

"Talk or I will rip your throats out right now." She says harshly taking a step forward and they step back closer to the building.

"Why don't our powers work on you." The man says hesitantly. Elena has him by the throat in a moment and I decide to stay in the shadows considering they can hurt me. Why aren't their powers working on her?

"That's not what I asked." She throws him down and the girl snaps trying to strike Elena with her fist. I watch Elena side step it before huffing.

"Answer or I'll kill you it's that simple." She repeats and the woman lunges to her feet.

"That little bitch killed my husband. She will meet her parents fate like she was supposed…" Elena's hand is buried in the woman's chest before she finishes her sentence and the man wails when she drops like a sack of bricks, her heart dripping in Elena's hand. She makes I eye contact with me and the emotionless face she has makes me look away. I know this is what she was explaining to Racheal, she conceals herself to enemies.

"Now, you will tell me what you know or meet her fate." She throws the dripping heart at the crying mans' feet.

"We were just hired to kill them. They had murdered someone important to this person, we have been helping them take care of these monsters." His anger grows and he stands to his feet as he speaks. Elena stands her ground but I lean down to pick up the large rock next to me just in case.

"You mean the family who had never triggered their curse was killers? That's a little off point if I am correct." Elena hisses at the man and he shakes his head.

"That's not true. They killed his brother he was certain it was them." The man argues half-heartedly.

"You have got to be kidding me. How many other people have you killed just by this man's word, Because I know the Kessler's were innocent." The mans head shakes back and forth in denial and Elena steps closer to him.

"How many innocent lives have you taken." She seethes.

"No more than you probably, devil." I fight to stay beside the wall when he spits at her. She side-steps it and laughs out right.

"That's something I haven't been called in a while. Let me give you one last chance. Who are you working for then?" The man doesn't answer and Elena steps forward and grabs the man's neck. As she compels him he stops struggling.

"He never told us his name." I finally step out from behind the building but the man says facing Elena.

"How did he get a hold of you then?" I ask and he answers Elena though.

"Sends a text message. We only met with him once." Elena growls and I step closer.

"You kill for money then?" I say and when he answers yes Elena doesn't hesitate before snapping his neck. She drops the body and stares off into the distance for a moment. As I watch her standing silently there I catch the way her shoulders drop and I step closer to her.

"Elena. You okay?" I regret asking as she whirls around, face still stone cold.

"Fine. Are you okay." Her voice is contradicting the person she is still presenting and I nod quickly as she strides past me. I follow her still on bare feet. And she plunges her hand into the still unconscious man's chest before dragging him towards the car that was left running beside mine and I watch slightly in horror.

Elena is fierce and bad ass but the woman dragging a body behind her is more animal than the person I have come to know. I hear a terrified gasp and turn to see Sam pulling Racheal from the door with a frown on his face.

"What do you need help with?" I ask uncertain as I follow her.

"I'm getting rid of them. We need to get out of here. I'll be back." I frown as she throws the body into the trunk. As she sits into the front seat I dash into the room throwing on a jacket and my shoes.

"I'm going with her; do you have her?" I ask Sam as I point at Racheal who seems stunned in the corner of the room once more.

"Of course. Is she okay?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Get everything packed. We will be right back." I run out the door and make it in time to see Elena pick up the heart off the ground, both bodies already in the car. She doesn't say a word as I enter the driver seat and wait for her to get in. I take off in the direction of the highway. There were plenty of fields on the small vacant highway. I'm not sure exactly what she had planned but setting this thing on fire would be best.

"Why couldn't they use their power on you?" I ask after a few minutes and she sighs before lifting her pajama pant to show me and ankle bracelet with a few red stones on it.

"Bonnie, worked her magic after last time. I don't want a lot of people knowing. People would go after her just for this." As she speaks the frost drifts from her voice and sadness seems to be seeping from her.

"Why would they go after her?"

"For the ability to make their own, or witches would see it as a betrayal of their kind." Her voice catches and she turns from me. These are the moments I prefer it to be just Sam and me. I love having her around but Elena shows more emotions in a day than we do in a week and I am not always best at handling it.

Little did either of them know the very witch they were discussing was calling Elena's phone frantically. A phone that was left on the floor of the hotel room in their hurry.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Bonnie Bennet_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stumbling up from my bed; I fall to my knees with the blanket tangled around my legs. I look around frantically for what is disturbing me and fight to catch my breath. Realizing nothing is around me I focus on the feeling and realize my power is building on its own. Frowning I look at my hands and around once more wondering how this is happening. It's coming in surges now and I close my eyes to focus on the power.

A image of Elena flashes through my head and I jerk for my nightstand dialing her number. The horror fills me as I realize where the power must be coming from. Her phone goes unanswered twice and I dial Damon's number as I throw on shoes.

"Bon Bon it's a little late for humans to be up." Damon jokes clearly not asleep himself.

"Elena is being attacked." I cry out the words.

"What? How do you know Bonnie?" He asks and I sigh.

"I am getting a surge of power and I can just… Damon she is being attacked I just know. She isn't answering her phone either." I growl out in frustration.

"Okay I'm coming to get you, Stefan spoke with her last night I will call him he might know where they are. Don't panic Bonnie. She isn't alone." I hear his car start.

"She wasn't alone last time Damon." The reality of this situation is sinking in. I don't even know where she is. How far away she is.

"She is more prepared for this; the wonder brothers are there too. Just calm down, you call Ric all call Stef everything will be fine." He hangs up and I exit the house to wait for him and dial Ric's number.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" Ric grumbles half asleep after the phone rings twice.

"Do you know where Elena is?" I can't stop my teeth from chattering as adrenaline takes over.

"Not particularly. I know she is heading towards New Orleans. What's going on?" I sigh as Damon's car comes into sight and explain as I get into the vehicle.

"Stay calm. I'll call Dean or Sam." He hangs up and we head in the direction of the Gilbert residence.

"Bonnie, she is probably fine. I mean if you were receiving the power your rock was protecting her." Damon says quietly.

"Yeah, but why didn't I feel that when we tested it before?"

"Maybe because you were the only witch testing it. You made it, your powers might not feel different."

"And I was just trying to pop a few blood vessels. Whoever she is facing is strong Damon." I grab his hand as he settles it on my knee. We ride in silence the rest of the way to the house.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elena's POV *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The weight of the lives I have taken is weighing me down into the dirty seat of their vehicle as Dean drives. I am ashamed he saw me that way, I let the anger take over and I could have handled that better. With less loss of life, without ripping hearts out and scaring little girls. Racheal's pained gasp keeps playing in my head. This is where the Winchesters will realize we aren't good together, that I am not what they had thought.

I go to run my hand through my hair but stop and stare at the dried blood there. Taking lives is a reality in my life, but sometimes the hypocrisy of it is more obvious to me than others. If I were to run into Stefan when he was the Ripper I wouldn't have hesitated to kill him, or Damon. The bodies behind us killed innocent people for personal gain. I shouldn't feel bad, I know but the feelings come anyway.

I set my hand down realizing I have been staring at it this whole time. Clenching them together in my lap I watch the dark country side go by before the car shifts into some fields, the car bouncing heavily at the uneven terrain. Dean knows how to pick spots to burn cars by the forest that comes up on three sides of this field. I exit the car, the cold wet field less then pleasant on my bare feet. I have been through worse. I watch Dean dig through the car until he finds a lighter and he lifts it in my direction with a smile.

I can't find it in me to return the gesture and his face falls before he exits the car. We walk into the field away from the flaming car; into the trees.

"You have a phone?" Dean grumbles and I give him a disbelieving look before gesturing to my pajamas. He shakes his head before doing a double take and I start walking in the direction of the hotel again.

"Hey. Damn Elena stop!" Dean takes long strides to be in front of me. "Your barefoot and freezing." He turns and offers me his back and I side-step him and walk around. I hear him growl before he swoops me up and I glare at him before flipping out of his hold and walking once more.

"Enough, tell me what is wrong." Dean declares angrily from behind me making me stop and stare into the darkness. My mind spiraling over all the things that are wrong and how I have been waring with recently.

"Everything. Everything is wrong and I just slaughtered those people in front of Racheal, in front of you, Sam. I can't control everything like everyone thinks I can. I'm not good like everyone thinks I am. I don't know why he gave me this." I flax my hands making a globe of light appear and stare at it for a moment. His feet crunch as he approaches and I let the globe dissipate as he turns me into his warm frame and I try to hold him away from me for a moment but he grumbles and yanks me in. I cave into him and break down.

"I understand if you want to part ways." I mumble into his shirt as he rubs my back. I feel his hands stop at my words before he is pulling my face from his chest and I keep my eyes closed afraid of what I will see there.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Dean's POV*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I want to shake her. Hell, maybe I should shake her but as I look down at her face I feel my heart jump to my throat. In the darkness. the blood speckling her face looks black and her tear streaks glisten slightly from the moon light. Here and now she isn't just a barer or a friend. In this moment, I realize she is just as damaged as me, possibly more.

Someone I can touch and hold and won't run from this burden she must bear. Someone who won't have a target painted on her back because she knows me; even if the reason is she has her own already placed there. I reason with myself for a moment that it is messed up logic, but it doesn't stop the urge from wanting to lean down and kiss her; one man's deadly aristocratic face comes to mind and I push the urge down.

I watch more tears fall and realize my continued silence isn't helping her. Elena despite her traveling companions and family she visits still felt alone before we came along, maybe she does even now. Maybe that's why she can't look me in the face at this moment. Despite not liking the chick flick moments that come with having her around I can't imagine not having her beside me when I eat dinner, or asleep in our room at the end of the day.

"Elena Gilbert. You are now and forever stuck with us. Well maybe not your forever because we are human, but you can count on us being around until the end of our days." Her eyes don't open but her hands dig in to my shirt and I push the hair back from her face.

"I'm no better than the monsters you hunt, I'm no better than the vampires I have killed." She whispers and I understand what she is struggling with; once more our parallel lives are making her even more appealing, despite her soft skin and beautiful face.

"Killing never gets easier Elena. This is one subject I know more about than you. I have been living this life for far longer and sometimes choices have to be made and a life is lost. Some people don't even deserve the afterthought and the people you killed tonight are among that group." Her eyes open slowly and I lower one hand from her face and keep the other braced at the back of her head.

She stares at me for a moment before scrubbing the tears from her face.

"Come on Kitten. I owe you a lift anyway." I turn and crouch and she chuckles sadly before she climbs gently onto my back, as if she might break me. I can tell she is trying to hold her hand covered in dried blood away from me, as I stand I reach over my shoulder and grab her hand pulling it over my shoulder. She relaxes into me at the contact and I start off into the night once more.


	21. Chapter 21 Goodbyes

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elena's POV*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The comfort I had gained in the trip back with Dean was washed away quickly when we noticed both cars were already gone and the police were at the hotel. Without a phone, we were left standing in the woods wondering where the other two would have went.

"Apparently Racheal can drive." Dean says denying my request to be set down. He walked back into the darkness and started into the direction we were driving in yesterday. I sigh and let my head rest on his shoulder once more and he bounces me a few times playfully making me clench my legs into him.

"I'm sorry I drug us out of there unprepared." I mumble.

"Worse things have happened. Besides the two of them got out of there obviously." He says and I listen out hoping to hear one of them in vain. We continue, after about 10 minutes I hear Jena's song I had let Racheal listen too off in the distance.

"Stop." I listen close hoping to pinpoint the direction. There in the distance to the left.

"Go left." I say.

"Why left?" He asks nearly falling over a rock in the ground.

"Racheal is playing Jenna's song; or Sam is but I can hear it that way." I find myself humming the song after I answer and catch the way Dean smiles as I do.

"I'll rise up, rise like the day, I'll rise up unafraid, I'll rise up, and I'll do it a thousand times again, and I'll rise up high like the waves, Ill rise up, in spite of the ache." I sing horribly and he bounces me higher towards the end making me smile before I tuck my face into his shoulder, more than exhausted by the emotional rollercoaster the night has caused.

As he walks I can begin to hear Racheal and Sam talking. Sam's assuring her this would work, I would hear them. "They aren't much farther." I mumble and Dean hums in acknowledgement. Twenty minutes later we find them parked in a little alcove off the road. Dean doesn't slow and walks with me on his back right up to the two, Sam leans in as we come into sight and shuts the radio off.

"I knew those ears would locate us." Sam says happily and I am happy to see Racheal isn't afraid to look in my direction.

"It was a good idea. Sorry I ran out of there without a plan." I say as Dean places me down on the ground and I miss his warmth almost immediately.

"Elena, you need to call, Bonnie and Ric and everyone else apparently." Sam says in exasperation. Tossing my phone at me and I frown and the missed messages and calls. I look to Sam questioningly.

"Your witchy friend knew what happened somehow." He says with a shrug. I look to Racheal and she watches me closely.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly as I step up to her. She shrugs but reaches for my clean hand and gives it a squeeze. I look up to see the guys waiting by the cars and motion for us to go. Racheal and I enter my car and the boys the impala. Dialing Bonnie as I follow the brothers and Racheal plays with the radio, I feel horrible as Bonnie's tired voice fills the line.

"Elena, I swear you take forever to return a call." I hear Damon and Ric talking in the background and realize how late it is.

"Bonnie, I owe you my life. Have I ever told you how talented you are?" I declare exuberantly. Bonnie sighs and I wait for the grilling that will happen.

"You're safe that's all that matters. Sam explained everything."

"How did you know?" I ask

"Well the power they were throwing at you was juicing me up. It was odd and I didn't understand what was happening; just an unexpected side effect from the stone I guess." Bonnie rambles on and I smile.

"Well as long as it didn't hurt you." I say as Racheal settles on a radio station.

"Nope really the opposite. It's late though and I woke the entire emergency line up so you might want to call your brother. Sorry." Bonnie says sincerely making my eyes roll.

"I'll call you tomorrow Bonnie." I hang up the phone the phone with a sigh.

"I have to make one more call. You need anything?" Racheal shakes her head and I hesitate about pulling my case out and having blood in front of her. I have been withholding since we picked her up and the fight has taken its toll on me. Deciding to wait until we stop again and I can put on actual clothes and shoes for that matter. I call my brother not surprised to have a long chat with Caroline before I can get a few words in with Jeremy.

The ride to New Orleans was long. We stopped a few times, the morning break being longer then lunch since we hadn't slept much that night. My nerves grow as we get closer and I am unsure if it because I am leaving Racheal with people I don't know or because Klaus resides in the destination. Although Jackson agreed to meet on the outskirts of the bayou.

"What if I don't like it here?" Racheal whispers and I slow the car down to pull off the road and give her my attention.

"Then we will figure something else out okay? You have the phone I got you and my number. I also put Caroline, Ric and Sam's numbers in there. If for any reason I can't answer the phone one of them should be able to. I would start with Caroline she likes to talk." I smile at her and Racheal attempts a smile that comes out more like a grimace.

"I would keep you with me but it's not safe." I run my hand over her head and she leans into me.

"I can take care of myself. I won't be in the way." I notice the way Sam is leaning into the windshield of the Impala that stopped behind us. They must be able to tell we are fine because they don't exit the car.

"Oh, Racheal. I know you can, you did good before we got there. This life is no life for anyone let alone you. I live it because I have too. I want you to experience all the awesome things this life has to offer." I say softly and she sniffles into my shirt before pulling away.

"I can learn all of that just as easily here." She motions to the car and I feel my heart sink. I don't want her to feel abandoned.

"Racheal, the honest truth is that I might not even be able to save myself from what's coming my way. I won't take you into the darkness that is coming." The words are harsh but they don't seem to shock Racheal as she leans into me once more.

"You took care of the witches so easily though." I can't stop the sad chuckle from escaping.

"Witches, vampire and wolfs are nothing compared to real darkness Racheal." Images flash in my head of Matts black eyes and bloody walls that make my head jerk slightly from the visual influx.

"You talk like witches are our strongest enemy though." Racheal asks and I look her straight in the face trying to make her understand.

"They are for people that are just wolves or just vampires. They can also be your best ally remember that."

"You're not just a vampire?" I shake my head and she drops her head onto our hands that are clasped between us.

"Everything is changing so fast." She cries and I lay my head on top of hers.

"One day at a time okay? We will figure this out and like I said, I will be here wen ever I can. I will talk whenever I can." I lift my head and wipe the tears from her face. She nods sadly.

"But you won't always be available." I frown at her.

"No. We are traveling for a reason. The darkness does not wait and we are trying to stop it." I watch her breath deep before turning away from me.

"Let's get this over with." She says wiping her own face.

"Hell Racheal, you may meet these people and never think about me again." I joke and she shoves my shoulder as I pull back onto the road. An hour later the meeting point comes into sight and I see Elijah standing conversing with Kol and who must be Jackson. The couple standing a couple yards from them make me feel less at ease. They seem on edge which seems to have been noticed by Racheal as well as she grabs my hand tightly once more. I smile before exiting the car and frown when she doesn't exit the other side.

Dean and Sam exit the car behind us and I walk around to her door. Making eye contact with Elijah as I go, he stares and without one facial change I can tell he is happy to see me; which makes my nerves skitter wildly. I pull Racheal's door open and crouch down in front of her, grabbing her hand.

"One day at a time, right?" I say softly and she nods before letting me pull her from the car. Although she holds my one arm between her two and stays a step behind me. Maybe this is a bad idea. Elijah steps forward with a slight nod and Kol seems to begrudgingly greet Sam and Dean who stands just behind us. Jackson steps forward but the couple stay where they are watching us closely.

"Elena. I hope the trips was well." Elijah says and Dean scoffs behind us. I jerk my head around to give him the stink eye and he makes a face as if I was dumb.

"I take it the trip wasn't well?" Elijah says and I roll my eyes and flip my free hand.

"Just a hiccup. Is this Jackson?" I hold my hand out to him and he steps forward and I try to move the conversation onto simpler things for Racheal's sake.

"Hey Elena, and you must be Racheal." Jackson leans closer to talk to Racheal and I wish I was getting the vibe from the couple in the distance that I was getting from Jackson. Racheal nods and too my surprise Dean steps up on the other side of Racheal and places a hand on my shoulder around the girl.

"Hey there Jackson, Dean Winchester." Dean slings hand out there and I smile at him slightly. He is full of surprises, who would have guessed he would try to break the tension in this meeting.

"Dean, thanks for getting Racheal here safely." Jackson says as he shakes his hand.

"Hey, Elena did the witch slaying, I did act as a buffer between you and the wall right Rach." I want to throw my head back at the face Elijah makes as Dean mentions witches. He grabs Racheal's shoulders and shakes her slightly, making her huff and suppress a laugh. I implore the men in front of me to leave the topic alone and they seem to take the hint. Jackson motions towards the couple and they step forward hesitantly.

"This is Chris and Jennifer. They are who you will be staying with." Jackson says and I can tell that he is trying to bridge the gap for all wolves' present. I step closer pulling Racheal with me and she loosens one hand as I reach forward to shake their hands.

"I'm Elena, I can't thank enough for helping Racheal." The man hesitates to shake my hand and Jennifer down right wont and it makes Racheal tense beside me. I am aware of the angered grumble that I know is Kol. Pushing the worry down I try to appease them once more.

"We are happy you found her and not someone else." The man says conversationally although it clearly upsets Jennifer.

"She kept me on my feet that's for sure. She's got everything she should need. I got her clothes, toiletries and a phone. I am available if she needs anything else." I try to implore to them ability to help them with whatever they may need.

"We won't need anything else from you." Jennifer says harshly. Racheal jerks back beside me even closer this time and I know this won't work from the grumble in her voice when she speaks.

"Elena saved me. Witches tried to kill me last night and she stopped them. Quit acting like she did something bad." She growls and Jackson steps around between us holding his hands up obviously aware of Racheal's rising temper.

"Racheal, it's hard for wolves to accept vampires. I know you were raised in a normal human family but we don't usually mix well. This is tense for everyone." He implores to the girl.

"Racheal it's okay. Remember not everyone thinks and lives the way I do." I say softly to her and she shakes her head a scowl firmly in place. I step around to face her and take in the tenseness of the four men standing behind her. I look over her head and give them a scolding look. All ease their angry stance except for Kol; which isn't surprising.

"One day at a time, right? They can teach you things I can't. I am always a phone call away and I can come when I can." I say and hear a disgruntled huff from behind me.

"No child of mine will converse with vampires." Jennifer growls and Racheal snaps to the side before screaming.

"I'M NOT YOUR CHILD." Jackson is standing in front of her arms wide and a disbelieving look cast over his shoulder at the couple behind them.

"Racheal get back in the car." I grab her face to make her look at me and she stays rooted in spot but Sam steps forward and grabs her by the shoulders turning her away from me. I am aware of the argument going on behind me and the contempt spilling from both Jackson and the couple.

"Only you would be okay with this. Your wife has corrupted you Jackson." The man points his finger at Jackson before they turn and disappear into the darkness of the bayou. I watch Jacksons shoulders slump before he turns back to me.

"Thank you for trying." I say sadly and he chuckles darkly.

"This wasn't anything to thank me for." He scrubs at his face before looking at Racheal in the car.

"Look. I have one more person I can talk to. Can you hang around for a little bit?" He asks and I make a skeptical face.

"I don't want to put her through this again. If you bring someone else they need to be worthy of her trust." I say sharply to him and he smiles at me.

"The worthiest. That's all I will bring. I need to see if I can make it happen." He says to me and motions for Elijah to step forward.

"I might need your help." Elijah questioning looks to me and back to Jackson.

"You will be okay with my brother?" Elijah asks stepping closer and I am finally able to really look at him. I nod with a small smile.

"Your brother takes the best care of me." He shakes his head slightly with a small smile that falls away when I feel Kols arm drape over my shoulders. I lean into him in show and Elijah walks away with a head shake and I watch the two drives off.

"Well Ellie. What shall we do." I turn to look at him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Not a lot we can do." I say

"Ellie, we are minutes away from the best city in the states." He says and I feel my stomach churn.

"He won't touch you Ellie, let alone know you're here. I won't let anything happen." Kol says earnestly and I look over his shoulder at the guys leaning against my car conversing with Racheal.

"It's not me I am worried about." He huffs before hugging me to him before releasing me.

"I'll protect them too if it means you will come." He stares at me cockily and I cave.

"Great. I have a person I want you to meet if she can come." He types on his phone as we walk and I stop in my tracks. Kol is introducing me to a girl and before I can get over the happiness I feel for him I jump on him. He grumbles as I hug him and tries to dislodge me from his side.

"Kol Mikealson. You have a girlfriend and haven't told me yet." I let go and he throws a cautious look towards the three by the car before turning to face me.

"It's complicated Ellie, but I want you to meet her." I nod a grin splitting my face.

"Don't behave that way with company again, it may make me rethink having you around." He huffs and I grab my chest feigning hurt. He demands to drive and Racheal steps into the back while the brothers follow us in the Impala. His pone pings and he look at if briefly before groaning.

"Well she is already at the bar, her present company though my brothers do not care for." Kol says finally entering the city and I feel the tension rise in me once more.

"Then we shouldn't take Racheal around them." I say wondering how dangerous this person is. Kol laughs dryly before turning toward me slightly.

"Ellie, he is safer than any of us. Marcel makes it his life to keep the supernatural in this town under control. Klaus may have his problems with the man but he is the one person you want her to meet." He looks from me to the rearview mirror to look at Racheal.

"Racheal, this man is a vampire but he protects children above all, from humans to werewolves. If there's ever trouble he is usually trying to stop it." He looks back to the road as the roads grow smaller.

"He is like Elena then?" Racheal asks and Kol chuckles once more before giving me strange face.

"He is, except he stays within this city, Ellie here is trying to save the world. One day at a time, right Ellie." He grabs my hand and squeezes it briefly and I return the gesture.

"Now Racheal, this is a bar. No sneaking drinks okay darling." Kol says helping her from the back and I can see Racheal has taken to Kol easily. Dean and Sam approach and we enter quietly. The place isn't busy but there are a few people scattered many them vampires.

"There's trouble." A small brunette calls before standing to greet us, the men at her table dragging another one over and making room for us.

"Elena, this is Davina. Davina this is Elena." Kol introduces us and I have to fight not to grin at the woman with how formal he is being. I grab her hand and shake it softly.

"Davina, I am ever so happy to meet you." I say and she laughs.

"Likewise, I wonder if it's for the same reason." She says and I smile.

"The knowledge that Kol can makes friends on his own." I deadpan and she laughs before introducing herself to Sam and Dean. The shake hands politely. She steps towards Racheal and introduces herself quietly. Clearly Kol has filled her in on Racheal's situation. They converse for a moment and the dark-skinned man watches us closely.

"Okay, this is my friend Cami, life-long tormentor Marcel and his tag along Josh." She introduces the table and I nod at everyone before sitting, Racheal on my left holding my arm once more and Dean and Sam on my left. Davina sits on the other side of Racheal and Josh jumps from his seat.

"This is a bar, I am the bartender would nay of you like a drink?" The guys don't hesitate and I get a water with Racheal.

"Racheal, Davina filled us in on your situation, I am so sorry to hear about your parents." I want to eye roll at Cami but she seems sincere and Racheal leans forward to look at the woman more directly. Apparently, she likes her because she says thank you.

"New Orleans is a beautiful city with great culture. You'll love it here after a while." Marcel says and Racheal grows tense once more.

"Racheal might not be staying here, we will see." I say for the girl to put her at ease.

"Oh, sorry. That's too bad we like having new people around. Josh can't tell a story to save his life." Marcel leans closer to stage whisper to Racheal and she loosens up beside me.

"So, Dean and Sam, how did you get drug into this business?" Marcels tries to move the conversation along and I tense wondering how the supernatural in this room will take to their occupation.

"Family business. Elena here though has been teaching us new tricks." Dean pats my shoulder and I scowl at him as Josh places drinks down in front of everyone.

"Elena." Racheal whispers and I lean down closer to her so she can speak privately.

"I'm hungry." I nod looking around noting the absence of food but Marcel stands and holds up a finger before fluttering out the door. Cami leans forward to ask about the brothers travels and I converse with Davina about her magic. Kol looks like a cat with a canary behind her and I am overwhelmed with happiness for him.

Marcel returns and sets down a box in front of Racheal and I mouth a thank you as he sits down and she digs in. One thing is certain the girl despite being tiny can eat more than Dean.

An hour passes and Cami has excused herself for the late hour and Josh starts cleaning up and I wonder if we should leave but Racheal is sleeping in the chair next to me slumped against my coat. I check my phone and frown wondering what could be taking so long.

"So, Elena, I believe you are the fearless human that liked to dagger Originals." Kol laughs and I sigh from my seat.

"Is Rebecca still going on about that?" I exclaim tiredly. Kol and Marcel laugh this time.

"Yes, but you were infamous before she returned." I frown wondering how they would know of that, then again plenty of vampires passed through in that time.

"So, you were fearless before you turned?" Dean asks beside me and I turn and frown at him.

"Not fearless, determined." Kol changes the subject sensing my unease but it stirred up the dark feelings already. Since I was taken the sacrifice has been plaguing me more and more. Elijah enters moments later with Jackson and Hailey in tow. Hailey stops when she spots Racheal and stares at the girl for a moment.

"Marcel, unlikely finding you here." Elijah states coming to stand behind me and I find myself irritated that he is being this way when Marcel has been nothing but nice.

"I like good company." I turn towards Jackson at Marcels remark, not wanting to listen to them trade barbs with one another.

"Any news?" He smiles and motions Hailey forward and I see her finally look away from Racheal; her eyes misty.

"We will take her in. We were taking care of space issues, sorry for the delay." I frown at them not happy with the connection to Klaus but feeling that Jackson won't let anything happen to her I nod slowly.

"If it doesn't work I can always figure something out." I say more for myself than them.

"Won' be necessary we can do this." Hailey says speaking for the first time. I look to Racheal and realize I need to give them her things as well.

"Could I show you two something before we wake her?" I ask and Davina kindly shifts the girl over to her shoulder before I ask for Deans keys. Elijah, Hailey and Jackson follow me out of the bar, walking a little way to the Impala I pop the trunk.

"Hailey claimed she didn't want anything from her house. Was adamant really, so she might hate me for this one day but we got what we thought might have been important." I say and watch Hailey lift the garment bag gently running her hand over it.

"This is great, we can hide it until we feel like she is ready for it." Jackson says and I hand him the bag.

"What happened with the witches Elena?" Elijah asks and all their attention is on me again.

"Retaliation from what I could tell. They were hired by someone to kill the Kessler's and Racheal killed one of their own. They wanted revenge. I took care of them." I pull the trunk closed.

"Why were they hired to kill them?" Hailey asks quietly and I sigh sadly.

"For money really, they say the they were told the Kessler's had murdered someone. I think they just wanted to believe that to make themselves feel better."

"How many were there?" Jackson asks

"Three, I got the feeling that's all there was so she should be safe now. If not, I can always help."

"Elena, you have enough to deal with. We can handle this here." Elijah says.

"I know my limits and I promised her I would be here when I could. I hope you understand that I will keep on being in her life." I say looking more at Hailey than Jackson.

"What ever she needs. I just hope you understand that Chris and Jennifer do not reflect the entire pack. We were quite appalled by their reaction, especially to a child just wanting a friend." I nod before remembering the wedding rings tucked into the glove box. I grab them quickly.

"Sorry I haven't had time to clean them." I say sadly handing them over to Hailey who rolls the evidence bag in her hand. The dried blood on the jewelry making me frown.

"Why don't I run this stuff to my place. I can keep it safe until she is ready for it." Elijah offers and holds out his arms for the items. I squeeze his arm before he disappears. We start the short walk back to the bar and I am caught off guard by Hailey turning to face me.

"I don't really know you, I honestly wanted to hate you but I can't possibly do that after you have done this." She motions towards the door Jackson has already disappeared through and I smile sadly at her.

"Well I am happy you don't hate me, it might make my visits really awkward." I try to joke but she stares at me for a long moment.

"You're a good person." I shrug my shoulders.

"I try to be, it's not what everyone makes it out to be." I answer and she turns grabbing my arm to pull me forward.

"So, what do you know about her?" She asks and I tell her everything I can think of in the few minute walk back to our sleeping cargo. Dean and Sam both look ready for bed themselves and I wonder if I should dare staying in the city tonight.

"Racheal." I shake her and she comes to easy enough, blushing when she realizes she was leaning against Davina.

"Racheal, I have some people that want to meet you." She jerks up with a frown. I lean down to make eye contact.

"It's not like last time, they live a life like mine. With witches and wolves alike. Okay? You'll be safe and learn all you need to about your heritage." Hailey steps forward and I lean back for her to speak with the girl.

"I'm Hailey, I know this is all overwhelming. I lost my parents when I was young. It's horrible and a lot to handle, but I can help you. I am part wolf and part vampire. Jackson here is all wolf. I also have a little girl she is much younger than you but she would love having you around I am sure. We would love nothing more than to bring you home with us." I watch Racheal study her face and she must feel comfortable because she nods slowly.

"What is your daughter's name?" She asks quietly.

"Hope." Racheal seems to nod but stands to approach me and I hug her to me tightly.

"You won't forget about me?" She whispers into my shirt and I huff pulling her away.

"Please, I have the image of you out eating Dean scarred into my brain." I joke and she rolls her eyes at me.

"You have to eat fast or not eat around Dean." She says hauntingly and I hear Dean scoff.

"I see how it is turning your back on me already." He says and she looks past me to smile at the brothers.

"Never, just stating the facts." Sam laughs and she turns back to me. I am happy Hailey and Jackson are seeing her untimid side before they leave with her. I feel the tears building as she locks eyes on me. I know whatever she will say will break my heart.

"You save people, so you have to save yourself from the darkness okay? Even if it is stronger." Her watery whisper breaks me and the tears fall.

"That's the plan Rach. I haven't died yet and I don't plan on it." She lunges at me and I am happy everyone has given us some space. I look up to see Elijah's eyes boring into mine from across the room. The heat in his gaze making my chest tighten. We pull apart and I straighten her hair and wipe her face.

"Alright let's get your clothes from my car okay?" We walk slowly to the car and I don't know if it's because she is young or just lost her parents but separating from her is harder than it has ever been before. I pull her new suit case from the trunk and she grabs her back pack and duffle bag. We may have gotten a little over board with the shopping.

"I can carry this stuff." Jackson steps forward to grab the suitcase and the duffle. Dean steps forward and gives her a fist bump and Sam gives her a one-armed hug. I step back by the brothers and watch her follow Jackson down the street with Hailey trailing behind her.

"Well Gilbert, we need to find a place to rest for the night." Dean huffs and turns to look at me I nod before Marcel steps forward.

"I have plenty of room for you guys at my apartment." He seems very polite but the way Elijah's jaw ticks beside him tells me I should decline.

"We will probably just catch the first hotel on the way out of town." I decline politely.

"No trouble, just thought I would offer. It was lovely to meet you Elena." Marcel steps up to shake my hand and I see him from the corner of my eye and know from the way he slinks from the darkness he is here to start trouble.

"Figures the doppelganger would be conspiring with my enemies the moment she came to town. Tell me brother what excuse do you have brother. Kol is not surprising he has no real family values, but I expected more from you." I can't stop the way I step in front of Sam who is closer to Klaus as he speaks, my back going straight; body preparing for a fight.

"No one was conspiring here brother. Go home, it has nothing to do with you." Kol says stepping in front of Davina who I end up pulling closer behind me to stand by Sam. I feel Dean shift and hope he doesn't do something to make Klaus snap. I have seen him this way before, Klaus is on edge; something will happen it just depends on what. His eyes stay trained on me even as Elijah steps in front of me. Marcel seems content to stick around in case something happens.

"Brother, she was bringing an orphaned girl. Nothing untoward happened here." Elijah's attempt to placate the man is failed and I watch his eyes darken as they drift over my shoulder.

"Seems the little doppelganger is always trying to save people. Sad really, considering you couldn't save that aunt of yours, right love?" The words rip through me; my finally constructed walls beginning to crumble. The weeks of exhaustion and trauma make dark images sweep through my mind and I can't seem to stop tears from building. I feel as is hours have passed since the words left his mouth despite it being only seconds.

"Niklaus!" Elijah chastises his brother, a single word that somehow hurts more than all the words his brother said. How can he be so calm when I am so wounded? Bonnies words drift over and over through my head. _"How can you stomach to look at him with what he and Klaus has done?"_

My stomach churns and words I had been saying to Racheal just this evening seem to click some piece of myself together. " _Witches, vampires and wolves have nothing on real darkness."_ The heat rises and I know instantly I can hurt him. No one is prepared for me to fling the hybrid down the street. I hear my name as I attack once more. Klaus's smug smile before I grip onto him is dark but morphs the moment my hands grab him.

I focus and imagine the shocks I am sending into him. As the first yell breaks through his lips I feel a since of accomplishment and power I have never experienced before. Klaus buckles to his knees and I hear someone approaching quick and turn placing Klaus between I and whoever is approaching. My heart should break when I look into Elijah's eyes but it doesn't. Anger fills me and his hardened gaze that I haven't seen directed my way finally tips the scale and I crack. I'm not sure how I am controlling these powers so well but I feel as if I could do anything.

"Let him go Elena." Elijah's clipped tone only fuels the anger and I push more power into the hybrid at my feet. Straighten my shoulders pulls the hybrid up making him yell out once more. Klaus reaches forward to bite me but I push harder feeling his skin melt beneath my hands.

"Don't move or I will finish you here." I say it to Klaus not breaking eye contact with Elijah. The realization that I am guarding myself from Elijah is started to chip away at the anger, my heart breaking apart one piece at a time.

"Ellie." Kols quiet call makes the first tears slip down my face but the anger doesn't fade, I don't look away from the man I have placed all my hope into. He has been my reprieve and compass for the past year; longer really if I was honest.

"What were we thinking." I say to him unable to fight the break in my voice. Not a flinch, not a muscle moves on him and it breaks me even more. I look away from another lost love to the man at my feet whose flesh is burning and I can't seem to let go.

"I am done running from you Niklaus Mikealson. I won't fear you anymore. I have seen real evil, you are nothing but a child with too much power. A selfish creature who ruins lives for fun. It stops now." I throw his arms away from me and he flops back with a gasp. I look up finally to the faces of our audience. Kol looks sad and Dean looks ready to fight but Marcel is standing in front of them, where I stood and I realize I owe him greatly. My anger could have cost them their lives. My face comes back to Elijah and I look from him to Klaus and back again.

"There is no more hierarchy, no more your lives above everyone else. You will hold your selves to the same damn standards you help me enforce." My voice drips with contempt and my finger is pointed at Elijah and once more he remains rooted, unmoving. Klaus is still gasping and I step around him and walk past Elijah without a glance. Kol steps in front of me and places his cheek next to mine speaking directly into my ear.

"You're my family Ellie. Don't forget that." He presses his cheek into mine and I can't stop myself from pressing back. I hear Klaus's feral growl and whirl before he strikes. Kol is in front of me this time. My reach under Kols arm imagining the wall dividing us and it appears, white and thin so I push harder to reinforce the divide.

"Your fucking funny." I growl and Kols hand drifts back to land on my side trying to calm me. It doesn't and as I hold the wall with little effort to my amazement. Klaus is focused on me, ignoring his brothers but for once he isn't the all-knowing powerful being I have been haunted by. He looks at me in hatred and uncertainty. I see the way Kol shifts to look at me and wonder what he is trying to do.

"Ellie, your eyes." His whisper gets the attention of Elijah and he looks through the light towards me. I can't feel a change but am guessing they are lit up once more.

"You can pull rank all you want love. I'll put an end to whatever is powering you up and be rid of you soon enough." Klaus growls but my eyes are trained on Elijah even as the dark laugh falls from me.

"I have this Ellie. You go." Kol says calmly.

"No, I will not let him hurt you." I say tightly.

"I have this Elena. You should not waste your will here." Finns soft voice makes my head jerk to the side at the new comer. "No harm will come to him, I assure you." I hesitate to drop the barrier.

"Oh, not you too Finn. I will not be betrayed by my own family." Klaus seethes.

"Maybe you should consider who is betraying who here brother. I have made it clear she is off limits to you." I feel Finn pulling me back as Kol speaks and I let the wall disappear and wait for Klaus to strike. He seems content to stare Kol down.

"Off you go." I make eye contact with Finn briefly as he turns me and I fight not to look back. Not to see if his eyes follow me still, not to hope that somehow there will still be a light in them that is there just for me. Not to get what I am sure will be my last glance at Elijah.


	22. Chapter 22 Heartbreak

Elijah's POV

I stay rooted to my chair reliving moments from that night repeatedly. I can't seem to focus on any moment in particular; they flicker through my mind inciting different emotions at every turn. A song Elena had played me haunting me despite the silence. A stolen afternoon so long ago where she tried to show me her take on classical music, far too heavy a toon to dance too but she attempted to drag me around the floor to the heavy beat. I ended up leading her through fits of giggles and stumbles into a steady rhythm with the song; had I known my time dancing with her would be over so quickly I would have tried to hold her closer, never would have turned her phone off, let the music play until we were too tired to stand.

Too tired to stand is where I currently am, in my chair, not showered, unshaved and unmoving for four days. Here words cutting through me at every moment they wash through me. _"What were we thinking?"_ They weren't overly harsh words, that's not who she is. I have to acknowledge this has been a fear of mine from the beginning of our time together. Things were not in our favor, never were and we were foolish to hope for more.

Images of her standing behind Kol with her glowing eyes peeking over his shoulder makes me grind my teeth. I want to hate him for standing beside her, in her light, anchoring her with a hand that should have been my own. I want to hate him for being what I didn't have the power to be, but I can't. How could I when he is my brother, when he stood with her, in her light, in a spot where I should have stood? She has come so far from the woman that we pulled from that basement. I can't help but to wonder how much it has changed in the days since I have seen her.

She travels a road I will never be able to follow, one that she shouldn't be on. The reality is I will not lose family, even if it means losing a piece of my heart. I had thought losing Hailey had hurt, thought I had understood how deep the hollow ache could travel; I was wrong. I find my eyes slamming shut at the violin echoing through my head as images of her smiling face flicker to the accusatory face she aimed at me that night.

The house has been tense since that night, the fight between Kol and Niklaus has destroyed a few rooms despite Finns intervention. I could not bring myself to pay their behavior any mind until Hailey whipped through the house and started assaulting Niklaus without a word; shocking my brother from his anger into confusion as she slapped him over and over again, all of us to stunned to move as she screamed at him.

 _"She brought me a child, saved a child, a child who was left with less than I had as a child. Who was left in a horrible situation, she risked her life for a girl that could have killed her and you treated her like an enemy. You have a daughter. I now have a second girl to care for, a girl who clings to the woman you just ran out of the city! You have an obligation to be a better person than you are now."_

My brother had retreated to his rooms and I had done the same. I believe he has vacated his already but do not wish to truly know. There is a knock at my door and I do not answer as I have done every previous day. Hailey enters the room uninvited and stares at me for a few minutes. I look away when the song restarts in my head. Had Elena cursed me to hear it forever in the moment she walked away?

"Enough. You will feed. Shower and come spend time with your niece." She throws the blood bags on the table and I look back to her, unsure of what words I would want to share with anyone at this moment.

"Elijah, nothing has been done that cannot be fixed." I am slightly shocked at her words, not her foolish thinking that this can be mended but that she would attempt to fix the current situation between Elena and me.

"There is nothing to fix, there never was." I say and she huffs from her spot.

"Feed, shower, girls." Hailey's words break me from my train of thought and I turn to her once more.

"Girls?" My voice cracks from disuse and I lift a blood bag to examine it.

"Yes, I house two of them now. Racheal and Hope are smitten with one another. You will come and visit like an uncle should. You cannot wallow in here forever, even Klaus has met Racheal." Her words make me sit up straighter.

"Niklaus has been around the girl?" I wonder if he has ulterior motives and I feel my brows furrow.

"Of course, he has. I cannot raise them together without him in the picture." I mull over her words and she leans down in front of me.

"He is not perfect but he is trying to let it go. He is taken to Racheal, rolls his eyes when she talks of Elena, which is constantly. She is full of wit and is great with Hope." The visual of her clutching Elena's arm that night comes to mind and I wonder how hard it will be to look at the girl and not see Elena.

I rise to my feet and nod at her briefly before entering the bathroom. I hear the door close as she leaves the room and pull my phone from my pocket. Shifting to the music app I search for the song that has been haunting me …. Simply Three, take me to Church; I debate but end up pushing the button and finally listening to the song out loud as I attempt to straighten my mind and prepare myself to not think of Elena in every waking moment. Little did he know she hadn't been able to listen to another song since she left Louisiana.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Dean's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I jerk awake at the flickering of light. I see her on the dresser sitting cross legged, head phones on, eyes aglow and an orb being held between her two hands. I don't sit up, I want to observe her without her knowing. She has been quiet, too quiet, quieter than I am comfortable with; which is saying something. She had her initial break down, Sam had to carry her back to her car and drive her the rest of the way from the city that night.

Had I known what would take place that night I would have offered to take Racheal myself. Even as I think it though she closes her eyes lost in the music and expands the globe easily before pushing it back in. Something happened that night, something shifted and she is more aware of her powers now. I remember being shocked when the wall burst from her hand. We had only one hunt since then and she had helped make seals for the ghost so we could exercise it. Beyond that she has been just existing, lost into the same haunting melody repeatedly.

Her first phone call had broken my heart, all tear-filled pleas to forgive her for putting their lives in danger. Her friends, her family seem to be under the impression she did what finally should have happened and that nothing would come of it. Kol had assured her to that effect as well I heard her telling Sam yesterday but she seems unwilling to let herself relax.

Her eyes open and she shrinks the ball down once more but I watch her focus intently on it. Her arms begin to shake as if the globe was exuding pressure of its own as it's light increases. I start to worry when her brow furrows but she breaths deep and closes her eyes once more and the light continues to get brighter within the tiny spear and her arms stop shaking. For the first time in days I see a small smile lift the corners of her mouth and she sways slightly to the music.

She is enchanting even in pajamas and her hair tied on the top of her head. The obviousness of her heartbreak makes me throw that thought to the side, attempting to discard it if I could. As if I could be oblivious to her beauty. The globe starts to fade and I lean up as she opens her eyes slowly. She seems startled for only a moment before she plucks the headphones from her head and steps from the dresser slowly. I move back offering her room in my bed despite it being Sam's night to share.

She climbs in slowly and I lay back down but stay staring at the ceiling waiting for her to speak if she wishes too. "I never apologized for being reckless with your lives that night." She whispers and I turn to look at her with a frown.

"Never apologize for doing what was right." I say and she seems confused by my words.

"Letting my anger control my actions is not right." She says disgustedly.

"If letting anger take over made you stand up to a power hungry bad guy then what's wrong with that?" She shrugs her shoulders at my question and I find myself tucking the blanket closer to her shoulders and she looks so tired in that moment that it hurts.

"I can feel something, the darkness. Ever since that night I have felt it and I worry that it's not out there somewhere, that it's within me." Her voice breaks but no tears fill her eyes. I watch her closely, looking for anything. I am certain she couldn't create darkness if she tried.

"Or, the level of power you control now allows you to feel it easier. I mean look at what you did, what you were doing just now." She seems to mull over my words and nod slowly as if a wait has been lifted from her shoulders.

"Dean." I turn towards her this time giving her my full attention.

"I don't know that I can do this alone." Her admission brings tears to her eyes and I pull her into me; trying to ignore how good she feels pressed up against me.

"I'm pretty sure we covered that your stuck with us." She nods and I think back on the dumbasses aristocratic face as he watched her walk away from him that night. I never would have thought with what I have witnessed between them that he would let anything come between them. Then again, I know the love of a brother and know that I will never turn my back on Sam.

"You're a mess kitten." She huffs before pushing back to look at me.

"Will I ever convince you to stop calling me that?" She asks

"Nope, kitten it's retaliation for the little spoon comments." I say tucking the blanket back around her and rolling onto my back.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Kitten?" I must stop from chuckling at her dramatic sigh.

"I may go home for Ric's birthday a little early." The ways she says it makes it more than obvious she wants to make the trip alone and I turn and nod at her. Sam and I will be on a hunt anyway.

"When will you leave?" I ask softly.

"Tomorrow if you guys will be okay." I shake my head at her slightly and she smacks my shoulder.

"I know you guys will be okay, I just don't want to leave you and have something happen." I look back at her and smirk.

"Kitten we were hunting long before you came along. We will be fine and if something happens that doesn't make it your fault." I say and she seems uncertain of my words.

"Just don't die or do something stupid." She says and I reign shock.

"Winchesters aren't capable of doing stupid things." She laughs softly and silence falls over the room once more. I watch her give in to sleep and take in all the lines of her face before I fall asleep once more. Morning comes and my bed companion is gone, a note scribbled on the cheap hotel pad that she went for breakfast. Sam is in the shower and I roll over ignoring the daylight streaming through the window. I hear the bathroom door open and lean up to look at Sam.

"Elena is leaving today." Sam says as he puts his shoes on and I nod.

"Yep, she talked to me about it last night."

"So, you don't want to drop her off before heading to Michigan?" Sam asks skeptically.

"Yeah Sam, because she obviously can't take care of herself." I dead pan and he frowns as I enter the bathroom to shower. By time I exit Elena has returned and they both are eating, discussing something in the paper.

"What did you get for me?" I walk over to peak in the bag.

"Egg whites with spinach and tomatoes." I throw her a dirty look snatching the bag from the table with the scent of bacon coming from it.

"Worst, you're the worst." I say shoving bacon in my mouth and she smiles at me a real smile and I find myself returning the gesture.

"Listen, your both going to hate me for this but I had some stuff made for you guys." She says and I give her a dirty look while chewing around my food.

"Elena, you already pay for everything you don't need to get us anything else." Sam says

"Well see, then your already used to what I am offering anyway." She pulls an envelope from her purse and slides a card across to Sam and hand one to me and I stare at it unamused.

"Nope, not taking it." I shove another piece of bacon in my mouth and shrug my shoulders when she gives me the stink eye.

"You know you were both wanted for fraud, theft all kinds of things the cops could pick you up for at any moment. I want you to take these and use them. I have more than enough money to live off of, for like forever. Your family it is yours now too. Like literally, if I die you get my money." I choke on an egg at her words and set the container of food down and glare at her.

"No Elena, we are not and we will handle being arrested if we have too." I say and she smacks her hand to her forehead.

"Why not?" She counters voice clipped and I know she will fight me tooth and nail on this.

"Because we aren't a charity case, we don't need handouts." Sam sighs sitting back in his seat as we square off.

"Sam, please, please see reason here. I have money I don't need. You guys need money, it's kind of cut and dry, right?" She tries to implore to Sam making him squirm in his seat, then her shoulders sag and she makes that sad fucking face and I know I am done for.

"Listen, I have had a pretty bad fucking week, month no like year or years and I'll I am asking for in this moment is to use the damn money I don't need. I am tired and I really want to go home and sleep in my bed but if you want to fight about this I will follow you to Michigan and talk this over until you see reason." I make a bewildered face before shaking my head in disbelief.

"Kitten." I rub my eyes wondering how to argue with that.

"I'll stop arguing about you calling me kitten." She offers enthusiastically. Sam grabs the card from the table and holds it up.

"We will take the cards and use them." I roll my eyes but she jumps from her seat and hugs Sam as if he had just given her a puppy.

"Damnit Sam this is like feeding stray cats. Now she will want her way all the time." I huff out as Elena drops onto the bed beside me.

"Dean, I'm only looking out for you guys. You do the same for me every day." She slings her arm around me and I shake my head.

"Your impossible, you know?" I say as she grins at me before standing to load things into her car. We load the Impala at the same time and we stand awkwardly at her car when she is ready to go. Parting ways hasn't been this hard before.

"Okay, I should be back in 10 days, you guys are always welcome to join us, otherwise I will just meet up with you were ever you are." She says stepping up to hug Sam. I watch the way Sam lifts her off the ground and she mumbles something into his shoulder before being placed back on her feet. She steps over to me and I find myself hugging her to me first. I tuck my face into her hair for a moment and she sighs into my neck.

"Take care of yourselves." She whispers and I release her. She steps back towards her car and is gone with a quick wave of her hand.

"Man, now I have to ride with you for 10 days." Sam whines and I wonder if we will love or hate our Elena less time.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elena's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Three hours into the drive I realize it is the longest I have been alone since I started out with Dean and Sam. The drive only gave my brain ample time to plague me with the what-ifs New Orleans had created. Elijah's unmoving face forever imprinted in my mind. Sleep has been hard to come by with the events playing on repeat in my mind. How he hadn't budged during the confrontation. How Kol had turned his back on his family for me. How I was reckless with everyone there.

I think back on the new number stored in my phone, of Marcel and his assurance he would alert me if anything happened to Kol or was going to happen. Kol had been mum on what happened at home but promised there would be no retaliation, that he was proud someone finally put the "tosser" in his place. I can't bring myself to doubt my actions when it comes to Klaus. He had deserved every moment of pain and then some, he shouldn't still be wreaking havoc on the lives of innocent people.

The hard part is letting go of Elijah. For the past year; and longer if I was being honest he has been my compass, my guide when the world was dark, the one being I placed all my romantic hopes into. I was dumb, I have admitted it to myself on numerous nights now, but it doesn't stop me from listening to what I had decided was my favorite song to have shared with the man.

He is there now only in my dreams, the thought makes tears rise to my eyes once more, it would be the only place I saw him now. I don't know why I listen to this song over and over again only that in some way it makes me feel as if I hadn't lost him yet. I know in my heart that we will never be; after what has transpired. His brother, his devotion to family is one thing we have in common. I was dumb, Bonnie was right to lecture me about my companion. About the growing feelings I had for a man beyond my reach.

Damon had been quite at first when I called him late that night and it had set off a whole different kind of fear. Fear for their lives, fear for the anger they would have at me painting targets on their backs once more; despite the lengths I go to keep them safe. His reaction although horrible at the time especially considering how devastated I was only makes me smile now.

 _I finish going over every detail with Damon only to hear him trotting upstairs and asking me to hold on before he is knocking on a door. What was this ass doing? "Ric. Ric wake up man. Elena has done the best thing ever." Damon attempts to wake Ric._

 _"DAMON SALVATOR!" I had screeched into the phone in fury._

 _"No seriously Ric, get up and listen to her. It's your dream come true." Damon ignored my shouting and I hung up the phone in anger. Throwing it into the floor board in frustration._

I am still unsure if it was Damon's reaction or the phone call from Ric 10 minutes later that had eased my broken heart a little. Ric was certain I had done the right thing and that everyone would be fine. Coming from Ric, someone who felt the loss of Jenna equally if not more than I did; had made the tears finally quit coming that night. I may have not saved Jenna but I finally felt as if I had done right by her. Jenna went down fighting after all, seemed only right I would finish her fight. Steeling my resolve, I came to terms with the fact that I might have to kill the hybrid if he didn't heed my warnings.

My phone ringing pulls me from my thoughts and I see Racheal's name on the screen. Turning down the radio I answer quickly. "Hello there Rach. How's the day treating you?" I hear her wistful sigh but have grown use to it. She likes her arrangement there, she still wonders why I won't let her come with me though.

"It's been fine. Jackson has been teaching me how to vent my anger, wasn't much different than yours." I hum obviously beating something up helps many species.

"That's great."

"How are you, where are you?" Racheal asks and I know she is growing short on topics to speak about but wants to stay on the phone with me.

"It's my guardian's birthday soon, I am heading home to spend some time with him." I hear giggles in the background and realize little Hope must be with her.

"That sounds nice. What do you mean guardian?"

"When I was human and all my adult relatives had died he took up the role of taking care of my brother and me."

"Is your brother a vampire too? Is your guardian?" I smile at her questions and wonder how Jackson and Hailey are dealing with them all.

"Nope both human. Are you playing with Hope?" I ask and then I hear it, his voice. Greeting them both in the background and I suck in air as if I might pass out. I hear her excuse herself for a moment.

"Elena, your friend Elijah is here. I think they expect me to get to know them all." My brain boggles at the thought of all of the Mikealsons. Hope is his daughter, he will be around if I like it or not. I swallow and attempt to bring the happiness back to my voice.

"That's nice, they are Hopes family after all. You should get to know them." My voice strains slightly but I hope she doesn't catch it.

"I better go. Will you send me a picture of your family? Of you maybe?" She hesitates in her question and I scoff.

"Of course Rach. Take care of yourself." She says goodbye quietly before she is gone from the call and I life the phone away from my face slowly. Hitting play on the song once more I pretend the sound of his curt voice didn't just feel like a stab in the chest.

The house rolls into view and I smile at Ric and Jeremy sitting on the porch. I jump from the car and embrace Jeremy quickly. I hadn't realized he would be here already. I laugh holding him to me, not realizing how much I just needed to see his face after the rough week. Ric is standing behind him looking at me with a sad smile, the smile he seems to wear unless Damon is around and his sarcasm flares.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had class tomorrow." I ask pulling back to take in my brother, looking for changes but finding none.

"Skipping one class won't kill me, when we heard you were coming early we had the car loaded in 15 minutes." Jeremy smirks and ruffles my hair as he talks and I step around him to embrace Ric.

"Almost another year older. Got any big birthday plans?" I ask and he laughs.

"Kick Damon out of the house and eat a meal in silence for once." I grin at his words secretly happy that he hasn't been left alone in the big house.

"Come now he isn't that bad." I say turning to grab my things from the car. Jeremy plucks the sword from the passenger seat and I pull the folded cloth from my bag and hold it out to Ric.

"Early present?" He asks with a raised brow and I shake my head.

"Nope, Castiel retrieved that for me. It belonged to another barer." He unfolds the cloth and his brows rise at the hair comb.

"This is old, like too old to be carrying around in your duffle bag." I laugh at him as Jeremy takes it.

"Yeah Ric because she can keep it in a viewing box she totes around." Ric smacks the back of his head.

"Yes, Jeremy I was talking about its viewing conditions. I swear. I only meant it won't hold up being tossed around like that and I shrug at him.

"I get the feeling it won't break easily." I say and we climb the stairs and I hear the conversation from within.

"Awesome though isn't it." Jeremy says playing with the flower design.

"What?" I ask opening the door.

"That there was another kick ass female in our history at some point." I hadn't thought of the person behind the comb much. My brains been focused on less than appropriate things for a light barer.

"I guess" I turn into the living room to greet people but am stopped by the sign on the wall. **The Original Bad Ass;** my picture is roughly drawn at the end and I can't tear my eyes from it.

"See I told you she would hate it." I hear Stefan say from the front room but Damon and Jeremy join me in the foyer and I frown at both.

"Come on Lena. You were a badass. You are a bad ass and we want to celebrate it." Jeremy says pulling me in for a hug and I look into the living room finally and lock eyes with Caroline. She is smiling like the rest but I can tell she is reluctant to join in the good fun. She knows more than the rest the toll last week took on me.

"This is Ric's birthday weekend. That's what we are celebrating." I say stepping around people to hug Matt. I frown when Tyler enters the back door and my heart drops, still covered in fur he approaches and I release Matt to drop down in front of him. "Tyler. I wish you could help me tell them they are being stupid." He tips his head to the side and snorts. I lean forward to embrace him.

I notice the absence of Bonnie and question Damon about her where about. "Don't get too excited but she may have found something for dog breath. We might need a little Lena blood though." I feel my heart pick up pace and smile at Tyler from across the room.

"Enough about that for now let's order diner and Jeremy can tell you guys about his new show." Ric says moving everyone into the living room and I take a seat next to Matt and am happy to see the light back in his eyes. Hours pass and we are sitting around the kitchen table listening to Matt tell this ridiculous story about meth addicts he had arrested. I remember my promise to Racheal and pull the phone from my pocket trying to get everyone in the angle before saying anything.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Caroline asks from her place beside me and I tell them quickly of the young wolfs request and people squeeze in but I can't seem to fit them in and Matt jumps taking the phone from my hand and snaps a few. I drag him over when he is done and we both sit next to a less than pleased Tyler while Ric snaps a couple. Going through them I send her a few with names captioned at the bottom. She replies quickly with gratitude and I smile tucking the phone back into my pocket.

"Elena." I look to Bonnie as the table falls silent, I have the distinct feeling they have been preparing for what's about to be said. I stare waiting for someone to talk.

"Okay, we all feel a little out of the loop here about what's happening on the demon front. With your powers; with all of it. We know you tell us what you can but we aren't sure what all these new trinkets and powers mean." Caroline says and I look around the room; realizing no one will like where this goes.

"I don't know what happened to me; I should think Klaus really, because in that moment I just knew what they were. That they would bid my will and what I could really do with them." I raise the light between my palms making the globe appear. I look up and can see the white glow of my eyes reflected in Ric's. No one speaks, moves or blinks even and I wonder if I should continue.

"Castiel brought me that comb, there are other factions working to obtain the power. That time I was the twister spinner; I purified the ground even, they had absorbed it before he could get back. They are trying to raise some strong demons; we have to stop them." I look around and am surprised to find Matts face the only one not in shock. He knows, their darkness the evil that we can't let rise.

"We as in you and us? You'll let us help you?" Damon asks and I frown.

"We as in Castiel and I. Possibly Sam and Dean." I hold up my hand when they start to object. "Listen to me, I love you all, but I am barley in control of this. You would just be in harm's way, and that would not allow me to do what I need too." I feel my should sag at the way Bonnie and Stefan hang their heads, but Damon seems to be preparing to fight.

"The two humans can help and we can't? That's bull shit Elena; their just as much a liability. You act as if you wouldn't lose focus because of them." He is right, I would and have lost control for them.

"Damon. Dean and Sam grew up fighting this stuff, they have stopped lucifer once already; literally stopped the apocalypse. They know what they are doing." I reply sadly. I don't want them angry with me, I feel like we had this fight once already when I started going after the rouge vampires.

"What do you need?" Ric asks ending the argument and I look to him thankful for his understanding.

"Just this, time with you guys." I motion my hand at them all around the table. "I need time with you, I need to get re-centered. I need to know that no matter what happens you all are okay." I look at them all as I speak and stop at my brother hoping he will understand.

"You act as if we don't like having you around." Jeremy jokes but it falls short with the silence that reigns over the table.

"Power isn't freely given to people, it was given to you for a reason, for the same reason we are all sitting here, worried about you. You will do what you have to do, and we will trust that you will not hide anything from us and that you will do everything in your power to come back to us." Bonnie says and I watch her place a hand on Damon's shoulder trying to sooth him, I nod and feel myself release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"I do have something for you though, after the "spinner" incident I thought it best." Stefan says before flashing away then he is standing beside me, a sheath for my sword with a strap in his hands. I stare at the delicate inlay and pattern in the dark leather.

"Stefan." I stand to hug him pulling the sheath back with me and looking it over.

"I put a magnet in the bottom so in case your tossed or whatever again it should stay in place." I smile realizing he made and grasp his hand once more before retrieving the sword and slipping it into place. He steps in front of me and shows my how to undo the quick slip to place it on my back and I smile as he does.

"Can't have you dropping your weapons all of the place." He mutters and I laugh at his dismayed voice.

"Thank you it is wonderful." I finger the material, shifting the strap around finding a comfortable place for the sword to settle on my back.

"Probably should have fashioned her a different hilt while you were at it, look at her tiny hands." Matt says and they all chuckle.

"Okay, let's move onto more pressing matters. Elena, we need about a cup of blood for the spell." Bonnie says stepping back to her bag and we all rise taking the trip out to the woods in multiple vehicles.

Tyler joins me in bed that night when the newest spell did nothing we all left the woods with a heavy heart and I walked Tyler back instead of riding with Stefan. Sleep found me easily with his warm weight pressed into me. We celebrate Ric's birthday two days later with more fan fair than he cares for but I can tell when I catch him looking around at all of us he likes the company. Bourbon has been consumed in abundance and I am lounging on a chair with Jeremy leaned up against it playing with my sword in his hands.

I laugh at the argument breaking out between Caroline and Damon and give Bonnie a knowing glance. She has been reluctant to let Damon close in a romantic sense but after our conversation yesterday I believe she is going to step off the diving board into the unknown world of dating a vampire. I feel the darkness grow and grab at my chest.

"Elena?" Ric asks

Castiel appears before the fireplace and I stand taking in his sweaty forehead and tired expression. The room has gone silent, Matt and Damon standing to their feet.

"Castiel?" I ask stepping closer to the angel. Jeremy rises behind me and I worry when he doesn't answer immediately.

"The sacrifice is beginning." He says and my heart leaps to my throat I turn and Jeremy is already holding my sword out to me. Face drawn with worry but he holds it out for me to take. I feel relieved slightly that he understands.

"Wait, what sacrifice. Elena what's happening?" Bonnie asks rising to her feet and I give Ric a sad smile.

"I have to go, we can't let them raise this demon." I slip the strap for my sword over the worn shirt I am wearing and smile slightly realizing it is Deans Zeppelin t-shirt, it somehow seemed appropriate.

"Are there many?" I ask, Castiel nods and I wonder what wore him down before he arrived.

"Many." His words are clipped which is a lot for the angel to express.

"Can you drop us in the middle of it?" I ask and he frowns.

"Yes, but it might not be wise." I close my eyes and focus, the power rising in me.

"Surprise will be our friend in this moment." I mumble closing my eyes to focus, the orb coming to life and I hear Stefan coaxing Ric into a chair and I frown realizing the horror I am putting them through. My heart breaks a little but the globe glows and I push until my arms can barely hold the power in before opening my eyes once more.

I am surprised by Caroline's closeness; she stands right in front of me with tears in her eyes before she tucks the delicate comb into my hair. I glance to my left at Castiel and we flicker into a scene of nightmares; blood and screams and fire fill the air.

I release the globe; the initial wave sending me skidding back through blood and over limbs. The windows are blown out and I grab for purchase feeling Castiel grab my arm. I know despite the inhuman screams that fill the air from the power I released. Then I feel it, the darkness barreling towards me and I know we were too late; the Red Knight is here.


	23. Chapter 23

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elijah's POV *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Despite the cordial manor that has taken up between my siblings and I, the quietness that descend over the house quickly makes me rise to my feet. I hear it then, the shattering of a chair and a sob. I am in the family room quickly, shocked at the entire house being within the room, Hailey stands with her arms around a crying Racheal and I turn towards the television they all stare at. I take in the crumbled chair next to Kol with a frown.

The news reel plays across the bottom of the screen. "Is it aliens, superhumans and act of god, or an elaborate hoax? My heart stops at the flash of light, all to recognizable to me now. There is shattering of windows and I feel like the world is starting to spin.

I walk closer and watch, feeling some unidentified emotion surge forth when the light flares and flashes within the building, unable to see who she is fighting but knowing it is her. I can't speak as I see two beings thrown from the middle of what appears to be a high rise in? I look down and frown at the location. Hong Kong, the angel must be with her, right? She is not alone. She better not be alone.

"She made it out Kol." I hear Rebecca say and I can't turn from the screen wondering what is still to come. A piece of the building falls off when the lights seems to combust once more and I suck in a breath. There a figure drags another out onto a balcony, without the close up; in the grainy feed, I can tell it is her.

My thoughts are only confirmed when she turns and the light explodes from her once more but the light seems to be being pushed back at her and I feel my hands start to shake. I reach for my phone in my pocket with a shaky hand and feel despair fill me when they battling powers seem to bring her to her knees. Power explodes out and the feed goes dead.

"She will not answer." Kol growls as I turn to him and back around to my family and am surprised by the concerned face of Niklaus and turn my back to them all once more. Not sure what to do, where to go from here. She was still alive, right?

"What do you know?" I barely get the words out; my whole body restraining from destroying the house in front of the children.

"She left with that Castiel fucker, to stop a sacrifice or some shit. Ric is waiting for word." I turn to him feeling the weight of my careless actions where her and I were concerned lancing through me.

"He said the angel worried about how many they were facing." My guts could be being ripped from me and I would have no idea. I haven't spoken to her and she is fighting, what was that exactly she is fighting.

"She was dragging her way out behind her." I growl watching her do it again. The fucking angel was down then did they make it out?

"Elena won't die, she is strong, she fights and … she won't die." Racheal whispers brokenly behind me and I hear Freya pull the girl from the room.

"I am loath to ask considering the state of affairs between us all currently but what exactly has the girl gotten herself into." Niklaus asks and I whirl stopping myself in my tracks when I spot my niece in his arms. I would love nothing more than to rip his arms off now but I will be better than this, if she lives I will be better than I have been.

"Elena has been given the gift to fight demons and is currently trying to stop an uprising." I am surprised when the answer comes from Hailey and I wonder when her and Elena has spoken or if it was all second hand from the girl my sister just guided from the room.

"Like as in hell? You mean to tell me she is fighting demons with magic?" He asks sitting on the couch and I calm myself realizing he is trying to bridge the giant gap between He, Kol and I. Kol is still staring at the news feed and I listen to the reporter rattle off the number of bodies recovered so far and my heart stops. 7?

"Not magic." Kol answers angrily. No one speaks and I wonder if what Hailey said was true, was Niklaus trying to let things with Elena go? Niklaus stares at me from his spot with my niece in his lap imploring me to speak with him, his face sad and guilty.

"I will apologize to Elena Gilbert for all that I have done and said. I would not tear this family apart for my misguided anger." My brows shoot up unsure if I trust his words but wanting this to be real.

"She is what they call a light barer. She bares that light you have seen to fight evil. She pulls that light from god." Kol says slumping into a chair he hasn't demolished. Niklaus goes silent and I hear Rebecca, the only other not privy to the information suck in a breath from across the room before she sits stiffly next to Finn.

"How is that possible?" She asks in wonder and Kol growls before shrugging and I can't seem to find words still as I watch them all. The violin is back, her face is plaguing me once more and I back into a wall sliding down it with the phone in my hands. Willing it to ring, willing for our fight to never had happened and hoping I will see her face again without it being behind my closed eyes.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Dean's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The bar we are in is smoky and I want to give this hot girl my attention but I can't seem to pay attention to a word she is saying. It has been far too long since I had indulged in the carnal pleasures and Elena being around didn't help that any. As she drifts to my mind I see the girls face contort in anger before she walks off and I can't find it in me to care. I walk back to the booth watching Sam shake his head.

"Struck out again?" He says hauntingly. I shrug.

"Wasn't that interested." I feel for my phone and realize I must have left it in the car. "Be right back Sam." I walk to the Impala and pull the phone from the dash with a frown. Four missed calls from Ric one from Bobby, I dial the first walking back into the bar.

"Dean." Ric's clipped tone sets my teeth on edge and I walk briskly back to the booth and pull Sam from it in a hurry throwing some cash down.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Watch the news. Castiel came for Elena; to stop a ritual." Ric says darkly and I am shushing Sam as I grab the laptop from the back seat and fire up the internet.

"Which news feed."

"Any of them. Call me if you hear from her okay?" I frown as Ric hangs up the phone without a reply.

"What is going on?" Sam asks.

"Castiel took Elena to stop a ritual." I fire up the first news feed and frown at the aliens or god headline. Clicking on the video my heart leaps to my throat and Sam drags the screen between the two of us as the first explosion of light shatters the windows.

"Shit." Sam mutters beside me and I watch, hoping beyond hope that they are okay. We had discussed Sam and I not being stupid, I apparently should have had that conversation with her. As the scene plays out I feel my throat constricting and my phone starts to ring once more. I watch her fall to her knees as I answer.

"Yeah." I want to kill something, someone or all of them as the video starts over again.

"Damnit Dean when I tell you to call me I fucking mean it." Bobby yells into the phone and I wonder how this could possibly get worse.

"Bobby, I'm kind of trying to handle something here." I growl and Sam is writing down locations and times as if we could get to fucking Hong Kong in a hurry.

"Yeah dipshit, so am I. Your friend just about tore the house down with their grand entrance." He growls into the phone and I am yanking Sam's arm my way in relief.

"Elena is there? Is she okay?" I ask firing up the car and throwing it in reverse.

"Yeah, her and that angel."

"Bobby are they okay?" I repeat hating his defeated sigh.

"I don't know son. They're both bad off." I floor the gas pedal fighting the urge to hit the dash. _Don't take it out on baby, don't take it out on baby._

"Let me talk to her."

"I can't, she made sure Castiel got some seals up and they both passed out." Bobby grumbles.

"Did she say anything?"

"Son, she stumbled down next to the man woke him up enough to do the seal and passed out. That's it. The angel was mumbling shit about titans but he wasn't making sense." I frown willing my heart to quit racing. She was at Bobbies, she was alive that's all that mattered. I can get to her in four hours.

"What do you mean by bad off?" I ask yanking the car onto a on ramp.

"Uh, blood and guts and shit Dean." Bobby reply's dryly and I frown.

"She needs blood." I say hoping he will comply with my request.

"Tried that, it rolled right out of her mouth. Listen, I have wrapped her wounds and covered her. She is immortal, this shit probably hurts but it won't kill her. Just get your asses here." Bobby hangs up and I am momentarily stunned that he would give her his blood before it all floods back and I drop the phone in a huff.

"She is at Bobbies?" Sam asks and I replay the information robotically.

"I'll call Ric." Sam pulls his phone from his pocket and I am glad considering I don't think I could say it again.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Elijah's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The girl is there. Racheal is sitting beside me now and I haven't the faintest idea why. Maybe because we both are taking this the hardest. Maybe because she doesn't know that Elena and I no longer are on speaking terms. Either way I am making myself tolerate her closeness for Elena and Hopes sake.

Despite the ongoing conversation in the room I still haven't been able to contribute, or tell them to shut their damn mouths. Finn speaks now of her amazing ability as if it didn't get her almost killed; or possibly killed for all we know. My fist clench once more over my phone and I breath deep before I crush it. I catch the flicker of light and look to the side to see Racheal looking at pictures of Elena and her family.

The one of her on the floor with Matt and Tyler makes me recall her tear-filled phone call from not too long ago. How I let her walk away knowing what pain she had gone through; was still going through will haunt me forever.

"Elena is really pretty. She can be really scary when she needs to be though." Racheal whispers and I find myself looking from Elena's half smile to the girl beside me with a frown. She needs someone, she needs Elena. Hailey has not been away from the girl for long, only to put Hope to bed but Racheal seems to be pushing people away with this development. I wonder why she chose me to confide in but will not let her or Elena down; I will try to find words to comfort the girl.

"Elena is beautiful. She can become the fiercest creature when she needs to." I say softly my voice cracking.

"That night I remember being scared of her. When the witches attacked and she was covered in blood dragging bodies around by their rib cages. I had never seen anything like it in real life." I hum wondering what made her snap, she doesn't usually act in such a way unless provoked. My heart aches more for yet another fight she handled without me beside her.

"Elena's compassion knows no bounds but her protective instincts are fierce and she would not hesitate to react if someone she loved was in harm's way." I say hoping the girl would understand that the dark side Elena she saw was just a fraction of the woman we know.

"When we had to wait for Dean and Elena to find us that night Sam said never to fear Elena. If she is acting scary it is only because someone she loves is in harm's way." The girl says still looking at her pictures.

"You four we're separated that night? Elena never got to tell me the whole story." I ask wondering what happened that night.

"They had taken the bodies to get rid of them I guess. Dean was worried about her, left in a hurry with her, neither had their phones. Not ten minutes later we heard the sirens and we had to leave. Sam propped a pillow in Elena's seat and let me drive behind him. I had driven go carts before but it was so different and I was scared they wouldn't come back. In that moment, I was riding sky high for being able to drive though." The girl looks at me and gives me a half smile as she talks and I see what Hailey is talking about. For her age, she is intelligent.

"She came back to you though." I say quietly.

"Yeah, took them a while, they had to walk. And we weren't sure how they would find us and Sam got this great idea to play Jenna's song and sure enough, 45 minutes later Dean comes strolling out of the woods with Elena on his back." She laughs to herself and I try to shake the mental image from my mind of her and the hunter. Wondering momentarily what Jenna's song is. Kols phone rings across the room and I stand to my feet quickly.

"Ric." Kol answers.

 _"No, Caroline. I can't talk long, she is alive. I will call when we get to her tomorrow if she isn't up by then."_

"Just tell me where she is I will get there." Kol says quickly.

 _"No. Listen, I am already on edge and so is everyone else. We can't even get to her right now. When we figure out where we are meeting them I will let you know."_ I frown and Kol pulls the phone away looking like he might combust. I step forward taking his phone.

"Caroline, we just wish to see her." The growl that she emits tells me she is not happy with me.

 _"You …. She…. Nope. Nope I will not do this with you right now Elijah Mikealson. You don't even think of coming. You will keep your distance until my friend says she wants to see your dumb, dumb…... grrrr. Just no, if Elena wants to see you she will call and seeing as she can't even wake up right now I am telling you to stay away. Your brother will be allowed, he isn't an idiot and I don't have time for this."_

The line goes dead and I feel as if I should want to smash something but all my brain keeps coming up with is that she is alive. She is alive and I would see her once more. Kol is staring at me with wide eyes as if waiting for me to crumble his phone. I hand it back gently.

"She is alive." I say and can't stop the small smile from pulling on my face. Kol nods still watching me in worry. I turn back to Racheal and take a seat once more.

"Let me tell you about a time when Elena was still human, but just as fearless as she is today." I work through memories of a girl too strong to look past, too compassionate to forget and try to mend the whole the past two hours has created inside me.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Dean's POV_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The four hours seems more like 12 and I know I will have to make it up to baby when I whip into the gravel at Bobbies stopping the car abruptly. I fling the door open and march up Bobbies steps and yank the door open to be assaulted by the coppery smell of blood. There in there in the study she lay next to Castiel, just under where the angel has stretches his arm. She is covered with a yellow blanket that is saturated in blood.

I skirt the blanket to get a look at her face and suck in a breath with how unnaturally pale she is; her skin a sickly grey color. Sam is yanking the cover back as Bobby enters the room and I take in the old Zeppelin t-shirt and the wraps covering her leg and stomach. The blood is drying now but her skin is so cold when I touch her face that it makes my hand shake as I turn her towards me; hoping her eyes would open, knowing it was in vain. The delicate comb is tangled in her hair and I frown wondering why she ran in with her comb but no shoes.

"Still nothing. Not a movement from either." Bobby says and I go to pull back the gauze from her stomach.

"I wouldn't." Bobby says but it is too late I can see her muscles and tissue making me shake harder with rage.

"Hey, that actually looks better." Bobby says leaning over to look closer.

"Better? Are you shitting me Bobby?" I growl and he gives me the shittiest look I have seen him direct at me in a long time.

"Yeah better, pecker head. Her fucking intestines were hanging out when I worked on her. So, I would expect a fucking thanks Bobby for putting her guts back into her." I sit back with a frown but Sam stands to hug Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby." I mutter at the same time Sam does but Bobby shoves him off and turns back to enter the kitchen. I yank my jacket off and toss it behind me; slipping my hand under her legs, pushing my arm through the puddle of congealing blood; making a small ripple in it. I pull her up feeling the blood soaking into my clothes quickly.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asks in a huff and I climb the stairs two at a time.

"She needs to warm up, get clean. We need a way to get blood into her." I lay her into the bath tub, turning on the shower I set it to a warm setting and aim it at her. I start to work the comb out of her hair carefully before setting it aside. I turn and pull the shirt over her head and realize Sam is still standing in the door way.

"Do we have needles or anything like that here?" I hear him sigh before he leaves the room. I turn back and remove her running shorts. I leave on her underwear to preserve what modesty I can. I run my hands over her dried blood letting it wash away. When she is mostly clean I put the stopper in. Letting the bath fill with warm water I remove her bandages and growl at the flesh missing from the side of her thigh.

Jesus what happened out there? I feel like I am going to grind my teeth into nothing as I work. I slide her down dipping her head into the water and hate myself for the tears that come to my eyes as the water stains red once more. I watch her face, waiting for a smile to spread across her face as it does so often but nothing happens. "Damnit kitten." I mutter leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

Pulling her from the tube I dry her wounds carefully. I try not to pause too long before getting her wrapped. I pull back and sit on my hunches looking her over. I yank my bloody shirt off and use the wash cloth to clean myself quickly.

"Bobby has one old med kit. Two syringes and a couple needles." He holds them out and I sit on the floor next to her.

"Get to it then." I say holding my arm out over her.

"Dean let's …... Jesus Christ." Sam has spotted her leg now and turns from us for a moment.

"Come on Sam, sooner we get it in her the sooner she will heal." I say laying my hand on hers where it rests by my knee waiting for him to get his baring's. He turns looking pale but sets things up on the floor. I lay my arm over her and turn her arms out to inspect them while he gets everything ready.

He silently ties off my arm before he starts. I watch him pull one needle off the syringe and put another on before putting it into Elena and chuckle slightly at his thoughtfulness; I wouldn't have thought of that.

"What's funny Dean?" He grumbles before he places "my" needle back on and turns back to me.

"I wouldn't have thought about keeping this shit sterile is all. Probably a good thing you're doing it." I reply looking to her leg wondering how much she will need before her body starts to recover.

"How much do you think she will need?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I don't know I mean she downed what four pints when she came back from training with Castiel." I sigh but my eye catches something on the seventh tube he has removed. Her leg is slowly starting to mend, its gross to watch and I point to it for Sam to see.

"That's disturbing but a good sign." He says with a bewildered face. We continue the slow pace and after a half an hour her leg is healed shut.

"We should probably switch to me." Sam Says and I nod but my hands shake and I can't seem to get them under control.

"Or we stop because we may have over done it with you." Sam says frowning and I try to shrug it off but feel the dizziness his me when I stand. Yep, we should have paid better attention to what we were doing.

"Okay, I will get you down stairs and then her." Sam says pulling me up but I push him off and sit on the toilet.

"Get her something to wear and too the couch." He sighs before leaving the room and I drop my hand to run over her hair once more before he returns. The color is coming back to her now, warmth returning to her soft skin. The reality of it all hits me as Sam returns and pulls a large shirt over her before he lifts her from the floor.

I place my hand on the wall and rise to follow them down the stairs. I take them slower not making it as fast and make it to the bottom as Sam returns to make sure I didn't fall on my face I wave him off before entering the kitchen to get a drink.

"Juice Dean." Sam calls and I roll my eyes but pull the OJ out anyway and surprise myself when I drain it. Emptying a bottle of water as well I turn when the back door opens and Bobby enters with Elena's sword and a new sheath in is hands.

"Everything okay Bobby?" HE nods but takes in my shaky hands.

"Just getting the blood out of the leather, you okay?" I nod.

"Did my good deed for the week, donated blood. She is healing right up though." Bobby looks into the front room with a nod and I watch his face fill with relief.

"Thank you, Bobby, for watching her while we were out, and anything else you did." I say sincerely and he pats my shoulder.

"Listen, I am going to bed. Someone clean that damn blood puddle up before I get up." Bobby ignores my thanks and exits the room in a huff. Which isn't surprising considering everything he had to do while we were gone. I open the utility closet and pull a bucket and cloth from there, intending to clean the mess quickly.

Sam is still tucking Elena in, which he seems to start doing all over again once he should be done. I go to pass but stop in my tracks at Castiel sitting up in the puddle of blood.

"Castiel." When he doesn't move for a moment so I step into the room and he seems to snap out of his trance. He pops off the floor and is behind me in a moment. Behind the couch looking at Elena as if she might disappear.

"What happened?" Sam asks from his spot in front of Elena.

"We were too late." He replies still not looking from Elena.

"Late to what. More words here man." I say angrily and I hear Bobby moving around upstairs, no doubt roused once more by my raised voice.

"Late to the sacrifice, I didn't feel it before it had started and by time I retrieved her he had risen." I want to smack the fucker but am running a little low on energy right now.

"Who and what the fuck where you thinking taking her in there the way you did?" Sam growls and I lean back against the wall tiredly.

"It was her idea. Barron." I look back to the slumbering woman and scowl; of course, it was her idea. Fuck, she was in trouble.

"What happened, I mean she dropped those demons without a problem. We saw the video man, she was lighting up the fucking block. What happened." Sam says sitting on a chair.

"What video?" Bobby asks and I sigh.

"Did you not watch the news Bobby?" I ask and he points to the blood stain on the floor as if it should answer my question.

"Here Bobby." Sam hold his phone out for him to take and he joins Sam.

"I think he was either stronger than we predicted or he was somehow resistant to her power." The angel answers and I watch him lift the blanket to check for her wounds.

"Okay, so Baron fought the both of you off." I growl

"No there was more than just him. She killed many on entry but there were many more." I walk across the room lifting her feet to sit under them, shifting their weight into me to assure me she is there, after Castiel replies.

"What were you muttering about titans." Bobby asks with a frown on his face while watching the video.

"They do not have the strength to over throw heaven so they will take earth by death and fire." I reach my hand under the blanket and grab her foot; anxiety ridden.

"What exactly does that mean?" Sam huffs from the floor.

"Before the age of human's god dabbled in creatures. Many died long ago, others where easily swayed into Lucifer's games against his brothers. They are bound in the deepest depths of hell."

"And they want to free them and end time or some shit right." There her anklet, distracts me from the horrible news. I twist the stone slightly.

"I believe that is the plan." I turn to look at her still face once more, my heart throbbing with the information, and the ache of knowing she almost didn't make it out of there tonight.

"The million-dollar question. How do we stop it?" I sigh.

"I do not know. Not many know of their existence, or even if they are real." He says quietly. I lay my head back against the couch and the darkness pulls me to sleep with the conversation still going on around me.

I come back to with Elena's feet still secured in my lap. I look around and see Sam asleep on the floor, the blood stain gone and lay my head back once more. I rub her feet and nearly jump when she shifts slightly into the couch. I lean up to look at her face.

"Kitten?" I call quietly. Her eyelashes flutter and I scoot up further, placing her thighs on my lap and she seems to fight her eye lids back to look at me. Her eyes are still pale and she is so tired it hurts to see on her youthful face. I small smile pulls at the corner of her mouth and I reach out to push her hair from her face.

"Dean." She mumbles her voice breaking and barely audible and my breath catches when her eyelids start to close again.

"Yeah Kitten?" I grab her face and she leans into my palm her eyes opening once more.

"I ruined your shirt." She says and I drop my head in disbelief. Her hand rubs over the back of my head and I can still feel the shake in it making me lift it to look at her once more. I finally take in the position we are in; how intimate we are being but not caring to pull away. Feeling as if I am right where I should be when her eyes light up once more before she falls asleep still entangled with me.

I wait until she is completely asleep before untangling myself and tucking her back in once more, the fight still taking a toll on her obviously as she doesn't budge to the movement. Sam wakes when I make to enter the kitchen and we both note the early hour and the bags under each of our eyes.

"I called Ric back last night. We are meeting them in a small town in Missouri today." I rub my face nodding at the information.

"She still so exhausted, I wish they would wait." I say starting the coffee pot."

"Like you waited last night, wait did you talk to her?" He asks leaning against the counter.

"For a moment, she literally told me she ruined my shirt and fell back to sleep." I chuckle and he laughs along with me.

"We can't make them wait anymore, they are her family too." I nod grumbling at family obligations. She seems to wake just for a moment when Sam puts her in the car. The drive is filled with silence. I scoff at the house we pull up too that they have acquired for our stay. The farm house although less flashy than some of their other homes is still a little much for the brief stay we will be having.

Kol startles me appearing next to the car from nowhere. I nod at him slightly before stepping from the car.

"Where's the rest of the Gilbert clan?" I ask and he shrugs.

"They are slow." He doesn't say more as he pulls her from the back of the car, we follow him up the steps but he vanishes when he is within the home. I look around at the blank walls and furniture that fills the place. I can hear him moving around in a room and climb the stairs to check on them.

I find him sitting beside her on the bed as if he is waiting for her to speak. "She has come to a few times but is too tired to talk." I say.

"Where's the winged fucker." He stands to look at me and I shrug. Castiel left in the night and we hadn't seen him since.

"Came too last night, was gone this morning."

"Call him then, he needs to explain why he would take her into the line of fucking fire like that. She was dragging his ass out of there for fucks sake." The vampire fumes pacing and I am startled when she sits up.

"No, he doesn't. He didn't do anything I didn't want to do." I watch her fight to stay sitting up but Kol approaches her with a calmer face and pushes her back down sitting beside her. I stand to give them some privacy and find Sam.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elena's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I still feel like my appendages are made of concrete but the anger in Kols voice pulls me up from my slumber quickly. I notice Dean exit out of the corner of my eye but stay looking at Kol. He flashes to the door and is back within seconds embracing me tightly. I hold him as tight as I can.

"Damnit Ellie." He grumbles into my hair and I feel the weight of what happened sinking in and I tense at the memories flooding my brain.

"Ellie?" Kol leans back with a confused face and I look to the ceiling.

"Castiel and I had agreed on this course of action. It's more my fault than his, in the end neither of us were prepared for what we dropped into. I was dragging him out because he took a hit for me." I say closing my eyes to the exhaustion. Wanting him to understand the course of actions were my own. I am shocked at his woeful expression when I look back to him.

"He never should have had you out there. Ellie, you could have died." I nod tears forming no, remembering the screams and the lives lost; the battle I lost that will undoubtedly cost lives.

"I wanted to be there. I can't be what I am and do nothing Kol." I say as the tears fall and he looks angered.

"What happened Ellie?" He asks laying down beside me and I turn towards the one person I don't have to worry about telling my fears too. Well him and now Dean.

"There were so many. So many people dying, so many demons rising and then the over baring weight of darkness was barreling at me and I just reacted. He didn't fall like the rest, he was injured sure but he had just as much ability to hurt me." I reach for my side where the fatal wound had been.

"I just kept pushing, telling myself if I take down three more, then five more and they just kept coming and the whole time he was there. I was cutting down people I could have saved but I didn't have the time to focus on them." I cry and he pulls me into his side.

"Ellie." He whispers into my neck and I try to get my baring's back. I can't cry there's no time for this.

"I didn't scare him. They are going to raise these monsters and watch the world burn. I have to do something Kol." My voice shakes and cracks from the hysteria rising.

"Calm down Ellie. We will figure it out okay?" He rubs my back and I try to gain control of myself but the sleep is pulling me under once more.

"Ellie?" I hear him ask but I can't fight the darkness anymore. I fall into a nightmare filled sleep full of my captors and the screaming voices.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Elijah's POV _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I had expected a call from Kol and the hopes that I would be wanted at the home they had secluded themselves into. To my surprise Kol returns to the plane within an hour more distraught than I had expected.

"Kol?" I ask and he sits down heavily pulling a bottle of liquor into his lap.

"Let's head home brother. I need to speak with our sister and Davina." He says and my heart breaks realizing I won't see her today.

"She is still asleep?" I ask finally after the plane takes off.

"No brother. She has woken, not for long though." He says to me absentmindedly.

"She did not want to see me then?" I ash softly and my brother sighs before casting me a withering look.

"I did not speak on your behalf. She was up for only a moment, to despair in her "failure" and the lives she ended. Let's not touch the fact that she can't hold herself up but she is already fretting about how to slay earth destroying monsters. You were not a topic I discussed in the two minutes she could hold her eyes open." My stomach churns at the information.

"Earth ending monsters, what do you mean?" I ask and he shrugs.

"The angel said they called them titans apparently. Creatures created before humans walked the earth, caged in hell ions ago. The Red Knight has risen and he plans to bring them up next." I watch him in horror as he types away on his phone.

"What is she going to do? What are the hunters doing?" I grind out my heart constricting

"She can't stay awake. The hunters are sealing the house off until she is strong enough to leave. They did explain why the angel things she was having problems fighting the Red Ass. They believe he either harnessed her power or he has taken one of the other bearer's artifacts." I frown digesting his words wondering where he is going with this.

"Davina may have found a way to help her, but I am not going to say anything until she hashes out the details."

"Well brother, what is she working on?" I ask, my brain churning around the fact that once again, Kol is coming to her rescue.

"Something epic hopefully. That seems to be what Ellie will need to make it out alive." His words make my world tilt and dark images take over my mind; ending the conversation.


	24. Chapter 24 Casualties

Dean's POV

Kol leaves quickly after a brief discussion of what else we knew of the events. Her family is still an hour away and I make my way up the stairs after walking the property and sealing the barn off. Sam is sitting next to her on the bed with the laptop fired up.

"We missed it last night." He says turning the computer towards me. The headlines of a satanic ritual that happened in Oklahoma. I sigh rubbing my face.

"There's more." Sam utters before flipping the tabs to another and there is a different headline. Bizarre Murder Scene, Playing with the Devil.

"Shit Sam. How many were there?" I ask sitting in the window seat on the other side of the room.

"Four, beyond the fight Elena had. It seems there was a big push last night. 2 State side, 1 Rome, 1 Ireland and well Hong Kong." He waves his hand at Elena as he goes back to looking at the screen. What was happening out there? Lucifer wasn't this calculated.

"Might be time to call that good for nothing cross-road demon." I huff and Sam shakes his head.

"I don't know Dean, if Crowley could control it don't you think he would. He might not even care."

"He cares." Castiel says from the door way making Sam jump.

"Damnit, how did you even find us? We sealed the house?" I growl and he moves towards the bed to look at Elena.

"I know her. I can find her." He answers and I glare at the annoying man.

"Crowley is working to put demons in their places but I fear he is too late." Castiel says turning towards me.

"What do you know about these other sacrifices?" Sam asks.

"They raised some lower level demons, who or for what reason I do not know. I am working on bringing some of my brothers and sisters into this fight with me, they are convinced humans can fix this with a bearer on their side and that we should stay out of it." Casteil says making me grind my teeth. God, I hate angels; their lazy and good for nothing, except for this one …... possibly.

"Yeah because obviously she can take it all on. Cas, man what can we do to help her here?" I ask and he seems to really look at me for the first time in a long time.

"I am trying to figure that out. For now, protect her when she needs it." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah because we are the ones saving her ass all the time." Sam grumbles

"She will not need protected physically, at least not all the time." Castiel looks back to the bed at the sleeping woman who seems to need our protection at the moment.

"You mean mentally." Sam says and I sigh.

"When I was hit, before I went under I remember her screaming out, not in pain but despair. She was left vulnerable because she was lost to that despair." He says and I frown, how in the fuck could we train her, she can out run us at every turn. I look to Sam and he seems to be lost in thought.

"She will need to rest, train, rebuild and I will see what we can do to help her." The angel says.

"Rebuild what?" I ask and he gives me a blank look as if I should already know the answer.

"Her faith in humanity. Call me when she has woken." Then he is gone and I am left staring at the spot he vacated.

"Doesn't sound easy for a living dead girl." I say standing and Sam shakes his head but turns back to his computer.

The group arrive in a flurry of activity but I meet Ric at the porch and he rests his hand on my shoulder for a moment. I don't know this man, not well but I feel as if I can count on him for anything.

"She is upstairs, first door on the left, sorry Sam fell asleep up there. Roll him off the bed if you want." I joke and Ric walks by without a word.

"Hunter." Damon says as he passes.

"Vampire." I call back and Jeremy laughs before pulling me in for a hug.

"Thank you." I nod uncomfortable with the closeness.

"No problem, don't you have school?" I ask pushing him back, wanting to look at him and for the personal space.

"Elena comes first."

"Don't tell her that, she happens to feel very strongly about your school and well success in Chicago. Better not plan on skipping out too much or she will bitch until my ear falls off, then kick your ass." I say and he mocks solutes before entering the house.

Tyler walks by the porch and vanishes behind the house. "Dean." Caroline and Bonnie are both climbing the stairs; Stefan and Matt behind them with coolers and bags.

"Please tell me you have blood." I say spotting the cooler.

"Oh yes, does she need it? I thought she was healed." Bonnie says urgently and I want to face palm at my verbal vomit.

"No, she is healed but I don't see me being able to make another donation for a few days." I say and she pats my arm while she walks by the boys following her in and I wonder how to make them all stop touching me without offending them.

"Dean Winchester." I turn towards Caroline and she stays standing silently in front of me; gaze calculating and I wonder what I did to bring this about.

"Caroline…. I don't know your last name." I say back and she laughs.

"It's Forbes." Why does that sound familiar? "We will all say thank you a million times over but I know I don't need too. I know that she has your back and you have hers. I want to tell you though that Elena won't call us when the going gets tough, but you can. We may not be able to fight angels and demons but between the group we have taken on a lot. So, call us, me…... if we can help with something." She says and I nod as she goes to enter the house.

"Caroline, are you related to the Sheriff?" I ask and she laughs before turning back to grab my arm. Yep, I should just offend the whole lot of them.

"She is my mother." Caroline replies dragging me into the house.

Elena's POV

I wake with a start; the nightmares making me gasp for air. I feel the warmth of Tyler beside me. I turn smiling at him as he raises his head to look at me. I am overcome with the need to be outside, to feel the earth beneath my feet, to assure myself I am no longer in that high rise, no longer snubbing out innocent lives. Its controlling me now, my "batteries" aren't as charged as I have been keeping them. I am so focused I can't seem to do anything but climb down the stairs in a trance and I hear Tyler whine from behind me.

I put my hand out and feel his fur under my fingers as my feet hit the porch and the wind whips plasters my clothes to my skin. It's calling me, the light is calling; my feet hit the grass and a porch door slam's open behind me before I drop to me knees and pull at it with everything in me. Tyler's presence is still there beside me despite my hands dropping to my knees as I focus.

My mind fills with the lives I ended and his dark eyes boring into mine as he tries to overpower me; I pull more. I feel the tears fall and finally find myself calling out to the man that seems to believe I am worthy of this. "It's not enough, I'm not enough. I need you to help me." I plead brokenly and as if to answer the power starts barreling into me but I despair. It's the same, nothing feels different within me or about the light filling me now.

I feel a hand slip down my arm before pulling my hand into his and I know who it is without looking. He seems to always be there when I am in despair.

"You have this and I have you." He says and I look over at Dean seeing my glowing eyes reflecting in his. I hold his hand as I continue to pull and try to push the sadness away and find some part of me that seems to be slipping away.

"Plus, there is always Sammy and like half a dozen people standing behind us willing to throw in, if we both suck ass." Dean jokes and I break down into laughter as the tears fall. Finally letting go of my connection with the light I let him pull me to my feet and turn to find my family standing there.

"Kyle, we have to come together under better circumstances next time." I say to the young vampire and he is hugging me instantly.

"Well I would like that too but you can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble." He says pulling back and I smile embracing Stefan next. I seem to get passed around until I end with Caroline who holds me the longest.

"Let's get you fed, Dean hear says he gave you all he could spare but I am betting it's not enough." She comments pulling me back to the house and I turn to catch Deans eye as he speaks to Stefan and Ric about something.

"You guys didn't need to come all the way out to …... where ever we are. Where are we?" Bonnie chuckles sitting me beside her as everyone sits back down to eat. Jeremy is across from me and he watches me closely as I down a cup of blood and Caroline replaces it with another. I stand entering the kitchen and she follows.

"We have plenty Elena." She says handing me a bag and I find myself draining them quickly.

"Well, maybe not plenty." She says as I down another.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure before but, I feel the stiffness in my body after I use the light. I think it doesn't just drain my light but hurts my body as well." I say and she hands me another and I stop myself after it.

"That's fine the guys can get more. As long as you're okay." She pulls on my braided hair lightly and I know she is the one that put me to bed.

"It must have been hell on humans. The journals never say anything about it." I say gliding her back into the dining room and the silence there tells me everyone was listening. All their eyes are trained on me and I feel the happiness I was grasping for slipping.

"We will discuss things in the morning. As long as there is nothing pressing I would like for you all to act as if we were at home and I didn't just cry in the front yard." Damon nods quickly and turns towards Sam.

"Sam, so tell me, how do you kill the other vampires?" I roll my eyes but reclaim my seat and Bonnie holds my hand and we both eat one handed for the remainder of the meal. Sam tells them of their run ins with the younger species of vampires and everyone listens.

"Okay tell me the freakiest thing you guys have ever seen." Jeremy says once Sam finishes his story.

"Elena running with Sam held to her side." Dean exclaims quickly and everyone busts into laughter. Damon starts to tell the story of a spell gone wrong that left a witch disfigured and despite the topic being supernatural the conversation flows easily and is exactly what I needed.

The food is gone and the table cleaned but I can't seem to pick myself up from the chair to move. Despite the blood and the recharge that I still feel tired, still hurt, but the more I dwell on it I realize it's my heart that's weighing me down. Frowning I push myself up and climb the stairs silently. Caroline and Bonnie are on my heels and I can't think of a more comforting thing than my friends.

I wake in the middle of the night, the nightmare pulling from my sleep. Caroline and Bonnie rest quietly beside me and I try to calm myself. Shake the nerves that were awoken by the screams in my head. The house is quiet and I find myself climbing from the bed silently, in search of Dean. I shouldn't be going to him, he has been putting up with enough from me lately.

Something about the man makes me feel comforted. Dean Winchester has seen worse than this, I don't have to hide my terror from him, he knows this pain and how to get through it. I find him in the second room I check in and make my way to the bed quietly. Now that I stand here, I don't know what I was going to say to him. He looks tired and I wonder how much of that is my fault.

Climbing into the bed I watch him for a moment, damning myself for being weak and coming to him all the time. It doesn't stop me though from shifting into the bed and sliding as close as I would dare before I tempt to sleep once more.

Dean's POV

Dinner consisted of far more people than I am use too.; but I am coming to realize they are a part of the Gilbert package. Sam and I have exhausted all the information we could find on the sacrifices, some had far more stories available than others. Nothing significant seems to be within the news print.

We discussed heading over to Montana to visit one of the towns. Maryland is a stretch at this point. I am reluctant to leave Elena; despite her family's presence. They seem unsure of how to handle her when it comes to her power and the things she is dealing with now. The way they stood behind her while she kneeled in the grass unmoving irritated me.

She was in distress and they just stood there, I can still feel the way Elena's grief rolled over me as she kneeled there calling for someone. Someone that I have called out too many times; and never received a reply. Her heartache stems from something I don't understand yet, she grieves more now than I have seen before. The winged idiot was right, she lost part of herself out there.

I climb the stairs seeking her out. I find he curled asleep between her two friends with Tyler at the foot of the bed. I watch for a moment before finding a vacant room to sleep in. Feeling odd that she isn't within arms-reach as I fall asleep.

I wake when I feel something digging into my side. Shifting slightly, I find Elena curled in on herself facing me, face tense and her brow drawn. I am running a finger over her tense forehead before I really think about it; alarmed at my hands reactions I jerk it back but frown when I see that she is relaxing. To my hearts confusion I reach out once more; running my fingers along her temple and my heart jumps when she sighs. I am losing sight of the big picture between us now and need to get control of myself; I know that. It doesn't stop me from grasping her hand in mine before I drift back to sleep.

Elena's POV

When I wake again it isn't quite daylight. Dean is facing me and our hands are locked. I watch him sleep so peacefully and extract my hand after a moment.

Climbing down the stairs I am surprised to find Caroline sitting at the counter, coffee in hand. She holds it out to me silently and I take it from my friend before she climbs down and pulls me out of the house. I finally look around at the grounds, the quiet country landscape and pull Caroline's' arm a little closer to me.

"So, little lady. How are you doing?" Caroline asks quietly as we find a bench behind the barn to sit at. It overlooks a rolling hillside and a small pond.

"I've been better Care."

"That's obvious. Which item should we discuss first? Roaming demons, Ignorant Originals, handsome hunters?" She says making me jerk my head to look at her in question.

"Handsome Hunters. Care be serious." I say sarcastically; hoping she will leave it alone.

"Yes, Elena. Beautiful, brave men you have been cooped up with. My god I would have climbed one of them like a tree already." She comments taking a sip of her coffee and I am shocked into silence. Staring at my friend.

"Oh, come now Elena, don't look at me like that. Don't think I didn't notice your bed swapping last night. It's just the two of us, you don't have to hide anything." Caroline looks at me almost wounded as if I was hiding something from her. I sigh running my hand over my braid before I start to undo it lost in thought.

"Care, it's not like that. He is just …. He knows more darkness than most. I can tell him my fears without it shocking him. Dean and Sam just understand all this, they understand what I have to do." I say still unbraiding my hair. _When did it get this long?_

"Okay, so why Deans bed. Why not Sam's?" I roll my eyes at her.

"When we are the road I take turns, that way neither of them get crowded by me." I say mockingly.

"Jesus Elena, I will let this go because your still in denial. Next topic. Elijah." Caroline says quietly as if she worries it will break me. I am surprised slightly when it doesn't.

"I don't know Care. I am letting him go, but a part of me still expected him to be there when I woke." I say honestly and she stiffens next to me.

"Care?" I say accusingly and she gives me a strained smile.

"Sorry. I may have told him he wasn't allowed until you told him it was okay. Seeing as you were unconscious, he didn't have an option." She looks so worried but I burst into laughter.

"Caroline Forbes. Seriously. How did he handle that?" I chuckle in disbelief.

"Don't know, I hung up on him." She shrugs before looking back at the lake.

"It's for the best. I meant what I said to Klaus. If push comes to shove, he will stand in the way. So, it's for the best." I say still fiddling with my hair.

"It's for the best, but is it what you want?" She asks softly and I feel the ache that still remains from his loss but I breath deep as if it will erase the pain.

"Nope. Not one bit, but I can't worry for that now. Not with everything going on." I mumble and she sighs next to me before placing her arm around me.

"Last one. Elena, how are you handling this crap. Don't lie to me. I know you think we will freak and lock you in the Salvatore cellar but we understand. Okay, we as in collectively might be pushing it but I understand and want you to know I won't freak." She rubs my arm and I watch the sun crest over the hill.

"Caroline, I thought I had it. I thought after that fight with Klaus I could just handle these demons if I could just get close enough. I was so, so wrong." I say tears coming to my eyes. She remains silent and I wonder how much I can divulge to my bubbly friend without breaking her. Turning to look at her I find understanding in her and I let all my apprehension slip away.

"They were screaming and despite me killing a portion of the demons they kept killing each other. The humans they were sacrificing. It was like the field and they were pulling each other apart. I was stuck for a moment unsure of what to do, how to help them. Then Baron was there and I had to move…." The tears are falling now.

"I kept trading blows with him, he would strike and sometimes another demon but the humans screams were still rising, Castiel had fallen and in the few moments I had I cut them down with my sword." I cry openly now and Caroline has tears on her cheeks when I look at her.

"It's one thing to kill demons, rouge vampires, but they were under the spell and I couldn't do anything to save them." I rasp out brokenly.

"Elena, you did all that you could do for them. At least they didn't suffer more." I have been telling myself the same thing since I woke but it doesn't seem to erase the woman's terrified eyes as she saw me coming for her.

"There is more to saving people than just keeping them alive. You saved them even if you don't yet see it that way." I nod leaning into my friend.

Dean's POV

She has been behind the barn for some time now with her blonde friend. Sam and I have mapped out the way we are going. We should only be gone for four days but it still makes me worry.

"Should someone come with you guys?" Stefan asks from his place across from me at the table.

"What? Oh, no. Sam and I will be okay, we were killing demons long before Elena came along. They probably aren't there anymore, it won't hurt to see if they are, or how powerful they were if we can." I reply catching the way his face tenses every now and then. It's obvious I am not his should focus and from how quiet the rest of the house is I would guess there is something to be heard.

"Are you sure? You seem tense." There his face relaxes once more while talking and I frown.

"And you're not? Your jaw locks every five minutes or so, so I would guess that you hate me but seeing as the people in the other room are being quiet; well beyond Jeremy and Sam; so, what are you listening too?" The vampire smiles slightly before taking a sip of his blood? Coffee? Who knows with them.

"Elena said you were very astute." Stefan comments. "That didn't answer why you were tense though. Is there something we need to be worried about? Beyond the obvious." He holds up a hand when I make a you're shitting me face. I breath deep; trying to decide how to tell them I won't trust them with someone they have known for longer.

"I only worry for the time we will be gone. Things are happening fast now, distance can be a problem if something happens." I say watching the way Stefan straightens slightly.

"We have this. Demons and dead bodies won't break her while your away." He assures me and I frown.

"Dead bodies?" I question.

"Elena will tell you when she is ready." Stefan say's rising to his feet leaving me more irritated than when the conversation had started. I rise to my feet determined to get on the road before we waste the day away.

"Sam are you about ready?" I call and he yells back the affirmative. Going out the back I make my way around the barn to find the woman sitting close together, talking quietly.

"Elena." I call and she jumps when I call her name. Tear tracks covering her face and I feel my gut clench. She wipes her face quickly and appears just inches in front of me; something that is becoming normal.

"Dean. Did we need to do something?" She asks and her voice cracks and I wonder just how long she has been back here crying.

"Not a we kinda thing. Sam and I are going to visit a town that had a ritual sacrifice at the same time as yours. Nothing big, just see what was left behind. If any clues could help us." I say raising my hands when I see her eyes widen in alarm.

"No. I am going." She argues softly and I sigh looking over her shoulder and giving Caroline a imploring look. The woman rises and leaves from sight quickly.

"Elena. This is nothing big, nothing Sam and I can't handle. You need to recover some more, we will be back in three to four days." I say softly; resting my hands on her shoulders.

"What if they are still there?" I growl slightly at her and she ducks her head. Running my hand over my head in frustration I pull her into a hug throwing her off slightly.

"So sometimes you go into things; fights that I can't follow. Sometimes Sam and I will do the same, but you don't need to worry we will be back before we know it." She huffs into my shirt before hugging me back and I frown at the feeling spreading over me as she digs her hands into my shirt.

I interrupt her when she leans back to speak. "Don't tell me to not do anything stupid. The last time you said that I ended up letting Sammy use a needle on both of us. Never say that again." She smiles before stepping back.

"Drive fast but safe. You're on the text or call every night rule now too." She says jokingly but it seems forced with the cloud that hangs over her.

"Have you ridden with me Kitten? I drive fast all the time and it's always safe." I reply letting her turn me back towards the house but she veers off when she sees Sam loading the car.

"Safe Dean? I believe the fast part." She says releasing my arm to walk over to Sam.

"As if I would neglect baby." She waves a hand over her shoulder dismissing me while she speaks with my brother and I frown when I hear the low chuckle from behind me.

"That's precious Dean really. Maybe I can do a portrait for you sometime." Jeremy mocks as he tries to frame the impala between his fingers and I chuck a rock in his direction.

"Elena, call Cas." I yell climbing into the car and the angel appears at my window making me jump.

"Fuck man. This is still a door." I growl and he steps away and waits for Elena in silence. She walks Sam to his door, fretting over him the entire way and I chuckle at the blushing idiot.

"We will be fine. Just don't do anything stupid." Elena says closing the door.

"No, never say that to me again. The last time you said that I ended up letting Sam use a needle on both of us." I reply and she shakes her head before stepping back to be shoulder to shoulder with the angel. Her brother is still on the porch watching the two of them closely and I wonder how he feels about the winged annoyance.

"Be back in a few days." I wave and we pull out of the drive.

"I am actually looking forward to this. Elena has made it all a little too easy." Sam comments and I hum in agreement. My eyes watching the shrinking figures in the mirror with a frown.

"Yeah, we don't need to be getting rusty now." I comment when I can no longer see her. I try to focus myself on what we need to get done.

Elena's POV

I watch the Impala for a moment and turn to my companion. "So, I should apologize. I wasn't ready for what I suggested the other night." I say; surprised when my eyes don't water.

"Neither was I." He says and I am aware of the audience standing within the house listening.

"Chalk it up to learning experience?" I joke sadly and he nods turning to look into the house, even though he can't see them I know he is aware of them as well.

"They mean well." I comment and he gives me a curious look. "The ease droppers, this is all very fascinating to them you know." I joke easily this time and he raises a brow at me in question.

"What do we do now?" I ask as he remains silent but he remains unmoving looking me over closely.

"Angels are not easily swayed into our fight. I was wondering if you would be willing to meet with a few, help me bring them into this fight." My brows shoot up.

"Not that I am saying no, but what could I possibly say to them. I never even went to church and I am a vampire. How will they take that?" I ask

"The same way I did. Hopefully." He replies dryly and I run my hands through my hair.

"It can't hurt I guess. Is there any homework I should do, some favorite versus I should be studying?"

"No." I watch him hesitate and lean my head to the side waiting for him to continue. "You need to be confident in who you are. Know that the path you have chosen is one people should follow." His dry personality makes me want to laugh, if the situation wasn't so serious.

"But. It's not really my path. God chose this." I defend in confusion.

"Does he decide who to fight? What to stand up for? Where to be and how to do it?" Castiel is coming to life in front of me, a confidence rising the more he speaks and it fills me with confidence.

"No. But I would not be in this fight if he didn't give me his power." I say softly.

"You would not be in this place if your heart didn't have the compacity that it does. You are here because you alone are worthy and he recognized that. Don't be confused about who's power it is Elena. You control it; it is yours." I nod unsure of what to say why I think over his words.

"I will arrange some meetings. I will call when I have one set up." Castiel says stepping closer and I look up at him curious that he is stepping into my personal space.

"They quit suffering because of you. They know that, you need to believe that." He says and my breath shutters from me harshly. I can't find my voice and he sets his hand on my shoulder before he is gone. I stay standing there for a few moments before Ric is in the angels' place.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks and I step into him hugging him.

"He needs me to talk to the angels, see if we can't get them to join us." I mumble into his shirt.

"So, what does that mean exactly?" He asks turning us towards the house.

"I need to make some convincing sales pitches about war. How horrible will I be at that?" I laugh darkly not sure how this will work.

"Elena. You have been bringing people together for years, what's a few more." He gestures to my ease droppers and I laugh at them.

"Not the same Ric. I mean, we don't even know they will hear me out once they realize I'm not exactly "gods child"." I say plopping down between Jeremy and Damon on the couch and Caroline is bouncing to her feet in front of me.

"Didn't you say the light was hurting your body?" She asks enthusiastically and I frown and her.

"Care, it's not something to celebrate." I huff and Jeremy pats my leg.

"You said it must have been hell on humans. Maybe humans couldn't endure it for as long as you, you are the first of…." She waves her hand at me." These things; a fresh new chance to really make a difference. Don't sell you immortality as something bad; but a way to really wield the power that will be needed to end this." She plops down on the table after her ramble and Bonnie is grabbing a note book and pen.

"Yeah, Caroline is on to something." She writes quickly.

"Ric, you're a history teacher, how did all the old emperors and generals convince their men to go into battle?" She asks turning towards him.

"Fight or die." He dead pans making a few of us chuckle. Somehow, we end up sitting scattered across the room. I spill my guts, the fear, the worry, the joy of this fight and they help me bring my scattered thoughts into something that will hopefully help me convince ancient beings to help me.

The next day Castiel calls with the information. He will come for me the next day and we would make a few stops. He seems to have worked fast. I fiddle with the light while making dinner. I pull and push it in my hand and jump from the counter in hurry trying to get out of Stefan's way when it happens.

The moment my bare feet touched the ground the light flashed across the wooden planks lighting up the room. Everyone had stopped and I let the globe dissipate back into nothing staring down in wonder. I push again and the light flows out slowly this time, swirling out around me as I focus.

"Great she can't even walk without making a scene now." Damon huffs from somewhere in front of me and I imagine a line running to him and I follow it closely. Damon jumps to the side and I follow; the light chasing him. I don't realize I am grinning as a game takes over, me learning to control it this way as he flees. Before I know it, the sun is rising, we are all in the field, many of them incased in glowing boxes and I laugh finally feeing free of the torment that has been following me.

"See Sis. You have this." Jeremy says where he sits with Bonnie, Matt and Ric on the bench. The humans where too easy to catch once I figured out how to box Damon in. I am unsure how much this will hold a Demon but considering they can't really touch the light I feel very confident in what will transpire if I were to run into one.

"Let's take a break. I need to find something to wear. What should I wear to sale war to angels?" I throw out at nobody and feel a body crush into mine. Shocked slightly at Stefan's' behavior.

"Stef?" I ask and he hugs me before releasing me to enter the house with a smile.

"You know how you said Finn got a little mesmerized by the ability for one of our kind to do this?" Damon says stepping in front of me and I nod.

"It's ten times more fascinating for Stefan, especially considering what the two of you meant to one another." He says lowly, excusing Stefan's behavior and I look for Caroline; hoping she wasn't hurt by the words but she pops up beside me to grab my arm with a smile.

"Elena Gilbert. I would think angels wouldn't care considering Castiel is constantly in the serial killer trench coat. Let's head into town though, Bonnie and I spotted this adorably boutique the other day when we went to the store." She drags me and I smile over my shoulder at an eye rolling Damon.

The shopping was fun but I had to silence Caroline in the end. She was trying to make me look like Jackie O. or the damn queen. Bonnie helped me wrangle her in and in the end, I was in a skirt, blouse and flats. Comfort won over every argument. My hands were starting to sweat and I wondered where I would be meeting them at in the first place.

I hear Jeremy and Ric discussing one of the sacrifices from the drive way but my heart stops when I hear a name.

"It's not just a coincidence Jeremy that the priest went missing from the same town this happened in. He had to be a part of it." I am beside them in a moment; yanking the laptop off the table.

"Damn Elena, I may be rich now but don't break that." Jeremy grumbles and I feel like the air has been stolen from me. His picture on the front page, and I sink into a chair with it held in front of me.

"Elena? What's wrong." Kyle asks from beside me and I hear Ric curse.

"That's him. I forgot his name. That's the ancestor who gave you the sword." I nod numbly. I set the laptop down and close the lid with anger and sadness filling me.

"Come on Bon, Caroline I need help." My hands shake as I set the laptop down.

"Wait, so he turned out to be bad?" Jeremy asks dumbfounded and I grind my teeth.

"If he is missing it's most likely because they possessed him." I growl out. Climbing the stairs.

"Okay, do we need to worry about this Elena, maybe tell Castiel to wait." Bonnie says from the bottom of the stairs.

"No. I will get ready. I will go. They will listen. The damn angels will help, they will help me get him back. That is their only option." I growl out my chest constricting in anger.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean's POV

The brief call with Bonnie did not make my day get any better. I had not planned on calling Elena until tonight and must make myself stop from doing so now. She has barely been out of the bed and she is already out with Castiel bugging angels. She was going to be the death of me. I jump in the car and slam the door harder than it deserves.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks not even looking up from the police files in his arms.

"Talk to Elena today or yesterday?" I say and he turns to look at me startled.

"No! Should I have? What's going on?" He asks setting the folder aside.

"She has been with Castiel since yesterday. Trying to win over angels or some shit." I growl starting the car and heading towards our next stop.

"That makes sense." Sam says pulling the folder back into his lap. I grit my teeth at his calm demeanor; he always thinks so little about what she is doing.

"Sam, she is barely holding it together. What about it makes sense. She cried like the entire time we were together." I huff making a turn.

"Uh, demons are starting to out-number us; some angels would help. She is allowed to cry." He says dryly and I roll my eyes before stopping in front of the house. The chill goes over me and I know Sam felt it too by the way his body straightens beside me.

"This is a little ominous." Sam says as we pull ourselves from the car.

"Think it's still around here?" I ask.

"I am hoping it is. Otherwise this is just creepy people I am feeling and that's worse." I hum in agreement. Psychotic humans are the worst.

"Well Sam. Let's go be polite and introduce ourselves." I say as we tuck things into our suit pockets.

Elena's POV

The arrogance of these angels makes me want to kill a few of them. Although we did bring two over yesterday it was only a fraction of the ones we tried to convince. The hours are lagging on my patience as I stand in an old alley listening to Castiel try to make them see reason. See past their selfishness, see the lives at stake and I feel my anger resurfacing. My phone buzzes in my skirt and I frown. Bonnie said she would keep in touch with the Winchesters and Kol for me.

Hailey's name appears and I answer. "Hailey?" I hear the way the angels growl about my rude behavior and I am appalled, I want to turn and scream but Hailey's words stop me from breathing.

"Someone took Hope and Racheal." Her whispered words tare straight through me. My thoughts running to the demons running rampant and wondering where they are.

"What? Do you know who?" I ask and realize the conversation has died out behind me.

"Old vampire from the past. Looking to hurt Klaus." I run a shaking hand over the curls Caroline placed in my hair; feeling the delicate comb where it rests at the back of my head, holding half the curls away from my face.

"I'll be in Mikealson courtyard in a minute." I say and hang up. Turning back to the angels I feel the anger come back in a torrent at the woman's disgusted face.

"I don't have time for this." I say turning to Castiel. "We have lives to save, people who need us and we are here; trying to convince entitled asses to help with something they should have been doing this whole time." I growl and Castiels eyes light up as the woman scoffs.

"I will not be spoken to by some cursed child with a blade that thinks she is our savior." I whirl yanking my sword out as I go. Letting the anger pull the light to the surface. My blade stops in front of her face; light dancing off it and they both step back.

"I am a cursed child. I do carry a blade; with it I will run down demons and angels alike if they are trying to bring an apocalypse upon us. You were supposed to be more, to be the beacons of light humanity needed. Maybe if you did your job I wouldn't even be in this position." I growl and watch them shrink backwards as I lower my sword. Castiel is beside me and seems to know where we are going and I haven't even had time to pull the light in before I am looking at Elijah's face.

I turn towards Castiel trying to get control or my emotions as he looks at me. "I am sorry; that is not how we wanted that to go." I say quietly.

"Don't apologize. You made more of an impression on them than what you think." He replies.

"Not the good kind." I watch him shake his head slightly. Looking over the group in front of us with a frown.

"You do far more right than wrong Elena. I will return when you call." He replies before vanishing. The silence around me does not help my rising anxiety; my hand flexes over the hilt and I swing the sword down in frustration. Turning back towards the house I find a crying Hailey and silent Mikealsons, some eyes slightly wider than others. No doubt my power has thrown Rebecca and Hailey off.

"Where are they being held?" I ask; looking past Elijah as I look them over; placing my sword back in its sheath. Noting the absence of Klaus and Freya. Hailey steps forward stopping in front of me and I reach for her hand.

"We will get them back." I whisper and she nods before turning her hand to hold mine and pulling me into the house. I pass by Elijah; finally looking into his eyes once more, noting the tiredness there, his subdued behavior and I want to move faster to fix this for him. To take that pain away instantly but I don't know where we are going yet.

"His name is Lucien; he attacked Jackson and the girls when they left the Bayou. We are waiting for his terms now." Kol says stepping to my other side and I find myself picturing Racheal as she face timed me a few days ago; happy and adjusting.

"Jackson?" I ask turning back to Hailey and she motions towards the other side of the room where Freya is working quickly on the fallen man.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask looking at the sweat pooling on his brow.

"Cursed; endless nightmare it seems." Freya comments and I turn back towards the way we had just came when I hear Finn hiss.

"Lucien would like the presence of Niklaus at his warehouse at midnight. He is to come alone or his children will be taken from this land by dawn." The vampire is gone; Klaus standing in his place; face red and shaking.

"45 minutes to come up with something." Rebecca comments from where she assists Freya; Klaus destroys a table at her words.

"There is nothing to come up with Sister. I will not have my child's life hang in the balance of our misguided attempts." He growls and a fight breaks out amongst the siblings; I am surprised to realize I am still holding Hailey's hand and I squeeze it for a moment in thought.

"What gives him power?" I ask her quietly.

"You mean why isn't he just dead already?" Hailey asks as we step back from the moral fight breaking out.

"Yes."

"Witches; has to be 6 of them working for him. Those are just the ones we have seen. He is old as well, skilled fighter." I nod at her words a plan coming to mind; one thing will have to be tested.

"I need to try something." I say looking through the siblings to lock eyes with Kol. Despite the yelling he nods and circles the seething Klaus.

"What do you need?" He asks and I finally release Hailey's hand.

"I don't know if it will work against witches but it might. I might be able to shield them and then we could just …. Clean house." I say and watch the way his eyes light up.

"Let's test it then Ellie." I am slipping my shoes off as he speaks and he claps his hands harshly together; silencing the group behind him. I look up catching Elijah's eye again and look away quickly; my heart tugging every time I look at him.

"Ellie might have some magic up her sleeve, so shut it and give her a moment." He says still facing me and I want to shrink from the glare coming from Rebecca. Looking down I focus on Kol in front of me.

"Don't move." I say as I bring the box up at the same time. It appears within seconds of my mind forming it and I hold it. Widening its walls and strengthening them.

"Freya? Could you zap your brother?" I ask not looking away from my friend to see if there is any sign of distress; noting none I glance over a Freya who has a small smile on her face.

"That's wonderful love. What am I supposed to do with it?" I break the box and let it fall at Klaus's venomous words.

"I will use it to shield the children. Witches can't get to them, can't hurt them. I just have to be able to see them." I say and watch the harshness lesson around his eyes as he stares me down.

"Then the witch drops you and we are back to square one idiot." Rebecca barks and I roll my eyes but wonder how to get around this one without revealing Bonnie and I's secret to them.

"My situation seems to be have some perks, witches aren't a problem for me anymore." Well not exactly a lie. I see the way Elijah tenses and Kol jerks his head back to look at me.

"Freya? Zap me please." I wave a hand at her is exasperation when the skepticism remains on their faces. After a moment with no signs of distress from me Freya laughs darkly.

"I will go in with you, you distract them for at least 1 minute when the girls come into sight and then we can finish it." I say and he seems to contemplate my words before stepping closer. Kol tenses beside me and Klaus stops within arm's reach.

"The witches won't be the only problems, he is far older than you." He says quietly; with a hint of worry for me and I am thrown by his demeanor.

"I've had bigger problems lately. I will manage." He presses his lips together and nods at my whisper.

"You do always seem to manage the tide Ms. Gilbert." He says before waving his hand to offer me an escort and I raise a brow.

"Sod off brother." Kol says grabbing my arm and leading me out of the house, the group heads through the streets; leaving Rebecca behind with Jackson. Soon the rest of the siblings break off and I walk silently next to Klaus.

"Even before you came tonight I had vowed to my brother to apologize to you. Seems inadequate now that you're here assisting me." I frown looking at him out of the corner of my eye as we round a corner.

"I came for Racheal and Hope. Not for you." I say and he holds his hands up as if he means no harm.

"And Marcel. Let's not leave him behind." He says and I look at him now.

"Marcel was taken too?"

"Yes, he once was a child of mine." He replies sadly and we fall into silence as the building comes into sight. I can hear Racheal cussing someone out and a man gasping. My body tenses ready to run but Klaus grab my arm.

"Slow." He whispers and I nod and we walk slowly, painfully, towards the baby whimpers and cussing teenager. At least I should have them covered quickly if I can hear them already. My heart starts slamming and the giant doors roll open and I take in the two fires in the building. The 20 or so people scattered around; the idiot that must be their leader smirking from a chair set in the back of the room.

"Now I remember saying to come alone. Seems foolish to bring such a young woman on your behalf." The man laughs and I start using my ears trying to pinpoint their location; they are in this room but I can't seem to spot them.

"I'm here on my own behalf dick." I throw out one of Deans favorite insults hoping to stall whatever it is they have planned.

"ELENA." Racheal yells from my left and I spot a flicker of her face between the group of vampires in front of them.

"Pity. You were quiet appealing. Considered keeping you but with a mouth like that who would want you?" Lucien sneers at me and I break into laughter trying to get a better view of the girls without him noticing.

"Far better men than you would have her Lucien. Now I came. Give me my family." Klaus says slowly and I thank him silently when Lucien motions for his friends to part ways and the trio comes into sight and the bruise marring Racheal's face makes my hands shake.

The line is running from me, box forming in my mind rapidly. Klaus drops next to me and I hear a witch curse at me before I throw the barrier up.

"What the bloody hell." A witch yells stepping back from the box encasing the trio now and I watch Lucien stand slowly with a blank face.

"You took children from their home, touched a child in a way that well …. I just won't tolerate." I growl. Before lunging forward and yanking a heart from one witch before being flung across the room by a vampire.

"ELENA!" Racheal screams and I am barley to my feet before they are upon me and I raise the light latching onto one and remembering the way I dropped Klaus. My power didn't kill them like it did the demons but it still seemed to hurt them. I jerk back as another tries to strike me. Elijah is there yanking the man from in front of me and throwing him down before he drops as well and I erect another barrier. Dragging the writhing man with me; I see Klaus ready to pounce and release him once more.

A few bodies drop before I am encasing Klaus's fallen form once more. "You think your parlor tricks have any effect on me child?" Lucien asks stepping closer as I continue to dodge and drag the vampire around; occasionally using him as a shield. Caroline's tear stained face, Deans angry scowl…. So many of their faces flicker through my mind. I tell myself I am better than this before I drop the vampire and yank my sword free. I push my light into the sword while raising a large barrier up around the group who have yet to engage me and I strike out at Lucien to have him push my sword away with a hiss.

"Maybe you should learn how to wield that before using it in a fight." He seethes before I move to strike again. He is partially right, I am not skilled with the sword. It seems to be getting the job done as I keep him occupied with me. I drop both brother's barriers and let them "clean house" before Lucien is on to us.

"I will have my revenge!" He exclaims and I am cut off guard when he pivots shoving his hand into my chest. My heart is encased in his hand and I hold his arm to me now pushing the light but he seems to be faring better than the others. I am too weak at this moment; we fall to our knees in a power struggle and I faintly recognize a voice calling out to me but I can't focus.

He is sweating now, face red but unwilling to let me go. Blood splatters across my face from his mouth and I feel his hand slacken in my chest and I yank him free to find Elijah on the other side. I gasp for air that I don't need but can't seem to get enough of as I stare into his pained blood covered face.

 _How about that trip? Right about now sounds nice._ Words I can't bring myself to say out loud. There are so many things I wish to say to him, to show him but …... time is never on our side. I remind myself of our precarious situation. His eyes flare with anger and need and yet I am unsure if it is at me or the situation. Racheal appears at my side breaking the trance and I realize I am holding the hole over my chest. It's not healing and I don't want to make a scene.

"Elena." She hiccups grabbing at my arm trying to pull it free but I hold it steady and Elijah is shifting forward on his knees and I stop myself from scooting away. I scan the area, Kol still seems to be looking for someone to kill and Freya helps Finn drag a body into a pile. Klaus and Hailey stand with Hope between them and I feel Elijah's hands pulling at arm and I release it reluctantly.

"Why aren't you healing?" He hisses and Kol is beside me pulling Racheal to her feet. Hailey approaches to grab her hand and I smile at her.

"It's nothing major, I just need blood." I say softly but I am in the air in a moment and the scenery is flashing by. I know who it is that carries me but can't bring myself to look at him; even as he sets me on the counter and a blood bag appears in front of me. I take it reluctantly; still unable to look at him.

"Thank you." I whisper and he sighs heavily.

Elijah's POV

The moment she appeared, eyes glowing and sword grasped in her hand my long dead heart slammed in my chest. She had always been the ideal human to me. This power despite the danger it brings makes her all the more appealing; or maybe it is the distance between us now that makes me want to grab her despite the dire situation we are dealing with. Her eyes skitter away from mine making my jaw lock and shoulders slump.

Now as she fails to look at me I want to gravel. Beg her to understand, and she will because she is Elena. I would be taking advantage of her giant heart; _that was nearly plucked from her chest in front of me_. I frown as she sucks the bag dry and I hand her another, then another.

"Elena, are you okay?" I ask my voice far to strained and she finally looks up at me. I see it there, the pain and darkness she is carrying for only a second before she hides it from me. I step closer and she drops another bag.

"My days have been busy and full of asinine angels so stopping for blood wasn't a top priority." She says quietly and I feel my heart skip at the way she is speaking freely with me.

"Your angel friend is not considerate of your needs?" I ask diplomatically, not wanting to anger her after seeing the way she has clearly bonded with the man.

"Not Cas. The angels I am trying to get to join the fight, they don't look kindly on my situation already. Didn't want to make it any more difficult." She says pulling the sheath over her shoulder and I flash to my room and am back before she has rested it in her lap. I can hear my siblings now, and wonder how long I can keep this bubble around us before she leaves.

"Angels are not worthy of your consideration if you must try to get them to do something they already should have." I say softly and her eyes light up and a small smile pulls at her lips.

"Yes, that is what I told the last one. I think Castiel and I's time will be better spent actually killing demons." She says and I hold out my shirt for her. She hesitates for only a moment before plucking it from my hand. I watch her button it quickly before rolling the sleeves and I examine her sheath. She hands it to me obviously noticing my interest in it. Rolling it in my hands I take in the delicate hand work and how it was obviously made for her.

"This is very well made." I comment and she steps down off the counter.

"Stefan." She answers as I hand it back to her trying to find words adequate for this moment; for her; for the undeniable way, I have missed her and wanted her.

"Elena." I whisper and her eyes fall shut and her shoulders slump making my breaths come quicker. "You almost died." I continue softly and her eyes don't open but a sad smile pulls at her lips. She seems almost afraid to look at me once more and I sigh deeply, feeling my gut twist with the way she holds herself now.

"I didn't though." She says and my hands fist together painfully.

"You could have, you should not have been there." I say pained and her eyes shoot open and I see the fire burning in them. The pain that is directed at me now makes me feel for the Salvatore's.

"If not me; then who? Who should be stopping this then Elijah. I seem to be the one chosen to handle it." She hisses and I feel chest constrict in anger.

"Anyone but you Elena!" I plead and her shoulders sag.

"This fate is mine to bear, I wouldn't wish the things I have been through, or done or witnessed on anyone else. This isn't some age-old fight between vampires and werewolves. This is about my families' fate; your families fate; every ones' fate. If you can't understand that, then we have nothing left to say to one another." She replies brokenly and I reach for her hand but she is gone from sight.

"Leave her be." Jackson says stepping from a doorway when I go to follow and I regret every being friendly with the man. He is still covered in sweat but he seems determined to stop me and I hear Elena greeting Racheal from the front. My shoulders deflate and I nod only once before he lets me pass.

"I am happy you are okay Racheal." Elena says softly hugging the girl to her. I look to Kol to see him watching me closely. Breaking from his gaze my eyes land back on the woman that seems to be my undoing.

"I never seen anything like that Elena. It was awesome." The girl says stepping back to check Elena's wounds. She seems content and leans into her once more and I look up at Hope and Hailey watching them. Hope makes a sound and Racheal drags Elena closer to the mother and daughter.

"Elena, this is Hope." Racheal says voice full of affection and my eyes soften watching the way Elena holds out her finger for my niece to grasp.

"You are possibly the cutest thing I have seen." She gushes and Hope giggles at the way Elena runs a finger under her chin.

"You said the same thing to Sam when he fell off the bed." Racheal comments and Elena chuckles before running a hand through the girl's hair and I watch her interact with these people so vital to me easily.

"Come now, you know he was too. It was like watching a giant puppy flail around." Elena replies softly.

"Elena, it seems I owe you a great deal." Marcel says stepping into the house with Klaus on his heels and I tense wondering what has brought the two of them together.

"You owe me nothing. I wish I could stay longer but I really must get back to my task." She says looking back at Racheal before releasing the girl and hugging Kol quickly.

"Task Ellie?" Kol murmurs into her hair and I want to rip them apart and hide her from the world.

"Medieval sales pitches to uptight sycophants'." She says and I see Kol smile for the first time in weeks.

"Harsh Ellie." She shrugs her shoulders at Kols reply and my heart leaps when "Cas" appears in the entry way. She walks quickly towards the man calling farewells over her shoulder as if she were just going on vacation.

"Elena Gilbert. I am forever in your debt. If you ever need anything you know where I am." Klaus says and I watch her steps pause before she grasps the angels hand and she is gone. Stealing what little hope I had in me away with her just as quickly.

Elena's POV

I frown when we land in front of the farm house and Kyle is upon us in moments hugging me tightly.

"Wait. Didn't we have other places to be?" I ask Castiel as Kyle releases me and he looks around the property in thought.

"I will only have you ask this of them once more. However, I would like to take Ophaniel and Dina with me to gather who we can. Then I will return for you." Two of the angels who have agreed to help. Ophaniel is more skeptical and makes me nervous but Dina only wishes to save god's creation. I nod and Cas is gone from sight.

"So, do you want to explain the stench of your blood and werewolf?" Damon asks from his spot on the porch and I sigh looping my arm with Kyles before climbing the stairs.

"Not particularly." I say and Damon huffs following us into the house and my crisp retort.

"Elena! Why are you covered in blood? Is that werewolf I smell?" Caroline says from her place on the stairs and my shoulders deflate.

"Um…... yes and Racheal was kidnapped?" I answer scooting behind Kyle at her expression.

"Okay, is she okay?" She asks plucking me from behind Kyle to inspect me and I make a face at Ric as he shakes his head at her mother hen behavior.

"Yes. How is everyone here?" I ask listening for my brother.

"Fine, stir crazy but fine." I nod at the information.

"It's time to go back home." I say and hear several rebuttals at once.

"No. You all need to go back home and live your lives. I have things I need to be out there doing as well." I say softly and Stefan steps from the room quickly making me frown.

"Let's spend tonight together having fun. Please, please, Please." I start to beg and Kyle and Matt join in making Caroline toss her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, but it's going to be hard to have fun in the country." She says and I hear Bonnie on the phone upstairs.

"BONFIRE AND BOOZE!" Matt yells and I start nodding my head in agreement.

"You act as if we don't drink all the time." Kyle says plopping down on the couch.

"Hey, but we don't have bonfires all the time." Caroline replies already on board and she sets about getting things ready. Climbing the stairs, I overhear Kols voice and frown pushing Bonnies door open.

"Uh, she is here." Bonnie replies quickly to Kol on the other end of the phone.

"Why don't you just let me tell her." Kol says and I tense wondering what could be wrong. Bonnies calm demeanor is throwing me off as she hands the phone over.

"Kol? Everything okay?" I ask and he chuckles.

"You left like 6 seconds ago, of course we are fine. Davina and Freya have been working on something. Bonnie seems to think it's feasible but really it is something only you can do." He says and I sit beside Bonnie looking at her questioningly.

"Explain more." I say as Bonnie lays back on the bed to get comfortable.

"Witches channel dead witches to obtain more power. What if we could channel past bearers so you could use more than just their souvenirs'?" He says and my mind races with the thought.

"Yeah but it's not like they are in the veil, how would we even do that?" I ask Kol looking at Bonnie and she motions for me to listen.

"Davina thinks we could just use the same technique we use for other souls. We would need to have their artifacts with you so we could try to link them." Kol replies and I frown.

"I guess it can't hurt to try, right?" I wonder what they would be like? If they would approve of my choices?

"Exactly Ellie. Davina is going to get some things prepared but we should be ready in about a month if it all works."

"Kol. I can't thank you enough for all of this." He hangs up with a quick goodbye and I lay back next to Bonnie.

"Elena, remember they are in heaven. Reaching them will be harder most likely, if it's even possible." She replies leaning on her elbow to look at me.

"So, Elijah's shirt huh?" She asks quietly and I sigh.

"I guess you could say we finally said what we needed to say." I whisper to her.

"Not great huh?" She asks softly and I shrug.

"Not great, not bad. I made it clear where I stand and I don't believe he can accept it." I say and she rolls onto her back once more.

"Men are stupid." She says and I laugh debating on resting or getting out of these clothes.

"What did Damon do now?" I question and she shrugs.

Nothing great, nothing bad." She replies hauntingly with a chuckle and I laugh.

"Speaking of stupid men, Dean and Sam will be back tonight. I get the feeling Dean wasn't happy with you." Bonnie replies dryly and I roll my eyes.

"You get the feeling huh?" I say wondering how they reacted.

"The amount of obscene words that fell from that man's mouth was comical." She says rising from the bed and pulling me up with her. "Well let's get you cleaned up." She starts helping take out the comb while I undo the dress shirt.

"ELENA GILBERT! WHY IS THERE A GIANT HOLE DIRECTLY OVER YOUR HEART?" AS Bonnie yells my shoulders slump once more and I realize I should have waited until I was alone to remove the garment. I count down in my head 3 … 2 …., and there she is, Caroline Forbes slamming the door open to gape with Bonnie like I stole someone's lunch money.

Dean's POV

My shoulder aches as I drive but I refuse to let Sam with how his back got marked up. We were slightly unprepared for the strength that demon had and I missed having Elena with us for a few moments. The hunter in me was happy to finally take something down, get rid of the frustration that has been building since the sacrifice. Elena's ashen face while I bathed her had plagued me the past couple days.

The drive was long but I didn't care to stop. I wanted to get back, to yell at her dumb ass for not resting like she should have. I sigh taking the exit knowing we aren't far off now. Night has fallen and the drive has been boring. Shaking Sam awake the closer we get is more difficult then I thought. Once he finally rises it's with a lot of pained grunts and I grind my teeth. No matter how big he gets, or how many things he has fought it still makes me feel bad when he gets hurt.

"Is that a fire by the farm?" Sam asks groggily and I look through the thinning trees to see a decent fire in the yard. I turn the radio down and make out the sound of music and finally spot the group. A few dancing around the fire and others sitting on chairs they pulled out. I see Elena through the distance but can't make out her face very well. She looks happy dancing around with Bonnie, both seemingly inebriated.

"Sam, I dare say Elena looks a little tipsy." I chuckle pulling into the drive and blocking them from view. Elena is there though, before we can even climb out of the car.

"Sam, Dean!" She exclaims merrily and I chuckle climbing from the car. "SAM, DEAN?" She says more urgently helping Sam from his seat and I rub my forehead forgetting about the scuffs there and hissing.

"What happened to you guys." She says sadly helping Sam into the house and I follow silently.

"Just got a little roughed up by a demon that's all." Sam says sitting heavily into the couch and I watch her face scrunch in sadness before she bites her wrist.

"Here let me heal you." She offers her wrist to Sam and he only hesitates for a moment and I can't bring myself to turn away this time. The way she grasps his head to support him as he latches onto her wrists makes my chest burn. I can see her wrist is healed by time she pulls away and Sam slumps over into the couch falling asleep before I can even blink.

"Dean." She startles me and I step back slightly as she appears abruptly in front of me. Far closer than she would normally while speaking.

"I'm good. No need to heal me." I reply as she steps closer and stands on her tip toes. I look her over noting the absence of shoes and the stretchy jogging pants she is wearing. She grasps my face as she leans closer to look at the wounds on my face. My attempt to pull free is fruitless because she just steps with me on her tiptoes still and I feel my breath catch at the way she is looking at me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." She whispers and I huff at her.

"Elena, we are fine. Not the worst thing we have dealt with." I say and she looks crestfallen and I can't stop myself from pulling her into a hug and throwing my arms around her. She sighs into my shirt before laying her head on my shoulder and I can't seem to break away from her.

"Please let me heal you." She whispers into my neck and all the hair raises there.

"Elena. I will be fine in a couple days." She sighs before releasing me and I let her go reluctantly.

"Fine, do you need anything? Some pain killers an ice pack?" She asks quietly. I shrug but she sprints away and is back covering Sam with a blanket before she disappears again. She returns minutes later with ice and a first aid kit tucked under her arm.

"Alright Mr. Winchester, let's get you patched up." She pulls me up the stairs slowly, looking back a few times to make sure I am following.

"You know I am fine, right? Like you don't need to patch me up." I state as she sets supplies out on the bed and pushes me down on it; standing in front of me to examine my face. I know she has consumed a decent amount of alcohol by the way she runs her hand down my face before turning from me. My breath catches as she looks at me softly.

Did she know what she was doing to me? _Back up Dean. Dangerous territory here!_ My brain pleads but I stay rooted until she looks away to go through the bag once more.

"I take it the demon didn't move off then?" She asks as she wipes at the cut on my head and I almost forget to reply as I stare dumbly at her face.

"Yeah, just one less we have to worry about. What were you thinking running off like that? You have barely been out of bed and your running off?" I scold remembering my anger at her for chatting up angels with Castiel.

"Oh, it was nothing; see? Heart is still in my chest. Plus, Racheal was in trouble so it wasn't like I went looking for a fight." She answers absentmindedly as she cleans down the side of my face and I feel my jaw tense before my hand jumps up to grab her wrist; stopping her actions.

"What fight are we talking about here? What do you mean your hearts still in your chest?" I ask alarmed and she does something I have never seen her do before. Bite her lip in concentration, I watch partially amused as her head bounces slightly as if she was talking herself into telling me something.

"Uh, Racheal and Hope were abducted. I went to help." She announces happily like she gave the winning answer at a spelling bee and I am tempted to let it go at that.

"Is Racheal okay, and uh …. Hope, right? They are okay?" I ask as she pulls my shirt over my head and I laugh slightly as she fumbles trying to help her.

"They are both fine. I want to know what happened with you and Sam." She asks and I growl as she cleans the scrape on my back. I tense for only a moment before she is running her hands over my shoulders soothing my nerves more than my back but it's a welcoming touch. I go over the ambush as she works slowly on my back, I know she is distracted by what I am saying as her hands stop moving and she asks more questions. As I finish up the story she sits on the rug in front of the bed and I want to pull her back up here with me; to feel her hands on my skin once more.

"What happened with your fight Elena? Was your heart almost out of your chest?" I ask calmly hoping to get an honest answer and she smiles before holding her fingers and inch apart in front of her face with an embarrassed blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Maybe for just a moment there was the possibility." My face draws tight and she rushes to continue. "I was tired still and using all my light to box people in isn't as draining as fighting demons but putting them up and dropping them was harder than I thought and Lucien was way older than me…. Before I could counter his attack, his hand was in my chest and…" I hold my hand up stopping her before I have a fit of rage; she silences in front of me and I breath deep.

"WAIT! DEAN YOU HAVENT SEEN IT YET." She shouts startling me and jumps to her feet pulling me up and pushing me away from the bed gently. I watch her push her shoes off quickly; before I can ask her if she has lost her mind the room is glowing in her light and I turn slightly realizing she has encased me in it. I can't help the smirk that crosses my face as she bounces on her feet in front of me excitedly. I would have to get her inebriated more often; she is cute this way. _CUTE? What the fuck?_

"Well Kitten, it seems you have had all kinds of adventures and experiments while I was away." I say more affection lacing my voice than I am comfortable with and she sobers slightly before letting the box fade away.

"Dean?" She asks softly sitting back on the bed and I step closer recognizing her worried mannerisms now.

"Yeah?"

"Can I crash with you tonight?" She asks quietly and I smile at her motioning for her to jump in before I step into the bathroom to change my pants. She is curled in a ball when I plop down beside her.

"How did the angel talks go?" I ask shutting the lights off and listening to the noise still going on outside.

"They aren't exactly thrilled with me being a vampire, a few have agreed to help though. Cas said he would gather some more and I could just talk to them one more time; which is lucky because I wanted to kill a few of them." She replies in frustration and I chuckle.

"Angels are dicks, I have been telling you that." I say and she laughs beside me and I wonder what was so funny about my comment.

"Your rubbing off on me. I called Lucien a dick last night and he was less than pleased with the remark." She replies merrily. I smile turning to look at the ceiling feeling my body relax in a way that it hasn't been able to since I have been away from her.


	26. Chapter 26 Blood and Brittany

Dean's POV

It had been two long weeks since we left the farmhouse. Elena had been somber when she left her family, but bounced back as usual. We had been to four towns and killed 9 demons within three of them. The fourth had been a dead end and I was happy for the break. Although the drive to this desolate little hovel in Iowa was boring as hell. Sam and Elena were constantly changing which car they rode in and I was reluctant to admit I missed having one of them in the car when they took hers together.

I pulled up across the street from a little diner that seemed a little packed for a weekday at 11. Stretching my tired muscles, I watch Elena pull in behind my car and Sam exit hers with a frown. Elena seems delighted with Sam's discomfort and I am truly puzzled by their interaction. Sam and Elena seem to never get on each others' nerves.

"You okay there Sam?" I ask leaning back against the car as he approaches.

"She does have a cruel side." Sam says as if we have been debating this particular topic for some time now and my brows raise to shoot a look towards Elena as she bounces with a little too much pep in her step towards us. I watch her tuck and ear piece into her ear as she goes to walk by and Sam scowls at her bright grin.

"Every girl listens to it Sam. It all depends if they are brave enough to admit it." She pats Sam's back good naturedly before she breezes right by me with a wink.

"Wait. What is even going on right now?" I ask them both and Elena pivots from her spot on the side walk.

"I am going to the police station to get some news. I will meet you at the diner." She calls then I hear her sing as she pivots back around.

"With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride…. Your toxic I'm slipping under" She sings softly but her high pony tail swings from her slight dancing as she disappears around the corner with an exaggerated wink thrown at Sam. I want to feel bad for him but my brain seems to have stalled at the level of confidence she is exuding.

"I have been listening to Brittany Spears for like 20 miles. Some shit even I can't handle." Sam growls marching towards the diner and I finally burst into laughter.

"Come on Sam I am sure they have a big plate of lettuce to cheer you up. Hell, maybe they will give you the whole head. Or maybe, just maybe they will have one of those fancy salads with spinach and shit." I say as we enter the diner and Sam throws himself into the booth.

"Bite me." He huffs grabbing a menu and hiding behind it. I chuckle and smile at the waitress as she approaches.

"Gentleman. Do you need time to make an order?" She asks setting water down on the table. Sam nods his head and she disappears back behind the counter. For the first time, I realize it is a little too quiet in the diner and peek around. Too many eyes are on us and we were oblivious to it as we entered. Before I can turn back to Sam he hisses slamming the glass back onto the table. I turn wide eyed wondering what I will see but Sam looks angry as he slams his fingers against his phone.

"We have a problem." We both mumble and he finally looks from his phone to the people sitting behind me and sighs.

"There's vervain in the water." He whispers and I feel the hairs raise on the back of my neck.

"Hey there. This seems to be a bust we need to get back to the baby before she notices us gone." I relax slightly realizing who he is speaking with. At least she answered her phone. I hear the click of a gun and jump from the seat. The sting of a dart hitting my shoulder as I pull my gun free has my heart racing before I realize nothing is happening; no drowsiness no head spinning. Pulling the dart free the diner seems to have returned to silence as I take the item in. The smell of vervain hits me and I know they don't realize we are human.

"You said it would take them down!" One man urges the cook who is standing behind the counter with his gun still aimed.

"Shut up children." A woman says calmly as she walks from the back of the group; the crowds' eyes shifting to black as she walks through them. Before I can take aim, my body rises, and I go sailing into Sam as we hit the wall hard. Sam is shoving me hard and I hear the screams of someone outside before a body sails through the window into the crowd facing us. My mind races trying to form the words "Stay out" but Elena is faster than I can produce them, and she sends the witch sailing out the building.

I am on my feet now trying to grab her before the dart hits; she is oblivious to it as she pours light out into the crowd; the people dropping like sacks of potatoes as it hits them. I am too late, and she falls just as easily as the demons; her light receding back to her quickly. I don't stop as I crouch to scoop her up, Sam firing into the crowd that she hadn't yet exercised.

People are screaming that are newly freed and demons are screeching as we retreat into the kitchen; Sam shooting the cook between the eyes as we pass. The building was being swarmed from the front and I held my breath before kicking the back door open; afraid of what we would find. Luck seems to be on our side as we rush into the alley. Throwing Elena over my shoulder to move faster. Sam takes the lead and I follow him as we sprint as quietly as possible from the fray. This is not something I am fond of; retreating.

To my horror Elena's phone starts blaring that damn song in her pocket. Sam trips face planting like only he can. It all seems to be falling to hell as he climbs to his feet once more and I struggle to pull the phone free from where it is stuck between her body and my shoulder _. "I'm addicted to you; don't you know that I'm toxic."_

Sam is rolling her from my shoulder and I finally yank the phone free to silence it. "Seriously. Fucking Seriously." I huff as we dart across a street and I look back to see that no one seems to be behind us. Yanking Sam up into a yard we walk to the front and check the street before crossing quickly.

"We have to get back to the cars." Sam huffs and I nod.

"We don't know if that witch is dead or how many of them there are. Let's just take a second to come up with a plan." I say wiping sweat from my face.

"The witch will be hard to get by." Sam says shifting Elena and I look at her briefly. Turning away when my chest constricts. Then it hits me. Pulling her foot up I finger the bracelet wondering if it is just for her or if I could use it. Pulling my phone from my pocket I dial the only person who will know.

"Dean Winchester. I would be happy to see your name but my heart says it's bad news." Bonnies tight voice fills the line.

"Well, not all bad we are all …... safe for the moment. Elena's anklet; is it just for her or could I use it to get by one?" I ask injecting as much humor as I can as we go out into the open once more to cross the street. Spotting a house with a lot of mail in the box I yank Sam up the stairs.

"Where is she?" Bonnie asks angrily. I watch Sam place Elena down as he picks the lock before picking her up once more and we enter the house quickly.

"Calm down killer; she is chalked full of vervain. There is a nasty witch and a hoard of demons between us and the cars. The demons I can handle but that witch is a nasty bitch." I huff as I check the basement for anything useful. Jogging back up the stairs I see Sam is fast at laying out the salt.

"It will work for whoever is wearing it Dean. Where are you? We can come. What happened?" Bonnie rattles off questions as I check a window.

"I think we were baited but it doesn't really matter right now. There is no time to wait they have taken most the town it looks like; we have to get out now. We will call once we are out." I say before hanging up and approaching Elena. Pulling her foot up I undo the tiny clasp and attempt to clasp it around my wrist but the chain is too short and Sam approaches with a frown.

"I never took you for a bracelet kind of guy Dean." He says humorlessly and helps me attach the small piece of jewelry. It cuts into my wrists slightly but it will have to do.

"Okay, I am going to get baby and I will come back for you two." I say checking my ammo before a crash sounds from outside. Sam is pulling the curtain back and we see three men; possessed by demons checking the houses. My brain stalls and I curse the world silently. Sam already has Elena cradled in his arms and I shrug. Seems we were trekking back into the fray together.

"We need to conserve rounds." My phone rings and I answer it quickly before it is heard.

"Cass, good timing." I mutter exhaustedly.

"Not Castiel. You need to get Elena to her safe spot. You are no longer hunting, they are hunting you." A female voice says, and I frown.

"What? Where is Cass?" I ask casting a look at Sam.

"She must be protected, now. Take her to her kind. She said she had friends of considerable power. Castiel has also been targeted. He will be in touch once he is awake." She says exasperated; hanging up the phone. I curse shoving it back into my pocket.

"No lucky back up today huh?" Sam asks, and I shake my head before listening outside. Wondering how far the men have wondered. I debate on making Sam stay behind once more but nothing seems to be going to plan today and I would rather not take my chances.

"They got Cass. Seems they figured a few things out. She said to take her to her friends of considerable power. So that would be…" I ask looking at Sam and he seems to debate.

"Kol. New Orleans. She was going to be going soon anyways. We should probably focus on the now." Sam says, and he shifts Elena once more before I pull the door open. We walk swiftly, taking in all directions and go as quietly as possible.

It is three blocks before we spot someone, and I drop them before they make a sound. Too bad though the gunshot was heard, and we start to run now. Dodging between buildings and back out again. Sam is huffing but the main street comes into view and the witch is there waiting. Sam steps behind a building out of view and I march forward, and she frowns as she is unable to stop me from raising my gun. But luck is not on my side today and a shot rings out before mine and I feel the sear of the bullet through my chest. The impact so strong I drop to my knees.

I hear him then, Sam yelling, and I know he is coming as I take aim at the woman, but she has changed direction and Sam yelps as he starts being pulled down the road with Elena still tucked to his chest. I fire missing and realize my hand is shaking too much to make the hit. I jump to grab Sam and Elena before they get yanked past me.

Demons are coming out now. I see them in my peripheral as I grab the pair and they slow for a second and Elena's wait shift to me. Sam grabs at the gun as it falls to the ground. Then things move fast and furious and I'm not sure how it happened, the bracelet is gone, Elena is in my arms now as the witch slams us into the ground, repeatedly. I am happy Elena is asleep for this, asphalt tears my skin and I realize in horror I won't make it out of this. None of us will, Elena is more susceptible to this now. I want to call to Sam but its hard just to keep my eyes open as Elena and I get coated in our own blood. Then the motion stops, and I pull Elena closer, or I tell myself to, but I really don't even feel anything anymore. I think I hear Sam before everything turns black.

Elijah's POV

Finn and I sit upon the floor with our niece playing between us; I sight some will never see. Companionable silence is broken by Kols urgent slamming of doors. I rise quickly, Finn rising to follow with Hope in his arms. Kol meets me on the stairs and I know that somehow, once more Elena is hurt. His broken angered expression is all I need to see to feel the pit open in my stomach.

"It's bad, we need to get to them fast." He grounds out as he passes.

"How fast?" Finn asks, and I follow silently, my heart to constricted to find words.  
"Faster than the six hours that may be between us." Kol replies making my heart fall.

"Helicopter?" Klaus appears in the door way stopping Kol in his tracks.

"That would be nice, but I don't have one brother." Kol barks out and Klaus shrugs.

"Things can be bought, come let's move to the air field. I'll make a call on the way." Klaus pats Hopes head before clasping my shoulder briefly and it seems to break the trance I was in.

"What happened?" I ground out and Kols shoulders slump.

"They are hunting her, more efficiently than they were prepared for." Kol says and my blood runs cold.

Time seems to crawl but before I know it the helicopter is lowering onto a desolate piece of highway. I frown when I don't spot the hunters car; they were supposed to be here by now. Before the helicopter is back in the sky the headlights appear off in the distance moving at a frantic pace and the tension within by body doubles.

"Remain calm Elijah. No one needs you going off the handle here." Kol murmurs making me frown.

"If memory recalls you are the one with anger issues brother." I reply humorlessly. We both tense when the smell of blood hits us from a good two miles away and the car comes to a stop. I move quick but raise my hands when I see the gun raised by Sam.

"Sam?" I call, and he lowers the gun with a shaky hand before slinging his door open.

"I fed him her blood… and I gave her blood. I…" He runs a hand over his face as he backs away from the car as if afraid to look in the backseat. I step forward watching the way the young hunters' eyes are locked onto the darkness within the car. The copper smell is overwhelming, but I can hear the faint thrumming of a heart and my throat tightens wondering if it was Dean or Elena that had passed. Pulling the seat forward and leaning in my heart gives a lurch when I realize there are two faint completely in sync heartbeats.

"They are both alive." I announce more for the young hunters benefit than my own.

They pair are a tangle of limbs; shallow breathing and gore. How the young hunter got them to safety is beyond me when I take in the damage. Elena lays nearly on top of Dean and her back plastered to the back of the seat. I reach to grab her shoulder in some attempt to remove her and get thrown by the energy that suddenly seems to emerge from the near dead human she lies upon. Dean Winchester's elbow to the face doesn't hurt but the animal growl that arises from the man is so eerily similar to one I have given. The ferocity in which he protects her seems to feel me with anguish when it should do the opposite.

Kol yanks me out and the young hunter is attempting to calm his brother as I watch trying to quell the mounting anguish. As I listen to whispered words of comfort; _"She is okay, I am okay; you're going to be okay Dean."_ Dean Winchester seems to fall back to sleep and Kol sighs loudly beside me.

"How much blood have you given her?" I ask breaking the silence that seems to take hold after Sam slumps to the ground beside the car.

"I don't know, it was messy, and she wasn't really taking it down well. Maybe a pint?" I nod taking in the information.

"How much vervain was she given?" I ask and the hunter shrugs.

"She dropped, fast. I don't really know how much of that either." The hunter answers with a weak voice.

"We can't do much here. Let's get in the car and find a hotel. They need cleaned first before anything else." Kol grunts holding out a hand to help the young hunter from the ground. I grind my teeth unhappy with the lack of choices in this moment but climb into the passenger seat with Sam being reluctantly pushed to the middle by Kol.


	27. Chapter 27

Elijah's POV

I secured the room and Sam Winchester pulls Elena free with ease; handing her over and I can feel the blood seep through my clothes in an instant; it's like Deja vue of the night we met the hunters. My arms constrict tighter around her form. Her body looks as if it has started mending back together but she still smelt of death and the …. hunter. I walk swiftly to the bathroom intent on cleaning her. Kol is there; blocking my path. He gestures for her only once and I hand her over with a frown.

I turn from the door being closed in my face to see the young hunter still struggling to get his brother in the room, once again struck with the familiar scene. I step beside them and lift the human easily into the room depositing him on the floor until he too can be cleaned.

"Thanks." Sam says dejectedly slumping into a chair. I finally look at the human in light and see the bruises lining the side of his face and the dried blood coating his clothes.

"What happened?" I find myself asking before I really consider if I want to hear it.

"We were distracted; unprepared. There was so many of them. That witch was a mean piece of work though." Sam says with a dry chuckle looking down to check his brother once more.

"So many witches?" I ask in confusion.

"No, demons. Just one witch. She is the one that did a number on them. It took me too long to throw a demon and get her down." Sam says looking me in the eye and I see the anger and disappointment there. Something I can relate to with the human. Regret of never being fast enough.

"You are all alive. That is what matters." I say as Dean groans from the floor but doesn't wake. My mind wondering what has changed if the witch could hurt her this time.

"Yeah, her car is probably toast. I was able to retrieve the sword and a few things from the trunk when some pissed pedestrian just drove into the fray; luckily giving me a moment to get them out." Sam replies softly.

"The car is replaceable." I say with a wave of the hand and listen as Kol asks for his duffle bag. I grab the item and walk to the door; knocking gently. I see her clean feet before Kol slams the door closed once more making me huff. Does he think I have never seen her? For that matter, when has he?

"Sam?" Deans broken voice draws my attention to the other side of the room. Sam's face lights up slightly as he leans over his brother. I approach the pair as Dean lunges from the prone position. "Elena?" Dean asks still looking at Sam not noticing I am in the room.

"Kol is getting her cleaned up." Sam replies motioning towards me and Dean takes me in for the first time.

"Fuck, I thought we were dead." Dean looks down at his blood-soaked clothes and frowns.

"Vampire blood?" Dean huffs before pushing himself up and approaching the sink outside the bathroom. I sit myself into the empty chair across the table from Sam and listen closely to the movements within the bathroom.

"Shit." Deans explanative pulls me from my ease dropping and I look to the hunter as he pats his pockets for something.

"Bonnie. She is going to…. Sam? Where is my phone?" Dean Winchesters eyes dart around the room quickly; no doubt not wanting to be on the bad side of the young Bennet.

I pull my phone from my pocket and scroll to the young witches' number; holding it out for the hunter. He takes it slowly with a slight nod before pacing the room.

"Elijah, something is wrong. Dean cal..." I listen to Bonnies frantic voice as Dean cuts her off.

"Bonnie. We are okay." Dean Winchester grumbles into the phone. I look to the tacky painting on the wall with distain. Wishing there would be more noise from the bathroom. Kol is quiet in his work though.

"What happened? Where are you? Put Elena on the phone." Bonnie demands through the phone and I hear two sets of feet approaching our door. One far slower than the other but I rise quickly, both hunters becoming alert to my movement.

"Someone is here." I murmur. The cell phone is tossed on the bed and the bathroom door clicks open just before the timid knock wraps against the door. I button my jacket before reaching for the door. I see Sam move close to the wall beside me with his gun drawn and I fight scoffing at his efforts. Pulling the door open I am surprised to find a young lady with what appears to be her grandmother attached to her arm.

"We seek a moment with Elena." The younger woman speaks with a hint of fear lacing her voice despite the way she attempts to shield her companion with her body. How do they know she is here?

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken. No one is here by that name." I smile at the pair before pushing the door closed.

"Astvinur will parish, if her fate is not changed." The older woman says her voice breaking with disuse. My heart stops and I hold the door still partially closed looking at the pair. I am aware of Kol stepping closer and Sam sucking in a sharp breath at her words. Silence hangs between us and the woman holds her arm out.

"I have only my gift to share, take my hand and I will show you her fate." My breath hitches as Kol wrenches the door open from my hand. The younger woman yanks a gun from her coat and raises it in our direction.

"Ella; they will not harm us. I have told you this." The woman scorns but the girls' hands shake before lowering.

Something in me demands to have all the information I can despite not knowing what this woman is or what she is capable of. I reach for her hand and feel the world spin, then before me in a field kneeling is Elena; her back to me. With horror, I recognize the skirt and my heart pounds as the light swirls around her. The wind seems to pick up on the other side of the field and it makes her hair dance. I want to reach out and pull her up, but I am just a specter. In an instance, a void opens from where the wind is dancing from, in the darkness a lone man stands.

With hell fire spilling from the bottom of the opening a giant creature emerges behind the man, black like burning earth and ash; smoke rising from its body as the fire seems to dwell within its very being. The ground shakes and another appears behind it. The man walks slowly across the distance and the light raises around Elena. I watch horrified as she raises to her feet; alone and glowing. A beacon of light where the darkness is trying to swallow it. They are advancing now, and the ground is splitting under the beasts as they emerge more fully onto the earth; their numbers up to three now.

The vision starts to blur just as Elena slowly pulls her sword free. I lurch backwards wishing to be free of the sight about to unfold in front of me. Knocking into Dean Winchester hard, the human holds his ground as I attempt to make sense of the vision I just saw. The women's face is sad and knowing.

"She will never face such a fate alone." I utter before entering the bathroom closing the door quickly. I block out the noise that rises from the room at my abrupt departure. Locking the door, I lower to my knees next to Elena where she lays, hair still wet in my brothers' sweats. The room is full of the old copper smell of blood and something that is purely Elena. I breath deep before leaning over to rest my hand on her face.

"You must wake. We have much to change Astvinur. This world needs you; my world needs you." I whisper into her ear and wish more than anything for her to wake in this moment. I wish to embrace this world she has been plunged into without a care. My dedication to family still struggles when I imagine choosing eternal sleep over a life with them. My heart sinks once more at the thought; the vision I see in her future is death and I wish to be with her when it comes. Elena's warmth seems to surge with my dark thoughts and I can feel the heat under my palm. Does she know I am here? Can she hear me?

"They are coming. We have to mover brother." Kol calls through the door. My brow raises, and I rise to my feet turning the handle to view my brothers sweaty face; no doubt he has been shown the vision.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly.

"There was another vision. They know she is weak, they are coming now; tonight, we must move." Kols pinched face halts my questions and I turn to pick up Elena without another word.

I enter back into the room to find Dean pacing and Sam sitting with his face in his hands. The woman have left the room but I can still hear them outside in their vehicle.

"Do we really think following them is the best idea. We don't even know them." Dean says as his pacing stops, and he turns to take in Elena's pale face. My jaw ticks as the hunters tightens. Kol flashes past with bloody towels and I realize he has cleaned the car without my notice.

"Her visions are real. We need to trust them." I say before striding out of the room. Sam follows me out, opening the door and letting me slide in with Elena before he follows to sit beside me; resting Elena's feet on his lap. Dean and Kol seem to leave the room slower both taking in the surroundings slowly before entering the car; Dean grumbling about Kol driving the entire way to the car.

"Hunter, you have just woken and would be dead without our blood in your veins. Relax, I will not let anything happen." I sigh at Kols tight words and try to fight the need to burry my face in Elena's still damp hair.

"How do you know these visions are real?" Dean asks quietly as we pull out of the parking lot following the woman. I grit my teeth as the pictures come to the front of my mind.

"The scar." "The skirt." Kol and I answer at the same time and my brow raises.

"The scar?" I ask quietly looking over the visible parts of Elena over.

"On her left elbow; there is a small scar she got when she was a child." Kol says turning down a old road following the woman.

"I hate to tell you guys anyone could have seen a scar or a skirt and made that vision seem real." Dean says voice full of exhaustion.

"Brother did you know she had a scar?" Kol asks me and I shake my head dejectedly.

"Not many see it. I only know because she showed it to me. It is there in the vision, when she pulled the sword free I could see it clearly." Kol rambles off and silence descends on the vehicle for a period.

"What was her other vision?" I ask remembering my brothers' words.

"That hotel will be swarming with them; the woman knew the place and has been waiting for years to meet us there." Kol says darkly.

"Years, she hasn't even been a vampire for years." Sam comments and I feel the movement as he rubs Elena's leg where they are resting next to him.

"Seems Ellies fate was sealed long before she met vampires." Kol looks at me in the rearview mirror and I can see the relief there. One part of our guilt lifted; her fate was not decided by us.

"That doesn't matter. Sam and I were destined for fates larger than us and we broke free of that shit. So…. What did you see that spooked you so bad?" Dean turns and looks at me then back to Kol beside him.

"Elena alone in a field, facing large beasts made of fire and ash and one lone man." Kol replies with more casualty in his voice than I can imagine mustering with the current state of things. Sam Winchester starts to laugh beside me and even his brother turns to look at him darkly.

"Sorry." Sam says rubbing Elena's leg again; the action annoying me greatly.

"Well, we will also see how true her visions are right about here." Kol says off handedly and I lean up off the seat only to be blinded by the light that erupts from the woman laying in my arms. It's overwhelming, warm and I feel the car lurch to a stop before the light recedes just as rapidly as it was released.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dean yells turning in the seat and grabbing at Elena's hand. "She only does that shit when she is destressed. What aren't you telling us." Dean growls at Kol and the car is moving at a rapid pace again.

"If the vision is real she just rebuffed their attempt to take her power and set Adair free." Kol says slowing to turn and my mind is racing at the implications.

"Why didn't you say anything? They could have hurt her." I ask tightly, my voice nearly a whisper.

"If I had said something you all would have stopped it. I saw her rebuff them and the man becoming free. If Ellie was awake and had a choice she would take the pain to help a friend. That I know for certain brother." My brother replies with a clipped tone; throwing a look at me through the rearview mirror once more. I settle back into the seat pulling Elena tighter to my chest as Dean turns and drops back down into his seat unceremoniously; one arm hung over the seat still grasping a hand I have come to see as mine to hold. We settle into silence and follow the car down many back-country roads.

As we turn onto a heavily wooden drive my phone rings. Shifting Elena slightly I pull it from my pocket. With a scowl I answer the unfamiliar number. "Hello."

"Elijah?" The mans voice is tight but I recognize it easily.

"Adair." I say unsure of what to say to the man.

"Elijah, Elena is in danger. They are coming for her." I nod absentmindedly and sigh as the mans voice breaks. The occupants of the car are trained on me and I look into the darkness outside the window.

"She is safe. Are you free of their hold?" I ask.

"Yes. I am not certain of where I am, I believe it is a city. I believe I have been following a man important to her Elijah; they too I believe are in danger." His words make my jaw clinch. A man in a city is simple.

"A brown-haired boy? College age?"

"Yes, I believe so." I look to the hunters and Sam is the first to react.

"They are going after Jeremy?" Sam mumbles while dialing his phone. A small house comes into view through the thickly wooded area.

"Adair, do you have means to get out of the city? Do I need to send someone for you?" I ask listening to the rings on Sam's phone, worried there will not be an answer.

"I do not have any monetary items. I can walk but I do not know where I am." I sigh.

"I will call you back shortly Adair." Sam's line has yet to answer and my jaw ticks as I hang up one call.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jeremy." Sam says in a huff. Kol stops the car behind the sedan and climbs out to speak with the woman. I dial a second number hoping she will answer. Four rings in I am starting to fear the worst when Jeremy himself answers.

"Caroline's phone." The teen says distractedly, and I wonder if he has been made aware of his sisters' situation.

"Jeremy. This is Elijah. Is Caroline or Stefan with you?" I ask calmly and the young man grunts into the phone.

"Do you know where she is?" Jeremy says, and I hear Stefan in the background and I feel myself loosen my hold upon Elena.

"She is here with me. The hunters as well. We are safe, but Jeremy I need to speak with Stefan." Unsure if the boy will even care for his own wellbeing with his sisters' life hanging in the balance. Jeremy is unyielding in the worry for his sister but lacks fear for his own life. " _I suppose it is her and the witches fault. The boy has escaped death far too many times for a mortal_." I muse to myself as he hands the phone over.

"Elijah. What's wrong?" Stefan asks; always the urgent one.

"Elena freed Adair but he warned they have been following Jeremy. You are not safe there."

"Damn. Okay. We are going." Stefan replies.

"Where will you go?" I ask as Kol opens the door and retrieves Elena from my hold and I exit behind him; the hunters already looking out into the forest.

"Home I guess. Bonnie spoke with Freya and is heading to New Orleans to help her, so we might just follow. Jeremy wanted to go anyway." I nod looking into the darkness once more, wishing for a moment of peace.

"Could you pick up the Priest. He is uncertain of his location and how to get away from there." I rub my eyes briefly before following the small path the others have taken up to the house.

"Send me his number I will call him." Stefan replies before hanging up and I sigh before sending the number over. Sending Adair, a text that help would call soon I enter the small house and find Elena laid upon the couch and each hunter sitting on the floor in front of it with their legs out. They seem so human in that moment and I shake my head at the thought. They are human, frail bodies and dwindling years; " _that they use to protect her with_ ". I want to claim the end of the couch, to be near her but the two hunters, despite their exhausted appearance seem unyielding in their guard duty.

"Brother." Kols voice comes from the back of the house and I follow into a small kitchen. Kol leans heavily upon the counter and the woman sit at a small table with tea in both their hands. I nod at them tightly unsure of what should be said.

"We should be safe for the night. I will grab some linens for the men, but we only have the one room and these old bones need some rest." The old woman goes to rise and "Ella" helps her to her feet.

"Thank you for your assistance. If you don't mind me asking was there any other visions of Elena we should know of?" Kol asks quietly.

"No child. Nothing of life or death. Although I do have a book I have been writing them down in all these years." She waves Ella off and the girl retreats to a room off the hallway off the kitchen before returning with a thick journal.

"I'm sorry. You mean to tell us these are all of Elena? How long has this been happening?" I say in wonder when it is handed over.

"Mmmm seven or so years now." She walks by slowly with a low goodnight and the younger woman drops some blankets on the table. I start flipping through the pages my eyes scanning the words rapidly.

" _The child bears a great strength but many weaknesses in her heart."_

 _"She burns a path for herself, for strangers for loved one to live on in peace."_

 _"She falls many times and obtains more than bruises and always seems to recover faster than the world can handle."_

 _"She loves him more than any before him and knows no greater sorrow than when he parishes."_ My heart skips at the words. Do I finally obtain her only to die in the end? An echo of a violin comes to mind and I look into the front room, at the couch where she lays with her hand firmly grasped in the older hunter's hand as he slumbers; slouched on the floor with his head leaned back into her and know, deep in my heart that line was not written about me.


	28. Chapter 28

Elena's' POV

I wake slowly, my eyes drifting to the two heads that loll next to me. Sam's head rests next to my shoulder. Deans head is by my leg and his arm is draped beside me holding onto my forearm. I smile softly; wondering how we got here, before I hear the other heartbeats and attempt to untangle myself without waking the brothers. As I rise over the back of the couch Kol appears in the doorway and I frown. _Well it must have been bad if he is here._

I look at the two still slumped against the couch and waive at Kol dismissively before grabbing the blankets that are next to the couch. I look them over before determining shifting Sam onto the couch will be easier. I drop to remove the mans shoes and notice the clothes I am in for the first time. _Well that confirms it was definitely bad._ Slipping his shoes off he barely stirs while I make short work of slipping him onto the couch. He shifts and grunts but remains asleep as I cover him.

Glancing around the room I find an old throw pillow and bring it over to tip Dean onto. As I attempt to lean him over he startles awake grabbing me tightly by the arms, eyes angry and wide before he sees it is me and loosens his hold.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I whisper my hand drifting to his face with a sad smile. His arms pull me down and I end up awkwardly hugging him.

"You should be resting kitten." He grumbles half asleep and I chuckle.

"I will be fine, thanks to you and Sam no doubt. Putting that knight armor to good use again, I will have to tell Bobby." I muse pulling back to grab a blanket and the way he watches me through hooded eyes makes my stomach twist. I have chased after the idea of one man for so long that this feeling from someone other than him confuses me.

"You pulled off the sleeping beauty routine pretty well." He says his eyes drifting shut and I laugh quietly leaning down to kiss his cheek. Rising to my feet I am startled once more by Elijah watching me from the room I saw Kol disappear into. The previous twist in my stomach tangling into knots quickly. His stare is unwavering, an expression I don't recognize on the man. I dip my head at him slightly before entering the room. Kol sits at a table, an old journal in front of him.

"I would guess things were bad if you're both here." I wave around the room at the foreign decorations. "Where ever it is that we are." I see Elijah turn to pull a box from the fridge and I move quickly when he holds out a bag of blood. Not caring for presentation when I bite into it quickly; my body demanding to feed.

"It was indeed bad. I believe Sam Winchester thought he was hauling two dead bodies from the scene." Sadness fills me at Kols words. My eyes drift into the living room once more; lingering on the brothers that keep carrying me away from harm.

"Damn, the last thing I remember was trying to purify some demons." I drop the empty bags into a trash can before sitting beside Kol and casting a look at what he was reading. My heart stops at the words on the page.

 _"The child strikes her hard, showing great strength. Elena shows greater wisdom in her actions that follow."_ My mind boggles as my eyes race down the page.

 _"She will know the greatest sorrows but also that the heights of happiness are limitless."_

 _"Elena runs now, for her life, but mostly for theirs. Seeking solace in their safety and stumbling into the unknown like a baby deer through a meadow. Uncertain of her steps and the direction she is heading. The beginning of hope is near."_

 _"_ What…. What is that?" I ask unable to tear my eyes from the pages.

" _She plunges the sword into the ground, all too aware of the actions she will have to take."_

"It's the prophecy of you Ellie. You should read back here, it's a real page turner." Kol says looking at me as he says it. I can't read his emotions but my heart races.

"I am sorry Elena. I tried to implore to my dear brother that it should not be read by any other than you." I nod absentmindedly at Elijah's words. Still staring at another line as Kol flips through the pages.

 _"Humanity will be ripped from her bloody hands. Elena will chase after what she has lost until he arrives."_ My heart thunders as Kol pulls me from the chair and out a back door.

"Kol?" I question as he drags me further into the woods. He stops when we are no longer in hearing distance and turns to embrace me tightly. I wrap my arms around him, giving my friend a few moments to compose himself. As he does it occurs to me the last line in the book was most likely about the man embracing me now.

"The woman has seen many things, some that have passed others that have not. I mean not to pry into your life but to find the information you can use in this fight. Also, so that you would not have to read it." He says still holding me to him and I feel my anxiety lesson.

"You enjoy surprises Ellie. Lets' not let the book take the excitement this world still carries from you." He says pushing back to look at me and I smile shaking my head at him.

"You know what I will want before I do sometimes. You know that?" I say, and he chuckles darkly.

"No one who has known you for a month would not know this would haunt every step you take." He says holding the book out. "To be honest some of them don't even make sense, some don't give enough information to do anything with." He exclaims in exasperation. I chuckle looking up to the stars above the trees.

"That last line was about you I believe. You helped bring my humanity back to me." I whisper and see him staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"She has seen your death Ellie." Kols' quiet words pull my eyes back to his. He watches me with a soft expression, full of sadness and I wish to wipe it from his face.

"Which one?" I ask with a raised brow; trying to lighten the mood. He shakes his head before looking to the stars.

"One yet to pass." He says as I scuff my bare foot on the ground looking at the pine needles we stand in.

"I…. Kol." I sigh looking for words to comfort a man that seldom needs it but find none. "I told your brother that this task; responsibility is larger than me, my family, your family. So many lives hang in the balance. I will not turn from this fight. I can't diverge from this path; even if I wanted too." I answer softly, watching his eyes tighten.

"But you don't want to; do you?" He asks tightly making me smile at his dark expression.

"It may not be about my family or your family but what is a world without the people I love in it?" Imploring him to understand that this isn't just about some obligation.

"The woman speaks as if your fate can be changed." He nearly grumbles making me cast a large smile in his direction.

"Good. I will work towards that. To many moments I don't want to miss. Jeremy getting married, Bonnie having a child, Caroline finally running off with Stefan and of course, last but not least, Africa. You still owe me a trip. Maybe Davina can come." I reply cheekily, and he huffs before pulling me in for a hug once more.

"Can you not almost die for like a week or so?" He jokes but when I look at him I see the underlying turmoil. Kol can be reckless when fear takes hold and I reach for his hand.

"I will do my best. Kol, you know that you're not responsible for me right. I know I was reckless when we met but this isn't that." I joke, and he laughs.

"It's not responsibility Ellie. What is a world without the people you love in it?" His reversal of words makes me stop and pull him down for a tight hug. We stay embraced for far longer than we ever have before he starts to laugh into my hair.

"When this is past we will be on the first plane to Africa." Kol huffs out pulling me back towards the house.

"Elijah might behead me for reading this even with your permission." He comments waving the book at me once more and I frown.

"Burn it when you are done Kol." I reply, and he nods before pulling the door open. Elijah stands in the same spot we had left him in and Kol closes the door staying outside. I frown at him through the glass and he waves the book around before turning to sit on the steps.

"You intend to let him finish it?" Elijah asks when I lean against the fridge in front of him. I look him over, the exhaustion and anger he radiates now pulling at my heart.

"He holds many of my secrets already; what's a few more?" I reply and watch his brow shoot up for a moment. I take a step towards him and smile softly.

"There are things I would rather discover on my own. He knows that and will find anything useful for my…... endeavors without my life being laid out for me." I try to joke, and he shakes his head slightly.

"He told you of the vision?" He asks softly, and I lean against the counter next to him.

"Not really what she saw exactly but what it contained." I answer diplomatically, and he nearly does a very Elijah unlike thing and rolls his eyes.

"Of the beasts made of fire and ash?" He questions turning to look at me, his hip leaning against the counter. The closeness making me long for a time before we declared dividing lines. _Fire and Ash beasts?_

"Of my death." I say softly and his eyes close before he decides he is unhappy with the distance between us and leans his forehead into the side of mine causing my eyes close.

"He did say she made it seem like my fate could be changed." I whisper, and he nods slowly sighing into my neck.

"I have no plans of perishing Elijah. This changes nothing though." I answer, and he sighs harder this time; in frustration.

"You will not be swayed from the road you currently travel?" He whispers, and I shake my head slightly and he gives a dark chuckle almost identical to his brothers. Despite the similarities in the sound it brings different feelings soaring up where his brother's comforts me.

"I told Racheal a story of a human woman. To strong to look past and to compassionate to forget." I smile softly wondering where he is going, my throat constricting at the conflicting feelings he is bringing up in me. "I must add dedicated to a fault to the list." He jokes before placing a kiss on my forehead and stepping back from me.

"I am sorry. I know you worry for me, but I can't turn a blind eye where …. well the world is at stake." I comment as he stares at me before a crooked smile pulls at his face, a smile I have longed to see in my dreams.

"There are no better hands for the world to be in than yours Astivinur." He says making me throw caution to the wind and lean in to hug him to me. Some how a blonde haired mans face flashes through my mind and I push past the conflicting feelings I am warring with when Elijah returns the hug. _I can worry for my heart when the world is safe._

"Do you remember anything from when you were asleep?" He asks making me step back.

"What do you mean?" _Only the nightmarish scenes that have plagued me since…... the farm house._

"A demon attempted to bind you. To take your power." He answers making me shake my head before I get a flash of Adair's upturned face with black eyes.

"Adair." I utter trying to remember anything else.

"The priest is safe, you set him free and he is with your family in Mystic Falls." The words sync in slowly and I watch his jaw tick; knowing there is more he doesn't want to tell me.

"Adair informed us they were following Jeremy. He and the others are there as well." My eyes slam shut and my fist clench tightly. _This was not what I left for. He was supposed to have the normal college experience._ I rant to myself feeling the anger rise in me.

"You have done everything right by your brother Elena." Elijah says before I feel his hand drifting up and down my back.

"He has a life there, a business starting. He will never find that someone if he is constantly fleeing my enemies." I ground out.

"He has and will continue to thrive in life; no matter what comes your way." He says, and I nod.

"Would you like to call him?" He holds his phone out and I take it without missing a beat.

Entering the number, I turn to Elijah before hitting send. "I have missed you." I say softly before fleeing the kitchen to be away from him after my moment of weakness but not before I see the way his eyes flare to life.

Elijah's POV

I watch her stir and wait patiently for her to rise. She seems so taken with the brothers she over looks our presence. I watch with mounting anguish as she tends to them. Conflicted watching her share a more than intimate moment with Dean Winchester. I know she tends to be affectionate with all those in her life but when the hunter pulls her down into a lazy embrace the words written in that journal seem to scream from the back of my head. I damn myself for worrying on matters of the heart when the world is at stake, when she is closer to death than ever before.

It all seems hopeless as I watch her relax into the hunter. Like my brother, Dean Winchester does not seem to hold himself in check. I realize now, after she rises and catches me watching her kiss the hunter that I will have to let her go. Something I thought I would never do, but if her happiness lies with Winchester than I will let her chase it. As always, she enters the room with a sad smile trying to appear upbeat. She will carry the misfortune laid before her no matter how hard we plead for her not to.

Because Elena has always been a fighter, a warrior ready to take on any enemy, but at heart she is the martyr her brother painted. A woman walking into the fray with little care for her life as long as she secures the lives of those she loves. As Kol drags her from the house I fume. An internal struggle on what is the best course of action. I wait, debating if I should be honest with her, tell her of my unyielding devotion to her, of the way she makes my dead heart feel alive or if I should walk beside her when she needs a friend and keep her at arms distance.

My heart decides in an instance when she returns, and I feel as if I should run. As she speaks freely with me I give into the sorrow and lean into her. The heat from her body and thrum of her voice calming the storm within me. I will have waited a thousand years for someone like her, someone who puts family above all else and doesn't loose themselves along the way. I feel wounded as she speaks of her death, knowing that no matter how much I distance myself, I would not survive if she faded from this world. My body would live on, but I would be a shell of a man; chasing memories of dusty forests and haunting melodies.

"I have missed you." As the words leave her mouth my world tilts on its axis and I know everything I just tried to convince myself will never be thought again. I can not let her go any more than I could leave my brother behind.

Dean's POV

I wake somehow feeling more exhausted, feeling something shift beside me I turn to find Elena asleep between the couch and me. The area is small, and she appears to be shrinking in on herself. I pull the blanket off me and drape it over her, noticing Sam still resting on the couch I get up slowly. Stretching my tired muscles, I note it is still very early, the sky still dark outside the windows. I make my way into the kitchen and find Elijah sitting at the table by himself. The man nods silently before turning back to his phone.

"Where did your brother run off too?" I ask looking around the kitchen for something to drink. Spotting a glass, I fill it with water and down the glass quickly. Filling it a second time before sitting down with the stoic vampire.

"He is doing some research." He replies as I shake my head looking at the ugly wallpaper.

"He didn't strike me as a research kind of guy." I say as the back door opens and the man in question enters. Kol gives me a mirthful grin confusing me greatly before pulling the fridge open to retrieve some blood.

"Now brother no need to be sour about her allowing me to read it." Kol comments making me frown at the pair.

"Read what?" I ask and Elijah sighs from across the table.

"The tale of Elena. Tidbits of times past and still to come." Kol answers as if he is reading a sales pitch for a new novel; obviously to irritate his brother.

"Anything good in it?" I joke to them draining the water glass in front of me.

"Many good things hunter." He says tossing the drained blood bag into the trash and resting against the counter.

"Good. She need to see some good news." I say running my hand over my head in exhaustion. _Maybe her good news will rub off onto me._

"It's been burned already. Ellie didn't want to know anything unless it would help her with the fight." He says, and I can't stop the smile that pulls at my face when I look back into the front room where she rests.

"She does like surprises." I remark and am slightly taken back by the dark look Elijah is giving me. I stare him down for a moment, all to aware what this look is for. I should walk away but I feel this moment will be critical with the vampire, every instinct I have is telling me not to look away. Something shifts in the mans calculating face and he turns to look at his brother and I feel myself breathe deeply trying to calm my nerves.

"I will call Freya. See how preparations are going." Elijah comments before rising and leaving out the door his brother just entered.

"What exactly will be happening in New Orleans?" I ask when Kol replaces his brother at the table across from me. Kol watches me for a moment, his eyes full of mischief.

"With luck on our side we will connect Ellie to the barres of the past. Which in theory will increase her power; much like when a witch does it." Kol still watching me closely. Something that is making my teeth grind despite the time I have spent around the man.

"Well you read her story. Will your theory be correct?" I ask hoping for a break in the storm we are currently stuck in.

"No such luck mate. It had more anecdotes than useful information." He says never taking his eyes from me and I grunt before shifting my weight; willing my body to relax.

"Relax Winchester. Ellie rarely fails and more often than not, comes out on top." He says, and my hackles rise.

"Didn't seem to come out on top of staying human." I comment harshly. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I can't seem to get away from these two staring fucks and it's making me hostile. Unamused I watch as Kol laughs darkly.

"Nope. That she did not. No let me rephrase, she always pulls through." The man rises and exits the back door to join his brother and I return to the floor huffing as I attempt to find sleep beside her. I turn to look at her and jump back when I find her watching me.

"Damnit Elena." I grind out and she chuckles.

"Kol is trying to bring you into his circle. It may not seem like it, but he is excepting you." She whispers, and I sigh.

"Staring me into oblivion will not achieve that." I say, and she giggles, the sound making my chest tighten as my body relaxes. I watch her shake her head and wait for an answer.

"It worked for you Dean Winchester." She replies before she leans her face into my shoulder hiding it from view. I can feel her sigh more than hear it and relax into her.

"The day we met I thought you were trying to blink me from existence." She mumbles and I breakdown laughing along with her.

"Actually, I wanted you to sprout wings and fly far, far away." I dead pan, and she scoffs before hitting me.

"Dean." She says before we hear a door creaking open. The woman and her granddaughter appear, and Elena rises slowly to meet them.

"Hello." She says keeping her distance and I rise to join the awkward trio.

"Hello Elena." The old woman says voice full of affection and maybe…. sadness.

"I owe you a great deal from what I hear. If there is anyway I can repay y…." The old woman cuts Elena off with a hand in the air.

"I need to show you something child. Are you ready to see?" Elena nods as Elijah and Kol step back into the house quietly behind them.

"Come. Let's sit." She waves Elena into the kitchen and Elena paces behind her as she takes a seat.

"Would you care to sit?" She waves at the empty chair, but Elena shakes her head.

"I must admit I am a little nervous. Standing is best." She says before stepping in front of the woman. Ella takes the empty chair. Elena reaches out grasping the old woman's hands, her knees slam into the floor a moment later. My heart races as I step forward and Elijah crushes the pan beside him before turning from the pair. Kol catches me watching his brother but I see the small shake of his head. Elena's back straightens before she chuckles. The sound odd when everyone is so tense.

"Seems I need to get to work." She says trying to lighten the mood. The older woman's face tightens before she grabs Elena's hand once more. Elena laughs, and tears pour down her face. I don't miss the way Elena looks to Ella briefly when she is pulled from the vision.

"That is just for you my dear. I hope you understand why; these old bones won't keep up forever." The lady grounds out, her voice breaking slightly. I watch Elena latch onto her and whisper to the woman. Whatever is said makes Kol chuckle before he leaves the room, pulling his brother behind him. They break apart with watery smiles.

"Where will you go from here?" Elena asks the woman and Ella scoffs while the woman shrugs.

"We have been working towards this moment, towards aiding you. There really wasn't a plan for after." Ella comments sadly and Elena turns to the girl from her spot.

"No place to call home? To rest your head?" Elena asks making the older woman chuckle and I watch as the pair seem to share in some secret.

"Uh, there is an apartment, well probably not anymore. We have been gone for so long." I watch Elena smile at them both sadly before rising to her feet.

"Well, if you would allow it I have a home you are more than welcome too. There is also an apartment we are not using if you would prefer your privacy." The girl is shaking her head no when the older woman hushes her.

"That sounds lovely child. We would appreciate any assistance." Her granddaughter huffs at her words but Elena grabs my hand excitedly before yanking me from the room. I am shocked at her behavior when she starts silently jumping when she is out of sight, hands in the air as if she just won the lottery. She turns and latches onto me finally giving into giggles and I hold her with an amused face.

"You okay?" I whisper as she tries to contain herself. When she pulls back to look at me her eyes are tear filled but I have never seen such happiness radiate from her. _Where they wrong? Would she not perish?_ My heart thunders in hope but she leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Jeremy and Ella will fall madly in love. They will wed and have children and …..." I feel her head hit my shoulder as the tears fall; wetting my shirt making me squeeze her a little tighter. _Not the good news I was wanting._

"And he will have a normal life with her?" I answer quietly knowing that's what she wants more than anything else in this world. She nods the news apparently too much for her addled brain to handle.

"That's wonderful." I whisper, and she laughs into my chest and I feel my eyes drift shut as she leans into me. This feeling, this overwhelming calm and right nous as she cries on me makes me long for the normal life that her brother will be granted. I berate myself at the idea, because if I had a normal life Elena wouldn't be pressed into me and I would have nothing to long for.


	29. Chapter 29

Elijah's POV

The elation she had shared with the hunter had been hard to hear. Watching her sit between the brothers in the front seat for our long journey has been both heart breaking and comforting to see. I long to be the one she turns too, for her to call me in her time of need, for her head to rest on my shoulder as it now rests on Sam Winchesters, but knowing she has others also puts me at ease. Even though I wished to be beside her at all times; my head turns even now to the family we are traveling towards.

Kol is reading a book Elena had retrieved from the trunk and I look from my traveling companions to the scenery flying by. Dean Winchester has been quiet since we departed the woods, seemingly distracted by something other than the road he is driving. There is no doubt after watching their interactions that the man cares for her as more than a friend and I am unsure where to file the information away at. The animal inside yearns to remove the man from her vicinity, to end his human life but I could never bring myself to inflict more harm than my family already has on her.

She giggles at something making my eyes drift back to her, Sam Winchester seems to have fallen asleep; his head falling over onto Elenas. It's such a carefree happy sound that my mind turns from one set of dark thoughts to another. Watching her gently shift from under the hunter in an attempt to prop him against the door makes me yearn to be alone in the woods with her once more. When our only worry was the possibilities or demons and not the ever present scare of doom.

"He slept forever. This is why he doesn't drive." Dean grumbles making her laugh once more.

"Now, we both know you just don't want anyone else driving." Elena comments looking to the man with affection clearly visible and my stomach drops. Dean shrugs and she turns to look at me, the action catching me off guard.

"Elena." I say as she leans against the backrest watching Kol and I.

"Elijah. Is Freya still hoping to start as soon as we get there?" She asks quietly making me give her a simple nod. She seems to comtiplate something before crawling over the seat easily; making Kol and I shift for her to have room between us.

"Couldn't stay away Ellie?" Kol comments not looking up from the hunters book he reads.

"I am getting restless I guess." She answers clenching her hands together.

"We have a few more hours, maybe you should rest as well." I say pulling her eyes to me and she smiles. With a small nod she leans back into the seat and I see the way she folds her arms tightly over her chest; clenching them slightly.

"Nightmares still Ellie?" Kol asks making me look sharply in their direction and I see the hunters' eyes drift to the rearview mirror with a frown. Apparently, this isn't just news to me.

"Yes." She mumbles not opening her eyes and Kol scowls over her reclined head and I attempt to untangle her hands gently pulling one into mine with a sigh. Mimicking her position, I wonder into her mind, what must be the ritual bluring in front of me as Elena attempts to banish it herself. I can make her out, cutting down humans and demons alike as she struggles to stand and forget for a moment why I entered. _Would she always be haunted by these dark memories?_

"Elijah?" Her voice drifts from behind me as the scene flashes to one I brought to mind in an attempt to quell the rising anger within myself _. I never should have entered with my own emotions being so erratic._

"The 4th hunt?" Her voice calls and I decide to let the memory play out. Her and I dancing around to the tune that haunts me now. I turn to see her eyes trained on the two of us; drifting roughly to the tune in the memory. Walking over I stand beside her quietly.

"I am a horrible dancer compared to you." She chuckles out and I laugh. Grabbing her hand, I guide her hands to rest in the appropriate places before looking her in the eye once more. I long for it all to be happiness and admiration shining there, but now her eyes seem to lock onto mine in uncertainty and I feel my chest constrict. I decide in that moment to fix it; if fate wanted to take her she would go knowing I would never stand against her again, that I will follow her as far as I can before she is taken from me.

"My dear Elena. You have something that I lack, it makes your movements less methodical but the freedom in which you carry yourself makes you the far better dance than I." I say as I start to spin her, letting the memory fade into a field I had loved to visit as a boy. She sways with me easily, her face breaking into a large smile at the surroundings as she takes them in.

"It's hard to imagine you lacking anything Elijah." She says finally looking back at me and the tune starts over again. I take in her olive skin and knowing eyes; longing for more than these moments with her.

"Freedom Astivinor. Freedom." I say dipping her making her laugh before my words seem to sink in and she frowns at me.

"You do not believe yourself to be free Elijah?" She whispers sadly as I move the pace a little faster; watching her hair sway in the wind.

"No. I have been bound for an eternity to family and a brother that knows little of others needs." I answer, and she dips her head slightly in understanding. She lays her head upon my shoulder and lets me glide her along with her eyes closed.

"I am sorry Elijah." She whispers into my neck making me pull her in closer.

"You are never to apologize to me again. My reaction that night was beyond abooring and I will forever regret the choice I made." I answer making her head fly up to look at me.

"I understand Elijah. He is your brother." She says making me breath deep; whishing for wisdom I have yet to gain. She is all Elena and understanding and forgiveness but she deserves more than squandered chances and missed opportunites.

"And you Astivinor, you belong in my world even more than my brothers, more than my sisters. I will forever protect them and they will always be mine, just as you will always belong with me; no matter the distance between us or the opsticles that separate us. You have seeped into my being and I wish for you to remain there." I watch the tears build in her eyes before sadness takes hold.

"Elijah." A tear falls as her hand drifts to my face. I slip mine over her hand gently; relishing in the contact. "I am not long for this world." She utters quietly, making me cringe.

"Fates can be changed. For now, we dance, later we will find a way to save you." I answer smiling miserably at her and she seems to take my lead. Pushing me harder into a spin her eyes light up and we dance through her tear filled laughs until the tears have faded and happiness is what remains between us.

Elena's POV

Kol shook us awake when we entered New Orleans. Elijah had rubbed my hand gently before releasing it and I found myself leaning in to hug him despite the audience. He holds me for a moment before releasing me. We arrive at the church and I scramble out after Dean when I see Jeremy sitting with Adair outside the building.

"Jeremy." I latch onto him in happiness and he laughs at my actions.

"Calm down. We will have the drive back to smother each other." Jeremy says ruffling my hair when he pulls away. Adair is timid to rise and I bring him into a hug quickly, feeling him relax into the hold slowly.

"I am sorry I did not find you sooner." I mumble and he pats my shoulder; an action reminding me of Finn and I's time together in Europe.

"I am sorry I wasn't able to withstand their actions." He answers making me chuckle darkly.

"Yeah, that's nothing to be apologizing for." I say watching Kol embrace Davina behind him. "As long as you are safe all is well." I say looking up at the man and he shakes his head.

"Seem's quite the gathering here Ms. Elena. You have remarkable friends." He says, and I take in all the people gathered outside the church; no doubt the Mikealsons are inside by the voices I hear.

"That I do Adair. That I do." Racheal appears beside me before she latches onto me and I laugh into her embrace.

"What are you doing here?" I ask slightly worried about her being here when the ritual takes place.

"Hailey said I could come if I promised to stay beside her and listened to every word she said." I nod pushing her hair back from her face as she speaks.

"I am happy to see you. Have you met my brother?" I ask, and she nods.

"He is going to make a portrait of Hope and I. I can't wait to see it." She bounces on her feet before she grabs Sam roughly by the jacket yanking him into a hug as he made to walk by.

"Woah there killer." He laughs and Adair waves slightly before entering the church. I catch Bonnie exit the building and turn to see her waving me in. The nerves are coming back to me now. _Why are there so many people here for this?_

"Come on Kitten." Deans hands fall on my shoulders startling me slightly and I turn to look at him over my shoulder.

"You got this." He whispers, and I shake me head but grasp his hand for a moment before walking quickly into the building. Becoming even more overwhelmed at the people gathered inside. Removing my coat, I hand it to Caroline before walking to the three witches gathered around a table.

"Elena. I would like to remind you this has never been tried." Davina says still fiddling with a bowl on her side, but Bonnie rolls her eyes making me smile.

"I am forever in your debt for trying to make this happen." I say to all three of them.

"Alright, alright let's get this party started." Damon says clapping his hands together and Bonnie throws an empty bowl in his direction making Racheal laugh from her spot beside Hailey.

"Climb up and lay your arms out to the sides. Keep in mind this could take a while." Freya says her voice full of command. I regret the skirt when I lay upon the stone, despite it being long the cold seems to bite into my skin making me frown. I feel the sword and comb placed on my chest before I see Davina and Bonnie each take a spot beside me. Each holding one artifact to me while their other hand holds mine. Freya places her hands on my head and they start to chant.

They seem to be chanting forever and I try to calm myself and focus my mind going blank for a moment. Then despite the nerves and the gathering crowed my heart soars when I feel her, I know it is her without a doubt and I push towards the feeling wanting to be closer. I feel the tears pouring down my face and reach as hard as I can.

"More Elena. Come on honey. We can help…. Just push." My chest constricts before I call out for her.

"MOM!" My teeth chattering and the chanting fading around me.

Dean's POV

The world seems to have stopped as we stand in silence watching the glow take over Elena's body. My palms sweat as time crawls by but the moment her hand lunges into the air everyone becomes tense. I look away from Elena to Racheals worried face only to jerk my head back when Elena cries out. My heart breaks as I see the tears falling and I watch Ric grab Jeremys arm from beside me. She calls for her mother one more time before her body is yanked into the air and all three witches fall back from the action.

With rising despair, I watch a bright globe rip free before her body is tumbling back towards the earth and she is caught by Kol.

"Ellie? Ellie?" Kol shakes her resting her back on the table before his head drops and Sam sucks in air rapidly beside me.

"Kol?" Bonnie scrambles to her feet pushing the vampire away while she looks her friend over frantically. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We were just supposed to connect them." She is mumbling more to herself and Caroline steps towards her friend. "Elena?" Bonnie shakes her harder.

"Bonnie." Caroline tries to grasp the young witch and my throat constricts the more it sinks in what she is freaking out over.

"She is gone. Her soul is gone." Bonnie cries but Freya yanks her back towards the table where Elena lies and clears her throat.

"We don't know what is happening or what will happen. I do know that we need to remain focused, we need to keep the channel open so we can assist her in returning." Davina steps into place as Bonnie darts back to hers and I watch the all breath deep before their eyes close and they begin to chant once more. I close my eyes briefly and hope beyond all hope that she will find her way back.

Elena's POV

One moment I am reaching out, the next my mother is embracing me and the tears fall hard and I can's breath. "I love you. I love your brother." She says and I can barely see past the tears before she is shoving me away hard and I am horrified as my body seems to travel rapidly through this tunnel of white and muffled sounds until I collide with my father and he pulls me in quickly.

"Don't stop. Be brave." HE places a kiss on my head before shoving me off and I attempt to reach out and grab him, but he is gone, and I collide with another body. This man I don't know but he smiles before repeating the action. I feel the air suck from me when I collide with Jenna and she smiles brightly. "Never give up Elena." She brushed my hair back and I choke on the tears as she pushes me off with a sad tear-filled smile.

People are flying by and whispering words of encouragement but I do not know them all. One woman garbs my face and looks at me deeply before pushing me and I feel as if I have seen her before. I collide with John and he pushes my shoulders straight. "Elena." He whispers my name before placing a kiss on my forehead and I collide with another man. This time momentum seems to stop, and I turn to see a giant man that can only be John Winchester. He smiles a smile I have seen on Deans face dozens of times and his eyes light up.

"You have little time. We can share stories when you are up here for good." He says turning me away from him. I can't help the way my eyes stay locked on his.

"John?" I say, and he chuckles sadly.

"Yep. Tell my boys I am proud of them; will you?" He gives me a wry smile before I notice the other people in front of me. I nod my brain addled by the emotional wreck I was just pushed through. _Litteraly pushed through._

"Elena. Come." A woman with a thick African accent says and I take her in for the first time. The man that stands beside her is obviously related to Adair and I give them the best smile I can muster with the way my heart is breaking.

"There is little time if you are to return safely. Much to show you." The man says, and I frown when I see the third person laid upon the ground. Her body covered in a dark billowing smoke that seems to be keeping her contained.

"Who is that?" I ask my voice breaking.

"A barer. Her power is being stolen by that demon." The woman says, and I frown. I turn when I see the man rest his hand on my arm before I am filled with images that he has seen. My head throbs at the influx of information but as soon as his ends another hand is placed upon me and the womans' thoughts invade my mind. Visions of her light flooding the fields as she battles and lions roar in the distance. When her hand lifts away I fell to my knees gasping. They both kneel in front of me with sad smiles.

"There is hope for you. Hope that you will live to see this task through to the end." The woman comments sadly, a dark thought I have been having coming to the front of my mind.

"The light is killing me isn't it?" I whisper and they both nod.

"Our mortal bodies could only handle that power for so long before they gave out. Hopefully with your immortal strength you will live." As the man speaks my eyes drift to the fallen barer and I frown.

"He wasn't hurt by me because he is using her, correct?" I ask sliding over to look the woman over. I hear a chuckle behind me and turn to see John Winchester grinning.

"Sorry. Just keep working." He says raising his hands. I turn to take her in once more both barers watching me in sadness.

"We have yet to find a way to free her. But yes, he holds her strength against you." The woman replys, and I reach out to touch the darkness watching it flex into my touch. Frowning I let the light flow out of me.

"You won't be able to release it here. You will have to take it back and that could destroy your body." John calls from behind me and my companions both nod in unison. Well, " _we don't shy away from challenges"_ reminding myself of Bonnies words before I push my light tighter around attempting to pull it free.

"I see why my son likes you. Reckless like he is." John says appearing beside me his voice full of affection.

"I barely scratched the demon, I will save her and myself in this task." I say diplomatically, and he chuckles.

"And you sound like Sam." I smile at him finally feeling a break in the darkness around her and moving quickly. My light flowing rapidly around it trying to contain it into something more manageable. My heart races at the power rushing from me. In alarm I realize I haven't even done what I came to do. Looking to the barers, surprised to see a third already leaning between them with a tired smile on her face.

"Just reach out barer. We will return your call." The man answers before I can even form the question.

"Time to go. One jump this time, okay. The landing will not be nice." John Winchester says pushing me to my feet and guiding me around to where he wants me.

"Burn bright Elena Gilbert. The world needs you; my sons need you." John says his voice tight before I feel to warm hands on my shoulders. Then the white is swirling and I am scrambling onto nothing trying to keep the darkness contained between my hands. My mind momentarily despairing at not seeing my family one last time. The thought barely floats through my mind before I feel my body crushing through concrete and rolling harshly across the floor.

I gasp as the pain rips through me. I can't open my eyes the pain is so intense. I realize in horror I am screaming and attempt to contain my wails as the power seems to be tearing my skin. I know they are there, some ones hand lands on my back. I lunge to my feet attempting to get away from them, only to stumble and fall onto my side crying out once more; fighting to keep the power contained.

Elijah's POV

Time seemed to crawl by. Damon and Kol paced opposite sides of the room and I stood still. Silently waiting her return. She would not die like this. Elena has been through too much to just disappear into the heavens never to be heard from again. Niklaus shifts beside me playing some hand game with Racheal that momentarily distracts me with the absurdness of it. _My brother playing a slap game with a child?_

Freya yanks Davina to the side in a flurry of movement and Damon yanks Bonnie back just as the giant orb slams into Elena; crushing the table on impact and her body is sent sprawling across the floor before anyone can move. Her screams rip through the air and in a flurry of movement I end up kneeled in front of her; seeing the orb of swirling darkness in her hands. Stefan reaches for her back and she lunges up stumbling past me unseeing and we are all stunned as she drops once more; wailing in pain. I can hear her heart hammering at a rapid pace.

People are arguing, someone is crying, and multiple people are calling out trying to reach her and I snap. "BE QUIET!" I crawl across the floor as silence descends over the group and try to look at her. Her skin is ripping, and my hackles raise as her blood falls to the floor.

"Elena." I call brokenly, and her eyes flutter open; blood shot and frantic. "Let it go." I plead tears building and she shakes her head rapidly; more tears falling.

Her voice starts in a chattering whisper before it turns to a yell over the pain. "AaaWWWAYYYY." Her chest heaves as she tries to rise once more. This time Damon has her by the shoulders steadying her movement but she still falls to her knees in front of me. Ric is there kneeling beside me and I can see the tear tracks down the mans face as he stares at her. She tries to return his gaze through the torrent of tears.

"De…..de.." She attempts to speak once more but another cry pulls from her a tear opening on her arm and Damon growls trying to clamp his hand over it.

"Destroy it? Away from here?" Ric whispers and she seems to sag despite the way her body stays rigid in its spot.

"The old plantation north of here is isolated." Niklaus calls out form behind me and I lean in to lift her from Damon's hold. I look over the vampires shoulder to see Dean Winchesters angry gaze.

"Bring the hunters. We do not know what is at play here." I say softly before I run as fast as my feet will carry me. The flurry of Tyler beside me and her blood in the air, as I run is daring to take me back to the farm house, but I will the feelings away. I stop in the middle of a field and rest her on her knees gently. She bursts into tears once more, crying out as she focuses. She looks to me briefly and I feel the tears falling from my face at her gaze. Despite it all she breaks my heart once more by jerking her head slightly as if to tell me thank you.

"What else do you need?" I ask, and she takes in large breaths her chest expanding and falling slower with the release of each one. Slowly the light starts to rise, and I step back as others step forward and she seems to be wrapping light around the globe over and over again. Her body shakes less and less and then something seems to click. Her face jerks north and she rises to her feet unsteadily.

I step forward unsure of what she is doing until she plants her feet harshly and cries out once more. The light shooting from the orb and disappearing into the hills we stand beside. I hear people muttering and Dean Winchester steps closer, the hunters face white as he looks at the stream of light tide to the globe.

My feet carry me forward slowly, heart broken as a scream tears from her once more; lasting longer than the rest. A broken battle cry as the light magnifies around her. Dean Winchester seems to tempt fate and steps beside her; placing a hand on the crown of her head and the screaming lessons before the energy erupts and we are all thrown back.


	30. Chapter 30

Elijah's POV

Sam storms from the building in front of me and I huff washing the blood from my hand with an old towel before dropping it outside. There seems to be no end in our hunt and the world seems to be descending into darkness with every day that passes. Had we known the outcome of the ritual we never would have attempted to touch heaven. My eyes slam shut as the memories from that day flash through my mind.

 _The energy bursts from Elena and before my feet stop skidding across the ground a cylinder of light descends onto Elena and Dean. I move fast as the hunter yanks her limp body into his and attempts to run. I watch in despair as Dean slams into a barrier just moments before I do; the ground is burned with foreign markings. I hit the barrier harder with mounting anguish as Bonnie and Davina scream incantations at a rapid pace. Kol and Stefan are still slamming into the barrier when I notice something unusual. Sam Winchester motionless outside the barrier._

 _His eyes rimmed with tears as he stands watching the pair contained. Wind is picking up on both sides of the barrier as Dean lowers Elena's body to the ground. Silence over takes the group as Dean slits his wrists and feeds her. My chest tightens further when I catch Niklaus's wild gaze through the barrier. There was nothing to be done; no way to stop whatever had been started._

 _"I got her. Don't stop Sammy." Dean Winchester growls out as he squeezes more blood into Elena's mouth. He looks up and catches my eye before they blink from existence. The barrier falls the scent of Elena and the hunters blood wafting through the air for a moment._

Elena and Dean have been missing for nearly a month and despite our exhaustive efforts we have yet to locate them. The angel has been searching, her family, my family, even the king of the underworld; a tiny man with a scratchy Irish accent, is searching the depths of hell. We seem to have many allies but no leads. Kol said there was nothing of her being taken in the book and Ella assures us she will call if her grandmother sees something.

The fact that Castiel has not been able to locate them is the most worrisome. _If angels and demons can't find her; who can?_ Sam Winchester is growing weary, I am growing weary, but I follow the man into the car and we drive off in silence. Neither willing to discuss another failed lead to their location. My phone rings as Sam pulls onto a highway silently and I look at Kols' name answering slowly.

"Hello brother." I don't miss the way Sam's' hands clench on the steering wheel at my words and I sigh.

"Elijah, any luck?" Kols' tired voice only adds to my exhaustion. My brother was not handling this development well.

"Not yet." I answer and hear him crush something through the phone.

"Kol. We will find them." I say when he doesn't speak again.

"It's not seeming that way Elliiii." As he slurs the word only she has said to me my gut clenches and I want to crush the dashboard in front of me.

"You have taken leave of your senses brother." I say softly, and his dark chuckles worries me greatly.

"My senses' are fine. I am aware of everything; somethings you can't even bring yourself to say." He grumbles, and my hackles raise.

"Kol." I ground his name out; not wanting to hear the words I know he will undoubtedly say.

"Ellie could be dead. Maybe that's for the best brother, I am starting to hope she is dead. I hope every day she isn't in a basement somewhere being pillaged by demons." Kols dark words turn to broken whispers and I crush my phone as a torrent of inhuman cackles and Elena's' screams filling my head.

I shake as I lean back into the seat; trying to bring her smile back to my mind. To fade the battle cries into feminine giggles and loving touches. I will keep moving, following every lead, leaving no stone unturned until she is back in her rightful place; smiling at me beneath the stars and running free through the trees.

Bonnie's POV

I yawn from my spot on the floor; rubbing my face harshly, hoping to wake up a little more. My coven has cease to be my coven and now more than ever I need someone's guidance. Nothing has changed; Elena remains gone; Caroline fake smiles and Matt hasn't spoken in over a week. _Thank god he had sick time and Ms. Forbes is vouching for him._ I look out into the night hoping for an epiphany, nothing happens, and I feel the overwhelming sense to cry once more.

"Bonnie, you need to sleep." Caroline says from across the room and I shake my head.

"You are hurting yourself. She would be pissed, and you know it." The words make me snap and I launch a book at my friends' head. Caroline catches it easily with raised brows.

 **"She is probably pissed. I lead her into a damn trap Caroline."** I yell; the tears finally falling.

"Elena didn't go into anything against her will Bonnie. No one knew that would happen. You know whatever it was that she brought back was the problem." Caroline implores to me from across the room and I deflate.

"She was in so much pain Caroline." I say crying harder and she joins me on the floor. I grab her hand pulling it into my lap. Thankful that she was here with me; that despite Tyler's wolf problem we were all together.

"She was. I know, but she was also doing something big. You know that, whatever that was, it was important." I nod at her words wondering once more what Elena was accomplishing that day.

"She saved a past barer's soul, fought her enemy, and killed many of his allies that were with him that day." A soft voice I know well has me jerking my head up. Grams is there in front of me and I sigh out in relief.

"Bonnie?" I hear Caroline, but my eyes stay focused on my grandmother.

"Grams." I cry softly, and she smiles. Caroline tenses beside me and time seems to stand still.

"Always getting into trouble, aren't you child?" Gram says resting her hand on mine and I laugh.

"I hope it was the right thing." I mumble.

"These are uncertain times my dear. The world now is in more danger than I saw in all my years. Any way you can aide dear Elena is the right thing." She squeezes my hand and I feel the weight of guilt lesson slightly.

"How do you know what she did that day?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"We can be everywhere. The trick is finding where we need to be. A witch found where Elena scarred the earth that day, the souls of demons burned onto the walls. All I can tell you to do is wait child. The hunter has escaped their confinement before; they will again." She tries to assure me and my mind races.

"Where are they?" Caroline nearly crushes my hands at the words and Stefan appears beside us in a moment.

"Purgatory." Grams says sadly despite the smile her face holds and I suck in a breath desperately.

"Time is up. No funny business Bonnie. Playing with purgatory will not help your friend. I love you." She says before her hand is no longer in mine. I cry out at the loss and try to pull myself together as Caroline turns me towards her.

"Bonnie; where are they?" Caroline cries and I shake my head.

"Purgatory." I nearly chatter out at the emotional turmoil I am under.

"Damn it." Stefan, falls into the seat beside us with his head hung low.

"We need to call everyone." Caroline says, and I nod.

"Grams said Dean has escaped there before and we would have to wait." I mumble, and Stefan pulls his phone free. I climb onto the couch numb listening to the call with Sam Winchester.

Sam's POV

I want to sleep; no, I need to sleep but I can't. The hours seem to be crawling by and I am once again in a position I have been in a dozen times. Separated from my brother without a clue to his whereabouts. I am slightly at ease with this, but Elijah's' deteriorating composure has me on edge. The man walks in silence most days. Barley speaking unless necessary and has yet to sleep in our weeks together. My phone rings and I wonder if it's for the man beside me who has been phoneless for days.

"Hello." My voice sounds foreign to my own ears and I sigh.

"Purgatory." Caroline's voice fills the line and I pull the car off the road as Elijah jerks to attention beside me.

"What? How do you know?" My heart starts to pound hoping this isn't a false lead.

"Bonnies grandma. She said the witches of the vail looked for clues. We don't have a lot to go on here Sam. She just said your brother had escaped before and to wait." Caroline says and I breath deep jerking the car in the other direction.

"We need to get to Maine. The last time he escaped it was into the wilderness there. Did she say anything else?" My mind is racing wondering if they have already escaped and are making there way from the woods as we speak. Another part worries that in Elena's state they may not have made it out.

"Said she saved the soul of a past barer. Fought her enemy that day and killed many of his allies. The witches found where the earth was scarred with demon souls apparently, or something like that." Caroline says dejectedly, and I can't stop the laugh.

"Good. Good. Listen, we are heading to Maine." I say looking at Elijah the mans face more pinched than I had seen previously.

"Send us a location. We will meet you." I mumble an agreeance and close the phone quickly. Waiting for whatever has Elijah riled up.

"Tell me what you know of Purgatory. What are their chances of making it out on their own?" He asks his voice even but dark and the hairs start to raise on my arms. Despite knowing he wouldn't harm me because of Elena, I still fear the being beside me.

"I know Dean made it out before. There is a portal to let humans back onto earth if they have been taken there by accident." I say merging onto a different highway.

"Only human?" Elijah growls.

"Elijah. Listen, God made Purgatory to contain the monsters he had made, he made the backdoor out of there. If he allows humans through he will allow her; especially with the connection between them. They just have to stay alive and find the portal."

"What do you mean by stay alive?" He asks, and I settle in for what will very well be a long drive with a curious killer.

Elijah's POV

I should feel relieved, I should be elated but the fact that they are in purgatory does little to quell the torrent of dark thoughts that have taken over. As I listen to Sam recount some of Deans stories of his previous venture there I think of her fleeing through the dark woods he has described and feel the anger rising once more. I know there is someone I should be calling but I do not know if it would be better to wait for her safe return.

Would Kol finally snap at this current development. Purgatory a land for the monsters to bad for hell. Yes, Kol would snap. Then I think on how much he has matured since being released from the box. He deserves to know; more so than I; I admit to myself. No doubt he and Freya have exhausted themselves.

"Sam, may I borrow your phone?" I ask, and the hunter looks surprised before handing it to me. I dial the number easily and wait.

"Hello?" Niklaus's voice fills the line and I frown dread filling me.

"Where is Kol brother?" I ask, and I hear the sigh through the phone.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you Elijah." Niklaus answers his voice full of exhaustion.

"What is it?" I will have failed her again if he was put into a box.

"Kol scared the girls. We took actions. He rests from a spell done by Davina herself. She will wake him when we know something. It seems our brother has tied his humanity to little Elena." My fists clench and I attempt to calm myself. _He is not in a coffin, he is not in a coffin._

"What do you mean tied to her?" I ground out.

"You would have to ask Finn on the details brother. I will wake him once she is found."

"May I speak with our brother?" I ask growing weary of the conversation. Niklaus never responds before I here Finn greeting me.

"Elijah. Have you found her?" Finn's dejected voice fills the line.

"Yes and no brother. We know where they are. Has Kol done something foolish brother; are spells at work?" _Had he tied something to her literally?_

"A moment, brother." Finn asks before I hear the wind whipping by through the phone.

"Kol told me in confidence. I would think Elena would rather we all not know." Sweat covers my hands waiting for him to continue. _What had thy done?_

"It appears we hadn't done a sufficient job helping Elena before we left Europe." Finns sad declaration has my brain scrambling through the possibilities. Dread filling me again. _Would I always be too late? Too blind where Elena is concerned?_

"Explain." I ask strained as Sam exits the car to put in more gas.

"Kol found her not shortly after you dropped her off. Murdering people in New York. He said she was slaughtering the vilest humans; rapist; killers, said she would sit in silence in the night, wait to catch them before the act. Said she was sloppy and he enjoyed her bloodlust at first." Everything he says breaks a piece of me off; parts I had built on this idea that I had saved her; if only once. Turns out I did not. I have no words to give my brother and I hear him sigh before he continues.

"Kol described a night where she showed her true colors; the pain she was attempting to kill with every life she snuffed out. He said it was like watching an animal destroy itself and something in her called to him. To help her, stop her from losing herself. They traveled together. Doing simple human things, he found mundane, but she seemed to relish in. Said somewhere along the way they had found a piece of their humanity again. They made a deal to keep each other in check; to come together when humanity seemed to be slipping away from them." I am happy for the hunters' absence at the moment. Tears fill my eyes and I wish I had paid more attention to my brother. Elena was torn apart by my family and she is doing more to help him then we are.

"Finn." Is the only thing I can find myself saying and he chuckles; confusing me greatly.

"We may have not done all that we meant to do; but things happen for a reason. Her life was not lost, and our brother has found happiness again. I believe it would not be so if he hadn't happened upon her. Do not dwell on the past Elijah." Finn says, and I shake my head in disbelief.

"Always so wise. So, he is not literally tied to her in any way?" I answer.

"No. I think he gave so much credence to her pulling him back from the edge if needed. It seems he trusts his humanity to her more than himself. He only made a spectacle about leaving; he didn't harm anyone. With you gone the little wolf seems closest to him." In a moment of horror, I wish Elena wasn't so tide to my family. Then again, the girl would not be there if it wasn't for her.

"Shame. If he could only see how much he has grown. That is his doing, not Elena's." I say.

"I said something to that effect. Where is she Elijah?" Finn asks uncertainly.

"Purgatory." I answer watching the hunter make loops around the food in the small station; no doubt giving me time.

"Elijah. What do we need to do?" I smile at my brothers' words. Elena is a Mikealson priority now.

"There is nothing. They will have to escape on their own. We must get to Maine. That is where Dean escaped into before."

"Funny humans." Finn comments and I chuckle.

"You should wake him; bring him to the woods. There will be much ground to cover." I ask more than tell my brother. I remind myself to quit sulking; I had not lived through centuries to fall into torment on memories and missed chances once more.

"Yes brother. I will call when we are ready to leave." Finn says before the line goes dead. I pull myself together with new purpose. My family needs a guide and I have been absent.

Dean's POV

I watch the light build around us in defeat. I know what is coming; we won't break out of here. The only thing I am uncertain of is our destination. My eyes scan the scared faces finding Sam. I look away quickly at his broken face. I need to move; she will need blood if we are to face where ever it is we will end up. I call to Sam without looking. Hoping he takes control of the situation once we are gone. She has so many that love her and would do anything for her; but he knows this game best. I squeeze my wrist harder before we are dropped into darkness.

I shake her harder hoping she will open her eyes but knowing it is in vain. She pushed out too much; damaged herself in the process I think as her arms slowly start to heal. I feel them closing more than see them; my eyes taking in the forest around me in distain. I was possibly more cursed then the cargo I pull from the ground quickly. Purgatory? Twice?

"When we get out of here we are taking a break. At least for a week; hell, maybe two." I grumble to my sleeping companion. I check her face; the tear tracks still stained on her skin. Her body had nearly lite up with the energy she was putting out. I have no idea what she brought back but she seemed to know what she was doing and beyond her over extending herself she seemed to be the best person to trust. My ears pick up a sound to the left and I stop moving.

Hesitating over what to do with Elena. Shifting her weight, I pull the angel blade free and continue on my path; hoping whatever follows is dumb and I can surprise them without much effort. I should scoff as I hear the second set of steps behind us. Hope seemed to do little for me these days.

"Seems I will need to put you down for a moment. Please don't fall to some calamity in the next two minutes." I say to Elena watching her head loll to the side as if she was mocking me from her sleep. I take a risk and drop her as easily as I can while still having the advantage of surprise when I turn. _Vampires. Great. "No, Ironic Dean."_ I hear Benny say in my head as I drop one vampire to scramble after the other when he pulls at Elena's leg attempting to flee with her. He is stronger then his counterpart and gets a few good blows in before I use his sword to remove his head.

"Well, seemed he liked you kitten. He didn't try to kill you on site." I say picking her back up before starting off at a steady pace; one thing is for sure, I need to find out where exactly we are, so we can get out of here. It's not even 30 minutes before I hear something else. I look down at my resting cargo.

"They can probably feel you; you know. Shouldn't be surprising, I am pretty sure I can feel you and I am human." I say dejectedly. _Why am I talking to her? She can't hear me. Get it together Dean._ I pull her body tighter to mine; dropping a kiss on her brow as if I had been doing it my whole life. She was trouble; the best kind; that brought change and heartbreak and salvation. Shaking my head roughly I attempt to push the bullshit to the side. _That's not getting it together._ A dark figure shifts from the trees in front of me and I deflate. I hadn't noticed him there; I was getting rusty, no distracted.

"How about we don't today, and you live?" I ask calmly. The cackle that rings from behind me makes my teeth grind. Turning slightly, I take in the two that have me cornered.

"How about you hand the woman over and we kill you quickly?" Some slim ball asks from beside me and I decide to place Elena down at my feet. Safest bet was still to keep her close; I refused for either of us to die here.

"Or you could kiss my ass." I answer with a smile and the man in front jumps towards us. Yanking my blade free I push into his weight as it bares into me hoping to displace him as I hear shifting behind me. Thrusting the knife into his leg quickly he folds, and I pivot to throw someone away from Elena and kicking out at another. My move was slow, and they yank my leg up, dropping my weight onto Elena before dragging me off. Kicking hard they drop it and I roll away from their punch. Bloody leg guy is there now as well, and I hesitate for a moment before I hear a squelching punch from behind me; turning I am filled with rage as I see the blade they have slammed into her chest.

 _Move! Move! Move_! My brain seems to be screaming as I watch them pull a blade free from her chest. "NO!" I flip the first one I can reach and slam the blade into their skull as I am tackled from the side. "FUCK YOU!" I yell rolling with the man before I head butt him and break free of his hold. Kicking out wildly, I remove his head messily. I lung to my feet to feel the air leave me. Her body is gone; only a puddle of blood is left.

I calm my breathing and listen. Picking up the sound of heavy running I dart off as fast as my feet will carry me. _I'm always running after you Elena._ I think as I see his body finally shifting through the trees twenty yards ahead of me. I push; with energy I don't have on legs that want to give out until I am in throwing distance and launch my blade at the fuckers back. He staggers; dropping Elena and I slam into him. Rolling him away I plunge the blade into the back of his neck before twisting it hard; severing half of his head. Turning the blade, I yank it back the other direction, finishing the job.

Staggering to my feet I take in deep breaths as I remove the dipshits axe from his pants and turn to grab Elena. Her chest is bleeding sluggishly, and I curse. She could suck someone dry right now. Well, I think. I tend not to pay much attention to how much she actually consumes. I know she feeds more when she uses the light. I was not up for giving more. Both of us being down won't get us out of here.

"Sorry, Kitten." I mumble before a thought hits me. I turn to look at the body before away from the bloody mess and set off with determination. We were in the land of monsters. I had no qualms hunting her some food here.


	31. Chapter 31

Dean's POV

It's hard to keep track of time here. Everything blurs together in the shadow filled forest. My body is growing tired and I am about to drop Elena from exhaustion. Two days have passed. Two days of fighting; feeding her and looking for the damn exit. I fucked up at some point and must have walked in a circle; that or the exhaustion is getting to me and everything is starting to look the same.

"Kitten. This might be the end of the carrier services. I really need you to wake up." I mumble shaking her slightly. I say these things but can't bring myself to put any more effort into waking her. Some small part of me had hoped to be out by now. To carry her out still asleep with no memory of this place. I hear a rustle to my left and my entire body deflates.

"Okay dumbass #23. Step on up." I yell; placing Elena down. Dumbass 23 doesn't hesitate and isn't alone. I discard the axe after I swing it wide; using to much energy to guide the damn giant thing. Pulling my blade free I lunge back at my first opponent while trying to keep an eye on the second one that seems content to watch. I grab his weapon hand and he has mine. Kicking him hard in the nuts the man crumbles before I slam my blade into his skull; watching his companion while I pull it free.

The man stands unmoving, watching me with humor in his eyes. "Well 24; you're up." I motion with my knife before he appears behind me. Throwing me into a tree unexpectedly. I grunt as he lands on my back; planting a well-placed shoe into my back making me yell out. Rolling hard I throw his weight and scramble to my feet, pivoting before he can grab me again. I am favoring a foot when I make to move but am halted by the way my opponent is jerked backwards. Relief fills me when her small frame comes into view; sinking her teeth into his jugular.

"It's about time kitten." I chuckle tiredly while she feeds. Turning from them I grab my discarded axe and the weapon off 23. Before I pull the fallen mans' small knife free I feel her hand on my back; gentle as it glides up to my shoulder. My body relaxes at the feel and I sigh heavily.

"Are you okay?" Her voice makes me jerk her to the front of me without looking at her face and embrace her tightly.

"Yeah." I grumble feeling the tenseness in her body. As she pulls away I look at her face; a smear of blood runs down her chin and I wipe it away with my sleeve. She looks sheepish and I give her a dry smile.

"And you say I make a mess when I eat." I attempt to joke.

"Where are we Dean?" She asks looking me over for injuries; most hidden under my clothes.

"Well; let's just say this isn't a prime vacation spot. Which by the way we are taking a vacation the second we are out of here kitten." I point my finger at her as if she would argue with me on the fact and she cracks a sad smile.

"Where are we Dean?" She repeats softly.

"Purgatory." To my surprise she shrugs and smiles at me genuinely.

"Just another thing I didn't believe in. So, there is a way out? That doesn't cost someone their life?" She asks; the second part more of a demand than a question.

"There is an emergency escape hatch. We just need to find it. Well, that and fight all the shit we draw in." I say stepping closer to her as she gives me an inquisitive look.

"What do you know of Purgatory?" I ask.

"Honestly nothing." She answers still looking me over.

"Well… this is where monsters too bad for hell are sent too." I feel bad for answering as her shoulders sag and her hand raises to rub her forehead.

"That's just well… okay. What else?" She asks.

"The monsters here can feel us. They know we don't belong here and it draws them in for the kill. Everything here is a kill or be killed situation, okay?" I say grabbing her arm to move her away from our current spot.

"Okay. How long have we been here Dean?" She asks softly.

"A couple days."

"Was everyone else okay?" She questions.

"No one else was pulled in with us." She smiles at the information.

"Thank you for keeping me safe; it couldn't have been easy." She slips her hand down to hold mine as we walk, and I make no movement to pull my hand free. After days of killing her soft touch is more soothing than I care to admit.

"Well, now Kitten I wouldn't thank me too much. The first day you got stabbed while I was tied up." I say giving her an apologetic look.

"Well, I am alive and more importantly you are alive. That's all that matters." She hums out squeezing my hand as we move.

"I'm not the more importantly part here." I chuckle absentmindedly, and she jerks me to a stop. I gaze at her as if she has a second head before she grabs both sides of my face and I deflate.

"Never, ever, ever put my life above yours' Dean Winchester. Never." She demands, and I feel my brows draw together. _Chick flick moments; we need to put a cap on how many she is allotted in a month._

"Calm down kitten; neither of us are dying here." I pull her hand away and guide her back into walking as she chuckles.

"Yes sir." She mocks me as I drag her along. We walk in silence for a few moments before I realize I am being incredibly stupid.

"Say Elena? You wouldn't be able to tell if there is any water close, would you?" I watch her turn her head slightly and listen.

"Seems to be ahead of us. A lake possibly by the way the water laps." She answers and takes the lead this time. Some poor sap drops down in front of us and Elena has his heart removed before I can speak.

"They won't all be that easy. Some of the monsters in here are possibly as strong as you; if not stronger." I tell her seriously. She winks at me after wiping her hand clean on the corpse, I am uncertain if that was her making fun of me or agreeing with me. I walk after her in some mild state of contentment; it's totally unnerving how much her being awake has turned my mood around _. Then again, she was stabbed and stolen in the first day._

"I would also avoid the light if we can." I say softly, and she nods at me with a soft smile thrown over her shoulder.

"Elena. What were you doing the other day? What happened up there?" Her shoulders sag slightly. She seems to think over her words carefully before she begins to speak with a small smile playing on her face.

"I saw my family. I saw many people. It was odd, I expected language barriers and struggles before I could get to the others, or honestly not to get to them at all. Not to be hurdled to them by my family, by strangers, by people that seemed to know me despite me not knowing them. To look upon the man at the end of that bullet train and see who could without a doubt be a Winchester." She says softly, her eyes holding an understanding I haven't seen in another. Her words stay me, forcing the air from my lungs.

"Even if there was no resemblance; you and Sam carry your selves like him. He might have also been a particular brand of smart ass." She jokes looking at me sideways with a knowing grin and it seems to make my mind restart.

"He was there?" I mumble, and she smiles softly with a small nod. I know the tears are forming in my eyes and I rub my face harshly, walking faster. Uncertain if this is the place to have this discussion.

"He gave me the big push back after I encased the darkness." She hums out and I march on in silence; not knowing what I would even say if I was in a place to have this discussion.

"Wanted me to tell you both he is proud of you." As the words leave her mouth a ragged breath escapes me and her arm wraps around my torso as she shifts under my arm effortlessly.

"Okay. Right. What were you doing with that thing; the darkness?" I ask; hoping to change the subject for now. She gives me a sideway glance before she runs her hand up and down my back. Soothing me more than I feel comfortable with in the current location.

"The demons had bound a barer. That's why the demon was able to withstand my light so well. They were stealing it. I just…. went with my gut and tried something. I think it worked; although I honestly didn't know it would send us here." She looks up at me apologetically and I shrug. She stills next to me and I pull away handing her the axe and she looks it over in distain.

"This thing smells. Actually, I smell and you Dean Winchester; you smell like a corpse." She says teasingly, and I push her away with a huff.

"Where are they coming from kitten?" I ask; amusement tinting my words despite the frown that I have been carrying for days. She points behind us, casting me a soft smile that makes my heart thunder. _She is a pain in my ass; a pain in my ass that makes me hope for things my heart should not be hoping for._

Elijah's POV

We had barely pulled into our little stretch of highway we deemed a meeting spot before I spotted Finn and Kol. They were not alone, and I was slightly taken back by Jackson standing with Racheal. The girl looks longingly into the woods, but she turns towards me when I exit the vehicle. A smile dawns on her face when she runs at Sam Winchester.

"Racheal. I wasn't expecting to see you." The hunter says embracing her but throwing a look at me in question. I shrug stepping towards my family and Jackson.

"You arrived fast." I say and Kol gives me a dry look.

"Seems the plane was fit to be landed in a field not far from here." Finn comments dryly making me sigh before casting a look at our younger sibling.

"This is a large stretch of land." Jackson comments and I turn to look over the woods for a moment. My ears straining for a sound; nothing. I could hear nothing but the wildlife within.

"Yes. Any help we can have will be appreciated. Although I didn't expect you to come." I say looking over at the girl still speaking quietly with Sam about purgatory.

"She… she needed to be here." He answers, and I nod looking to my younger brother as he is lost in thought; his gaze trained on the woods before us.

"Her family should be here soon. This is a large area and we should search in sections. From what I understand there will be obstacles in Purgatory, we do not know the condition they will return in." I say turning towards the hunter as I speak, and he nods his head.

"Ellie will make it out. She doesn't have her sword with her." Kol comments and my hairs raise on the back of my neck when I realize what he is talking about.

"What does her sword have to do with it?" Racheal asks and Kol seems to have realized who was in our company. Kol may be in a bad space now but he would not tell the child he has seen Elena's death.

"Walk with me brother." I utter, and he follows me quietly into the woods.

"I have been absent as a brother. Even when you were in my presence." I state lowly. Hoping there we are not in hearing range of prying ears.

"What are you going on about now?" Kol demands angrily and I sigh.

"You have spoken to me of her strength, of her battles and the road she must walk. How is it you found yourself bound when she was taken this time. You have evolved brother…. When trouble rises you rise with it. What has changed?" I ask as emotionlessly as I can while Kol glares at me.

"I don't doubt her strength, I know the road she must walk. Better than most. Before her death was just a possibility and now it is finite; a moment that will come too soon but, yet I don't know exactly how far." He answers with less hostility than expected.

"The book." I say turning from him to look into the wilderness once more. _Where are you Astivinur?_

"I know, at least if her visions are true, which I know they are pretty accurate; that she will not pass in Purgatory. She wasn't wearing the skirt, her sword is here. I know she will make it out. Last time brother…." Kol trails off leaving us to stand in silence once more. I wait for him to speak, hoping my brother will confide in me. His shoulders deflate the more silence that remains between us and when he finally turns towards me I see him; Kol in all his emotions for the first time in centuries. _Is this the creature Elena sees?_

"After Hong Kong, the farmhouse, I hadn't ever seen Ellie in that much turmoil, not even in New York. I worry the trials she faces now will steal what happiness she can take before she leaves this earth; even if I tried to safeguard it for her." He utters miserably, and it occurs to me what a burden he has taken for Elena in reading her prophecies. My heart clenches at the way he speaks of her passing. A flare of jealousy for my brother and the knowledge that he carries. Even now I know that I would not want to be burdened with her future.

"You told the hunter there were many good things within the book. There was something you thought would bring her happiness. If she is to have it, she will take it. Elena would not turn from her heart. Her fate could have been changed by now." I say hearing Sam laugh in the distance. A foreign sound as of late.

"She turns from her heart every day brother. Do you truly believe she would leave her family if there was another way? I can hope every day her fate is swayed to something less harrowing." Kol growls out and I see the confusion still swirling within my brothers' eyes. He is holding something back; something he is uncertain about.

"If Elena were to parish, she would not want you to lose anything you have gained from her friendship." I whisper the words even as they constrict my wind pipes. Kol watches me with calculating eyes for far longer than I care for.

"What of you brother? What will you do if her fate is not changed?" He asks calmly. I have had this conversation with myself many times in recent weeks, months really. There is no definitive answer. I wish to say I would live as best as I could; but the reality is beyond my niece the world holds little for me anymore.

"Exist." I reply dryly watching my brothers face turn grim. I turn from my brother intent on returning to the others when his words stop me in my tracks.

"I fear that protecting her happiness will steal yours brother." Kol utters sadly. The confirmation disheartening; her happiness lies with Dean Winchester. _A human with fleeting years._ I remind myself. I hear the hesitation there; maybe my brother was not so lost. Just conflicted on saving one loved one over another? _His uncertainty can be settled with me; I can ease this for him._

"She can steal anything from me, if it provides her a moment of happiness." I say before flittering into the darkness the woods can provide. Escaping my brothers knowing eyes and searching for something that will forever be out of my reach. Even if her hand will not be in mine I will see that she is safe, running under these stars in merriment with the girl she entrusted to my family.

Elena's POV

Everything here was dark. Dark dirty water, dark trees, dark dirty monsters and me. I was also very, very, dirty constantly feeling the weight of the darkness that surrounds us. Despite the days we have walked, I find myself constantly being drawn towards one of the few light things within this land; Dean. From his eyes to his sarcastic grin. I feel the darkness trying to consume me constantly here and he provides a shelter from it without even knowing he is doing it.

"Are you sure we are heading in the right direction?" I wonder aloud for the first time since waking. Dean scoffs loudly and I give him a sheepish smile. I feel the call to bring the light forward and must push it back hard. It wants free, to cleanse the land but I heed Deans words and do my best to hold it back.

"I had a guide before. It's not like I have a map here kitten." He says dryly. I frown, the last ambush had set his teeth on edge and he hasn't seemed to shake it yet.

"I am sorry Dean." I call softly. Dean halts in his tracks; the words seeming to root him to his spot, body rigid and I fear I have angered him with my apology. I remain still waiting for something to happen, but he just stands there, his blade moving in his hand as if he was having a mental conversation with himself.

When he seems unable to break free of his trance I walk around him slowly, his eyes darting to mine; still angered but also tired. So very tired and a little worried. I approach him slowly and wrap my arms around him; leaning my forehead into his shoulder. Dean Winchester was tough, but this place was trying for any soul. He deflates and hugs me back. "I am sorry I got you pulled into this Dean." I mumble making his arms pull me into him tighter; our bodies leaning on one another for support.

"Don't be sorry. I would have fallowed you in somehow." He grumbles, and I wonder for a moment if anyone knows where we are. "I think we are still some ways off." He says softly, and I rub his back hoping to sooth him a bit; a habit I seem to be developing.

"Dean. I need you to rest. I will protect you. You know, that right?"

"I know that, but sleeping isn't really on my to do list right now." He says stepping back and skirting around me slowly and I want to scream. I count to ten and debate what my options will be.

"Kitten?" He asks his voice full of agitation once more.

"I am not moving from this spot." I huff turning to face him and he scowls at me.

"Okay. Stay here then." He grounds out turning to march off angrily and I deflate slightly. I wait to wonder if he will stop; but he surprises me when he disappears over a ridge making me sigh before darting after him. Apparently being the hard ass wasn't going to work.

I grab his arm turning him roughly and he looks like he might use the blade on me for a split second. I grab his face bringing it level with mine and let my forehead rest against his softly. I close my eyes when he stares harshly still. I force myself to wait; I will let him make the next move as my fingers drift slowly in small circles on the tight edge of his jaw. He deflates after a few minutes but remains unmoving and I take a chance.

"You are all I have. You are all that is keeping me together Dean Winchester. Please, please let me take care of you. It's nothing you haven't done for me." I whisper, and he rolls is forehead back and forth slowly on mine, growling softly; melting my heart at his actions.

"Can you hear anything" He nearly growls out and I fight to keep a smile from my face.

"No." I answer honestly after listening. He surprises me once more by dragging me up a hill and circling a few trees before he flops unceremoniously at the bottom of a giant tree and dragging me down between his legs. He wiggles around a bit before dragging my shoulder back; resting my back against his chest. His blade gripped tightly in his right hand.

"The moment you hear something you wake me. Do you understand?" He grumbles softly, his breath fanning over my neck. I let my eyes drift close and a smile spread across my face at the feeling. This closeness with him is chaotic and comforting.

"Stop smiling." I huff turning to look at him, but his eyes are closed. I laugh softly before letting my hearing stretch. Pulling the axe into my lap and hoping for a few hours of peace. Things seem to be on our side as I sit for what I think is a few hours. The constant shadows making it hard to tell time. My ears pick up a whizzing sound and I shake Dean softly.

"Dean. Dean." I shake him harder and he jumps to life jerking me back into him panicked.

"We are okay. Something is coming fast though." I say rising and helping him up. He shakes his head roughly and shakes his appendages out. I smile my ears straining on the sound; it's coming our way.

"Thank you." He says before spinning his finger in the air asking silently in which direction it was coming from. When I point up he sighs.

"Leviathen. There nasty fuckers kitten. Stay close." He says drifting closer to me and I focus on the section the sound is coming from with a flare of worry when people slam into the ground with great force before I can make them out. _4 to 2; can't be that bad._ As I am flung away from Dean I realize how naive I was. I scramble after the axe that had flown from hand and take off my opponents' leg. With a growl I cleave his head from his shoulders as I am stabbed from the right. Ripping the blade free I growl letting my animal instincts take over and tear across the ground to fling one away from Dean.

"You too huh?" He growls at my wound and I see the blood seeping from his leg.

"Hold on." I whisper as the three remaining circle us slowly. Picking one at random I kick at them harshly sending them flying before slamming my axe into another's arm and Dean is shoving his blade into another neck. Shoving my hand into its stomach it doesn't flinch and I growl yanking some intestines free before its arms loosens and I am able to get a good swing at its head.

I hear Deans opponent fall and stand watching the third where it remains in the trees. It darts off into the darkness and I would follow but something doesn't feel right.

"They are baiting us; aren't they?" I ask looking over at Dean as he ties his leg off.

"Seems so." He growls tightening his belt. I rub a small area of my wrist clean before biting into it. Raising it for him, his eyes lock onto mine before he dramatically rolls his eyes and pulls my wrist to his mouth. With a long lick over the wound my skin is set on fire. His eyes remain locked onto mine as he kisses the healing spot on my wrist softly, setting my hand back at my side before he leans down to look at my stomach. A wound that will take a few hours to pulls together completely but I shrug, attempting to escape his gaze and the longing he has ignited within my body.

"Come on Dean." I mumble a slight limp in my step from the pain in my stomach. The pain is easily forgotten as a longing I have not felt since before I was taken comes to life. A pulsing heat that Dean seems to have ignited. My only wish was that my body could have chosen a place better than purgatory to come back to life.

Sam's POV

"These should be big enough sections. Dean never really said exactly what happened when he arrived here. I have no idea what we are looking for." I ramble to the plethora of people gathered. Scratching my neck, I watch Tyler pace with Racheal at his side. Apparently, they could speak, and Tyler was becoming more and more agitated by something as I was speaking.

It had been two days, and everyone was growing restless. We had been sleeping in shifts at this point. The vampires unwilling to sleep, intent to continue their runs through the wilderness.

"Sam." Cass calls startling me with his appearance at my back. I turn to take in is tired face.

"Cass. Where have you been?" I huff, and Tyler is beside me in seconds. _Doggy senses are good._

"You can not be here. They are coming." Cass says grimly looking over the group.

"Who is coming?" Damon asks stepping beside me.

"The demons. Your continued presence here has alerted them to what resides here." Matt yells fuck behind us and a collective silence seems to take over otherwise.

"We will protect the land. It is our fault they are coming." Caroline says, and I nod looking Cass over.

"I have no idea how many are coming. Staying could mean death for some of you." Cass says, and I scratch my neck once more in anxiety. _Racheal needs to leave._

"Racheal needs to leave now." I urge turning to look at Jackson. He nods once even over Racheal's quick explanative.

"Racheal." I hear Elijah say pulling the girl to the side as I turn to look at Cass once more.

"Well. Dean made it out. He will again; especially with Elena." I say lowly; all to aware of everyone listening.

"She was not at her best. That I am sure of." Cass says with disdain. As if Elena would be in for a lectured later. The boom sounds from our right; instantly we fall into a stance. We were too late. Racheal will be here for whatever is coming. Yanking a gun from the ground, I fling another at Matt and we head towards the sound.

I hear Jackson sounding off commands at Racheal and I wonder how many of us will be murdered by Elena herself for letting her remain here. Tyler lets out a growl before he is slung into the air and I let my first fire off into the darkness. Dismayed at the number of eyes shining back at me. Well, we weren't exactly low on numbers ourselves; but I know many of us are unprepared when Tyler has yet to fall back to the ground and Stefan is yanked into the woods.

Dean's POV

 _She was going to be the death of me._ I huff to myself as I fling her off the ground and out of the way of a cruel hammer being slung at her head. We are close. I know it. The damned occupants seem to be all too aware of it and doubling down on the killing attempts. I am wearing thin. She was fighting better than I had ever seen but the numbers were against us. She was always taking big risks to keep them away from me; something I would have to rectify before she died here.

"Thanks." She shouts as we both side step a lunging opponent and she spins to kick another away.

"We have to break loose of this shit." I ground out as I wrestle a man to a tree and cut his throat harshly; spraying me in blood. I see the flicker then. Up the hill. _FUCK WE ARE RIGHT HERE._ I count; 5 more. Five more stand in our way. I really didn't want to suck anyone back with us though. A new surge energy enters me as I dart to Elena; covering her back while someone comes at her from behind.

"We need to hurry." I urge with more hope in my tone than I am comfortable with. She does the unimaginable and laughs in merriment; she must understand what I meant. I watch her push harder and move faster. Taking a charge from another I make quick work of them before I am slammed into the ground. I roll fast, becoming appalled when I watch Elena barrel into the two above me like a bull. Scattering the three across the ground.

"You have to be shitting me kitten." I growl slamming my blade into the shoulder of the one closest as they tried to stand and go after her. Over powering him I yank the blade harshly to the side; cleaving his head nearly off. Elena is yanking me from the ground with a smile and I scan to see the others headless, but one is just missing her legs and yells savagely from her place on the ground.

"Come on Dean." She urges me forward with a smile and I find myself chuckling as we nearly sprint up the hill. Fear hits me when the rift widens. _What if she was stuck here?_

"Don't let go." I urge yanking her into me tightly with both arms. She laughs in my ear as I lift her feet from the ground to step in.

"That's not a hard request Dean." She nearly giggles, one of her hands drift to the back of my head and drift up and down lazily; making my mind fuzzy. I look down at her blood covered face; remembering a similar scene; when there was blood and moonlight, but her face was lined with tears and a frown covering her face. I feel it more now; the want to keep her. She melts into me; our bodies leaning into one another in comfort. Here and now I want her more than I have ever wanted another.

"Vacation Elena. We are taking a vacation." I utter placing a small kiss on her forehead. Had I known we were being dropped into another war zone I might not have let myself feel so relieved. Her body tenses within my arms when the world stops twisting around us, her fingers dig into my neck. I can hear the shouts in the distance and Elena takes in sharp breath. Screeching is rising in the distance and gun shots ring out. I hear her whispered "no" before we are streaking through the darkness.

Elijah's POV

The fight is not fair by any means. Some of them fall easily; others have powers I can't compete with. Kol is bloody and Racheal is being tossed around our tiny group as the fight wages. Stefan has lost the battle and his shiny black eyes seem to be doing more harm to Elena's family then the way Tyler hang limply from a tree. His faint heart beat telling me the wolf sill lives. I promised myself I wouldn't let any of them perish but it's a harder task then I had previously thought.

I have not been this uncertain of an outcome is centuries. Just as I hear Jackson hiss and Racheal is shoved into my back I start to feel the red seeping into my vision. The angel is waring with another; a traitor that seems to have an endless supply of demons to accompany him. The anger is winning out; I am pushing back at the beast when she appears.

It seems the world will always bring her to me when I am feeling desperate. She is there; out of no-where, the hunter close at her side and my heart soars at the sight of her standing; shoulders set and light burning angrily from her eyes. One thing is certain; my brother worried over purgatory for no reason; the woman before me still had someone safe guarding her happiness. As my eyes drift to the hunter there is no mistaking the way he shifts at her side that he will be the one she needs in this uncertain future that lays ahead.


	32. Chapter 32

As I let Deans weight settle into the ground my eyes race over the scene before me. Bodies being flung as my family tries to keep their backs to one another. My eyes flitter over the group; stopping at Stefans black eyes, the way Bonnie seems to be holding him in place despite the turmoil around her. The demons seem to be slowing; becoming aware of our presence. I pull at the light and hiss as it seems to resist my call painfully.

"Kitten?" Dean murmurs beside me making me frown. Yanking my hammer, I cut through the nearest demon, his body falling heavily to the ground. Dean moves with me as we cut through the array now charging at us; for me undoubtedly but Dean holds fast. His body is shoved into mine hard and I dig my foot in trying to absorb his weight and the hit. With a deep breath I picture Jenna's' sad smile and call for my light once more.

It surges this time and Deans opponent flees quickly making him stumble from the loss. I grab his arm and pull him towards Sam before releasing him. The light dances off my axe as I flash to Stefans side pushing the light into his body as I drag him with me to cut down another demon. Stefan struggles for a moment raking his nails along my arm as I pay him little attention beyond controlling the demon within him. I catch a glimpse of Racheal clutching Elijah's back and stumble to a stop. My eyes scan the scene briefly before I pull at my power roughly shoving it into my axe all at once.

The blade grows bright before I slam it into the ground lighting up the forest; the light dancing across the ground like a disco floor. Stefan's body falls but I keep a hold of his wrist as I look over the stunned faces of my family. I take in a deep breath before pushing the light from the ground swiftly towards the sky. Demons screech, bodies fall, some escape the light; black blurs against the night sky. A grunt can be heard to my left and I turn finally releasing Stefan to step in front of his body.

"It seems we just haven't found a good way to break you barer." A voice calls from the darkness and I hear the angry growls rise from behind me. I hear cracking behind me and turn to see Finn and Jackson pulling a limp Tyler from a tree and my anger rises. The man is dragging something. No someone, I look the group over briefly wondering who he has. I know his voice; all too well. The angle from the ambush.

"What? No words for an old play mate?" He calls; my spine straightens, and my stomach turns at his words. I push the light into the ground once more and send it in his direction. My heart constricts at Castiels bloodied form being drug across the ground. I do the best to keep my emotions in check even as I hear Ric holding Damon back. I take no risks and raise a wall behind me. Letting it rise high into the air and the angel gives me a Cheshire smile before letting his eyes drift over me. I hear the quiet calls of my name; the anguish in some of their voices at me blocking them out. I push the pain and their fears that will quickly become mine, down and focus on the monster in front of me.

"My how you have grown in power. I wonder if you taste the same?" He leers; voices start rising but I can't make out the words as my world threatens to tilt. Bonnies harsh "SHUT UP!" breaks through the haze and I pull my shoulders back. He is trying to get a rise out me and I have yet to figure out if it was for personal entertainment or to distract me. Two can play that game.

"That's a highly improper question to ask a lady. Maybe not the best ones to be using your time on." I answer sounding disinterested in the entire conversation. He frowns for a moment before taking a step closer. Castiel grunts but doesn't raise his head from the ground and I train my eyes on the mans face so as not to look toward my friend.

"You speak as if my time is limited. Unlike your friend here. I have an eternity at my masters' side." He replies in actual joy making my eyes roll. I raise my hands slapping them together slowly with a sardonic smile spreading across my face.

"Good for you. I bet you didn't happen to notice how much I don't give two shits what doggy tricks you did for your owner; dick." I think he won't snap, that he won't take the bait. His anger spreads across his face quickly making him drop Castiel before latching on to my throat. I shove my fingers deep into his neck; feeling his throat shred; he drops me jerking away from as I gain my composure.

"Drop it Elena." Deans voice urges and I release the wall quickly. His shoulder brushes mine before the blade is shoved into the angels chest and he dies in spectacular fashion as Dean pulls the blade free. I flash to Castiel and roll his body gently. In vain attempts I try to wipe the blood and dirt from his face. He sighs and shoves my hands away with his eyes still closed and I lean back on my haunches.

"I got him." Dean appears at my shoulder pulling me up from the ground as I look the angel over. I hear the stomping of feet and look up to see Bonnie barreling towards me and I intercept her in a bone crushing hug. Caroline is on her heels and I look over their shoulders to my family and see Rachael standing patiently behind Bonnie and I stumble the awkward group hug back to grab her arm and pull her in between Bonnie and me. No words are said; we remain standing in silence for a moment before my brother starts pushing them away.

"Damn. I am happy you are back, but you stink Lena." He grumbles pushing me back and I slap his shoulder before grabbing Ric and the long line of hugs begins. Jackson stands still with Tyler over his shoulder as I stroke my poor friends matted fur; Kol wraps both arms around my head while I hug him to me; Damon wipes blood from my face, Matt seems to look for some pain that's not visible, Sam lifts my feet from the ground once more and then I find myself looking at Elijah; far more frazzled than I have ever seen him look. I hear Dean grumbling over the attention now being turned onto him and smile at my friend.

He doesn't reach for me and I close the distance between us easily. He goes stiff at first, uncertain of the company or me I am not sure which, but his hands dig into my back as he sighs into my hair. "There you are astvinur." The quiet words make my heart flutter, but I find my ears trained on the human behind me; the crass one with a bacon problem that seems to always be one step to the right of where I am. I hold Elijah to me; conflicted over the heart that seems to never know which man it wants or which way to keep me from heart ache.

 _You don't have time for matters of the heart._ I remind myself as I push back to look at him once more. He smiles at me now; not one of the smiles I have grown to love; that are just for me but of relief and I squeeze his hand trying to find words when my enter monolog is interrupted. I squeeze his hand once before releasing him; willing my heart to ignore the pang I feel.

"Pleasantries are nice, but I would like to exit these woods now." Jackson calls out and I hear agreements as I walk over to help the guys lift Castiel. Damon is pulling Stefan who has yet to wake over his shoulder and Finn approaches to lift Castiel over his shoulder and follow Damon down a path. In a strange turn I realize I don't know where to stand or who to talk to and Dean grabs my hand once more pulling me along.

"It will ease over time Kitten. Being out of Purgatory can be just as jarring as the first few days in there." He says to me quietly; I grip his hand and let him lead me after the others. Unaware of the how many people would take notice of the action.

Dean's POV

We make it to a motel and Caroline is throwing doors open and ushering people into different rooms. I watch Racheal drag Elena into a room before I feel Sam pushing on my shoulder urging me into a different one and step in quickly. I quietly make my way to the bathroom and strip my clothes quickly; stepping into the mist before its had time to warm. There is a lot of talk in the other room, but I pay it little attention as I peel open the tiny bar of soap and start to work the dirt off my skin.

The water runs brown and red below me and I sigh as the heat works over my muscles. My brain drifts to Elena and I wonder if she too is washing the dirt away; the image jarring me from my thoughts like a bucket of ice and I grit my teeth while turning the faucet to cold. I hear the door open and close quickly and look out to see clean clothes on the toilet for me. The opening of the door let the aroma of food into the bathroom and I am dressed in record time.

Sam sits on the bed closest to the bathroom; Ric, Damon and Jeremy sit with a pizza and bags of food at the tiny table by the window. Stefan rests against the wall with a tired expression but no one pays any attention when Sam stands to hug me. I feel weird at first with so many people around but don't hesitate to return the gesture. I grunt as he releases me to push me towards the table as Jeremy stands to offer his chair. I would decline but a giant wrapped sandwich has given me tunnel vision. Half way through my second sandwich I realize Stefan and Damon have left the room.

"We will be next door if you need anything." Ric pats my shoulder before pulling a half-asleep Jeremy behind him. I turn to ask Sam a question but find Elijah standing quietly in the door. His gaze calculating, and I nod my head at him before turning to dispose of my trash. He approaches me quietly and I stay standing by the trash can; spotting his brothers and Jackson talking to Elena and Ric outside. Elijah stares me down once more; much like the day in the kitchen; when Elena choose to burn her future rather than know it. I grit my teeth slightly. I see the slightest give in the intensity and he reaches to shake my hand. I return the gesture easily still uncertain what this has all been about. I look over his shoulder and spot Elena pushing Racheals' hair away from her face in the distance and feel my throat constrict.

"She isn't yours." I grit out; without really thinking of my words; they flow from me easily and I wonder what kind of change I have just invoked into our lives. I look to the vampire to see mirth lining his features; something I did not expect.

"No. She belongs to no one." He replies releasing my hand before taking a step back. His calculating gaze has shifted, and he nods at me once. I grunt shaking my head in agreeance as Elijah turns slightly before looking back at me. "I would hope the man that gains her favor understands she will always have my protection." He says lightly but the threat behind the words is clear.

"They would probably welcome the help; she is always getting into trouble." I joke, and the mirth seems to have left the vampire. He dips his head before exiting the room to join the group outside.

I watch as she says good bye to the family, the way she cracks a small smile when she turns to see me watching her makes my throat bob once more. Sam is still in the shower as she approaches slowly. My throat constricts further when I think on the feelings I basically admitted to her friend. _Get your shit together Dean; you're no love-sick kid._

"Dean." She utters before closing the distance and hugging me to her tightly. Her damp hair shifts over my arms as I pull her closer to my body and into the room slightly. For a moment I forget we are home and drift back to a time when it was just the two of us; _and a bunch of murderous ass holes_. She steps back as the bathroom door is pulled open.

"Sam." Elena calls with more exuberance than I find necessary as she closes the distance between them to hug my brother once more. I watch them; the way my brother bear hugs her as she pats his face affectionately and know deep down my world has expanded. It's no longer Sam and I; I know it will never be just he and I ever again. She is critical to my world functioning; just as Sam and Bobby. The feelings aren't new; I have pushed them back for a long time, but I can't see my life without her beside me anymore. She is approaching me once more and grabs my hand before leaning in to kiss my cheek. Things are different; its unspoken but I like to think we are both aware of it. I lean into the contact letting my eyes drift close as her forehead rests against my temple briefly.

"I need to talk to my brother and check on Castiel and Tyler. I will be back later to show you guys something if that is okay? It will be when you are asleep." She asks us both stepping back from me and my throat bobs watching her.

"Uh…. Like sleep dream scape thing you do?" Sam asks, and I shake my head finally looking away from her as she answers his question. I nod at her absently and she pats my shoulder before exiting the room. I close the door and turn to see Sam watching me with a large smile.

"Sooooooooo. How were things in Purgatory?" He asks happily; obviously aware of our interaction just now. I roll my eyes before flopping onto the bed and flipping him the bird without raising my head. I fall asleep fast listening to Sam shift around the room.

Elena's POV

I walk quickly past the hotel doors and swing open the one I am looking for. Castiel is sitting on the bed with Ric across from him. The two seem to be having a conversation despite me not having overheard a word uttered from this room. Rics face is pained and knowing; sadly, an expression I have come to recognize on the man. I shut the door and sit at the small table without a word. As I go to open my mouth Castiels voice fills my head.

 _"There are many ears; your caretaker believes this should not be shared with the group."_ The words echo in my mind and I look over at Ric to see him settling back into the chair in exhaustion; his face trained on me. I go to open my mouth when Castiel snaps his fingers and sighs loudly.

I look to my left to see Ric sweeping his hair from his face, but he is still as stone and I reach over to touch him.

"What did you do?" I ask looking back at Castiel.

"Stopped time for just a moment. I know you have just returned but we have much we need to accomplish quickly." He says quietly his voice sad; for me or him I do not know. I look back at Tyler; his fur is less matted, but his large frame hasn't moved off the bed since we had given him blood. I want to stay here. Drift asleep on a bed next to Bonnie or Dean. Find time to put smiles on their faces but know that Castiel would not ask if it wasn't essential.

"What has happened?" I ask my eyes drifting back to him.

"In your absence many demons were raised." I nod slowly wondering why that has him so concerned. Demons are easy at this point. "They have been breaking the barriers that hold the titans within hell." He continues making the air leave my lungs. My eyes close and I think of all the time that is slipping through my hands. Pushing the feelings aside I shake free of my personal exhaustion.

"What needs to happen?" I ask quietly.

"Well rocket we are taking an expedited trip. You, Twally and I are doing some hunting." A man appears beside the sink and my fist clench at his think accent.

"Elena, this is Crowley. The king of hell and will be helping us track some of the bigger problems." Castiel answers dryly. His distaste for the being obvious. I look form one man to another. OR _Angel to Demon? King of Demons? Who knows._

"What do you mean expedited?" I ask Castiel more than Crowley.

"As in you, straight laces and I chasing down the big bad dumbasses that dare to defy my order. Without the human tag alongs of course. Or any of the other creatures you deem your…. Uh consorts." Crowley's thick accent fills the room as he looks Tyler over in curiosity. My jaw ticks.

"Family. My family." I state standing to walk closer to the man. His small stature stands straight and uncaring as I approach to take him in. "Why aren't any of my consorts allowed exactly?" I ask letting my hand drift over Tylers warm body.

"Because Rocket it will be faster." He replies, and I turn to look at him once more. Castiel approaches and stands beside me.

"We need haste now Elena. Like now; if we are to slow their progress." I sigh my eyes softening when I look to the angel. My heart drops before I lean down to breath my friend in. His fur soft and heart heavy in my ears.

"Just let me say goodbye?" I ask more than tell and Castiel snaps his fingers once more. Ric is on his feet taking in the change of locations and the additional body in the room. I approach him and see the sadness he holds once more. I give him a sad smile that he shakes his head at. I embrace him quickly and whisper to him. "Retrieve Caroline please. Tell no one else." He sighs before opening the door and I follow him into the night. My eyes drifting to the door Dean sleeps behind.

I can hear his steady heartbeat and wonder if I am being rash. As Caroline exits the room with Rick behind her and her smile falls at my expression, I know I am making the right choice. I don't have the strength to say goodbye to all of them. If Kol and Racheal had known I would be taking off they never would have left. Elijah would have… I shake my head trying to throw the thought from my mind.

I grab her around the shoulders and pull her and Rick farther into the night and start to speak in low tones. "Tonight, was just the beginning. They have covered a lot of ground and now Cas and I have to cover it faster." Ricks hand lands on my shoulder while Caroline looks like she might rip her hair out or cry; maybe rip my hair out. She cycles for a few minutes before she takes a deep breath.

"You're leaving now?" She asks her hand drifting to my hair.

I nod, and she repeats the movement back to me.

"What do you need?" I engulf the woman in a hug; my ears picking up the movement from the room that houses Damon, Bonnie and Stefan; tragically also my sword.

"My sword. For you to tell them all I love them; that I will be back as soon as I can. I am sorry Care." I whisper, and she yanks on my hair.

"Never apologize to me. Never again." She says the years of tragedy heavy in her tone. I wait while she walks back to the room; I watch my friend straighten her shoulders and enter the room with flare as if nothing was amiss.

"Rick?" I merger.

"Yes?"

"Jeremy will fall in love with Ella." I look to see his shocked face as it slowly drifts into a smile.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asks.

"Help him if I don't make it back?"

"Elena." He says sternly. My eyes droop and he nod slowly.

"Promise me." I feel a tear slip free. As I hear Caroline making a scene over cleaning most likely to move my sword without notice.

"You know I will." He huffs.

"Rick?" He sighs heavily. I turn giving him all my attention. "I love you. You're more than I could have asked for in this time. I am sorry to have burdened you so much." I feel my teeth grind as I say the words before he yanks me into a hug.

"No goodbyes. None. This isn't the end. Not by far." He grumbles, and we hear the door open and separate to find Caroline approaching quickly.

"Tell Dean I will catch up with them. To stay safe." I whisper to her as I pull the sword around my shoulders. She nods. I call Castiel and the two appear making Caroline jump.

"Bout bloody time Rocket. The worlds only at stake." Crowleys thick accent rises and I hear Damon curse before I grab at Castiel. Caroline's face contorts before Damon throws the door open and the last thing, I see is Stefan's tired face; Bonnies anguish and Damon's anger. The last thing I feel before I flicker from them is the loss of Dean Winchesters warmth.


End file.
